Of Foxes and Dragons
by Webdemon
Summary: Ryomou Shimei is seen walking through a forest, a noise catching her attention. She sees a boy and decides to take him home.After a short while she agrees to teach him about their martial arts. But others have more sinister plans. Journey inside to see.
1. Where am I?

**Of Foxes and Dragons.**

Well well well...Looks like everyone is talking about the new Naruto today...And with Hinata's confession...Tell me that didn't just scream out...OMFG to you. I know I was amazed with it. Kishimoto has outdone himself yet again...although Some of those NaruHina fans are in awe and shock about it. I just read in the manga fox forums. Many people think she's dead!...many people think that she is still alive...Just barely and some KNOW that she's dead...we will Just have to find out when the next chapter comes out...Looks like the Anime is deviating from the manga a bit...Let us see what Kishimoto has in store for us in the next chapter on another time. But Lets leave that for now and on with the crossover. Oh and by the way...the winner is gonna get introed right now...it is (drums roll) (A/n the nine tails this time around is a dude.)

* * *

Ryomou Shimei had just out of Nanyo academy, Her friend Hakufu was as clumsy as ever, stumbling on top of Koukin Shuuryu. She had seen this sight many a time, often sighing at the moment and walking away from it.

"Oh hey Ryomou! Where you goin?' Asked her friend, Hakufu Sonsaku. Not the sharpest knife in the drawer but one with a small sense of justice.

"Going to head out. I see your getting along with Koukin."

"Huh?" She needed to only look down before saw Koukin with her massive breasts caressing his face. "Oh! Koukin! I'm so sorry Koukin. I didn't mean to trip on you!" All she got in response was a series of muffles demands to let him breath. Ryomou had always known these two for as long as she had been in high school. It was almost repetitive to her. She often wished for something wonderful and exciting to happen. Little did she know that today would be especially unique to say the least. Not knowing that she would set off a chain of events that would spark a conflict over a source of power.

"I'll take my leave now. See you guys later."

"Bye Ryomou. Come on Koukin let's go home! My mom's gonna get mad if we don't get their for dinner." Before he could reply she took him by the hand, rushing towards their humble abode waving farewell to Ryomou.

It wasn't long before Ryomou found herself walking through a forest."_You know I've never really thought about taking this shortcut home. Thank God I found it." _She thought to herself. Her thoughts seem to contain only on how she could become stronger to defeat her friend Hakufu. they had been rivals since the day they met. Every battle with her friend resulted in near embarrassing situations involving her cloths torn to shreds. Today she made up her mind to train as hard as she can. Her thought where soon interrupted upon hearing a big crash.

"_What the hell was that_?" She thought to herself. Steadily Ryomou walked over only to remove the curtain of bushes that revealed a crater about 12 feet in diameter. "_What the...What is this?"_ She came out of the bush and stepped into the crater. The air now wrought with the stink of smoke and burning trees. At that point she caught sight of a young man who looked to be about 16 - 18 years of age, only his skin was all red. He wore a black and orange jump suit and a white cape with flames on it. His spikey blond hair and whisker marks on his cheek were his defining features. "Something's not right...Is he alive?" She said to herself. Her pace quickened to the young lad's aid.

"Hey...Hey are you alright...C'mon breath." She began to try to revive the boy when an arm stopped her. She let out a gasp when she was the boy awake. His eyes were red with slits and his hand were clawed.

"What the hell?"

"Sasu...ke..."

"Huh?"

"...Let...th.-" He whispered, promptly passing out afterward.

"_Sasuke?..He must've had a bad dream." _The sudden rustling of the tree alerted Ryomou to potential danger. "I should take him home. It's too dangerous out here." Ryomou said to herself. She knew that dangerous toushi were out and about and if they picked him off things would get ugly. She hoisted him up bridal style and sped off to her house.

The boy had woken up some time later after he had been out. The room seemed to look feminine enough that it was almost cute. The strange aura around the area told him he wasn't where he should be. Though he failed to remember why. His thoughts cluttered with faces and voices he didn't recognize.

"Ahh...Damn it." He spoke. "..What...Happened." His voice slightly quieter that time.

"So..your finally up eh?"

"Who the hell are you?" he glared at her.

"Hey is that anyway to greet someone who saved you?" Ryomou was displeased with the way he was reacting. " I could have just left you there."

"Yeah well...fine..where am I?"

"Tokyo Japan."

"What? is that a new village?"

"...what are you talking about? Sounds like your not from around here. Who are you and where are you from?"

"I am Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki and I hail from the village hidden in the leaves."

"I don't now about this leaf village business thing but there is no such thing around here."

"It can't be..Ahh-" he grabbed his head and flashes of memories raced in his mind. He suddenly remembered a face in his mind.

"...Sasuke...Sasuke...SASUKE Oww Fuck." She grabbed his arm as he was about to stand up. 'whoa whoa easy there tiger.. I just bandaged you up." Ryomou sat down next to Naruto and sat him up slowly.

"Now tell me. Are really from this place called the village hidden in the leaves?"

"Yea I'm sure."

"Is that all you remember?"

"Yeah I do."

"What about this Sasuke guy...Is he a friend of yours?"

"...I...I don't remember."

"I see...you have amnesia. Looks like you are gonna have to stick with me boy until you get your memory back."

"Wait...I said who I am now tell me who are you?"

"Oh sorry..Where are my manners...I am Ryomou Shimei..I go to Nanyo Academy. that's called a school. you know what a school is right?"

"Of course I know what a school is. I'm a frikkin ninja for crying out loud. We have ninja school where I come from."

"Well I see your forgetfulness is not as bad as I thought it was. Well anyway help yourself to anything around the house." She got up and walked off. As she walked away Naruto caught a glimpse of her white panties when her skirt flew up. He immediately looked away in embarrassment.

"_I'll ask him about that power I saw a while ago. That crater was huge...Could he be a dragon keeper like Hakufu?" _She dismissed the thought then he heard a crash from her room. She ran back to See Naruto on the floor still unable to move.

"Jesus kid do you have be in a rush? I'll help you up."

"Thanks Ryomou." and She lifted him up and helped him walk to her kitchen.

"Hey Ryomou you got any ramen around here."

"Yeah actually I do..Maruchan is the best after all." She smiled. Naruto noticed something he never paid attention until now. She wore a white eye patch.

"Hey..uhh..not to be nosy but what's under your eye patch?"

"..Uhh..an eye?"

"...Did you have to be sarcastic about that?"

"Sorry..just a reflex..a lot of people ask me and I don't want to tell them."

"Oh..sorry I asked."

"It's okay. you didn't know. thought I will ask you this...What that marking on your stomach?" She had undressed him and knew about the strange marking on his belly.

Just then A dark voice rose itself from his deepest subconscious.

"**Hey kid...Don't tell her about us...she can't know** **about us boy.**"

then he came back to real world and Ryomou just stood there with her head tilted to the side. "Well...I'm waiting"

"It's just a birth mark...Really...I don't know what it's for."

"_Hmm...Something tell me that there to him then meets the eye." _She thought to herself. not wanting to prod in his personal life she dropped the subject and sat Naruto down on the table. She took out two slabs of packaged ramen and cooked them right off the pot. Naruto closed his eyes in an effort to consort the voice that was inside of him moments ago.

"_hey...who are you and how do you know me?"_

**"Crap...Looks like using my power has given you amnesia. Well let me introduce myself AGAIN...I am the Nine tailed fox spirit. One of the demon lords and ruler of the tailed beasts."**

_"Great..Nice to meet you...again Mr fox guy?... but that does not explain why you are inside of me. Also Why don't I just tell Ryomou about you?"_

**"Cause I don't trust her. Her aura is rather impressive for a mortal, to impressive if you ask me. To answer your other question though I have this to say. I was sealed inside of you..that's all you need to know..Oh yeah you have access to my chakra which is at your disposal should you need it."**

**"**_thanks fox guy."_

**"Just be careful around here. This new world is strange to us."**

_"It sure is."_

"Naruto..Food's ready. eat up." She put down two steaming bowls of ramen. He was anxious to eat the ramen soup that was in front of him.

"Go ahead Naruto..you need your strength.. Also we are going to talk about living arrangements." he looked at her questioningly.

"Okay?...What are they?"

"You know that room that we just got out of?"

'Yeah?'

"That's not were you will stay."

A sweat dropped from the back of his head. "...Then why did you make me remember?"

"That was a test of short term memory. Classic psychology." She smiled. "...Not funny you know." Naruto was a little peeved at her trick. He continued to eat his ramen, whorking it down in a mere three seconds. Ryomou noticing this was wide eyed "_"This kid is a monster! Just consuming ramen after just a few seconds...freaky."_

**"**So where am I staying then?"

"The guest room in next to my room. I am gonna keep an eye on you."

"Oh...okay then. Thanks you for the meal." he held the bowl in front of Ryomou. "What?"

"Can I get some more Ryomou?"

"uhh...Sure?" She shrugged. she got up grabbing the bowl of ramen and walked over to the kitchen and made him another bowl. He demolished that bowl after a short moment. He asked for more and she obliged. And she feed him bowl...after bowl...after bowl...after bowl...after bowl. Till he cleaned her out

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"...what are you?"

"I am a ninja?"

"...no your not...A ninja would not devour 12 bowls of ramen...your some kind of ramen devouring freak."

Naruto just gave out a giggle and saw that he was able to move his body. "Hey...I can move now...this is great."

_"Well this night turned out to be eventful"_ She thought. She then got up and took Naruto's dish as well as her own and washed the dishes.

"So...What Nanyo Academy Ryomou? is it a ninja academy or something?"

"Not exactly. I am a student and a toushi. I fight and fight other toushi and every battle will bring me closer to fulfilling my destiny that is in this." She pointed to her earring that was an upside down six and green. "This is what's called a magatama. A spirit of a Chinese warrior resides in me. I must fulfill my destiny that was set forth from times past."

"I see."

"And your headband...is that your magatama?"

"No...it's shows where I am from. I think there are other like me though...many others." he looked at the window and saw outside the window. " the sky sure is marvelous isn't it?"

"Yeah it is!...Anyway now that you are here I guess I can at least test you. After this get some sleep and tomorrow we head out."

"Okay Ryomou-sensei" She was confused at the name Naruto had given her. "Sensei?...I am not teaching you!"

"It's a force of habit. Besides since you are gong to test me I figured that it would be impolite to say otherwise." he giggled at her. "I guess you right. So then I will test how much of a ninja you really are."

"Okay." he got up and headed toward the guest room where Ryomou mentioned earlier. She also got up and headed for her room next to his.

"Good night Naruto."

"Good night Ryomou-sensei." And they both went into their separate beds.

**Elsewhere**

Sakura Haruno and Hinata hyuuga are also out in the middle if the woods and out of it. Sakura was the first to wake up. She looked around and saw an unfamiliar sight. A forest not resembling the leaf village. She thought to herself.

_"Where are we?"_ then she saw Hinata stir and decided to shake her awake.

"Hey Hinata...wake up...wake up." Sakura woke shook her until she was awake.

"uhhh...where am I.."

"I don't know." Sakura responded. Hinata recognized the voice as Sakura. '...uhh Sakura?" She was a little woozy. "Where are we?" then a flashes of memories went through her head. then she recognized the image of a fox and then it went away. She was now realizing what had happened.

"...A fox"

"What Hinata? what did you say?"

"I saw...a fox...that's all I can remember...a fox..with ...four tails."

"Fox...four tails.." then a flash of images popped in her head as well. She could be seen running to a red creature..and then it looked to her..she screamed a name out as she saw went for the creature doing something.

"...I saw it too...I think the fox...is called Naruto."

"Naruto...Why does that name sound familiar to me?...like I know that name from some place. like it's been with me all my life."

"I know..me too...like we know the fox... well in any case we have to find out where exactly are we and see if we can get back to the village."

"right." they both got up and decided to roam the find some shelter for the night. they had found an old run down building and saw that no one was inside. they decided that this would be a temporary HQ until they went found out if they can get back to the village...or so they think.

**Next mourning**

Naruto woke up to the sound of chirping birds and some wierd noises. Some that sounded like a siren coming and going. He was not alarmed at the sound. Just a little confused. He got up from his bed and got dressed. It seems that Ryomou had laid out his clothes to wash and dried them. They were spotless, which startled him a bit. Not paying attention to the idea of clean cloths he realized that his ninja gear were missing. he looked around and sure enough there they were. he checked them and yes they were full and ready for use. He drew a sigh of relief as he picked up his ninja gear and cloths and slapped them on.

"Okay I am ready." he got out the room and went right in front of Ryomou's room. he knocked on her door and there was no answer. He knocked again and this time he saw the door nudge and Ryomou's visible eye saw seen from the other side. you could tell he was groggy.

"What is it Naruto?" She aid haphazardly.

"I am ready to go. Are you?" She opened the door and there she was in nothing but a white bra and panties. Naruto blushed instantly and turned away.

"R-r-r-Ryomou-sensei? what the hell?"

"Does this look like I am ready?"

"No it doesn't Ryomou-sensei."

"Then let me get ready...oh and by the way."

"What?" He turned around only to be punched through several walls an into a backyard. "NO PEEKING YOU PERVERT!"

Swirls have now replaced Naruto's eyes as he was out cold. Ryomou thought about what she had just done and looked at her fist, it was red. She processed the only logical explanation to tell what just happened.

"I gave it all I got in that...and it felt like I hit a brick wall." She realized then what she had just done. "Holy crap...I just knocked him out...Well I guess I was partly responsible for that. I mean I did just show myself to him in this." She saw that she was in her underwear. "Yeah...I should apologize to him shouldn't I?" She then got dressed in a short red skirt and a white blouse, The blouse was then covered by a light tan vest. The clothes did nothing to cover the large bust she had. She walked through the holes and saw Naruto up and rubbing his head.

"Hey...that itches you know." he was rubbing the bump Ryomou had given him. She walked over to him and picked him up and dusted him up. Naruto noticed that she had quite a bust on her. He did his best not to look though.

"Uhh...what is that your wearing Ryomou-sensei?"

"This is a school uniform. Did your ninja academy have something like this?"

"Not really." he shrugged. "We never had uniform. Just our headbands...I think."

"Hm...Interesting..Well now that all this is behind us let start you test Naruto. As a token of my apology."

"Okay Ryomou-sensei let's get to it." he took a offensive stance. To Ryomou this stance was odd to her. It looked like had one fist close to his chest and a flat hand in front of him. This new fighting stance was weird stance.

"Hey what stance do you call that?"

"What..it's called Taijutsu. Don tell me you don't know about Taijutsu Ryomou-sensei?"

"I don't care what you call it but if it's the only thing you know then give me your best shot."

"you got it." then Naruto made a cross with his hands. This was what caught Ryomou off guard. "Shadow clone jutsu." Then three Naruto's were standing one next to another. Ryomou was awe struck at this. She did not know he could duplicate himself.

"...What..the hell...is that?" She was wide eyes."

"..I don't know...I just sorta knew it...Like something I could never forget."

"*hmph* Doesn't matter! You could an entire army of you. I will take them down." She took a tiger style kung fu stance. "Here I come." she charged at the Naruto and slugged him dead in the face. " heh I found you." just then it vanish out of nowhere."what?...A clone?" She turned a the other Naruto who were jumping straight for her. She put her hands on the floor and did a headstand. She started to spin around with her legs spread knocking away the other Naruto's. they all fell to the floor. All the while her skirt was subject to gravity making her panties visible till she got back on her feet.

"Not bad boy. But you still need work." then all of the Naruto went poof and vanished just like last time.

"What?...They were clones as well?"

"Not just any clones!" She looked up and saw Naruto coming down on her with a ball of swirling energy. "They are SHADOW CLONES." he made contact and it tore through most of her clothes. He stood back and saw the damage he had done. She held her chest as to cover the partly visible bra. She was panting rather heavily.

"...What was hat just now? Another trick?"

"...I don't know... I just know them. It was a reflex." Just then he closed his eyes to speak with the nine tailed fox.

"_Hey..fox guy...what did I just do?"_

**"It's called Ninjutsu. You know a lot of it. That ball of swirling chakra is called a Rasengan. It's your signature move. As well as your shadow clone jutsu."**

_"Thanks fox guy._"

"What's the matter, Having another episode?"

"No..I just remembered what I just did. It's called Ninjutsu. The shadow clone thing and the ball called Rasengan are my signature moves."

"I see...could have told me that earlier."

"Hey I just remembered about it okay! Give me a break."

"uh huh yeah sure whatever..We have to stop here for now...It seems you can defend yourself from other toushi..So stay here and get some training done. I have to go to school."

"Okay Ryomou-sensei" He gave a thumbs up and she sighed at his attempt to be cool. "Oye..This is gonna be a long day..I can tell." She then walked back into her house through the hole and went to her room. She went to a corner where the hole wouldn't give a peep show for the boy.

"Hey sensei? What are you doing back there?"

'I am getting dressed...again...You tore my clothes with that Rasengan you know."

"Oh..eheheh sorry about that."

"It's okay..I'm used to it." She was fully dressed with a fresh school uniform and walked out the front door, Not before talking to Naruto however.

"If anybody comes for me tell them I am not here."

"Got it sensei." He said, immediately starting his training afterward. Ryomou took the time to analyze his special attack as she made her way to school. "_That Rasegan was not ordinary chi blast...what source of power does he get this from?" _She wondered."_I can even say that blast wasn't at full power. Something else is at work here."_ Her thought now pressing at what power this young man wielded. Meanwhile as Naruto was training he was unaware that a green headed pig tailed woman was watching him the entire time. She had been spying on him the whole time as if to learn more about him with vicious intrigue.

"Hm...A ninja eh?...Hmhmhmhm...He might prove useful to me."

* * *

So here is the new story ready for your eyes to enjoy. chap two will written after the after this...So far it's looking good right now.

Next time Ch2. Do I know you?

this is getting exciting. and this should also keep your minds off the whole Hinata thing as well.

_Hey author guy._

what? who is it this time.

_I got a bone to pick with you sonny boy!_

...what about?

_Don't you think you added me a little too early? I mean I hardly got to get ready!_

Whos is this? I mean I need a name so I can know who I added.

_Oh don't play dumb with me asshole. you know DAMN well who I am._

...nope...not a clue...Name please.

_Tell me...does the name RYOFU mean anything to you?_

...Nope...nothing.

_*sigh*...Nevermind...it's not worth complaining anyway. The deed is done and I can't do anything about it._

_._We;; iwould say that miss Ryofu...I mean I could just let you stalk him untill the time is right.

_Ohh..stalking...actually sounds nice..I could go with that._

i am not ruining the next chapter for your selfishness Ryofu...uhh..Ryofu...uhh

_Housen...as is the english traslation for flower?_

...oh...did not know that.

_You fail... V V "_


	2. Do I know you?

**Ch.2 Do I know you?**

Well ch. 2 for ya guys. I am happy to say that this chap is gonna be a doozy. I will lay in the charm for ya one time. :) I am SOO evil right now.

Let us begin shall we? (insert Disclaimer here)

* * *

Naruto was Still at Ryomou's house training. He was unaware that he was being watched by a green-haired pigtail seeing his every move. she kept herself in the shadows suppressing her chi energy. She sure as hell could feel his power.

"Hm...A ninja eh?...hmhmhmm He might prove useful to me...Better keep an eye on him for now..I'm not gonna spoil the fun just yet." And With that she vanished. Naruto then felt a presence and looked into a corner and saw nothing.

"Hmm...Must be my imagination." he said to himself. He was wondering about his surroundings. He was a little curious about this new place. He decided to finish up early and went outside. But not before he saw the gaping wholes in the houses and felt bad for that. (Even though it was Ryomou who did it.) he decided to fix up the house. he made a cross with his hands. "shadow clone Jutsu." and out popped several clones. "Okay guys I am gonna go explore this wierd place. Meanwhile you guys fix this nice and right for Ryomou-sensei."

"Yes sir." They all said in unison and they went to work. Evidently tools were scattered everywhere, he must have been hit through a tool closet. "Wow..how convenient." He smiled on the inside. The clones then started work renovating the house and he went out through the gates next to the house. He started walking around corners and then around another only to stop half way, slinking back in sudden alertness. He felt a enormously strong presence around that was almost Godly. His knees were shaking a little and he was a bit nervous. Just then the fox decided to reach the boy.

**Woah...what the hell was that.. I was sleeping one second and the next thing I knew I sense a immense amount of power. Kid what's out there?"**

_"I..don't know...feel...so raw...unparalleled amount of power...and it's coming this way."_

**"Quick kid..hide..You can't be seen?"**

_"The power..is too much.. I can even move I'm so scared._"

**"Oh this is just great..I like the old you better...at least he was not scared of anything."**

_'Oh shut it you."_

**"Much better."**

_"Fuck..Here it comes."_

**"Brace yourselves for the worst kid."**

_"Got it."_

As he slowly opened his eyes he saw a woman with long black hair. She had in a shirt blouse with a blue collar and a short blue skirt with a yellow stripe circulating it. She also a long spear that she was holding. he opened his eyes in shock and fear.

"...what are you staring at?..." She was a little pissed. He had nothing to say as she followed what his eyes were looking at. She knew he was looking at her spear and just laughed.

"Relax boy. My spear only kills those of whom are my enemies."

"...uuhhh...uhhh...Hi?"

"Why hello to you!" what is your name?"

"N-n-n-n-n-Naruto U-u-u-Uzumaki ma'am." His fear was subsiding a little. he kept his distance.

"You are not from around here are you?" The woman asked. "you have on some strange clothes boy."

"Yeah..I am..from out of town..ehehehehehehe." He hoped she bought the excuse.

"I see...that headband you wear? Is that your magatama?"

"Uh..No...um...it's just an accessory...serves no real purpose...I am not a toushi..I am a shinobi."

"A ninja...heh...that period died a log time ago. I think you have your time mixed up... this is present day Tokyo, Not 450 B.c. I think you need a new look..but if you insist on looking like that I have no right to judge." He noticed the same earring that Ryomou had on.

"Hey..your a toushi right...Do you know Ryomou-sensei?"

"...Ryomou? As in Ryomou Shimei...Yes I do know her...I don't know if she is a sensei, She must still be a student at Nanyo Academy."

"Yeah but she took me in and I train under her." He said now calm and collected. She noticed that he was no longer afraid of her. She let her guard down only for a second to ease to tension between she and him.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself Naruto..I am Kan'u Unchou. I attend Seito Academy, Nanyo and we are allies."

"Oh so your a good guy then. Or good girl I should say."

"Any friend of Ryomou's is a friend of mine." just then she felt another presence approaching and she turned her eyes to meet the thing heading the her direction.

"Naruto..JUMP!" She jumped but Naruto was unable to dodge the fist and now he was on the ground. He could barely make out the image that hit him square in the noggin. He opened his eyes and saw another long haired lady with glasses. She wore a burgundy business looking suit and a short skirt revealing a pink pair of panties. (A/N: if you watch the series..Half the damn thing is nothing but panty shots.) She looked down and saw the boy she just hit.

" tch She got away. Hey boy Don't get in my way again. your not involved in this so beat it."

"Kaku Bunwa of Rakuyou Academy that was uncalled for. He is an innocent bystander."

"Yeah well My first target was YOU in the first place bitch. Toutaku wants you dead. So I'm here to make sure that happens."

"Dead?" Naruto thought. Then he had another memory episode. It was the same only he called out for Sasuke again and he had a sword drawn. All he could do is scream.

"STOP IIIIIIIIIIT? LEAVE ME ALONE SASUKE?" he put his hands on his head and closed his eyes again. Kaku just looked at the boy in confusion. "Look I don't know any Sasuke but if you don't shut the hell up right now your next."

"No...no...NO..NOOOOO AAAAAAAAHHHHH?" he kept right on screaming. "SHUT UUUUPPP." Kaku came down on his head only to be stopped by a hand, Naruto's hand. His face then changed. He had a red cornea with black vertical slits on his eyes. His hands then turned to claws. Kaku gasped at the sight. Kan'u was equally astonished as well

"_What...power...his chi is rising at an alarming rate..I don't even think it's chi any more...such incredible power..." _Kan'u looked as Naruto squeezed her hand more and she let out a cry of agony.

"AAAAHh LET GO...LET GO OF M-AAHHHH."

"You...are trying to kill me...Sasuke...Sasuke...SASUKEEEEEEEE?" He got up and lifted Kaku clear above his head and jumped up. She fell victim to gravity as she as now face to face with her assailant. "AHHHH?" She cried out in immense pain.

"SASUKEEEEE?" And in one fell swoop he fell right down slamming her dead on the sidewalk, making a 3 feet diameter crater. When the smoke cleared she was twitching but alive. She was in horrible agony. Her clothes had tears and rips every where. revealing much of her cleavage. She got up slowly holding herself up just enough to get her balance back.

"You...How dare you attack me you low life..." She ran straight for Naruto who was on all fours now. He ran straight for her catching her off guard with a fist to her face. She fell back barely keeping her balance.

"heheh...That really hurt..your strong boy...who are you?" she mumbled in a frighting tone. Just then A demonic voice came from the boys' mouth

**"Know this...I am** **not from this world mortal...and don't let me catch you around here again or I will feast on your soul...you got it?"**

**"LEAVE THIS PLACE...OR DIE? **Kaku was scared shit less at his voice and jumped out of sight before yelling

"You have not seen the last of me boy..you are an enemy of Rakuyou Academy." She was out of sight. Naruto's chakra died down and he fainted right down to the floor.

"Naruto...NARUTO?" Kan'u rushed to the blond's side and held his head. He woke up and rubbed his eyes."..is she gone?...is that lady gone?"

"Yes Naruto... she is gone now."

"Who...who...was...she?"

"Her name is Kaku Bunwa of Rakuyou Academy...They have strong toushi there...and a sick monster as well..."

"Well I guess that...means...I can...go back to...Ryomou-sensei hou-" He was cut off by falling asleep. All the while the same Green haired girl was watching the entire thing. She wore a rather devious smile.

"...So...he's got a mysterious power...I like that...I like that a lot...He's quite the ninja to take on Kaku like that." then she vanished again.

**At Nanyo Academy.**

Ryomou had just left class when Koukin approached her. He was running to her in blazing speed. When he came in front of her he bent on to his knees to catch his breath.

"What is it Koukin?" She was intrigued for a bit."

"Someone from some wierd Academy just beat down Kaku Bunwa. She got her ass handed to her by some blond guy. He's a powerful toushi to overpower her so easily."

Ryomou instantly knew who he was talking about. "_Naruto?"_ She thought. _'it can't be...he's not that strong...and overpowering a toushi of Rakuyou is unheard of."_

_"_It's true I just got this text message from Enjutsu to find him."

"what? Oh shit...*damn it Naruto.*... Great what does Enjutsu want with him?"

"To find and obtain information about this new toushi and capture him and recruit him under Nanyo academy."

_"...Well I was hoping to prolong his existence but that boy had to go and pull a stunt like that."_ She thought to herself.

"Koukin where was the last place he was spotted?"

"Near Nanyo actually, Seito got to him first. It's good since they agreed to deliver him if they see him again."

"SHIT!" Ryomou cursed herself. "I have to go. Tell Hakufu I'll be right back.' And she opened up a window and she lept off in search of Naruto.

**To Hinata and Sakura**

Hinata got up first to see Sakura sleep on a chair next to her. She was still a bit dizzy but most her dizziness had subsided. She decided to wake up Sakura.

"Hey Sakura...Wake up...It's mourning Sakura."

"...hm...hhmm...fox...hmm' she was still dozing off. She then lifted the chair and she plopped right to the floor and instantly he got to her feet.

"What..wha...what happen?" She dusted herself off completely. "So what is it Hinata?"

" I think we should be able to get out of here don't you think Sakura?"

"Nah...we have supplies here from the looks of it...Lets stay here a little while longer until we can get our strength back okay?"

'O-o-Okay Sakura?" So they found some food rations and started to. All of a sudden Hinata started to wonder about the fox that she now only knew as Naruto.

"...Sakura...about this Naruto fox...why is it in our heads?"

"I don't know Hinata..I don't know...but it feels like we are thinking about the same thing."

"...but every time I do I can feel my heart beat quicken...Like I once was interested in the fox thing."

"Yeah...I get that feeling too...like I wanted to see that Naruto fox again...just...not the fox part...I don't even know why we feel this way."

"It's strange indeed."

"Yeah." they sat down and began eating the rations they gathered.

**Meanwhile**

Naruto and Kan'u were walking to Ryomou's house. When they got there she was surprised at the sight. Not one...not two...not even three...but a dozen Naruto's renovating Ryomou's house.

"Naruto...why are there so many yous' fixing Ryomou's house?"

"Those are my shadow clones...I can make them...Cool huh."

"..impressive. I never would have guess you were resourceful Naruto!"

He just giggled at her, She repeated his action and He walked into the front door. He turned around to wave at Kan'u "it was nice to meet you, I would normally invite you in but this is my sensei's home and I don't think she'd like people in her house without her asking."

'I understand Naruto.I know Ryomou can be a bit pushy but she is a great person." she waved back it him smiling 'til we meet again Naruto Uzumaki."

"See ya Kan'u." he waved and entered the house and she too parted away from the house and rounding the corner to meet a figure in the shadows.

"..I know you were watching him...He s a powerful one that Naruto."

"His name is Naruto eh?...Naruto what?" The female voice muttered from the shadows.

"Just Naruto...that's all you need to know."

"Aw C'mon honey you can tell me more than that. You said it yourself I saw the whole thing."

"...Very well...Uzumaki is his last name..but that is all I am telling you...Now leave this place or you force my hand woman."

"Relax Relax..I just wanted to know his name...thanks a lot sweet cheeks."

" *guah* you disgust me with that flirtatious behavior...leave my sight..BEGONE."

"okay okay...I'm gone baby..solid gone." then the Shadow faded from view once more. Leaving a feeling of foreboding behind.

"Hm...What could she want with Naruto I wonder...This is not good." She said to herself before continuing her trek to her house.

**To Ryomou**

Ryomou had managed to get to her house in time. She saw the A dozen Narutos standing at were now in single file, One of them in front the the others.

'Okay guys that's it. you can go now."

"Okay!" Then they vanish out of thin air. Ryomou saw that Naruto had been fixing her house. But that did not excuse him from what happened today.

"Hey..Naruto Uzumaki..GET YOU ASS OVER HERE!" She yelled. Naruto was startled at the killer intent emanating from her. "uhhh...hehehe...Hey Ryomou-sensei."

'DON'T YOU RYOMOU-SENSEI ME YOU LITTLE PRICK GET OVER HERE." She stomped on the floor to make her point clear. Nervously he walked over the furious dark blue's haired beauty.

"Yes...ryo *smack* OW..what was that for?" Ryomou landed a fist to his noggin (A/N: A lot of head shot's eh?)

"What the fuck were you doing outside my house?...I thought I made it clear to STAY INSIDE you dumbass."

"You didn't tell me to stay at your house Ryomou-sensei."

" *Angry sigh* Alright then let me make this Crystal CLEAR Naruto...Staaayy HEREEEEEEE." She huffed.

"...yes Ryomou-sensei." he bowed his head down and went back inside to wallow in self pity, But was stopped by a hand, he turned around to see that Ryomou had caught him with a look on concern. "...look Naruto I am sorry that I yelled at you...but I don't want people to know about that power you have."

A look of shock dawned on him..a voice entered his mind. **'uh oh...busted..looks like the fox is out of the bag boy."**

"Tell me what is the source of you power Naruto...and no lies...I can tell if someone is lying you know."

The fox had a bright idea. "**Hey I got it..Say it's chakra...that way you would be telling the truth and you conceal my identity."**

_"Good one fox."_

**"heh lets see her see through that."**

"Well...are you trying t come with a lie.. I told you no lies boy...now answer me...what is the source of your power Naruto Uzumaki."

"It's called chakra...that's my source of power and it resides deep within me..That's about it."

"...So those red eyes you had were just a way to chakra manifesting itself." he froze for minute and then came up with a thought "Yeah...you when my chakra goes from a blue color to red color I gain more power and I can take on a lot of strong opponents."

"Like Kaku Bunwa?"

"Yea-...wait how did you know that?"

"News travels fast around here. Now is that all you know about this force called "chakra"?"

"Yeah..that's about all I can remember." Ryomou let go of his hand and he walked ended up facing her in front of the door. "Naruto...Please do not to draw attention to yourself...No one can know what you are..or what's inside you...that chakra you speak about...of they ever got their hands on you this world is doomed." She looked at his eyes with concern.

"I will...I can stay here and not do anything to let those "Toushi" get me." he smiled and then was about to go inside before he heard Ryomou's voice. "oh and by the way...Thanks for the renovations..I appreciate it."

"No sweat sensei..It's only natural to help out around here if I have to stay here a little while longer." he smirked. She just laughed at him. "okay then I have to get back. Don't answer the door for any reason okay?"

"Will do Sensei!" and he went inside. She then made her way back the Nanyo before she was late for a class.

But this did not go unnoticed by the same girl who had been watching the boy. "...Chakra...interesting...I wonder if what Ryomou said is true...if it can be transferred...Either way though I will have a piece of that ass...hmhmhm He's really cute...Cuter than Saji with those whisker marks..." She chuckled to herself and faded away again."

Naruto had gotten back inside when something gave off a ringing sound. He instinctively knew that a phone a ringing. He made sure not to answer to as to give the impression of not being home. When the voicemail came up is sounded like this: _you's have reached Ryomou Shimei. I am not home right now. you know what to do."_

"heh..sounds like a lazy voicemail...Reminds me of someone I know but I can't remember whom." he was caught off guard when a female voice talked to him through the machine. The voice was rather seductive in tone.

_Hello there..Naruto Uzumaki...I know your home...answer the phone cutey pie..I won't let them know your there..."_

He was shocked at the way she knew who he was. "..wh wh..who are you?"

'_Just answer the phone loverboy...I won't hurt you...scout's honor._ _Be a good little boy and pick up the phone._" He was afraid for his life at what the female was saying to him. Like he knew exactly where he was.

_"...fine then If you won't pick up then I will have to just say this to you. I am coming for you in 3 days time..wait for me...It's a date okay Blondie?...See ya then..._ he did not know what to do and as now a knock was heard from outside. He tried to think of a way out of this. He closed his as the door was knocked a second time.

O_h and one more thing Blondie...Delete this message when I am done talking...I will leave a message every day until the time you meet me. It will be when you Alllll alone...toodles...for now_" *click*

"_Crap fox...what do I do?"_

**" Never mind the phone boy right now we have to do the obvious. Use your transformation jutsu."**

_"What? I don't know that!"_

**Yes you do. Just listen to what I say and follow it EXACTLY okay kid."**

_"Yeah..uh..right...lay it on me._" then he did exactly what he was told and made a flurry of hands signs. "Transform" Then his disguise was a blond girl with long pig tails. The door was knocked again followed by someone called for Ryomou. It was a male voice."

_"WHAT THE ... I'M A GIRL?"_

**'No time kid just roll with it.. and say exactly what I say got it?"**

_"Yup...you got it."_

he (now a she ) walked to the door and opened to see a man with messy blond hair. He was taller the the female Naruto.

"Hey lady...Is Ryomou here?"

"Nope..eheheh she's not here..."

"ah...oh and I'm Saji...Saji Genpou (A/N:I won't call him Ouin Shishi just yet..Soon...soon).

'Well Saji...umm... she's not here...So...uuhh...Goodbye." She(he) closes the door. Transforming back to his male form. "Jeez that was close. Thanks fox."

**"Don't mention it okay."**

" *phew* glad that's done for. I think I am gonna meditate in my room for a while." He walked over to his room and took a lotus position. He meditated. letting the quietness take over him. Then he heard a door open and he broke his concentration. He took out a kunai knife and walked over to the door of his room sneaking a glance from inside. He saw a familiar clothes and only one person he knew wore that. His sensei. But not letting down his guard he waited for a confirmation of her voice.

"Naruto..I'm back. It's me Ryomou...Come out here's it's safe...I have a key to my house you know."

He was glad but before he went over he snuck inside her room and deleted the message. "Ryomou-sensei how was it?"

"Well it could have been better.. Everyone in Nanyo and Seito is after you know...if Rakuyou get's involved we're fucked...I know Toutaku had to have gotten wind of this. I think we can be safe as long as you stay here. No one can know you are here...so..any calls?"

"Nope.."

"...your lying to me Naruto."

"I am not."

"Yes you are." She was looking at his body language. She noted that he was slightly trembling in his hands. She only had to glance to now he was nervous about something.

"...Naruto Uzumaki...Tell me the truth..I won't get mad...I mean if it's just a bill collector calling me for credit cards then tell me."

"Just some wierd lady calling about some wierd seminar for Toushi. A convention for them and such. No fighting though so it's not for you I think."

"..hmm...Okay Uzumaki I won't push the matter any more so don't worry about it." She sighed and walked into her room. " So any one knocked on the door."

"Yeah but I did not answer just like you said."

"Good...So you can be taught."

"ha ha ha..I forgot how to laugh." He was slight annoyed at her comment. Ryomou just laughed to herself.

"Okay then Naruto let's go outside.I want you to show me all of the "Ninjutsu" you remember okay?"

"Yes Ryomou-sensei." All of a sudden a voice was heard in his head again. "What now you fox?" He closed his eyes and concentrated again.

_"What now fox?"  
_

**"Look kid why don't you tell her about the crazy stalker bitch kid? I mean she might be able to help us"**

_"I don't want her to worry about me..'sides you saw how I took on that Kaku lady."_

**"Only cause I helped you. Listen go tell her."**

_" I won't and you can't make me!"_

**"Jeez kid your stubborn. fine then Don't listen...See if I care then...I'll laugh when that crazy bitch takes you."**

_"OH C'mon Fox...I am sorry...Look I just don't want her to get involved...'sides it's only three days right. Who could remember to call someone to call me right every time she can."_

_"_**"point...But I don't think this lady is one to forget.I sensed malicious intent in that voice...Like pery sage malicious!"**

_"Pervy Sage?"_

**"Damn kid do you remember any one from the village?"**

_"Just Sasuke and...wait...two girls...a pink haired and a long haired one...Just shadows an explosion...that's it."_

**"Hm...okay then I think I know who they are but for now go outside. We don't want to raise suspicion of me inside you."**

_"Right..Ryomou-sensei is too smart for her own good."_

**"Amen to that brother."**

"Naruto get outside before I drag you out here by your throat."

"Coming Ryomou-sensei."

He went outside to meet Ryomou and they started on hos Jutsu learin experience. As they went on the same feminine figure with green pig tails stood watch and observed his fighting style. "...I hope I didn't scare him too hard...But I have to admit his body is smoking hot...whoa Tit alert. wow she's got huge some tits there...but meh mine are bigger...thought her tits are kinda big...Tch...She is teaching him some new techniques eh?..well...I hope she doesn't sharing him with me...Hmhmhmhmm." She chuckled.

* * *

there it is..ch 2...WOO! this is getting good. tune in next time for

Ch.3 Day one.

See ya next time.


	3. Day 1

**CH.3: Day 1**

Well fellow readers...this is another installment of the new series I just made up...^ ^..and proud of it. I watched some good fighting as well as some intimate clips about some of the charaters...and damn...I mean damn...Ikki tousen leaves nothing to the imagination...That is all

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

Night had crept up on the two. Ryomou had just got done analyzing Naruto's abilities. She was now confident and sure on why he was able to take on Kaku so easily. How she knew that would not be enough to defend himself even with that power he had. She was going to teach some counter moves, Her being a master of submission she would be able to show him some good take down attacks so he is prepared. Especially against Rakuyou and other academy's as well. She wen over to a panting Naruto and patted him on the back.

"Good job Naruto. That's good enough..Now let's get you inside. Night time is not the exactly a good time around here. a lot of toushi come out and look for fights." She stated as though she knew that If they saw him they would try to pick him off.

"Okay Ryomou-sensei. I am tired..I going to bed."

"me too...I have an early class in the mourning.' She sighed at the fact the mourning classes were the worst. Nothing to do, She could only read or think to herself.

They walked back inside through the back door. Naruto and Ryomou looked at each other.

"Hey Ryomou-sensei. How long til I get all of my memory back?"

" I don't know Naruto...I don't know...it could take years...who knows."

"I see...then I have a long way to go."

"...It depends...I mean from what I can tell...and this is just a thoery but...if something that happens in front of you and it looks familiar to you it trigger one of your episodes...but what the odds of that happening.."

"ah...I get your point...so I have to fight then don't I?"

"What are you taking about?"

"If what you say is true then I need to be out there fighting those Toushi, Maybe while fight them it may help me get everything back."

"No...That's not gonna happen."

"why not..you said it yourself. I have to seen something that look familiar right. when I fought that Kaku lady she said she was gonna kill me...That's when my episode happened. I could remember Sasuke...with a sword drawn and it pointed at me...all I could do is scream and well...you know the rest."

"That I do...look we can discuss this when I get back from school tomorrow. For now just go to sleep."

"Right..Good night Ryomou sensei."

"Good night Naruto." And they fell asleep." Out side the house was the woman staking out in front of Ryomou' house. She was waiting for him to turn off his light which he did. He had given her a window of opportunity to let her in.

"Well I guess wouldn't hurt to give him a little preview." She giggled evilly. "I mean it's only fair...given that I am gonna taunt him again come day break." She walked over out of the darkness and into the moon light. She was a tall woman. She was wearing the same uniform that Kaku was wearing. Only this outfit revealed a lot of her cleavage and her skirt did nothing to hide her panties (a/n: Fanservice much ikki tousen?) She giggle again as she approached the window where she knew where he was. She could tell it was his room cause she saw his headband hanging from a corner of his bed. "...Hmm...a little appetizer just before the first course." She licked her lips in lust. "Mmmmnnn My mouth is watering up already..."

she pulled out a pocket knife and broke open the window with little sound so is not to provoke him. She carefully opened the window and crept inside without waking him up. There he was, covered in a white blanket and snoring. she walked over and slipped on herself and crashed on the floor. This woke up Ryomou and she ran inside to find nothing there.

"What was that?...damn kid is full surprises isn't he." She thought nothing of it and went back into her room and fell back to sleep. the woman cursed herself in thought. she had hid in his closet.

"_Damn...forgot about his little warden...That was too close for comfort...Nevermind now it's snack time...I hope you like what I have to give Blondie cause I know I do."_ She got out of the closet and crept up to Naruto. She thought for a second if what she did earlier woke up Ryomou, then why he didn't stir was beyond belief. "Boy this kid could sleep through a nuclear explosion and not know it." she tilted her head and just stared at Naruto. She then walked over to the side to the bed next to the open window and kneeled down and began to stroke his head slowly. "...Hm...his sleeping face is cute...and those whisker marks...what do they feel like I wonder?" She ran her hand down from his head to the marks and rubbed them slightly. Naruto was stirring a bit, She noticed this and took her hand away. he stopped and went back to sleeping. "..they are sensitive...Good to know..hmhmhhmhm." She got up and straddled herself on Naruto's waist. She gave a lustful grin and she slowly lowered herself on to him. Her lips centimeters away from his ear. She placed a hand on his cheek and whispered to him seductively "...Naruto...Naruto...I am gonna take you away from this place...soon my little secret...soon...for now I'll give you something to remember me by." She lowered her lips and stuck out her tongue, licking his whisker marks. Naruto woke up from this and got up instantly...When he saw who was talking to him all he could see is an empty room.

"...who was that just now?...take me away?...where?...I don't get it...who was talking to me?" He dismissed the matter and fell back to a deep sleep. Outside the woman who had just inside Naruto's is out in the sidewalk outside Ryomou's house with a smirk of satisfaction. She walked away from the site and giggled to her herself. the giggle slowly turning into a maniacal laugh as she faded from view.

**Next mourning**

Ryomou woke up stretching out her arms out in the clear light of the sun. She got up from her room and slapped on her uniform and walked out and in front of Naruto's door. She knocked on the door and a voice was heard from the inside. "Coming." Naruto stated grudgingly as he opened the door. She noticed that he still had his pants on but no shirt. revealing his well toned abs and chest muscles. She blushed a little bit and shook her head to clear her head.

"Naruto..I am going to school...you know the deal alright...NO answering the phone and NO answering the phone got it."

"Got it ryomou sensei." He closed the door and grab a white tee which had a fire emblem on it. Ryomou grabbed her magatama and latched it on. she was in front of her door when Naruto was seen behind her.

"Um...Ryomou-sensei...were you in my room last night?"

"NO I wasn't..why would I be?"

"I heard a voice..in my head...it told that I was gona be taken away from here...soon...I don't what it means though."

"Really...We'll talk about it after I get back okay? for now it's best for to not dwell on it okay. Stay on guard thought if somebody tries to break in."

"Got it sensei." He waved as she left the door. As she walked away she felt a presence from a far. "...Who's there?" She turned around to meet nothing. "...I could have sworn I felt someone was behind me...hm...better keep an eye out." she walked toward he school and disappeared as she rounded a corner. A shadow is seen in a corner smirking in a devious manner. The woman was waiting for the right time make sure she left for good "...show time." she thought to herself as she let out a lustful grin.

Naruto was now in Ryomou's room waiting for the call from the lady that was supposedly coming for him. He was eyeing the phone for a good while...nothing...He was worried for nothing. then it rang. He was scared for a second as the answering machine came up. "_you have reached Ryomou Shimei. I am not home right now. you know what to do."_

_"Hey Ryomou girl. It's me Hakufu...did you hear about this blond toushi walking around. everyone is after hm, All the schools are trying to recruit him..I wanted to know if you can help me look for him...thought I don't think you will...I mean your not one to go out and find people...your just not the people finding type..oh well...see ya at school. _*Beep*

" *phew* that was close...I almosst thought it was her...that means she forgot about me...I knew it." He drew another sigh a relief and took a lotus position and meditated. Just hten he had another episode.. this tine he could see the same females figures running to him, they called out to him...flashes of Sasuke then popped in his mind. he still had his sword drawn and now he raised it above his head and plunged it. Jut then Naruto opened his eyes in fright. He put his hand over his heart and thought about the two girls that called to him.

"Who were those girls?...I mean it's like I now them somehow...I better tell Ryomou-sensei about this." He closed his eyes back only to hear the phone ring again

"shit..shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit..." he looked athe answering machine again and the voice mail went off again. _"you have reached Ryomou Shimei. I am not home right now. you know what to do."_

_"Greetings Ryomou..it's me Kan'u...I need to speak with you as soon- _He picked up the phone and forgetting Ryomou's advice answered it.

"Hello Kan'u it's me Naruto."

"Naruto...you sound scared...what is wrong?"

"Nothing...so what do want to talk to Ryomou-sensei about?"

"about you actually!"

"What about me?"

"Naruto there is news about you being watched by all the schools...including Rakuyou...you now what that means."

"Is that Kaku lady gonna come get me."

"Possibly...Listen stay there..I am on my way...you shouldn't be alone...I'll be there soon okay? Don't answer the phone. Just let the voicemail pick it up.. I won't call you anymore so don't worry about me."

"Okay...see ya soon

"Very well...See you soon Naruto Uzumaki."

"bye. *click*" he hung up. then he went back into the his meditating and the phone went off again. this time is was a male's voice _"__you have reached Ryomou Shimei. I am not home right now. you know what to do."_

_"Hey Ryomou..it's me Saji..I came by yesterday and this really cute blondie answered your door..I didn't know you had a roommate. Oh Well I will tal to you at school then...see ya. _*beep*

"Jeez that guy thought my transformation was cute...freak." he dismissed the thought went back to his business. Moments later the phone rang again. Naruto was frustrated by the times she get's called.

"Damn it she's not here..Stop called her." The voice mail went off again. _"__you have reached Ryomou Shimei. I am not home right now. you know what to do." _'Who is it this time. Just then the female voice came from the answering machine. '_My my naruto..Alone at last eh...Good to see your meditating in front of Ryomou's phone. _He shook fearfuly as he knew tht was the voice before. "...no...impossible..how does she know I'm alone?"

'_If your wondering about how I know your alone?...Well could tell you where I am but that would ruin the surprise...So Blondie what are you doing?...aside from meditating..thinking about last night right?"_

He grew wide eyed at her question...Was it she that was talking to him last night. He picked up the phone and said to her in an angry tone. "Listen lady..I don't know who you are but leave me alone..I am not leaving and I sure as hell am not gonna be your little secret GOT IT?" He yelled

"*Tck tck* Temper young man...I was only trying to help you..I'm on your side...I won't hurt you Naruto. I am calling to let you know you've 2 days left... then your all mine...body and soul...I can't wait for that day to come when I take you away from here and make you mine...And mine alone...my little secret..." She giggled maniacally.

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FREAK..."

"My my Naruto I am trying to be nice here...that's not a way to talk to someone you know."

"SHUT UP..What do want from me?"

"...Nothing...just you Naruto..."

"How do you know my name?"

"I have watching over you for some time now...your whiskers are really cute...and sensitive." She giggled

"Who are you..answer me damn it."

"Uh uh uuhhh the game has not yet started loverboy...I won't say anything till we meet face to face...then you can ask me about anything you want...and them some."

"...Your a sick person you know that."

"..does it turn you on Naruto?"

"...Stop it." He grew angrier with every word she spoke.

"Naruto...I'm thinking about you...and it's making me wet...mmmmn I can feel you inside me already...you feel wonderful." She gave a moan which seem to make Naruto cringe in fear.

"...stop it...leave me alone...what are you doing?"

"...Naruto...you all the way in...you feel so good...I want you...I want you...I wish you were here right now with me..." She gave a louder moan."

"YOU PERVERT...Wait til I get my hands on you I'm gonna put a Rasengan s far up your ass you are gonna die right then and there."

"Promises promises honey...go ahead...I'm right here...tell me what your gonna do to me next..I can't wait...mmmn..Naruto you naughty boy..." She continued her moaning as Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

'GO AWAAAAAAAAAYYY?" He hung up th phone maniacally and panted heavily. "...You...you monster...who are you...why are you tormenting me...what is it yo want?"

then the phone rang again. once more the answering machine came up._ "__you have reached Ryomou Shimei. I am not home right now. you know what to do." _

_"Oh and one moe thing Naruto...I'll call again tomorrow...hope this time you particpate in our little phone sex okay...see ya later baby. _*Beep*." All he could do is scream at the top of his lungs. he kneeled to the floor and then thought to himself. He closed his eyes to talk to the fox.

"_Hey fox...help me."_

_"_**With what...you in a fight?"**

_'No..she called again._"

**" I see...look you got two days left. That gives you enough time for you to prepare for the fight ahead of time."**

_Your right...I'll be ready when she comes for me...I can kick her ass."_

**'Fuck yeah...beat her within an inch of her life and let her slowly die a horrible death."**

"_...yeah...that's what I'll do..."_

**" you have no clue about how your gonna go about this do you?"**

_"..."_

**'I thought so. *sigh* listen...All you have to do is let Ryomou teach you more of the submission moves she mentioned earlier and your all set. You still have your Ninjutsu so that might help you. Also you got me. Who can take on a demon lord really...you good man."**

_"Your absolutely right fox...Thank for the vote on confidence."_

**"No prob kid..." **

Then Naruto heard the door knocking..he did not answer it but a voice cam from the outside asking him to open. "Naruto it's me Kan'u...Open up please I must speak with you." He knew that was the real deal outside his door. He opened the door and there was Kan'u right on front of him. He could get his eyes away from her cleavage, Kan'u saw that he had the same stare from when she first met him. She thought that he was staring at her spear again.

"Oh your still freaked out by the blue dragon?..I told you once before your a friend not foe...Now can I come in?" She giggled.

"...uhh...yeah..sure come in Kan'u." He let her in and they sat in the living room . Naruto was at one end and Kan'u was on the other.

"So...what are you here for Kan'u?"

"I am here to ask you a favor...Please hear me out until you have heard the my proposal."

'What proposal?"

"...I want you to come with me to Seito Academy."

"what?"

"Yes..I want to make you a student and a toushi of Seito...I won't force you though...I will give you time to think about it. It would be a great honor to me."

"But I can't be a toushi..I am already a shinobi of the leaf."

"leaf?...what are talking about?"

"oh yeah..I from the village hidden in the leaves."

"I knew it...your not from around here...Though I don't know about this leaf village but your here and that headband is real so this village must be real."

"it is...only I can only bits and pieces of my homeland...and faces...3 faces...that's all."

"How could you forget your origins Naruto?"

"Ryomou told me I have amnesia. I gotta stay here until I can get my memory back."

'I am truly sorry Naruto. Really I am."

"it's not your fault...you don't have to apologize." She took his hand and he looked at her with a surprised look. "I wish to help you get your memory back Naruto...by joining Seito you can accomplish that...will you at least consider this?"

"Sure...I'll talk to Ryomou sensei about it."

"Good...Now what does Ryomou have to eat I wonder." She got up and went over to the kitchen. "Naruto would you mind some Miso soup for now?"

"Okay..but you don't have to cook for me Kan'u!"

"No no..It's would be my pleasure. Now sit over at the table and wait for me..this won't take long."

"Okay...if you say so." he got up and sat on the table. The dining room was clear across from the kitchen. The bar Ryomou had was just above his waist line. He was sitting to where he got a clear view of Kan'u cooking. He swore every time she turned her skirt would life making her panties visible to Naruto. He just blushed at the sight and tried not to seem like a pervert. though Kan'u would steal glances at him and noticed that he was looking at her strangely. She thought she saw him looking at her up and down. When he did look over she saw him turn away.

_"...is he checking me out?...heh..well he is a boy after all...a cute boy...wait...what I am saying..I have no time for such tomfoolery."_ She thought nothing of it and continued her cooking.

Naruto just sat there waiting for Kan'u to finish. Kan'u looked over at him one last time as he just sat there.

"Just a little while longer Naruto...I am almost done."

"Okay Kan'u..thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

He stared into the table until Kan'u placed a small bowl in front of him and she sat next to him. "hope you like it. It's an Unchou family recipe." he took a sip and immediately like the taste. Not too bitter, not too sweet, like ramen...only soup style.

"Wow this is great Kan'u I love it...your a really great cook."

She blushed at his comment. "You flatter me Naruto..."

"No really it's good. I really appreciate it."

"My pleasure Naruto." She took a sip of her soup and she struck a conversation.

"So what's on your mind?"

Naruto took another sip and looked at Kan'u, confused at her question. "What?"

"You seem troubled Naruto...is there something wrong?"

"...Nothing...it's nothing you need to worry about." She took her hand and placed it on his shoulder

"Naruto I am your ally...you can tell me if something is bothering you." Naruto thought for a moment about the phone call he had awhile ago. Maybe if she told Kan'u she would know what do.

"well...Promise you won't tell Ryomou-sensei."

"Tell me what?" Naruto and Kan'u Looked to the source of the voice. "...Naruto...I told you not to answer the door!"

"Wait Ryomou...I asked him to let me in...I wished to talk to you as well." She stood up from where she was.

"Oh really...as much as I want to believe you I won't...So...what now?"

"Ryomou please hear me out. I came here to safeguard him from the others. I am not going to give away his location."

"Yeah Ryomou-sensei she's a good lady...I trust her."

"Eh! Not a word from you boy." Ryomou scolded.

"Ryomou please he is troubled about something and I want to know what it is. We have help him if it's within our power."

' *sigh* fine...only since he trusts you...don't make him think otherwise."

"I do not go against my word Ryomou you know that."

"Yeah whatever just sit down and Naruto can tell us what he was about to say." She went to sit across frn Naruto and Kan'u and sat there with a serious look on her face.

"Speak up boy. What wrong?" Ryomou demanded "Yes Naruto tell us what is the matter.. We may be able to help you." Kan'u rubbed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"...I ..I think I am being watched Ryomou-sensei."

"What?" both girls said in unison. "Whay is watching you?"

'I don't know...she never gave me a name...Look it's here in your answering machine."

"Okay Naruto go get it." Ryomou said to Naruto. He got up and went to Ryomou's room and took out the answering machine. he came back and plugged the machine to a outlet next to the table. He played the Messages one by one. The first one was Hakufu.

"Is this the girl who is stalking you?"

"No...Keep listening." next was Saji...Ryomou was confused at what he said about a blond girl. It clicked on her that Naruto was behind this as well She glared at Naruto and spoke in a upset tone.

"Care to explain that Naruto." Ryomou jeered.

"Wel...ehehe...I tell you about that later."

"You better boy." She scolded. then the next voice was Kan'u. Her message was cut short.

"You opened the door and picked up the phone...Do you listen to anything I say? Or is it the in one ear and out the other thing?" She was getting a bit more upset.

"I picked up cause I knew who she was. I mean She seems like a person I can trust." Kan'u nodded to reassure Ryomou.

"I'll let that slide." Then a female voice came from the phone. Ryomou and Kan'u instantly recognized the voice as she carried on about taking him away ans making him her secret.

"Is this the voice Naruto?" the voice mail was cut off once again

"Don't tell me you answered her Naruto."

" I didn't I swear. Her voice came up again and she mention phone sex and Ryomou went livid "YOU IDIOT...great she knows where he is now FUCK..." She got up from the table as she snapped at Naruto walking to the kitchen

"What Ryomou-sensei...I don't know whats going on." Ryomou managed to calm herself down and Kan'u got up. She nudged Naruto to so the same. He did and they got up and when over to Ryomou. She looked at Naruto and hugged him. He was not sure what to do when she did that. "Naruto...you can't stay here anymore. It's not safe here.. you have to run...run far away and hide yourself until she gives up that is."

"I am not running away Ryomou...I refuse to run away."

"Don't be a fool boy. You can't take her. Not the way you are."

"then show me then...show me how to so I can be ready for when the time comes." she looked up and saw a face of determination in Naruto. Like she knew he could do it. She let go and grabbed both of his hands. "...I don't know...I mean...I don't have much to teach you."

"Show me what you know. Teach me what you know so far..I promise to follow your instructions. I swear on my life." She could onlt look and believe in him. For some reason she just did."

"Hm...looks like you have another special power you didn't tell me about."

"what Ryomou-sensei?"

"You have something about you just make people believe in you..like you can really do it of you set your mind to it..like you can accmplish anything."

He laughed. The two girl just giggle at his little laugh. Kan'u then turned to Naruto "I will pledge myself to you Naruto...I will protect you from those who seek to harm you."

"Thanks guys...I owe you a lot for all this...and I am sorry I lied to you sensei."

"I forgive you... I knew you were not telling everything but I know why now...you were afraid to get me involved right?" Ryomou asked.

"I didn't want you to woory about me so much."

"Naruto...do you trust me?"

"...wel..yeah..."

"just not enough for that right?"

" I am sorry."

"it's okay...you can trust me with this Naruto. If this happens again you can tell me okay...Now about the 2 days you have till she get's here...That's perfect time for a lesson of two. What do say Kan'u care to join us?"

"Yes..It would be an honor to help him out." they all nodded and went outside to her back yard. All the while from around a corner of Ryomou's house stood the girl from before and giggled deviously, This was followed by a her tongue trailing her lips from one side to the other.

"Oh my...No fair Naruto...Your not playing by the rules...I'll have to fix that.." She vanished from around the corner and out of sight.

* * *

Well here it is. Ch.3 done and done. next chap will have more fanservice and ecchiness, also will focus on Hinata and Sakura will meet Ryomou soon...just not yet :).

Next time: ch4. Day 2.

See ya then ^ ^.


	4. Day 2

Ch.4: Day 2.

I will start this off with Hinata and Sakura situation.

lets us begin shall we (A/N: saying this has beginning to become a habit.)

* * *

Hinata got up late in the afternoon and walked outside. Then as exited the forest they came across things they have never seen before. They saw tall buildings and Iron moving on it's own. they hand four circles which made them move. They continued exploring, passers by only looked at them in surprise.

"Are they Toushi?"

"Don't know?"

"Those clothes are strange."

"And those headbands...what's up with that."

Hinata was a bit frightened at what she had heard. "Sakura..I-I-I think they are talk about us."

"Don't worry about them. Right now we have to find out where we are and see if we can get back."

"Right." She nodded and they kept on. Then a figure stood right in front of them. He was a tall man hiding in a cloak with red clouds on it.

"...I know you two...you are Naruto Uzumaki's companions."

"...how do you know us?" Sakura asked.

"I am the one sent to take him back...Now it seems I must take you along as well."

"Then maybe you can help us. You see we are trying this Naruto fox. But I don't where we are. Can you tell us?"

"Yes...But allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Itachi...Itachi Uchiha." He removed his cloak and showed his face. Both girls gasped at the man standing next to him.

"...Itachi..." They both said in unison. Then they tilted their head at him. "...Do we know you Itachi?" He grew wide eyed.

"...Your kidding me...I am a member of the Akatsuki...I am the one who was after Naruto in the first place?"

"...Nope...Sorry..nothing." Sakura just shrugged.

"I see...you have amnesia...the blast that boy created must have done something to take us here."

"So where are we Itachi?" Hinata asked

"This place is called Tokyo. Japan...They do not know of the leaf village...no one has...If I have deduce this right we are not in the same world anymore."

"What...that's impossib-Ahh." Sakura had another episode. She could see a tall black haired man stab the fox and then an explosion. She came back and Itachi just looked at her."

"...What is it."

"...a man...a man...he stabbed the Naruto fox...then an explosion...I don't know what is all means."

"...I see...while we are here we may as well work together..." He cringed at the notion. a thought came to his mind. "_If working under the enemy will get me to Naruto then so be it..."_

"Come with me...I have a place we can utilize."

"Sakura what about that place were in just now?"

"Relax this Itachi guy seems nice. I think we can be safe around him."

Itachi was still think to himself. He had barely got here and he sense a lot of power sources. He saw a bunch of thugs as they rounded a corner. He noticed they had some strange earrings on their right ear. One of the thugs saw him look and approached him.

"Hey pal...what are you staring at."

"I wouldn't provoke me if I were you."

"Heh is that a threat...heh You don't scare me."

"Suit yourself." He closed his eyes. Then opened them back up in an instant." Mangekyo sharingan." the thug looked into his eyes and started screaming. He laid down and tok a fetal position and cried to himself.

His other friends saw this and went to attack Itachi and his group. Hinata as if out of instinct closed her eyes. "Byakugan." She opened her eyes. Veins could be seen from both sides of her head. She took a stance and struck the first man she came in contact. "Jyuken". the man went down in a heartbeat. Sakura was next. showing her incredile super human dug her fingers in the sidewalk and shook up and down once. it sent a wave to the other thugs. They were sent out flying about a good football fields length. She dusted her hands off.

"Nice to see you did not forget how to defend yourselves.' Itachi exclaimed.

"yeah...and Hinata you were wonderful back there." Sakura looked at the Hyuuga who was shrugging at her.

"Well I didn't want to be left out you know." She giggle

"enough...let;s get going...we have drawn unnecessary attention. quickly...let's move."

"Right." they both said in unison and they sped off to the hideout Itachi mentioned.

**At Ryomou's house.**

Next mourning Ryomou got up from her bed. As usual she stretched out, looked at her clock an got dressed. She walked out of her room to check on Naruto. When she opened the door She saw him up and dressed. "Good mourning Naruto." He looked back to see Ryomou and smiled. "Good mourning sensei."

"How did you sleep?"

"Good."

"that's good to hear. By the way where did Kan'u go?"

"She left during the night. she said she had a great time with us and hopes what she can join us again sometime."

" heh that Kan'u..always trying to be a helpful girl."

"Yeah she is nice lady."

"...Ohhh...someone has a crush on Kan'u."

"Hey..wait...No I don't...She's just trying to be nice."

"uh huh yeah..Keep telling yourself that. Anyway I am leaving for school now. You know that deal."

"Will do Ryomou sensei." She walked out of the room and went straight for Nanyo."

About a few hours later Naruto had set the answering machine up in the dining room so when he catches her again he is ready for it. He just took a book from the living room table and read it. "well at least the language is the same here." he drew a sigh of relief at his discovery. After good few hours the phone rang. He ignored but paies close attention to it and the answering machine did it's job. _"you have reached Ryomou Shimei. I am not home right now. you know what to do."_

_"Hello Naruto..it's me Kan'u...Don't answer me...I am calling you to let you know I am coming over. I just spoke to Ryomou about it and she gave the okay. See you soon." _*beep*

" I see...that's great..I gues I don'y have worry about it if she is here." He shrugged off the idea and returned to his reading. Half an hour later he phone rings again. The answering machine picked it up. "_you have reached Ryomou Shimei. I am not home right now. you know what to do." _

_Naughty naughty boy Naruto...your not playing by the rules. You were not supposed to tell them about us...your a bad little-"_

"Listen you..stop harrassing me right now. I mean it. you'll be sorry Kaku!"

"Kaku? What makes you think I am that nerdy bitch. She's an idiot...But putting that aside my dear..you know tomorrow is the big day...I have our entire day planned."

"WHY ARE YOU TORMENTING ME? What did I do to deserve this?"

"You were born cute. It can't be hepled it's genetics. Your parents must have been real lookers too." She cackled

"How do you know me so well?"

"I told you Naruto.I've been keeping an eye on you for some time now. The first time I saw you I was struck. I saw you I wanted to have you right then and there."

"Your a monster." Naruto was furious

"I bet you are a monster in bed."

"GO AWAY? LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU."

"Oh but you do...I have a secret I want to share with you...only you can know about it my love." She gave a long drawn out murmur

"...what...you know how get my memory back?"

"...I have something for you...maybe that's it ... you'll have wait til we meet won't we? See ya tomorrow Blondie." She hung up her cell

"No...wait...WAIT..." He rammed the phone hard. "Damn it." He cursed at himself. he paced around the living room wondering about what the woman had for him. Part of him wanted to go out and seek her out but another part of him just knew it was bad idea. "...I have to tell Kan'u about this when she gets here."

As if on cue he heard the door getting knocked on. "Naruto it is I Kan'u. Let me in please." he ran over to the door and unlocked it he instantly took her hand and pulled her inside. he let her go and slammed the door shut. He walked over to a window and made sure he was not being watched any longer.

"What was that for Naruto?"

"She called again."

"What...are you sure?"

"Yeah check the voice mail." She went over the answering machine and sure enough she heard the same voice from yesterday. "...that bitch...how dare she...fear mongering is unbecoming of you vile woman."

"you know who she is Kan'u?"

"Yes...her name...is known throughout all of Tokyo as the drifter of the sands...Her flirtatious behavior is the reason why many have come to know her as a "Succubus" of the toushi. She goes by the name of Ryofu Housen...She is a bisexual toushi. Once she is fixated on a target she will not rest until she has had her way with them. Be it man or woman. She is from Rakuyou Academy just like Kaku."

"You think this Kaku may have sent her?"

"Not likely. She may have been doing this on he own free will. She is a vile woman. If only I see her I will slay her on sight."

"So this Kaku lady has nothing to do with Ryofu?"

"I believe...But I would not put it past me Naruto. She is a tricky that Ryofu" She looked at Naruto who was a little flustered

"Come out side Naruto...we can practice outside to we can prepare you for tomorrow."

"Got it Kan'u" they went outside, Kan'u stood on one side of the yard and Naruto went to the other. The two faced each other.

"Naruto I want you to come at me with every thing you got. I won't use the blue dragon. we will fight bare handed." She took a fighting stance. "Way ahead a' ya sis."

He but his thumb and hand a flurry of hand signs and placed them on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu." in a puff of smoke came a yellow toad with a blue coat. Naruto grew wide eyed at what he had just done. the toad looked at Naruto and smiled at him "Hey Naruto how are you."

...GAAAAAH! A TALKING TOAD." he ran around like a mad man and hind behind a corner shivering.

"...huh?...Naruto it's me." the Toad looked back at Kan'u who walked up to the toad.

"...never seen a talking toad before...who are you?"

"I am Gamatatsu...Naruto summoned me here thought I don't know what for...and why he ran around like a scared fly."

"...It seems he does not remember you Gamatatsu."

"he doesn't...that's sad...we were friends." He began to cry. Kan'u patted his head to ease the creature.

"So are you a demon toad."

"oh heavens no...just a talking chakra toad...I have a contract that let him summon me whenever he need me."

"But he does not remember you...or anything else for that matter...except where he is from...A Sasuke...3 faces...and his name..."

"how come?"

"he has amnesia...So he is trying to find a way to get his memories back."

"Oh..then I guess i can go now right?"

"Yes..you are no longer needed...Thank you Gamatatsu."

"Okay...Uhhhh...uhhh..."

"I am Kan'u Uchou."

"Bye ye Kan'u ...I tell pa and big brother that he has amn...amn...I'll tell them he forgot who he is." and he vanished on a puff of smoke. Kan'u walked to Naruto who stood up annd came to Kan'u.

"is it gone?"

"yes...it was sad since he knew you...you did not remember him.."

"No...I don't even know I could even do that...it just happened."

"Does the name Gamatatsu mean anything to you."

"Gama...tatsu." He held his head again as he had another episode. This time he saw a large village...then he saw himself...with toads...the flashback was as gon as soon as it came. He panted. "...Gama...kichi...Gamatatsu...GAMATATSU. He wanted to run back but Kan'u caught him in and hugged cried his eyes out. All the time Kan'u id her best to comfort him.

"Shhhhhh it's okay...I'm here Kan'u here...everything gonna be okay...there there now...it's alright Naruto..."

"...I remember him now...He's one of the toads I can summon...his brother...is Gamakichi."

"I see...look...it;s alright now Naruto...I am here..."

"Thank you Kan'u...for everything."

"what are friends for...Now I have to be going now Naruto...are going to be okay be yourself?"

"Yeah...I'll manage.."

"Good.." She let him go and walked through the wooden gate adjacent to Ryomou's house. "..I will see you in the mourning Naruto...take care okay?"

"Yeah...will do. See you Later Kan'u." She waved at him and walked out of the gate and lept away from sight. "...Guess I can go back inside now." he gathered himself back to his calm self and entered the house again. As soon as he got in the phone rang. The machine once agan did it's job. _"you have reached Ryomou Shimei. I am not home right now. you know what to do."_

_"Naruto__ you cheater..You were with another woman..I thought the only one for you...you told her abput us didn't you...I bet you did..Naughty naughty Naruto." _he ran to the phone and picked it up.

"I know who you are Ryofu Housen and when you come tomorrow I am going to kill you."

"oh my... guess the secret's out then...but that doesn't you had to tell her about us."

"SHUT UP..JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY."

"no can do Naruto...I want to hear your sweet voice..it's like music to my ears."

"why are you doing this? What are you tormenting me so much. What did I do to deserve this?"

"You were born cute Naruto...It can't be helped. I mean you practically scream out fuck me with that body of yours."

"LEAVE ME ALONE."

"Naruto you know I want you...just let me take you tomorrow I will make sure your in good hands my love."

"STOP IT! Ryofu you monster."

"Tell me more about myself if you know my name Naruto Uzumaki."

"...Kan'u told m about you."

"Really? did she now?"

"She told me your Bisexual."

"I have a girl on the side but she doesn't sharing me with you Naruto."

"I also know your sick of your using mind games to mess with me."

"that's not nice Naruto."

"Why won't you let me be?"

"Cause I wanna fuck you like an animal."

"...your a vile monster Ryofu...I am gonna kill you first chance I get."

"mnnmmnn...what else are you do."

"Enough of your shit Ryofu...COME OUT OF YOUR LITTLE HOLE YOU BITCH?"

"Yes...talk dirty to me...I love it...it's making me wet...go on say something else."

"ENOUGH...WHERE ARE YOUSO I CAN RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB."

"Oh baby..yes...oh yes...yell at me more...yell at me more...you feel so good Naruto." She moaned through the phone.

"GO AWAAAY!"

"Yes..yes...yes..fuck...I'm gonna..ahh..."

"...I hate you...I hate you so much."

" That was rather enjoyable Naruto...Let's do this again together next time."

"Fuck off."

"Fuck me Naruto."

"Stop taunting me."

"It's not taunting...it's teasing...and you tease me so much when I see you there..outside when you work out without your shirt on...oh baby you have a body I'd like to fuck."

'Why won't you leave me alone?"

She dod not answer. She had already hung up her cell. Naruto tried to call back but all he got was a bus signal...He went outside to vent his anger..but in doing so let his rage get the better and red chakra was seeping out and around him.

"RYOFU HOUSEN...PRAY TO GOD I DON'T FIND YOU..IF i DO YOUR DEAD YOU HEAR ME..YOU DEEEEEAAAAAAD?"

he let out a scream as his red chakra spun around his body. When he got out all his rage m kneeled down to catch his breath. Ryofu seeing this was intrigued by this.

"So his chakra reacts to anger...looks like my mind game worked on him...If I can have that power at my side I would be unstoppable." She gave out a small evil laugh and vanished from view. Naruto was now on his knees and panted for a good while.

"...why...why me...why me...I didn't even see her before...I don't get it." he wanted to fnd an answer but all he could dram were blanks. He calmed hmself down and went back inside. He walked over to the living room and waited for Ryomou to come back home. 3 hours later he aw the door open and sure enough there she was.

"I'm home Naruto."

"Ryomou-sensei."

"What's worng...did Kan'u not show up?"

"She did and she left to go back to her school."

"I see...well. any calls Naruto."

"Yeah...from her...Ryofu Housen."

"Say that again?"

"Ryofu Housen...she called me again...she pissed me off so bad...tomorrow is the day she is coming to get me."

"We won't let that happen. Under no circumstances should she go anywhere NEAR you."

"Right...are yoy gonna teach me anything today Sensei."

"yes...a new ninjutsu if you wanna call it that?"

"Really...a new jutsu...that's awesome." he was excited to learn this new jutsu.

" I picked it up from the library so we have to return it later okay."

"sure thing sensei."

"let's get started."

"Right sensei." They went outside and she explained the new jutsu. "Well from what I can read it's a wind style jutsu. You can use it I think."

"Great...can you shoe me how it works?"

"I can try...My chi blasts are not nearly as good as other toushi. Here's goes." She make a chi ball with her and. She yelled as the balll grew a few sizes more and it was surrounding by eletricity..then it streached itself out and fora short spear.

"WINDSTYLE: RIOT JAVELIN." She tossed the chi spear from her hand to a nearby trash can and burned it to cinders. "wowo sensei..that was incredible."

"No you try." got it."

And thet kept on with the training of his new jutsu. It would be many times before he got the basics of it. by that time night had set in.

"okay Naruto...good work...no let's get some sleep...we have a big day ahead of us."

"Right." he ran in and waited for Ryomou to follow behind him. They walked back to thier room and fell into sleep.

"Good night Naruto."

"Good night sensei." And the drifted into a sleep.

* * *

Well there it is...I think that went rather well...what will happen when Ryofu finally meets Naruto and discovers his secret source of power.

Next time...Ch.5 day 3, Ryofu who now?

See ya then ^ ^


	5. Day 3 Dday

**Ch.5 Day 3. D-day.**

I wanted to avoid the WW2 reference but I was unable to in the end...oh well who's gonna say anything. Well I had a lot of inspirations for this chap. Scream was a big one. It helped me figure out how Ryofu was gonna interact with Naruto...and it got you guys hooked. I am glad that this story is a big hit. I mean not even 2 chaps done and 5 reviews...I am so loved. Ahh I fell good about doing this on my free time.

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

Ryofu had gotten up from her queen sized bed. She slept all by herself in a dark room. All she thought about was her prey. The prey she had been stalking for three solid days. She knew exactly how and when to take him off guard. She had his capture all planned out. She even fantasized about the things she wanted to do to him. Perverted thoughts of her and Naruto were playing through her mind. Things like bondage. Self torture and a forced tease act were on her mind. All a manner of sex acts were inside her head constantly, each one with Naruto as the helpless little lapdog ripe for the taking. She wanted to savor his taste. When she got dressed a her cell phone rang.

"Yeah? It's me Ryofu..what is it?"

"Ryofu it's me Kaku...Where are you?"

"I'm at my house."

"Really?...your not at some stranger's house waking up from a threesome are you?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"Stop thinking with your tits for a second and listen...Toutaku called me. He wants you go to after the blond brat and kill him."

'...Does he now? since when do I take orders from him?"

"Since he still has you under a contract."

"...I'll find him...you tell Toutaku that he is as good as gone."

"I will be there to make sure the deed is done. He wants a witness for the event."

"Your not coming with me bitch...I work alone."

"What about your other friend Chinkyuu?"

"what about her?"

"I know she always follows you around."

"She has her purposes...now if you'll excuse me.I am going huntin' see ya Kaku."

"You better bring back proof as well."

She hung up. her cell rings again. This time another female voice is heard from the other side.

"Ryofu...it's me Chinkyuu."

"Hey babe...listen..I going after the kid I told you about."

"I was gonna ask you not to."

"why not?"

"I heard what he did to Kaku...if he can take her you might not stand a chance."

"I know what makes that blonde boy tick...I have him right where I want him...He won't be able to resist coming after me."

"I know but...I don't want to see you hurt...I mean we are best friends..." Her voice sounded silent with that last comment.

"Relax girl I got this down to a science...I mean your still coming with me right?"

"As always Ryofu...as always."

"Good girl...now meet me 2 blocks from Ryomou's house...he knows we are coming... I want to start this party off right okay?"

"Yeah...I will...See ya later Ryofu."

"Kisses babe." She hung up and walked out of her house with a look a readiness and anticipation. "Naruto Uzumaki...your power will belong to me...and I will finally get revenge...sweet sweet revenge." She gave a maddened chuckled and made her way out to meet the blond ninja

**To Ryomou's house**

Ryomou was dressed and eating a small snack. She wondered why Naruto had not come out of his room. She was worried about him. Worried that today she knew what today meant. She finish up with one last bite and went over to his door and gave it a gentle push. he was there looking at the boof she had picked up for his use. The determined shinobi wanted to learn this new jutsu before Ryofu came for him. She wanted this jutsu to end that woman's life. To make sure her blood would be spilt everywhere. As he read and read he did not notice Ryomou standing there. After s short while he turned his head and saw her looking at him.

"So you were reading that book eh?"

"Where did you get this kinda book sensei. I mean if they have something like this you could have studied about how chakra works."

"I actually just found on the floor of he library. I asked the clerk to let me check it out. She said I have a week with it. So your still good till then Naruto."

"I don't have a week Ryomou-sensei..."

"If your worried about that bitch coming...don't...you have a power she does not have...a far greater than I have ever seen...far greater than a friend I know...she in a way is like you."

"He doesn't know who he truly is?"

"She possess a great power inside of her."

"oh...I would like to meet her only day."

"I don't think you would stand two minutes with her."

"Why?"

"She's as stupid as they come." She laughed at her own comment.

"Is she really?"

"Yeah...but anyway look I am sending a friend ove. I told Kan'u not to come today...this friend can help you with your farce when the time comes. I told him your a stealth type toushi. So just roll with that okay Naruto?"

"Yeah Ryomou-sensei." He nodded

"You know the deal...See you later on Naruto."

"Bye." And with those parting words she left for the academy. Unbeknownst to her Kan'u had rounded the corner and went up to Ryomou's door and knocked on the door. Naruto heard it and rushed to the door. He spoke to the visitor from the inside

"Who is it?"

"It's me Naruto Kan'u...I told you I was coming today right?"

"But I thought Ryomou-sensei asked you not to worry about me?"

"I know...but I can't shake this feeling Naruto...trust me on this."

"Okay give me a second." he unlocked the door and opened it to see her smiling. He smiled back and let her in. She sat down on the couch and Naruto took his place across from her. He was a bit nervous at the fact he was alone with such an attractive woman.

"So...has she called yet?"

"No...I don't think she will today..."

"what makes you say that."

"I think she is gonna try to sneak in here and try to kidnap me from in here."

"I see...you know she never is alone...I hear rumor that there is one that serves under her."

"Really..she's got underlings?"

"Not exactly..she is lapdog for Toutaku himself...The devil of the west."

"So what does this Toutaku guy have against me?"

"He kills all who are a threat to his power. He is the strongest Toushi next to Hakufu Sonsaku."

"Who is Hakufu Sonsaksu?"

"wait...I mustn't say anymore...you do not know her...let's just say for now that she's a horrendously strong Toushi. That is all you need to know."

"I see." just then the phone rang. the answering machine went off. _"you have reached Ryomou Shimei. I am not home right now. you know what to do."_

_"Hey Ryomou... It;s me Koukin...you told me to head to your house to help out a guest in your house...I am just calling to let you know that I am almost there. I am actually rounding a...hey who are you...wait a minute...hey Gah...hey...no damn give that ba-"_

_"_Oh no...Koukin..." She gritted her teeth at the message "_Not him...my my beloved Koukin... I will not forgive whoever hurt him."_

"Kan'u you know this guy."

"yes...I have to go Naruto..I am truly sorry to leae you but please listen. Stay here and do not under any circumstance leave this house understand?"

"No way Kan'u what if it's a trap and your out numbered...you need me."

"No I can not risk you getting hurt Naruto...Not for my sake..please stay here and safe."

"No way..I want to help you Kan'u." She did not reply as she walked out of the door...but was stopped when she was Koukin on the ground...he was barely alive."

"KOUKIN!" She ran up to him but was stopped by a girl with short brown hair. She wore the same thing Ryofu so she know she was from Rakuyou. She cursed herself.

"Chinkyuu...Chinkyuu Koudai of Rakuyou..Tell me why I should not end your miserable life for hurting Koukin?"

"She did not mess that pretty boy up... I did." Kan'u turned to see Ryofu who had Naruto in an unbreakable headlock. "NARUTO!"

Ryofu smelled Naruto scent and just moaned in her own breath. "Mmmmm you smell good Naruto." She took her tongue and licked his whisker mark earning her a moan from the blond."...you taste good too."

"Let me go bitch...I am not gonna say it again." Naruto Began to raise his power but was stopped and Ryofu tighted her grip on his head.

"you use your power out here and the other toushi will come for you and they don't want you the way I do...Chinkyuu...switch with me..."

"You stay right there or else your boyfriend gets killed right before your eyes." Kan'u just growled at her. Chinkyuu grabbed Koukin by the hair on his head and dragged him to Ryofu. She gave Chinkyuu Naruto and traded for an unmoving Koukin. He was still barely moving but very much alive. "Now...we can play this game one of two ways Kan'u...you get to choose who stays and who goes...if you choose Naruto The other boy you "love" so much dies right in front of you...of you choose this handsome lad right here I take Naruto and make him my little bitch to play with...the choice is yours." Naruto the entire time had his eye's closed. He wanted to speak with the fox.

"_Fox...help me out here."_

**"What is it...did she get here."**

_"That's not the worst of it...Kan'u has to choose between me and this Koukin guy...what do I do?"_

_"_**Try a substitution jutsu! Duh!"**

_Damn it fox this is no time for games..I mean it...and I don't know that anyway."_

_"_**I do...look try to find something to focus you chakra on okay?"**

**"**_Yeah...I see a tree over by another house."_

**"Now focus your energy on the truck of the tree...you got it?"**

**"**_yeah...I got it...I focused my chakra on a log now."_

_"_**Good...now just wait til I tell you...sit tight kid... If we time this right we might get out of this mess and bust up some head...now do exactly as I say and we are as good as free."**

_"Got it Fox." _Ryofu in the mean time was getting a little impatient about Kan'u decision. "Look Kan'u it's not that big of a choice. I mean you love Koukin right?..I just want Blondie over here...that's all...I promise to make sure he is well taken care of...I mean I won't b alone in this.." Chinkyuu who had Naruto held up cop-style smiled at him.

"I am sorry about this Naruto Uzumaki..But Ryofu is hell bent on using your power. I was against this but I promised her I would be there for her. I wished to have met you some other way."

"..Cut your bullshit lady. I don't believe you...your with her and that makes you my enemy."

She tightened her grip make Naruto yell out in pain "Watch it boy...your not to speak to me in that tone...It's up to you how merciful I am."

"Fuck you."

"Pass...I am not interested in guys like you."

"If I ever get out if here your the first one I am killing you monster."

"heh I'd like to see you try."

"you will...you will..."

"C'mon Kan'u...or Do I have to choose for you." She was ready to drop Koukin from the grip she had on Koukin. "Tick tock tick tock..the clock is tickin' you better hurry."

"...I...I...choose..."

KAN'U...DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME...JUST SAVE HIM." Ryofu heard this and she turned to him and gave a look of satisfaction. " aww how cute...he wants you to light up your fires of love. if I were you a I'd go with what lover boy just said."

Naruto gave a wink. She knew that he had a plan and played along. "alright Ryofu...you win...I take Koukin...you can leave with Naruto...or should I say a log."

"What?" Ryofu turned to see a log Chinkyuu held up. She put it down and Naruto came from the sky landing next to Ryofu. He punched her, sending her crashing into Chinkyuu and landing in the ground below the wooden patio. Naruto ran over to where they landed as they gave a sigh of confusion. Kan'u ran over and picked up Koukin who was now gaining consciousness.

"...uhhh...where am I...Kan'u...what are you doing here?"

"Relax Koukin...your with me now...everything is gonna be alright." She blushed stroking his head. He fell to sleep, she gently placed him back on the floor and ran over to Naruto to see if he needed her. Naruto at this point was at boiling point. His chakra leaking out in drastic amounts. A red aura was seen radiating from his body. His eyes were now red with black vertical slits. Ryofu got up and faced Naruto. She needed to find a way to gain the upper hand. She picked up Chinkyuu and the four stared each other down.

"Well well Blondie I'm impressed...I didn't know you could do that...really good job there...you just keep surprising me Naruto."

"Shut up...just shut up...you...all you ever did was piss me off...all you ever did was tell me all those things...I get your game now...you want my power for your oen selfish desires Ryofu...your not getting it and your not getting me...so leave now before I kill you both." His red aura was now getting more intense. Kan'u was ready for battle. Her spear at the ready.

"Ryofu Housen and Chinkyuu Koudai of Rakuyou Academy...prepare yourselves."

"Kan'u...you can have the brown head...Ryofu is mine." Naruto crouched down and went on all fours, He growled as his hands now had nails on them. His canine growing to fangs...he was transforming into a beast. They all looked at him in shock.

"Wow cutey you never told you could turn into a vampire...oh I hope you bite me hard." She licked her lips in anticipation. Meanwhile Kan'u charged at Chinkyuu and swung her spear at her, Chinkyuu dodged the attack bu knocking the spear into the air and forcing to lodge itself in Ryomou's roof.

"Heh...your good...but now good enough." Chinkyuu lept off from her spot away from the battle field, Kan'u followed her and stayed in her toes. Ryofu and Naruto stared each other down.

"So...it's just the two of us... I won't say anything if you decide to come quietly." She giggled madly at him. It only seemed to make him madder.

"SHUT UUUUUUUPPPPP?" He aura blasted upward. He slouched and pounced up at her scratching at her, All he did thought scratch off her top, revealing a white bra which extenuating her cleavage, She focused her chi to her hand and opened palmed Naruto in the stomach. He stepped back and stood his ground. He growled even louder at his attacker.

"Well...normally that would've paralyzed the victim...But your no regular victim Naruto."

"Why are you so bent on using me huh...answer before I make your death swift and painful." Naruto went back on all fours and this time the arua intensified even further. it dissipated instantly a red bubbling aura replace it. It covered Naruto's body...and it formed a pair of ear like thing and a see through tail...the long tail swinging from one side to the other.

Ryofu felt a tremendous boost in power. She was still sure of herself however,She did not lose her demeanor or attitude for a second. "That's a neat trick Naruto...what do you call it?"

"**Your worst nightmare mortal...I am not Naruto you pathetic excuse of a fleshling...I am the voice of your doom... I give you this chance to escape my wrath...run away and never bother us again...or I will rip you apart and feast on your soul." **(A/N: I am letting the fox speak, Naruto is not moving his lips. he still growling at Ryofu.)

" whoa...talk about demonic...that was little dark for you Naruto..."

**"Foolish mortal..I told you I am not Naruto...I am the fox spirit that lies dormant in his bosom...the source of his true power...I am nothing but raw chakra...you can not even comprehend the amount of power I wield...I can level mountains with a swipe of one of my nine tails."**

"Nine tails...I see only one."

"**One is all I need to finish you off...I though you are unworthy to feast you eye's on this alone..."**

" You don't scare me...now be a good little fox and let Naruto back here."

**"the boy is my vessel...I will not let harm come to him...now enough talk...DIIIIIIIIEE?" **Naruto ran to Ryofu with such blonding speed. He landed a blow to her head and sent her rolling about 12 feet away. She got up and ran her hand across her bottom lip. She saw that he drew blood on the fist strike.. She was gonna have to go serious if she was to weaken him. She crossed her arms to form an "X" and letting out a scream raised her power, a green aura is seen surrounding her and she continues to gather her chi energy amazingly matching his own, Naruto seeing this ran straight for her, She had a split second to react, Spreading her hands wide open she sent a shock wave to sent him cracshing into the middle to the street. When he got up she had appeared right in front of him, She raised a fist and made contact with his head, He took it and turned his head back, Cocking his claw back he went in and gave her another scratch, he was successful and she was now on the floor bleeding from her arm. Naruto got up and put his arm to the side. He formed a ball a swirling energy. She repeated hs action and charged up a chi ball of her own.

"**You have the courage to stand up against a demon mortal?...you are more of a fool than I thought."**

" Yeah yeah yeah...Let's end this ?" She ran straight for Naruto.

"RASENGAN?" Naruto ran to Ryofu at full force. The two balls of energy collided and exploded in impact. when the dust settled There stood Naruto knocked out. Ryofu was barely able to stand her ground. She made her way to Naruto. His cloak died and he was battered and bruised, His attack hand done it's damage, But Chakra and chi meeting for the forst time was am unstable mix. The two forces did not relate at all and both canceled each other out, the attack recoiled to each user respectively. Ryofu's chi ball damaged her arm and almost killed her. the foxes cloak had protected his body from the full recoil of the Rasengan. He was not able the take the explosion and was knocked unconscious by it. Ryofu took a look at Naruto before she kneeled at him. She stroked his hair and looked at him.

"...you have some power Naruto...I want to know what it is...and your gonna tell me."

"No he is not." Ryofu turned to see the source of the voice and saw Koukin back up and ready to defend the blond boy even though he didn't know him at all. Koukin was still battered up likea bruised peach.

"That guy is staying right here and you can go to hell Ryofu."

"You think wise to face me right now?"

"I can take you Ryofu..I know I can."

"Don't bother...I am leaving this kid alone or now...so back off...tell Kan'u I'll be watching him from the shadows...I know how to get his life back...I know he will come for me."

"Bullshit what are you talking about?"

She leaned in and kissed Naruto dead in the mouth. Her tongue exploring his mouth, the kiss lasted for a god while before she broke it and smiled. "Se ya soon handsome." and she got up and jumped away to find Chinkyuu and Kan'u. Koukin ran over to Naruto and picked him up hoisted him on his shoulder he went inside and waited for Ryomou of Kan'u to come back.

**To Chinkyuu and Kan'u**

They have fought for hours, Both had their clothes ripped and torn , Their undergarments are visible, they had rather impressive busts. so much so that the bra's thay had on did nothing to try to conceal much of it. They were panting heavily.

"Chinkyuu...I underestimated you...you seen stronger than I heard from the rumors."

"Same could be said to you Kan'u Unchou.. You do hold the largest amount of chi out of all of us Toushi."

"So...let us end this." But she was stopped when Ryofu came right next to Chinkyuu and held her waist. "we will habe to play later..now we have to leave...looks like I give lover boy two more days...til he's all mine." before Kan'u could hit them they jumped out of sight. "DAMN...at least she did not get him. I have to head back." She lept back to Ryomou's house. When she got their she saw the damage on the battle, a crater in the middle of the street was as large as a car. She also saw a whole through the wooden fence. She immediately ran up to Ryomou's house and ran inside to see Koukin sitting on the short recliner chair in the living room and Naruto there lying on the couch.

"Naruto!" She went to his side and held his head." Naruto are you alright?"

"he's out like a light Kan'u."

"Koukin...thank you for getting him in here..." She blushed at Koukin

"Don't mention...So is this the Toushi Enjutsu wanted for Nanyo...he's got some power Kan'u...it can rival even your chi."

"I am nothing compare to Naruto Uzumaki's power...that cloak...what was that just now...his chakra manifested itself to look lika fox?...what does this mean?"

"I don't know...sounds similar to Hakufu's dragon state..I mean she gains considerable strength oe she enters it."

"But she does not change her physical appearance...Naruto does...His eye were as red as blood...his hands...were clawed and his teeth...had fags on them...It's not not ordinary chakra he has inside of him."

"I don't to sound like an idiot Kan'u what's chakra?"

"it's his source of power..He's is a ninja from some place called the hidden leaf. The proof is his headband." Koukin examined the headband and saw a leaf symbol on it.

"he is a strong guy that Naruto. he took on Kaku Bunwa and Ryofu of Rakuyou with ease."

"Yes...he is." Just then they heard the door open and slam shut. They turned around to see a panting Ryomou.

"What the hell is this I hear about a fox demon attacking Ryofu...and you Kan'u I thought I told you not to go to Naruto."

"Ryomou...there is something I have to tell you about something I discovered inside this boy."

"What?" She was curious at what Kan'u had to say." I think...he might have a spirit fox inside of him."

Koukin and Ryomou gasped in shock

* * *

There it is folks. ch 5 all set up for ya. find out what happens when Ryomou, Kan'u and Koukin find out about he nine talied fox.

Next time: Pop goes the fox

See ya next time ^ ^.


	6. Pop goes the fox

**Ch.6 Pop goes the fox**

Zomg em gees.....Hello again fellow readers....Here I am once again for ch.6....With the only ikki/Naru Story beyond 1 chap........I have monopolized this crossover rather well.

Let us Begin shall we?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Last time**

_"What the hell is this I hear about a fox demon attacking Ryofu...and you Kan'u I thought I told you not to go to Naruto."_

_"Ryomou....there is something I have to tell you about something I discovered inside this boy."_

_"What?" She was curious at what Kan'u had to say." I think.....he might have a spirit fox inside of him."_

_Koukin and Ryomou gasped in shock._

"A spirit fox....Your nuts. Your talking about an old Japanese legend."

"I speak the truth Ryomou......I saw his power take a corporeal form....I don't much about his chakra but I tell what is normal and what is supernatural power....A fox must dwell deep in his subconscious. It sent shivers down my spine the way it came out....like it had a mind of it's own..... it was a sinister power and one not to be trifled with."

"Wait wait....you mean to say he's got a demon woodland creature inside him...." Koukin spoke up in protest.

".....it makes sense.......Kan'u look under his shirt." She did so, pulling up his slightly torn tee revealing his belly mark. ".....Hmm..."

"What is it Ryomou have you a theory?" Kan'u looked at her she Ryomou put her hand in her chin. Koukin was equally as interested. "Ryomou we're waiting here...what do you think about all this."

"Unless I miss my guess......I think that is a seal.....an odd one at that.......that seal must be what is power comes from.....But why would they put something like this on him?...it makes no sense."

"I think I may have a clue....this power.....it was evil in it's own way.....maybe he was a sacrifice."

".....This sounds strange to me....way to strange.....When he wakes up he can tell us about it."

"Yes...let's let him rest for the time being." Kan'u looked back down. Naruto was sleeping peacefully in the couch. Koukin stood up and went next to Kan'u. She took Koukin's hand with her unoccupied and held it tight. "Hey guys....we still are under orders from Enjutsu. We have to get hm under Nanyo as soon as possible. He won't be safe around here now that Ryofu knows where he is. It's too dangerous for him to stay her Ryomou." Koukin said as he turned to Ryomou.

"I know...but I can't risk him getting by others in Nanyo..if Enjutsu knows about this spirit fox who knows what that old man will do to him.....I just don't know what to do...it's like I'm caught between a rock and a hard place."

"Why not send him with me....Seito could be a safe haven for him."

"And risk him getting caught by your crazy bunch.....no........I have to stay near him....He does not yet know the dangers that lurk here......I hate to say it but Nanyo is the only place....it least I can plea with Enjutsu to let me watch over and train him."

They all nodded. Ryomou picked up Naruto and took him to his room. Kan'u and Koukin followed her until she placed Naruto in his bed and he slept like a log.

"_Naruto......just what exactly are you.....your a ninja who with incredible power. You also may or may not have a demon inside of you. What are you not telling me Naruto."_

Just then Naruto head turned to the side a bit. ".......uhhh....Sas....uke.....do..n't....hurt...them....no...Sakura....Hinata..." He went back to sleep and snored loudly

"...Sasuke?...Sakura?...Hinata?" Ryomou said to herself, Kan'u and Koukin also heard what Naruto had said in his sleep. "Who are they."

'Koukin this Sasuke character has haunted his nightmares ever since I found him." Ryomou face droopeda little. "He must be his enemy."

"But what about the other names? Sakura and Hinata?"

"I don't know Koukin....I don't know."

Kan'u interjected "They must be his companions."

".....you guys......you think he tried to save them?" Koukin asked

"This plot seems to thicken a bit." Kan'u turned to Koukin. "This Sasuke person must be the key to all this."

"I agree....but we don't even know what he looks like." Koukin stated

"But he does.....deep in his mind dwell his memories of his past. I know somebody that might help us learn a bit more about him....she isa fortune teller from what I hear and can tell people about their pasts."

"Where is she?" Kan'u asked

"About 45 minutes away from here." Ryomou assured the others. " It may be worth a shot."

"We will let Naruto decide this....for now getting him to Nanyo is top priority. He will be watched by Ryofu so we must mask his presence til mourning." Kan'u saw that night had now fallen. "Koukin I will take you home.....Ryomou I will see you tomorrow to talk about this further okay?"

"Yeah......See you guys later." Kan'u and Koukin walked out of the house and on the Koukin's home some distance away from Ryomou's house. Ryomou decided to let him sleep for now and explain what he has to do about his whole situation.

**Dream sequence**

_Naruto was in a black room. All there was to be seen was blackness, complete darkness. He felt alone. He didn't want to feel alone. He began to call out for anybody who was out there._

_"Hello?....is anyone there?......Hellooo?..somebody?.....hey is anybody there?" He just kept calling til a female voice whispered in his head._

_"Hey there.....you sleeping good Naruto?....." The voice was sweet in it's tone and sense. "Hey....I'm awake....over here." He waved at the darkness. He then saw a light coming from one side of him. He instinctively walked over to him. the females voice came back "Naruto...come on wake up...we have to go..."_

_"I'm coming.....here I am."_

_"C'mon Naruto..hurry.."_

_" I going.....wait for me."_

_"We're gonna leave you behind Naruto."  
_

_"wait...wait...wait...I coming.... who are you?.....Can you wait for me."_

_" Naruto...Hehehe don't be silly you know who I am...get up and let's go." The voice sounded familiar to him._

_"Hey..wait....I know you....wait....WAIT...WAIT."_

_"Naruto....Naruto....Naruto.." He began to cry running towards the light. Ever step he took made the light stretch out further and further away from him.  
_

_"WAIT?!?!?! DON'T LEAVE ME!?!?!? I'M ALMOST THERE....WAIT PLEASE....WAIT FOR MEEEE?!?!?!?! I'M COMING?!?!?!?!"_

_"See ya Narutoooooo." When the voice vanished so did the light.... he stopped running and knelt in anger. He turned his head up when he heard footsteps approaching him. He was afraid but instinct kicked and he stood ready to fight._

_"wh..wh....who are you?.....get away from me...I mean it.......stay away." The foot steps sounded like they came closer and closer to him. He decided to turn tail and run as afar away from the sound until he hit something...He fell to the floor and voices spoke to him. This time many voices were speaking to him._

_"Monster."_

_"You monster.."  
_

_"Somebody kill it already."_

_"Mommy he scares me."_

_"vile creature."_

_"Hey fox brat."_

_Naruto talked into the darkness.."Stop it...I'm not a demon....I'm not a monster...stop it...Stop it....leave me alone....LEAVE ME ALONE....." He got up and the voiced just kept pelting him from all directions. He held his head in an attempt to block out the voices_

_"STOP IT.....I'M NOT A MONSTER......LEAVE ME ALONE?!?!?!?!......STOP IIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT." _

**End dream sequence.**

"AAhh.." Naruto woke up in a panting frenzy. He did not know what to make of what he just dreamt. He heard thing that for some reason were very eerie to him, Like he knew what they meant. He looked at hin hands and then back at the night sky. "....was that a real dream.....it felt so real...and that girls voice.......I feel like I knew her somehow.....somebody help me.." He fell back to sleep and never stirred til dawn.

Next mourning Ryomou got up and dressed herself quickly. Today was the day Naruto is to become a student of Nanyo Academy and under the protection of the toushi there. She went up to his room and knocked on the door. Naruto opened and saw a look of seriousness on her face.

"Ge dressed Naruto we are leaving."

"what for?"

"You are coming with me to the academy. No buts boy now get your crap and meet me outside. Here is my cell. Call Kan'u and tell her not to come cause you went to Nanyo with me."

"okay." He was confused at what to do though. It was not like the phone he was used to. Ryomou saw this and was peeved.

"Naruto do you now how to work that thing?"

"What you kidding. We hae things like this in the leaf."

"...Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"You haven't a damn clue right?"

".....well....it's easy....uuhh....all you have to do is push this button here and .....wait that's not right."

"Give it here. Look all you have to do is push contacts here and follow the names until you see Kan'u's number...then press this green thing here and when she says hello you tell her what i just told you okay?"

"Okay." He followed Ryomou's instruction and sue enough he heard Kan'u's voice on the other side. "Hello this is Kan'u."

"Kan'u it's me Naruto!"

"Naruto..Ryomou let you borrow her phone?"

"Yeah..listen I am not gonna be home cause Ryomou is taking me to this Nanyo place. She said that you don't have to worry about me."

"I see...well..........good luck Naruto....hope everything goes well."

"Thanks. Good bye." He hing up and Ryomou saw the clock and curse to see that she was gonna be late and Naruto was not fully dressed. "Damn...okay change of plans I have to leave now. I am giving you this map to my school okay? Follow it EXACTLY and you won't get lost okay?"

"Okay sensei."

I have a key under the rug outside the door. lock the house when you leave okay?"

"Will do Ryomou-sensei." He waved good bye as she ran like hell to the academy. After about a few minutes ( a good 30 minutes since he went wild looking for his ninja gear.) He was dressed and ready to brave the world outside Ryomou's house again.

Naruto had gotten out of his sensei's house and was on his way.

He was thinking about the new jutsu he was learning under Ryomou. He was happy about wanting to try it. He rounded corner after corner and crossed the street when the map designated so. When he rounded the next corner he bumped into someone *BAM*.

"Hey stupid watch were your going." He growled

"Hey don't call me stupid." Said the girl. just then she gave a blush when she laid eyes on the blonde standing in front of her. "...uhhh..uhh....Hey?"

"Yeah is that's all you have to say girl?" Naruto replied.

"Uhh......well anyway don't run into people when yo round corners." She shook her head in order to clear her mind. Naruto walked away from the girl and she went for his hand.

"What now....?"

" I didn't get your name, It's only polite to say your name to the person you bump into."

"Really...well since I don't know the customs here I guess I can oblige. I am Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki."

"My name is Hakufu...Hakufu Sonsaku."

"Well now that intro's are out of the way I have to get going. I have to go see my sensei at some wierd building."

"Really? can I help you?" He put her hand together."

"Sure I guess..I have to get to this building right here." He handed Hakufu the piece of paper and Hakufu read it. It was a map his sensei's school

"I know where this place is!" She said

"Really?"

'Yeah come with me I'll show you." She took his hand and they sped off the the building. Hakufu was in thought as she took Naruto by the hand

"_He's.....cute...those whiskers add a puppy cuteness to him........"_ She was now interested in the blond boy with whom she was running. She kept right on till Naruto saw a big bulding with kids his age walking around. They all had the same thing Ryomou had on.

"So who is your teacher Naruto?"

"What?"

"You said your sensei went to this school. I can help you find him or her."

"Her name is Ryomou-sensei."

"You mean THE Ryomou..as in Ryomou Shimei."

"Yeah!"

"Wow you are getting taught by her?....Rad....I mean she must have taught you some cool moves right...oh I almost forgot what are you Naruto?"

"what do you mean what am I?"

" I mean your not a toushi."

"What makes you say that?"

"For one your not wearing this." She pointed at her Magatama which Naruto noticed was just like the other people he fought.

"Your right I am not a toushi...I am a ninja...I am from the hidden leaf village."

"......Really?....your a ninja?....wow I bet that's cool."

"It is." Then he saw Ryomou approach them but was stopped midway by a group of boys that with questionable looks on thier faces.

"Hey pretty lady how about you hang out with us for a while."

"Yeah we can show you a good time if you now what I mean."

Ryomou just laughed at them. "I bet you can boys...I bet you can."

"What's the matter sweety you don't trust us?"

"It's not that I don't trust you boys...It's just that I don't you have what it takes to hang with me."

"What? Your underestimating us you know that?"

"Oh what's a matter big man did I hurt your pride?" She snickered

"You bitch!?! Take this." One of the three thugs swung at her. She just caught it. He was shocked at how quick she predicted his move.

"heh your chi is too weak..do yourselves a favor and stop this charade, or find yourselves in a world of pain."

"OH YEAH THIS WILL TEACH YOU." All three man charged at her. Naruto wanted to run to her help but hakufu just held him back

"Relax Naruto..watch your sensei kick some real ass." She giggled. Naruto was dumbstruck at her amusement. He watch as one man came at Ryomou from the right. She bent down while still crushing the first man's hand and kicked him dead in the chin. The moves flippinger her skirt and showing off her white lace panties. She took the man she held and tossed him to one side. the final man ran with his fist cocked and was immediately by Ryomou's hand. She dragged him down and laid him down on the floor. She put his arm behind his back and took his leg and brought it with her arm. she took his other arm and lifted it up to meet the other limbs, the last limb was taken and she tied him up with a rope. She had hog-tied the thug and gagged him with a cloth.

"That'll teach you to respect women." She brushed her hands together. Naruto and Hakufu ran over to Ryomou who was happy to see them.

"Naruto, Hakufu...I see you did not get lost....even with Hakufu leading the way."

"Heeeeyyy what's that supposed to mean."

"heheh Ditsy as always hey Hakufu?" Came male voice from behind Hakufu. She turned around and saw Saji (a/n:still not gonna call him Ouin shishi...yet.) standing directly behind him, he reached out and grabbed her breast right on front of Naruto. He gasped wondering if she as gonna beat his ass for groping her. She did nothing, She just smiled.

"Hey Saji..how are you today?"

"Good now that I got some tit action." *BONK*. His head was met by a fist from Ryomou. "Saji...what the hell sis I tell about groping other women?"

"...To not to?"

"and you did..which means?"

".....I am not gonna like thi- HEY LOOK IT'S STAR JONES?"

"Where?" She turned away from Saji. "I don't see any Star Jones Saji." She turned around to see him running away from the site as fast as his legs could carry him. She gave a loud yell. "SAAAAJJIIIIIII!?!!?!" She ran straight after him. Hakufu just laughed, Naruto seeing all this was dumbfounded. For some nostalgic reason it remind him someone. He tried to remember but let it go just as soon as Hakufu grabbed his hand and urged him inside. He was now inside the building and boy did he have a trip. Things he had never seen before were dazzling his eyes from all around. He saw some of the student eye balling him, Some the boys saw him and snickered a comment or two

"man what's with the cloths? Is that cosplay?"

"Yeah I mean the anime convention is that way dude." They laughed. Naruto just ignored them. Some of the girls however could not stop staring at him. as he past a small group of girls and they whistled at him suggestively.

"Hey there cutey why don't you ditch your girlfriend and come over here to me?"

"Hey you Blondie, I think you stole something...my heart and my virginity. you have to give me yours in compensation."

'Where have you been all my life baby, C'mon over here and I can show you a good time honey."

"Hey there big boy you wanna play with me? I can show what a woman feels like if you want? call me sexy!"

Naruto just waved at them oblivious to the actions of the girls who were looking at him up and down. As he past another small group what surprised him was that as he past he accidentally bumped into one, she fell and he helped her up. after he left he checked his pocket to see a note. it read:

_Even though I am a lesbian, I would swing that way __for you baby__, Won't you come to the rooftop later and have some fun with me and my girlfriend? _(a/n: wow...he just turned lesbians bi...Go Naruto go ^ ^)

He looked back at the girl who he bumped into waved. She winked back at him, the girl next to her licked her lips and grabbed her friends butt. He read her lips making out "you and us later on baby." He just smiled and nodded his head not wanting to not seem rude. He did not know what he just got himself into.

He went into the room to see Saji and Ryomou, Saji was rubbing his head and Ryomou was steamed to say the least.

Hakufu waved over at Ryomou who signaled them both over. Saji saw Naruto and looked at him in confusion.

"Hey guy I don't want to insult you but what's with the getup? Is that cosplay?"

"No...these are my actual clothes." Saji just sighed. "You look like a deadly ninja assassin."

" I am a ninja...My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am from the l-" Ryomou covered his mouth and gave a sarcastic laugh. "eeeeheheheheh Can you excuse us for a sec Saji?"

"Sure." She dragged Naruto to a secluded corner and she let him go.

"Look Naruto don't blab about where your from, people here don't know about your origins and I'd prefer it stay that way."

"Why?"

"People don't know your the guy who took on Kaku..So you need to keep a low profile got it. Ill send Hakufu to the roof top to come get you. Wait for her there."

"Got it sensei."

"Go now Naruto." He left Ryomou and bowed his head to Hakufu. She blushed when he greeted her "it was nice to meent you Hakufu."

"likewise Naruto."

"It was nice to meet you Saji."

"Same here Naruto." he ran out and went for the roof. He ran up the stairs only to reacha door. He opened it to see the roof was completely silent. No one in sight. He wait there leaning on the wall to hear the door open and shut. He peaked over to see the same two girls who he ran into earlier.

"Hey you were her after all.. did we make you wait long?"

"did Ryomou-sensei send you? your not Hakufu?"

"Nope honey My name's Suki...Nice to meet you alone finally."

"Hi Suki." He smiled "And this is my girl-- I mean our playmate Ayase." (A/N: Lol with the extra's)

"Hey there hot stuff!"

"Hi Ayase."

"Now that introduction are done I think it's time we lay on the protocol on new guys...right Suki?"

"Yes Ayase it's our school tradition." They each took one of Naruto's hands and sat him down. Ayase placed herself on top of him, straddling his waist. Suki crawled next to Naruto and started nibbling on his ear.

"Hey Suki that tickles stop it." he chuckled at Suki's actions. Ayase wasted no time placing kisses on his neck which make him laugh.

"haahaha hey guys stop that it tickles hey cut it out ahahaha." He pleas of mercy were cut off when Ayase and Suki met in the middle of Naruto's lips. They stuck out their tongues and started playing around with each other while licking Naruto's mouth. Who was wide eyed at their antics.

" mmmnnnn very nice." Ayase ran her hands across his chest hitting every curve of his well toned abs. "Very nice indeed"

"Hey Ayase no fair I wanna feel too."

"relax sweety you'll get your shot... just a soon as I get this little snack." She leaned in kissed Naruto on the lips. She dove her tongue straight with Naruto who was obliging to responding without even thinking about it. He didn't want to seem rude. He was letting them go on with their "protocol" and he did not want to insult them.

"Naruto have you even been with a woman before?"

" I don't remember......actually I don't remember much of my life before I got here. I have amnesia."

"Aww you poor baby....that's so sad.....Well let us make you make some memories with us okay?"

"We can make you feel better we promise." Both girl turned to each other and made out right on front of Naruto. They both looked at Naruto who was dumbfounded. they broke the kiss and they took one cheek each and licked Naruto's whisker marks. He cringed at the sensation

"Hey guy's I would appreciate it if you didn't do that...My whisker marks are sensitive."

"oh are they now? did that feel good to you seeing us make out and licking your whiskers?"

"well yeah but"

"That's all we needed to know.. now sit back and relax while we continue welcoming you properly to Nanyo Academy cutey pie." They both closed in on Naruto who was a little bit nervous.

**Meanwhile**

"Well guys I am going to go get Naruto...see ya guys late!" She waved at Ryomou and Saji who waved back as she ran out side and to the roof to meet Naruto. When was about to go outside she saw stopped by moaning sounds. She carefully opened the door to see two girls taking advantage of Naruto. They had nothing but thier bra's and skirts on caressing and licking Naruto's chest who was embarrassed as all hell. She barged in and slammed the door open. She was livid.

"HEY YOU BITCHES WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO NARUTO?"

"Hey girl we saw him first...your too late he's with us now so beat it, we want to be alone with Naruto, that means you have to beat it."

"OH HELL NO....HE IS NOT SOME SEX OBJECT HE'S FROM THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE. STOP TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HIM LIKE THAT!?!?!?!"

they both turned to Naruto " So your from the hidden leaf village Naruto?"

"Unn yeah.....that;s where I am from." They lit up like Christmas lights "Wow so you are from out of town..I don't know about his leaf village place but where it is I bet they you must be the No. 1 hottie there." Ayase ran her hands across his seeing this yelled at him

"HEY YOU STOP RAPING HIM AND BEAT IT OR I WILL RAM MY FIST THROUGH YOU FAKE TITS!"

" is that challenge..fine then if you beat me you can have Naruto...so you wanna duke it out right here."

"My pleasure. " Hakufu wasted no time in charging. He threw a fist but Ayase got up from Naruto and dodged the attack by jumping in the air." Hakufu followe her and they fought, She swung one at Hakufu but was counter with a slap and she landed a blow on Ayase' chest knocking her out."

'Ayase...you bitch." Suki leaped out in front on Hakufu just kicked her away and knocking her out and next to Ayase. Hakufu just brushed her hands off at her frst fight of the day.

"heh...hardly a challenge."

"Wow Hakufu that was amazing." She turned around at Naruto and blushed, But shaking her head she went over to Naruto and yelled at him.

"Your at fault here too Naruto..you should have known what they wanted. You have to watch your chastity around here. From now I am gonna take you off the market right now and we are gonna be boyfriend and girlfriend got it?"

"wait....what......what does mean?"

"It means I will keep an eye on you when you talk to other girls....your mine from now on and you have to agree to so girls like those sluts don't rape you." She scolded

"....uhh I still don't get it but okay then.....I guess it's okay." With that said he had just sealed his fate. He has just doomed himself to a one sided relationship that will be the death of him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There it is..chap six....looks like Ryomou is getting Naruto's ready to be welcomed as a warrior for Nanyo.. and she and Koukin will research more about the fox spirit inside of Naruto. By the way was asleep the entire time the lazy fox.

Next time ch7. Ryofu's chance: Naruto enrages.

And now a side story Dialogue between Ryofu and Hinata. (OMAKE TIME)

Ryofu: So Hinata..I was wondering about your part with Naruto....I mean do you like him?'

Hinata: well yes I do!

Ryofu: What do you like about him other then his oh so sexy body

Hinata: he never gives up.. No matter how much he fails he would not stop til he got it right and even then try to improve himself even better than before.

Ryofu: Have you tol him you like him

Hinata: wellll you see...that is to say....I mean..

Ryofu:...you didn't...didn't you...I mean I would have the first chance I get...it's like he's too dense to see that you want him

Hinata: that's the thing...every chance I get he is either is busy or I faint.

Naruto: Hey Hinata..hey Ryofu.

Hinata:!!!!!NN-N-N-N-N-N-Narr-r-r-r-r-rut-t-t-t-t-to *plop*

Ryofu:Hinata....Hinata....HINATA WAKE UP...SOMEBODY CALL 911 SHE US HAVING A NERVOUS BREAKDOWN.

Naruto:......okaaaaaayyy...I'm leaving now. (runs away).

RyofuL OH NO YOU DON'T!???!?!??! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTL YOU CAN't LEAVE ME WITH HER LIKE THIS. NARUTOOOOOOO?!?!?!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	7. Ryofu's chance: Naruto enrages

**Ch.7 Ryofu's chance: Naruto enrages**

Welcome to ch 7 fellow readers. looks like Naruto's life at Nanyo will be one of fan girls and a lot of fights. eat your heart out Sasuke Uchiha HAha

.....(Naruto made me say that .)

Let us begin shall we?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So you have brought him at long last Ryomou..What took you?" said a man hidden in the blackness of a large office.

"Yes....and Enjutsu sir will my request to keep an eye on him be granted?" She seemed reluctant.

"Yes....If what you say is true about the people coming after him then he must be under surveillance constantly...I would like to see this boy some time soon if you would arrange that for me Ryomou."

"understood....After I set up his accommodations. He will study under me and will have constant supervision."

"I am glad to see you have taken the initiative in all this."

"If it's Rakuyou going after him them I must take special precautions."

"Excellent..now....go to the boy and tell that I will speak to him soon enough...for now we will leave the matter of hid 'special' power to.. This is a secret between you me and this...Naruto Uzumaki. No one is to know about his true power."

"Understood." Ryomou left Enjutsu to his devices. "....A spirit fox she says.......I wonder...."

She walked out and saw Hakufu clinging and glaring and Naruto who just looked at her with an eye brow raised. They were making their way to Ryomou. She was just was just as confused as Naruto who was laughing at passer's by. earning some glares from some of the boys and lustful looks from the girls (A/N:YEAH NARUTO'S A PIMP in TRAINING). Ryomou met up wit Hakufu and Naruto and asked about their situation

"...Uhhh Hakufu...what are you doing?"

"I am protecting my boyfriend DUH?"

"EhehehI can explain this Ryomou-sensei." Ryomou shook her head in embarrassment "Naruto what did you this time?"

"It was horrible Hakufu two sluts tried to take advantage of him..I caught them on the rooftop about to have their way with him. So I did the smart thing and made him my boyfriend so that other girls can stop looking at him."

".....Hakufu?"

"Yes?"

"That's the most stupidest thing I have ever heard...and Naruto?"

"Uhhh yeah Sensei?"

"Next time a girl wants to get to know you better? Just say no thanks."

"Okay...You see that thing was I didn't want to be rude and they seemed n-"

"uh....not another word...I'd rather not hear about your little sexcapade."

"Huh?.....what ever I am leaving." He managed to shake off Hakufu and walked away from the scene. "Hey where are you going?"

"Home..this place is too strange."

"Oh no your not..Not by yourself." Ryomou demanded. He just made a cross hand sigh with his fingers. "Shadow clone jutsu." and out popped a clone right next to Naruto.

"I won't be alone.. I'll see ya later.."

"Bye Naruto...see you tomorrow..and don''t talk to other women..remember your still my boyfriend!"

"Yeah whatever...See you at home sensei." He ignored Hakufu's last few words ,focusing he attention on Ryomou.

"Fine...be careful on the way home..." A thought just came to her mind. "Wait Naruto do you even kno-"

"I have the map right here..I'll just follow it back." The other Naruto yelled back as they walked out of the building and out the gates. Hakufu just waved ans blushed at him. "wow i didn't know he could do that...he's way cool."

"At least he is smarter then some people I know." She walked back to class.

"Really?....who's he smarter than?"

" *sigh* Never mind Hakufu let's go."

As Naruto was about to walk out the gates he was caught by a boy around his age. He had short hair and the same school uniform on as Ryomou. "Hey your Naruto Uzumaki right?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm Koukin...Hakufu's cousin."

"Oh hello."

"Hey did Ryomou tell you about this fortune teller girl?"

"What fortune teller?"

"Well she was supposed to tell you about the fortune teller concerning your the seal on your belly." Naruto eyes shot up like a rocket.

"How do you know about the seal?"

"Everyone who was there the day you fought Ryofu saw it. Heck Kan'u even saw you go all fox-like on us. She thinks you have a spirit fox inside and I think she's right."

"Look uhhh Koukin I don't think you need to worry about my seal. that's my business...But Ill talk to Ryomou-sensei about this fortune teller...right now I am going to go back home and start practicing this new jutsu." Koukin was ignoring his shadow clone the entire time.

"okay then...see you around Naruto." Koukin ran back into the school

"See you around Koukin." he waved back at him and went on his way. As he approached the intersection he felt some malicious intent. He looked behind him to see no one there. He was looking back constantly as he walked back to Ryomou's. He crossed and looked behind to catch a shadow fading from view.

"...Hmm..." his clone and him looked at each other and decided to split up and see if that would deter his stalker. He continued his trek back to Ryomou's house while the shadow clone went in the opposite directions. He was to purposely get himself good and lost.

"That'll keep you busy." He laughed in his throat as he kept walking right to the next street. He rounded one last corner and saw Ryomou's house and ran right to the door. What he saw standing there was something he never thought was possible. He grew angry at the sight of Chinkyuu standing right in front of Ryomou's door

"What the hell do you want?"

"I came for you Naruto Uzumaki. Ryofu want's to speak with you. Now are you gonna come quietly or must I use force?"

"I have a better idea..how about neither." He made flurry of hand signs, bit his thumbs and placed his bloodied hand on the ground. "Summoning jutsu." out popped a dark orange toad with a blue coat. "Well well Naruto looks like you got me this time. Hey you remember good ol' me pal? I heard from Gamatatsu that you forgot who you was?"

"Yeah I did...Tell him I'm sorry..uhhh Gamakichi right?"

"Bingo glad to see you still now me. Now what is it you want?"

"This girl over wants me to come quietly..I am trying to get out of here." Chinkyuu all the while went wide eyed "_What the hell?...A talking frog...impossible.....this is not good."_

"Naruto Uzumaki what the hell is that?"

"Hey now easy easy....My name is none of your business...if Naruto says he doesn't want to go. you can't make 'em." Gamakichi looked back at Chinkyuu who was gritting her teeth.

"You damn frog...I'm gonna make frog legs outta you." She charged at Gamakichi who took his padded foot and smacked her away.

"Geez Naruto this chick's chakra is way to weak....If this is what you wanted me for then I gonna blow."

"Hey wait Gamakichi...hold on a second." it was too late, He vanished in a puff of smoke. he looked at Chinkyuu as she got up and Naruto stood his ground.

"heh....neat trick Naruto....I see you are just full of surprises aren't you?"

"Shut up....you tell that monster that I am not gonna be her little lapdog to kick around." Just then he felt a large surge of power right behind him. He turned behind him to see Ryofu standing right in front of him. He gasped and could not move, As if he was paralyzed with fear.

"*Tck tck tck* Temper temper...It's not nice to say things like that Naruto....I only wanted to talk....I don't see why you had to get all violent...oh and by the way...nice trick with that clone...but you can't fool me...I know the real would have gone straight home while the other one got himself good and lost." She walked to where she was face to face with him. He grew angrier and angrier with each passing moment.

"You can relax Naruto we won't hurt you...I mean I just want to talk."

"I got nothing to say to you....All you do is cause me pain."

"Aww....I am really sorry if that's how you feel about me...I have the up most love for you Naruto....your strong and smart for your age." She walked up to him and put her hand in his chin. "Not to mention really cute." She giggled. "Tell me Naruto how would you like to come back to my house? I think you find what I have to tell you interesting."

"Get away from me or I'll kill you both."

"Mmmmnnnn keep talking like that Naruto.....it turns me on."

"You pervert."

"heh If I am such a pervert than why are you staring at my chest?" She caught his eye's looking down her shirt. He blushed and turned away in frustration.

"Shut up....why are you doing this?"

"I just need to borrow that power you have.....you see I have some flies that need swatting...and your just guy to do it."

"I won't be your little lackey."

"Oh...and I suppose then you don't want what you have desired most?" She came behind wrapping her arms around his neck and coming within inches of his ear. "like your friends."

"what?"...He jumped at the thought of what she might have done to Ryomou or Hakufu.

"I'm not talking about Ryomou or any of those losers...I talking about these three right here." She took a picture right from the valley of her breasts and showed it to Naruto. "They look like they are from the place as you."

".......wait...who are they....I feel like I know them..... How did you get th-" He turned around to meet nothing. Just then a voice came from the distance. "Just wait for me to call you for details honey...I'll send Chinkyuu to see if your in on our little deal." Then the voice disappeared.

Naruto was at a loss for words..he felt something on the back of the photo Ryofu had given him. Attached to it was a note. it read:

_"Call me if you want to talk want to know about them...I can't wait to hear your sweet voice again, see you around loverboy." _It showed her number and ad small pic of her posing for him. He did not know what to do. He walked back inside and when to the couch. He sat there just reading the book about the jutsu he was currently studying. "....uuuuhh She's can't be serious about this....I mean ......no way this picture's a fake." he dropped the book and eyed the photo an saw the faces again.. He saw two girls and a tall man walking on a side walk. He noticed that they had the same headbands as he. The man's headband was scratched over.

"He might be the leader of those two.." Just then he had an episode. Flashes of him and a long haired girl were passing in his mind. She was taking him by the hand and leading him somewhere. He saw a long haired woman take him under a tree and tell him something...then all of sudden BAM. Something caught his attention and then the flash faded. He looked at the picture again and thought to himself.

"_Maybe.....maybe she does know something...maybe she might know about my past....I don know...I just don't know anymore." _Just then he heard the phone go off..He waited for the answering machine to get it. It did and Hakufu's voice was heard from the other side.

"_Naruto...Naruto it's Hakufu...your girlfriend...pick up will ya I have to tell you something."_ He want over and picked up the phone

"Yeah what do you want?"

"Hey now do you have to be so rude?"

"Sorry..it's just that I have a lot on my mind."

"Oh....well I just wanted to let you know I am coming home with Ryomou tonight. Ill see you soon Naruto."

"Yeah...uh..sure..see you soon Hakufu."

"Bye cutey." he hung up on her "Man that Hakufu is a strange one...She creeps me out." He went back to the studying the book when he heard voice from inside his head. He that the fox was now up. he closed his eye's to communicate.

"_What is it fox?"_

**"Your not serious right?"**

_"About what?"_

**"I mean your not actually gonna buy that crap from that crazy bitch right?"**

_"I know it's sounds nuts but what if she is telling the truth?"_

**"Yeah she is telling the truth and I am Makasi Kishimoto."**

_"Who's that?"_

**"Never mind that now look....The fact remains that we don't know if she is telling us the truth or she just wants to use you."**

_"I never said I'd do it...I am thinking about it.."_

**"Yeah right....look talk to Ryomou about what happened there..maybe she can figure out what her angle really is."**

_"I should.....I mean if your right and I end up become some crazy girl's lackey than I am doomed....But what if she is right?"_

**"You still get the shaft either way. I mean she might be tricking you into doing her dirty work."**

_"Yeah.........I don't know...maybe if I talk to her."_

**"NO...not going to happen...that's what she wants you to do. Don't give her that satisfaction her letting you do what she wants. She need to think you are not interested and not gonna put up with it."**

_"...I don't know.....you may have a point fox."_

**"Good..just wait for Ryomou to get home and talk to her about this."**

_"Yeah....thanks again fox."_

**"Don't mention it." **Naruto opened his eye and caught himself looking at the phone...He wanted some answers but he know he could be getting himself into a trap. He decided at last to just not let her win. He refused to let her think she had him wrapped around her finger.

Just then he heard the door open and saw Ryomou coming. Sh was followed by Hakufu who smiled when she saw Naruto.

"HII Naruto!" She giggle as she laid herself right on Naruto's lap. "did you miss me?"

"uhhhhh yeah.....sure....whatever you say." He was a little creeped out. he mouthed a 'help me' at Ryomou.

"Hakufu get off of him can't you see he fines that uncomfortable"

"Oh....do you really?"

"uhh yeah.....it's really uncomfortable." He obliged and sat next to She lay her head next to him and sighed. He turned at her and raised his eye brow. he then shrugged and turned his attention to Ryomou.

"So I take it Koukin has told you about your situation."

"yeah he said something about a fortune teller that might help me."

"That too...but more importantly Enjutsu has now recognized you as a representative of Nanyo..You won't need to attend classes at school but you have to be near me at all times. You are only to leave my side of someone from Nanyo is with you. Other wise you stick with me and you go where I go...Is that clear?"

"Yes Ryomou-sensei I get ya."

"Good..Now I don't want you to get scared about what I am going to say Naruto...So before we start Naruto is there anything you want to tell me....maybe about a certain marking you may have?"

"If this is about the seal I told you it's just a birthmark."

" *Sigh*...Naruto cut the crap...Just tell me okay?"

"Tell her what Naruto?" Hakufu was curious. Naruto looked at Ryomou and Hakufu nervously. He closed his eyes in order to seek advice.

"_Hey Fox I need your help...I think they this we got busted."_

"....**Are you serious.....you didn't tell them did you?"**

_"No I didn't.......at least I don't remember."_

_"_**Well....now I guess you have to tell her....I don't have any ideas.....go ahead....tell them I am the nine tailed demon fox."** There was a hint of carelessness in his voice

"_Okay fox.....if you say so."_

**"Bah I was waiting for inevitable anyway." **

_"okay!"_

Naruto opened his eyes to see a Ryomou tapping her foot and Hakufu looking at him curiously. Naruto cleared his throat and began to spill his guts out. "Okay....Well...yes I do have something to hide....you see I have the nine tailed fox inside me...Don't ask me how It got there/. He won't tell me.....the only thing he has told me was that he was sealed inside mea since I was a baby. I have had this power for a long time based on what he tell me."

"Wait.....you mean THE nine tailed fox of legend...as in of you touch his tails there is said to place a thousand year ol curse on you?" Ryomou was astonished

"I don't about the curse thing but yes the legendary fox demon resides in me......that's all I know."

"So the markings are his prison.....your his jailer.....it makes sense now."

"What does Ryomou?....I'm so lost." Hakufu rubbed her head in frustration.

"Hakufu he in a way is like you....you have a dragon spirit inside you that makes you strong....he has the power of a demon fox and can access his power anytime....But From what Kan'u told me your power is triggered by fits of anger.....and if that is so then you have to watch your temper."

"What temper...I don't have one."

"Yeah I mean he is as nice as they come." Hakufu just hugged and swayed him left to right. Naruto just kept listening to Ryomou

"As in you jump the gun too easily Naruto......We don't know much about this kind of power.....She mentioned to me also that it manifested itself in the form of a red bubbling aura....The fox's cloak if you wanna call it cloak."

"Oh...I get it Ryomou-sensei...You want me to learn to control it more right?"

"No..I want to get rid of it if at all possible....but I am afraid that can't happen."

"Why is that?"

"You are the power of human sacrifice Naruto.....A spiritualist medium in lamen's terms. For all we know your life may be tethered to that beast. We don't know if removing the demon will kill you."

"So then he's stuck with it....I mean it's not so bad. That way me and Naruto have something in common."

"No you don't Hakufu...you and Naruto are far from that...when you enter your dragon state you just gain an extremely high amount of power. When he changed he gained a lot more power and his body changes as well....that would now explain the eyes I saw when I first met you."

"Oh.....okay so you think this fortune teller might have way to figure this out?"

"I won't bet on it.....Look we are gonna go find her....the say she resides around the kanto region near Seito. I will ask Koukin and Kan'u to help me find her....Hakufu you go home and get ready as well...I will need you to help me get something."

"Got it." Ryomou and Hakufu got up and went for the door. "You know what do to Naruto....I trust you to stay out of sight for now."

"Yeah...I can do that." He gave a reassuring thumbs up. "see you in about 2 hours or so Naruto....you can make some soup if you want to."

"thanks...see ya."

BYYYE NARUTO." Hakufu gave a bear hug to Naruto. He tried to breath for air but she gave no such chance. "Haku....fu.....your...choking me...."

"Oh sorry...bye bye Naruto.' She giggle and let him go, kissing him on the cheek and walking to Ryomou. "See you around Naruto."

"Wait......Ryomou can I speak to you about something?" Ryomou looked at Hakufu and nodded at her. She went out the door. Ryomou went over to Naruto and looked at him dead in the eyes. "What is it?"

"......I wanted to tell you...about her...I mean....you know."

"If this is about Ryofu don't worry about it....if it comes down to it you can take her....just remember what we have been doing and use what i have taught you so far during our time together and you'll be fine."

"Oh....But I wanted to ask you.....about this." Naruto showed her the picture of what she saw as more shinobi just like Naruto. She noticed the same headbands they had.

"......Did she give this to you?"

"Yeah."

"And did you agree to her terms?"

"No.."

"I am glad you told me Naruto. It is good you showed this before you did something stupid."

"Yeah..I was thinking about it."

"Let me make this clear to you Naruto. She is not to be trusted...she is the enemy.....if you see her you fight and if possible kill her."

"Yeah..I got you." She smiled knowing that he needed the reassurance. "See you later Naruto..take care." She went out the door where Hakufu was still waiting and the two sped off.

"...Now to my jutsu training." He went outside to start trying out his new jutsu. "Hmm says here that I need to gather a large amount of chakra in my hand. Hmm...okay seems easy enough." He put his hand to the side and began to gather the wind chakra in his hand. The energy slowly gathering into his palm until it form his Rasengan. "Now to shape it." He focused on the shape of the ball until it began to thin out and stretch. He almost had it but the chakra gave out before he had the length of the spear. he would try and try but every time was the same. He had an idea after about several tries. He put up a cross hand sign and called a shadow clone to handle the chakra shaping. He then had another thought and summoned several more to try to get the basics of his new jutsu. For now many of the clones were successful to a point. some clones went poof since the wind spear would just explode in their faces. Some only just fizzed away. Others were getting the hang of it. He went at this for hours. Just then all the clones poofed away inadvertently endowing the knowledge of their discoveries.

"Okay I think I have this now. Shadow clone Jutsu." He made one last clone and they went at it one last time. He formed the ball and the clone began the process of shaping it to a long spear. they almost had it but Naruto was unable to hold it and let it fizz out. "damn..almost had it."

"You need to focus more Naruto Uzumaki." He turned around to find Chinkyuu leaning on a corner of the house. "With that kind of focus you won't obtain control and that's why your technique failed."

"what the hell are you doing here?" He stood ready to fight. Chinkyuu just put her hand down. "I am not here to fight you Naruto....I know no good can come from that."

"Did she send you?"

"Yes...Naruto....have you reached your decision?"

"Give me a solid reason why I should trust that snake?" He growled.

"Because she holds the key to revealing your past Naruto...and the past of your friends...This something you would be unwise to turn down."

"I don't know them...at least not the man anyway."

"But you recognize the two girls don't you?"

"That's none of your business."

"It's Ryofu's business...Now..what do you choose?"

"......Tell her to call me and let her tell me if she can show me enough reason to confide in her."

"So be it...and oh yeah I almost forgot....if you really wanted to master that technique. Ryofu is a chi master, She could teach you a thing or two about that technique. As well as how to control it."

"I only have one sensei and she is way better then Ryofu."

"I was only stating the obvious....if you don't want to accept it that's fine by me...I am just trying to help you."

"Yeah well don't."

"Naruto have I given you reason for you to see me as an enemy."

"You sided with that monster....that alone is reason for me to see you as my foe."

" I see....I really wished for us to have met under different circumstances Naruto."

"Even then."

".......You will eventually see reason Naruto....You can't deny this any futher...in the end...Your just to succumb to your desire for anwers....Til we meet again Naruto Uzumaki." She jumped away.

"Yeah...I hope I never have to." he turned away but one thing she did say was right. He had to find answers. He did not want to use that option unless he ran out of other ways. He said to himself that he would never go to her to seek what he wanted to know. What was inside deep in his mind. Just then he felt a presence out behind him. He was angry enough as it is.

"What now?" He turned around to see a short black haired woman with a big rosary on her hand. She looked at Naruto with intentive eyes. Naruto saw this and knew she was up to something.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

"what wants to know?"

"I am Gakushin Bunken of Kyoshou Academy...I am here.....to claim something you have."

"Let me guess....my power?"

"Your life." He suddenly turned shocked. "Why would you want to kill me...I never did anything to you."

"I am not here to execute you boy....I am here.....to claim your life...from now on you will serve me."

"The Hell I will. I am not some lapdog and I won't go whats the word.....quietly?" He smirked.

"I was hoping that this wouldn't turn out this way but if you wish to fight me then I am happy to oblige." She took a stance ready to take out Naruto.

"Let's make this quick." He made a few hand signs and but this thumb. "Summoning jutsu." Out popped Gamakichi once.

"Yo Naruto nice you again."

"Gamakichi I need you. This time I got a strong opponent for ya." Gamakichi saw the shrine outfitted beauty standing right in front of him. "Well I can see she is strong..but I'll be the judge of that."

"So the rumors are true...you do possess of strang abilities..No matter I will end this and take you back with me to Kyushou."

"Yeah yeah ready Gamakichi?"

"Oil ready Naruto." Naruto smirked at the promise of a good fight was under way.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

WOO! Cliffhanger...Gakushin has shown up and is already trying to get him under her thumb.

next time: She did WHAT?!?!

Here is another Omake for ya guys. (Dialogue style)

Ryomou: Hello everyone I am here to clarify something. it seems to me that most of you are interested in what's under my eye patch.

Kakashi: I don't know why I am here...I am not even in this story."

Ryomou: Your here to be a witness

Kakashi: People already know what's under your eye.

Ryomou: Well to bad I am gonna shoe them anyway. if you show us what's under your headband.

Kakashi: It's a sharingan eye...what else is new

Ryomou: This (takes off eye patch to reveal an eye with circles around the pupil)

Kakashi: O_O.....

Ryomou: What......... I had this for years now.

Kakashi:.........you have the Rin'negan?

Ryomou: uhh yeah....other wise I would not have covered it.

Kakashi: and they say I am a copycat.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	8. She did WHAT!

**Ch.8 She did WHAT?!?!**

Well everyone another chapter done and another day sets in. This hobby is getting more and more enjoyable every time I do it. To clear the air around here ( About some emails I have been getting.) Concerning who is gonna end up with who. There will be no specific parings. I plan to make Naruto interact with most of the ikki tousen characters. So that mean some are only gonna make cameos and such. I am not about to add a shit load of women for Naruto to make out and flirt with (I mean half of them are either way into the shoujo ai or die too easily.). He will kill people. and people will die..that's just how I roll. Also I have been suggestive emails I terms of what i should do with Ryofu, Naruto and Chinkyuu. I only have this to say....NO I AM NOT KILLING OFF THE THIRDWHEEL. There is a reason why I will have her...However I will say that one of them will die and the other will be a replacement. That is all.

Let us Begin shall we

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Last time**

_"Let's make this quick." He made a few hand signs and but this thumb. "Summoning jutsu." Out popped Gamakichi once._

_"yo Naruto nice you again."_

_"Gamakichi I need you. This time I got a strong opponent for ya." Gamakichi saw the shrined outfitted beauty standing right in front of him. "Well I can see she is strong..but I'll be the judge of that."_

_"So the rumors are true...you do possess some strange abilities..No matter I will end this and take you back with me to Kyushou."_

_"Yeah yeah ready Gamakichi?"_

_"Oil ready Naruto." Naruto smirked at the promise of a good fight was under way._

**To the present**

"Very well Naruto Uzumaki. Let us begin." She ran straight into Naruto but was pushed back by a torrent of oil. Naruto took out some kunai knives with tags on them ans tossed them and Gakushin. She gasped and crossed her arms in an effort to block the attack. They landed next to her and fizzed up. She looked and stared wide eyed at the tags disappearing til BOOM. The tags exploded. Naruto brushed his hands off and smirked rather proudly.

"Heh...Way too easy." He spoke too soon. When the dust settled she jumped out of the smoke ball and ran a foot clear across his face. He went skidding across the ground and She turned the kick Gamakichi who also skidded across the lawn. He fell unconscious and vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Now that the toad demon is out of the way." She walked to Naruto and stood right in front of him. He managed to lift his head up and met a pair of white lace panties. (A/N: The amount of fanservice in that show is sickening. but it works.) He took his hand and rubbed it across his lip. When he was about to get up he met a foot and sat him back down. It pressed itself hard on his chest. "Naruto Uzumaki...do you yield?"

"HAAAAAAAAAA!?!" He raised his power thanks to the nine-tailed fox. His red chakra doing circles around him. She looked at him and back away ready for another round. "I take that as a no then...very well." she charged at him and and swung at him but all she hit was an afterimage. "What?" Sh turned to meet Naruto heading straight for him. His chakra charged fist aiming straight for her stomach. she had no time do dodge as he was running at a blazing speed. The hit connected and he tore her shirt up rather well. even destroy the back of her bra in the process. She was tossed across the house and into the street. He ran over to the street and took a stance to ready himself. She got up coughing up blood and holding her stomach. "I see you are seriously trying to kill me Naruto..If that's how you wanna play the let's play." She ran as best as she could but was held up by another Naruto cop-style.

"What? Two Narutos....what is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble lady but the prospect of slavery just is not suited of the shinobi of the leaf. I am Naruto Uzumaki. I am gonna be the best ninja there is and your not gonna get me." He made a cross with his hands "Shadow clone jutsu." out popped a shadow clone and held his hands out palm facing the ground. Naruto put out his hand and and the clone began swirl and pounding his palm until a giant swirling energy ball was on his hand. The clone was working on shaping it and it can out to be a giant triangle of energy. The clone poofed away and Naruto cocked his arm back ready to launch his attack 'Windstyle: RIOT JAVELIN JUTSU." He tossed the triangle and it connect with Gakushin's body and the clone. The clone poofed away leaving Gakushin on ground in a pool of her own blood. He ran over to her and she was coughing up blood. He just sat there looking at her. She had just enough strength to beckon him over to meet her face. He did as she was requested and she spoke softly to him.

"You are strong one Naruto..I knew you would be...I don't have a lot of time left..please come closer." He did and she took her hand placing it behind his head and pushed him for s kiss. The kiss was deep and passionate. He was shocked at her action. All while she was taking in memories of his past life. She broke contact and she looked at him smiling.

"Naruto......you will become Hokage....other of your origins miss you very much.....they want to see you again......especially your beloved friends....and Hinata..she misses you the most."

"Hinata?" He she knew Hinata was a mystery. He barely remembered anybody from the leaf. She may have a clue about Sasuke. "Hey wait about-"

"Sasuke...he is a lost cause Naruto....forget about him...for he is the harbinger of great misfortune....you must only find a way to get back home....only then will you get your life back.....and become that which you cling to so passionately." She was slowly closing and opening.

"Wait...how did I get here....what's going on lady?"

"All will be revealed in due time Naruto....you just have to be patient."She coughed up another ounce of blood and Naruto held her head in his hands.

"Wait...don't go...I'm sorry I did this to you. wait...what am I supposed to do?where am I.....who am I?"

"Naruto....beware of the one called Itachi Uchiha......he is after your greatest treasure.......That's all I have to say.....goodbye...Naru...to...Uzu...ma....ki." She closed her eye for the last time. Naruto shook her in an effort to wake her up.

"wait....what am I supposed to do? Wait....Gakushin wait....no...." His one chance to find out everything just died right in his arms. "DAMN IT....FUUUUUUCK." He screamed in the middle of the street.

Ryomou, Hakufu, Koukin, and Kan'u rounded the corner to head to Ryomou's house only to see Naruto kneeling on the ground crying. Ryomou and Hakufu ran over to him and saw a woman on his lap. Her eye's are closed.

"Naruto what happened?" Ryomou kneeled to meet only the side of his face. Hakufu rubbed his back in an effort to comfort him.

"She's.....dead......I .....I lost my only chance at answers." Ryomou looked at the woman only to gasp at the face.. She knew who she was.

"Guys....I think we found her...She's right here." Koukin and Kan'u ran over and they grew wide eyed to see the woman Naruto was holding

"impossible....she was here the entire time?....but how?"

" I don't know...we have to bury her...she's dead now...let's go to a cemetery and bury her there." Kan'u exclaimed as She proceeded to go to Naruto. She took her hand on his cheek and turned his head to meet her eyes. "I am sorry Naruto....I truly am....we must go now....She deserves a proper burial."

"Yeah.....I know....She deserves that much." He picked up the body and they went to a nearby graveyard and dug a 6 foot hole. Naruto went in and placed her at the bottom of the hole.

"........I wish that we would have met under different circumstances Gakushin.....I did this to you....I hope you forgive me." Naruto just looked down at the grave

"Naruto...let's go...it's time." He nodded at Ryomou and he was helped up and out of the hole. Koukin took a shovel and filled the hole back and patted in down. Naruto took a kunai knife and tied his headband around it. The stuck it on the ground and stared at it.

"Naruto did you know who she was?"

"Her name was Gakushin Bunken....She was my only chance to find out who I truly was....and I killed her..."

"What?"

"She came to make me her slave...I just did what I had to do to not get caught....Now that she tells me those things....her last words were that I was to become Hokage.......I don't know what she meant but it got to me...she kissed and told me about my friends back the leaf.....and only when I find my way back home will I find out who I really am."

"She was the fortune teller we told you about...we spent hours looking for her....but we never would have thought she would come looking for you."

"...I ....I don't know what to do anymore.....I'm so lost......lost in the darkness.....I don't even know if I am who I think I am."

"You are Naruto....you are...one thing is to forget your past....but doubt is a luxury you can't afford out here.....Do you understand...these things happen....we toushi know our fates since times past...we are all prepared to face it head on......you must do the same...."

"Your right sensei....your right....Let's go home....I've had enough blood shed for one day." They all walked back to Ryomou's house with Hakufu holding Naruto's hand.

**Meanwhile**

Itachi, Hinata and Sakura stopped at a apartment room and they stayed the nights. They wanted to find Naruto and bring him back to the leaf if they fogure out how. Itachi turned ti Hinata and decided to talk to her.

"Miss Hinata...do you remember how you got here?"

"No....I don't."

"I see....neither of you remember what happened between him and Sasuke?"

"We don't even know who he is?"

"I see....so what do you remember?"

"I remember the Naruto fox...and a man...with sword was about to stab it and I was running at him...for some reason I felt strange whenever I speak about him....like my heart wants to be near it...like I wanted to see another part of the fox...not the fox itself."

"I see...and you Sakura?"

"Yeah it's the same...only I don't feel the way she does...like that was my brother getting hurt by that man...other then that I remember nothing..how about you Itachi?"

"I remember seeing an explosion and then next thing you know I am here with you two.....and I walked around only to find out we are not in our own world anymore."

"So you think this is an some alternate universe then?"

"Maybe....those thugs...there was something about them....They were no ordinary shinobi....or maybe not even shinobi at all..."

"Yeah...they were strong for Ninja...but not that strong....what are they?" Hinata asked

"I don't know.....this new enemy is strange to us....for now it would be best to avoid further conflict. Nightfall is here.....We must get some rest..we travel in the mourning." He saw out the window to see night had fallen.

"Okay....good night Hinata...good night Itachi."

"Good night you two...now get some sleep...I will stand watch."

"okay..good night Sakura.." She turned to Sakura and went to sleep.

"good night Hinata." and they both fell asleep. Itachi was now wanting to know more about those people he fought before.

_"....I have feeling that won't be the last time we meet them."_

**Next mourning.**

Naruto had gotten up from the bed he was in and saw the sun shine through his window. "Man...bright mourning today." He got up and dressed and walked outside. He saw a note on the dinning room table and he decided to read it. When he opened the note an earring dropped from the note. It was in the shape of the leaf symbol. He read and the note, it was from Ryomou:

_Naruto: Hakufu made this earring for you. She wanted to make you feel like one of us. Also left a black headband next to the note..you can us that is you still feel like you need to have one anyway...I will be waiting for you at school okay?_

_Ryomou Shimei._

"That's nice of Hakufu. I guess I will have to thank her later." he picked up the earring and placed it on his right ear. He also noticed the black headband and put that on. for some reason he had to have something wrapped around his head. He went for the door and out of the house. He then took out the map and followed it to Nanyo academy. Before he got there he saw a girl about his age walking in the opposite direction he was. She had short black hair and a blue and while blouse. Her skirt was short and she had an impressive rack. He thought nothing of it and just continued. He was stopped when the girl looked at him and the gasped.

"Hey you?"

"Yeah?

"wait...I know who you are.....I knew it...your the one who fought Kaku Bunwa right?"

"Uhhh who wants to know?"

"Oh sorry..My name's Ukitsu...what's yours?"

"Naruto....Naruto Uzumaki....Nice to meet y- hey?" She was confused as she took him by the hand and lead him somewhere.

"Hey where are we going Ukitsu?"

"I have to show you something."

"Well can it wait...i have to go to Nanyo."

"it can't wait. Just come with me," Ukitsu demanded. Naruto was confused and nervous at the same time. At long last they reached the small building where he saw a bunch of teenagers at the door.

"Here we are." She took a second to examine him. Naruto looked at her with his head tilted to the side. "what is this place?"

"The battle ground of course....I want us to enter as partners."

"WHAT...a Battle what now?"

"Yeah....I mean you are strong...no reason for us not to enter...they may some strong opponents and I can't exactly enter unless I have a partner...besides if you beat Kaku this should be cake for you."

"I don't know...I am supposed to head back to Nanyo and if I am not there sensei is gonna get mad."

"Would you relax honey this is gonna be great..with you as my partner this should be a blast." They entered the building. All the while Ryofu looked on at Naruto and smiled to herself.

"So...He's gonna enter the tournament....interesting....Looks I get to see what he's made of...I'll be rooting for you my love....good luck." She faded away into the crowd.

Ukitsu and Naruto approached the counter and spoke to the clerk.

"hello....your names please?"

"I am Ukitsu...this is my partner Naruto Uzumaki...we are gonna enter the martial arts tournament.

"Okay then your school names please. I will start with you Ukitsu.

"I am from Gogun private academy."

"Okay and you Naruto."

"Uhhh I am from the hidden leaf."

"Hmm...Unfortunately there is not a hidden leaf school..please give a valid school name." Ukitsu turned to Naruto and whispered.

"Say you are from Nanyo...that's your sensei's school so use that."

"Okay..Umm I am from Nanyo academy." The clerk redid his registration. "Ah..yes....alright Naruto of Nanyo and Ukitsu of Gogun you first match is in 1 hour. please report to the battleground C and prepare yourselves.. Good luck to you two."

"Ok- Hey?" Naruto was cut off as once again Ukitsu dragged him to their designated battleroom.

"Oh boy this is gonna be great..this time I have an ace up my sleeve." She turned to Naruto and examined him last time. _"Man....his whiskers are cute....I also feel alot of power radiating from him...he must be very strong._" Naruto was not sure what he got himself into but he had a feeling deep in the pit of his stomach.

**At Nanyo.**

"Where is he...he should have been here." Ryomou tapped her foot in frustration. "If he does not show up I am gonna give him strict training."

"Hey Ryomou has he shown up?" Hakufu went over to Ryomou." I hope he's alright."

"he better be." She was getting impatient. " This is ridiculous I am going to go find him."

"I'll help you."

"Thank you Hakufu...let's get going." and they left to find Naruto.

**To Naruto and Ukitsu.**

"Okay this first match is a one on one.. I put you up first okay...It's good to put your best foot forward."

"okay then...who am I fighting?"

"this girl name Myosai. She is a tough cookie but you can take her." Naruto was getting tired of fighting girls. For once he would want to fight a guy. He sighed and approached the ring.

The announcer was a male man who was in a booth over seeing the ring. He spoke into the microphone and spoke out loud.

"Good mourning Tokyo,,this is your host Takeshi Samoya. I am your commentator today for the tournament and boy do we have a match for you today. We have a new comer from Nanyo in his first ever battleground challenge. I think it might be his last since his opponent is none other the great Kakouen Myosai. Our runner up from last years tournament. Here is he ladies and gentleman Naruto Uuuuuuuzumakiiiiii." The crowd and some of the girls in the stands shouted at him. They put their hands out and Naruto waved at them.

"hehe...guess this must be a big deal." the announcer then introduced his opponent "And his opponent is none other than the great Kakouen Myosai of Kyoshou academy."

Kakouen entered the ring and the crowd went into a frenzy. She wore a Chinese style. Her bust was impressive as well as her dress, it blew into air condition revealing red panties every now and then Her hair was long and black stretching down to her knees. She instantly recognized Naruto and smiled.

"So your my opponent...this is not gonna be easy....your the one who gave Kaku Bunwa a beating of her lifetime am I right?"

"Yeah so?"

"I would like to get you know you better..seems you share something in common with one such as I."

"Pass....I went down that road before....I appreciate the offer though."

"I see....I wanted to exchanged fighting styles with you...you seem like the assassin type to me. We in that are the same...now.. enough talk....hold nothing back Naruto Uzumaki..I will not hold back either."

"Good...let's go." he made a cross with his hands. "shadow clone jutsu." out popped threes shadow clones. "My my Naruto...the rumors were true then...you know some great moves...tell you what if I win you have to teach me what you know."

"and If I win?"

"I'll let you take me out and we can discuss trading some training topics."

"deal....GET HER BOYS!" All the clones ran up to her and went for their first attack. She kicked each of the clones away and ran straight for Naruto. She jumped and landed a kick on Naruto's chest. He plopped to the ground only to disappear. "what he was a clone too?" She turned to meet Naruto with fist behind him and swung for her. She skidded across the floor. She got up and rubbed her mouth and smiled again.

"Your sneaky Naruto...I like that...now see if you like this." She shot a chi blast at Naruto but dodged it and made three more shadow clone surrounding her. She looked at each one of the, to find the real one among the clones "Man..those are perfect..not one flaw." before she knew it they all came in from all directions and slid to her. They each gave out a battle shout. Ukitsu cheered him on. He began his attack.

"Na-ru-to" The all came in and kicked her in to mid air. She saw Naruto come down on her and slammed her back to the ring. "Uzumaki barrage." He finish calling out his attack and stood opposite to where Kakouen was. She got up from the ground and held her arm up. Her cloths torn on certain parts of her body. Her breasts were almost showing from the center of her dress. She panted heavily.

"Wow Naruto you good...who taught you that."

"You know what I don't know...It was just reflex."

"Interesting...your really something colleague you know that?"

"ehehe Guess I am." He rubbed the back of his head. "Enough games Naruto let's make this worth while."

"You got it." She charged at him and swung at him, he dodged each one of her punches and kicks. All while Ryofu was watching from the sidelines. "MMnnn I hope she rips a piece of his cloths for me...I would like some eye candy right about now." She smirked at herself watching the battle in front of her. Ukitsu kept right on rooting for Naruto "YEAHH GO NARUTO KICK HER ASS?!?!?! YEAH WAY TO GO NARUTO...YOU CAN DO IT...I BELIEVE IN YA PARTNER." She kept rooting for him as well as half the crowd. It was then Ryomou and Hakufu walked into the building and saw Naruto in the ring with a woman. It seemed to her that he was fighting her. Ryomou was livid and went to the side of the ring with Hakufu who was yelling out his name

"NARUTO UZUMAKI WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Oh Ryomou sensei hi..you see this isn't what it looks like." he turned to Ryomou steaming with rage. Hakufu all the while waved at Naruto who just gave her a quick wave. She blew a kiss to him, He however was fixated on Ryomou who was giving him a lecture on if he never shows up to school she will make him run laps around the school for a week straight.

"Aww Cmon Sensei this wasn't my idea. She dragged me into this." Naruto pointed to Ukitsu who was looking at Ryomou and Hakufu. Kakouen all the while was tapping her foot.

"Hey Blondie are we gonna do this?"

"Oh yeah...let's end this right here and now Kakouen."

"That's my boy..now prepare to be defeated." She came up and ran at him from the side catching him in a bear hug. "going up." She jumped up and the spiraled down in a blazing speed. She let him go at the last second and jumped away from the crash site. He got up looking at himself. His shirt was torn revealing his well toned abs and chest muscles. Ryofu's eyes were glued to the tear in his cloths. She gave a lustful grin at the sight of his body.

"Hubba hubba Naruto....god I wanna fuck you right now....I'll just have to see him later on after this match."

"Heh you don't give up you Blondie?" Kakouen smiled at the fact she had a tough opponent. "I like that. you know I am beginning to find a rival in you boy."

"Glad to hear that.. Now I am ending this once and for all...SHADOW CLONE JUTSU." He performed his jutsu and then began to gather wind chakra to form his Rasengan. His clone disappeared and Kakouen braced herself for his next attack. "uh oh..this is bad."

"Here I COOOME RASENGAN!" He ran straight for Kakouen and his pushed attack into her stomach. She was sent out of the ring and went splat into the ground. He ran over to her and hoped he didn't kill her. He saw saw was still awake and distraught.

"Whoa...that was some attack Naruto......you beat me." the announcer then stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs. " NARUTO HAS TAKEN OUT KAKOUEN MYOSAI OF KYOSHOU ACADEMY!?!?!?! THE WINNER IS THE NEW COMER NARUTO UZUMAKI OF NANYO ACADEMY." The crowd cheered at the outcome.

"Hey are you alright?" Naruto spoke as he helped her up. She just looked at him and blushed. 'well well...eliminated by an upstart...I must say you gave me a run for my money.....oh and By the way.....about our date...how about next week?"

"Okay!" Hakufu heard what he said and immediately ran to Naruto's side pushing Kakouen.

"Hey lady this is my boyfriend! Only I can take him out on dates got it?"

"Relax...it's only a friendly one...I mean it was our deal...I want to know about his moves...it's a kind of rivals date if you wanna say that."

" *hmph.* Fine...but I swear if you take advantage of him I will hunt you down and gut you myself."

"Okay okay...Relax your boyfriend is in good hands." She turned to Naruto who mouthed an ' I don't know what she's talking about!" She just smiled and walked over to Naruto putting her hand out in front of him.

"Good fight Naruto...I hope we meet again in battle...I will make sure to be better for you next time." He smiled and took her hand. they shook on their now newly formed rivalry. She walked out of the ringside and too her place in the bench near the ring. Naruto then walked back into the waiting room with Ryomou, Ukitsu and Hakufu. He stopped mid way and stepped back from the others.

"What is it?" Ryomou asked.

"I have to go outside and get some fresh air." Ukitsu stood right in front of him.

"Okay Naruto..go ahead..the next match is mine anyway.. I got a dude and from what I can tell he is a weakling. See you after my match okay?" He waved at them and went outside to cool his head. All of a sudden he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to meet Ryofu looking dead at him. He stood ready to defend himself. She just raised her hand up.

"Relax lover boy I am not here to start something."

"Why I don't I believe you?"

"Hey now hold on there. I want to talk to you about our little deal....So....you up for it?"

"Like I told your little puppet..give me a reason to trust you."

"I am too trustworthy. I don't want to hurt what we have baby."

"Stop calling me that."

"Oh.....then do you want me to call you...how about Blondie?"

"I have name you know...use that." He narrowed his eye at her. She walked over and wrapped he arms around his waist. She placed a kiss on his cheek and looked at him with suggestive eyes.

"Okay Naruto......Enough games.....I want you.....won't come with me....we could have a great time together and I can even teach you a thing or two...even help you with your past Naruto....as well as that new attack your learning."

"Ryomou sensei is teaching me....I don't need your help monster." She pressed her breast on his chest and ran her fingers across his cheek making him shudder at the sensation.

"So cute...So will you at least give it a thought?.....I will wait for you answer after this tournament is over which by the way impressed me a lot."

"you were watching me?"

"Of course...I would never miss you fighting for the world....you showed some skill back there...not to mention gave me a bit of fanservice if you know what I mean." She ran her hand across the hole of his shirt which made him twitch under her touch. He shook his head and backed away from her. "Ryofu I will say this once.....I will THINK ABOUT IT...but don't expect me to give you a solid answer..By right's I should kill you right where you stand...but you know somethings about me I want to know."

"Fair enough....okay then...I will be watching the rest of this tournament...So do put on a good show for me....see you inside." She walked back into the building before looking back and blowing a kiss at Naruto who just glared at her.

He did want answers but he was still not sure if what Ryofu said was true. Part of him wanted to believe him but the other part just screamed forget it. He was not confused about his options. He went back inside to go see how Ukitsu's match went.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ch 8 done and done...Next time I reveal Ukitsu's match results and the rest of the tournamnet. I think this might go on for 2 chaps...I will make sure to write some great fight scenes and fanservice for ya.

Next time: Ch.9 What's she doing?

See ya next time^ ^.


	9. What is she doing?

**Ch.9 what's she doing**

Well boys and girls looks like the tournament going well so far. Naruto just kicked the ass of our first cameo. Who's next on the chopping block. Oh I know....Muahahahaha I am So evil.

Oh and to bashking who has followed this ever since I made it. I thank you once again for reading this. I mean I know there are not many crossover stories done with these two anime's. I figured I'd give it a shot after reading your stuff dude..Thanks for inspiration...and to those you are still bugging me about the pairings...for the love of god leave me alone about it. I am THIS close to letting this man end this thing all alone. I am serious too..STOP EMAILING ME ABOUT NARUTOXRYOFU or NARUTOXRYUUBI...it's pissing me off... (people = shit)

Let us begin shall we.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto went back into the building to see Ukitsu's match ended with no faults. She beat her opponent left and right and every which way he thought of. She saw him and instantly ran to hug him. She jumped up and down and laughed.

"I did it...we got us into the semifinals...it's a tag match next to you ready for it Naruto."

"Yeah..I'm ready..who are we gonna go up against."

"Some guy named Teifu and Kan'u Unchou."

"Kan'u?" His mind just shattered into a million pieces. He didn't want to fight Kan'u. But he also did not want to disappoint Ukitsu so he just smiled as if nothing happened. Just then Kan'u walked by and saw Naruto and the others. She went over to talk to Naruto.

"Naruto..your my next opponent are you not?"

"Yeah...but I don't like it."

"why is that?...would you not want to fight me?"

"Your my friend...I mean it just seems awkward."

"Do not fret Naruto...I kinda wanted this in secret really." She blushed.

"You did?".

"Yes...our last little sparring was cut short...Now we have no interruptions." She raised her fist to further raise his spirits. Suddenly he didn't feel as bad as he thought about fighting Kan'u.

"alright Kan'u...just cause we are friends doesn't mean I won't hold back."

"I have high expectations for you Naruto....Let us meet now in the ring..our match is about to begin."

"right." Kan'u, Ukitsu and Naruto ran over to the stage. The announcer then spoke through the microphone to announce the next match up. "Okay guys this is it. Semifinals. This next match has a little twist as this will be a tag match. If either opponent is knocked out of the ring the other combatant must take his or her place and fight till both one team is unable to fight. Now let's me intro the first team. It's that blond wonder Naruto of Nanyo and Ukitsu the genius of Gogun academy." Ukitsu entered the ring and Naruto stayed by the sides.

"Next up from Seito academy and Nanyo is Kan'u Unchou and Teifu Tokobou." Teifu entered the ring and Kan'u stayed on her side eyeing Ukitsu and Naruto.

"Teifu...do not underestimate them. Ukitsu you can beat but do not take Naruto lightly." She spoke to Teifu.

"I got it...thanks...now watch as I mop the floor with her."

"heh you think you can beat us..don't make me laugh." Ukitsu was confident in herself. "watch me and Naruto are gonna beat up to a pulp."

"okay little girl play time's over..Now just forfeit and save yourself the embarrassment of losing in front of everyone."

"Heh...you can't scare me buddy.. here I come!' She ran straight for Teifu and connect her fist to his face. He stepped back and looked at Ukitsu. Kan'u looked on to her and then looked at Naruto. He had a look of determination on his face. Ukitsu then dropped to the floor and swept him off his feet. She then kicked him up and kept him in mid air. she reach him up on to a point in mid air. She tossed her leg and met it with his stomach. She called out her attack as he landed back to the ring floor. "Lion's barrage..how did you like that." As she said that Naruto's head started to hurt. He was having another episode. He remember this kind of thing happening before. he saw Sasuke in his vision. He did the exact same thing but to a masked guy. His vision ended. All he could do was look into the ground thinking about what just happened.

"...That's....Sasuke's jutsu......how did she know that?" He wanted to ask her but he didn't want to disturb her from the fight at hand. He let the matter drop and continued to watch her fight.

Teifu got up from where was laying down and held his stomach. "Very good little girl. Look like I have to put forth more effort."

"you call that effort...I'll shoe you effort little man." She ran for him and went for a palm to his stomach but he dodged the attack and ran a knee to her chest. This sent her back flying across the ring, She got back up and pressed her attack. He dodged each attack and then at one moment grabbed her hand and twisted it around to her back. She looked back at Teifu and gasped when you just opened palmed her head. She went wide eyed and fell to the ground. She was out for the count.

"heh...too easy..Next." Naruto saw Ukitsu fall and he went into the ring to help her. He picked her up bridal style and helped her to the sidelines. Ryomou and Hakufu picked her up and laid her in the floor next to the ring. Ryomou checked her pulse. She was alive but unconscious.

"She's alright Naruto..finish this match Naruto...you can do it."

"Yeah cutey go on you can beat them."Hakufu yelled out. out in the stands Ryofu grew excited with anticipation. "Finally the fun begins...I'll be rooting for you from here baby....win this one for me."

"So..I take it your from the same school as Ryomou and I. I never seen you around the campus before."

"You just have to look harder Teifu. Now If you excuse me I have to fight Kan'u and to do that I have to beat you."

"You sure sound full of yourself aren't you newbie."

"Shut it..here I come." He put his hands together for his classic signature move. "Shadow clone jutsu." and out poofed two clones. They all ran to Teifu who just kicked them away. All three of the, vanished into nothing, Teifu laughed at his antics.

"You can't rely on that thing forever yo know. eventually you will have to come out and fight like a man."

"I already am."

"What?" He saw Naruto and a clone in the sky. He had a spear like energy ball in his hand and was ready to descend. The clone poofed away and Naruto cocked back his arm and aimed for Teifu. "Windstyle:RIOT JAVELIN JUTSU." Ryomou was shocked at his attack. "Naruto..you mastered the attack..who would have thought." Ryofu was smiling at herself and the fact Naruto was able to master his new attack. "Impressive.....Naruto that is very impressive....I knew you had it in you...now..show me what that technique can do." Naruto threw the speak like attack Teifu and it connected easily. When the dust settled Teifu was knocked out and twitching at him. Ryofu caught this and smiled even more. "You held back so is not to kill him.....you have some control that attack...but that's it....you need to learn to control it more."

Naruto landed on the floor and Teifu was picked up by an official and Kan'u entered the ring. "You defeated him with such ease...impressive...but you will need more than that to beat me Naruto Uzumaki."

"I know...that's what I got this for." He crossed his arms to make an "X" and gathered his chakra. The red chakra was radiating from his body. Then she noticed his body change right before his eyes. He eye's were red with black slits. His hands were clawed and more refined. His teeth were now fanged. He had tapped into the foxes power.

"So your serious..I can be serious as well." She put her arms to her side and gathered her energy. Their power levels were matched equally, She had reached into her deepest confines but she knew Naruto was hold back. She spoke to him as she was emanating a blue aura. "Naruto...show me the true power of the fox spirit..Don't hold back."

"As you wish." He went on all fours and the red bubbling aura covered his body. It formed a pair of ears and a fox tail. He did not stop and sure enough another tail spawned. Ryomou, Kakouen and Hakufu watched at the horror that was now Naruto.

"Is that..the power....of the spirit fox. The nine tailed fox of legend."

"Wooooww....Naruto....your....way....COOL?!?! Naruto I worship you now. Oh mighty Naruto of the leaf I pledge my undying admiration of you." Hakufu bowed up and down at Naruto.

"....Naruto...is that you...you had this inside you all along...it's incredible....I can't compete with that." Kakouen was fearful of Naruto's true nature. Naruto raised one arm and shot his chakra arm to Kan'u who jumped up. She tried to evade the arm but she was barely able to keep up. The speed was too great for her. She ran with blinding speed and landed a foot to Naruto's face. he recoiled and clawed away at her blouse revealing her large breasts and white laced bra. She spun mid air and landed opposite of Naruto. He ran on all fours and started to go berserk on her. Clawing and kicking away at her. She hardly had time to evade the oncoming attack. He was relentless. She took his arm and swung him around and tossed him outside the ring. He spun in mid air landed on the roof. He just clung there growling at her. She took a fighting and waved him to come for her. He did and stretched out a chakra arm and grabbed her. He pulled her to him punched her dead in the face. She crashed back into the ring. She got back up and grabbed her arm. She knew he had broken it.

"heh...so this is what the fox spirit power is like....I am disappointed...I thought I told to show me your true power." She removed her arm from the other and Charged up a chi ball.

"Oh yeah....Here I come at full steam." He took out is right arm and charged up his Rasengan. His launched form the roof and made a B-line for Kan'u who jumped up to meet him head on.

"HAAAAAA!?!?!?"

"RASENGAAAAN." Both forces met and a power struggle began. She did her best to hold back his chakra. It was hard for her seeing as though Naruto's special attack was pushing her back. He pushed her back further and further until She was at the edge of the ring. He growled more and more furiously. She had to increase her power somehow. With all the strength she could muster she began to push Naruto back. He budged and they were now in the middle of the ring. Naruto yelled out again and third tailed spawned from his cloak. He pushed her all the way back and she skidded to the edge of the ring and plopped to the floor below the ring. The match was over. He had won. He calmed himself and the cloak died down, resutling in him fainting to the ground.

The announcer was wide mouthed at what just happened as well as the entire audience. After about three seconds they roared with great enthusiasm.

" THAT WAS THE MOST EPIC BATTLE I HAVE EVER SEEN?!?!?!?!?! NARUTO HAS DONE IT AGAIN LADIES AND GENTLEMAN. NARUTO AS ADVANCED TO THE FINALS. LET'S GIVE A HAND TO THE MOST SKILLED COMBATANT THIS ANNOUNCER DEEMS "THE FOX OF NANYOOOOOO!" Hakufu went over and picked up Naruto's head. Ryomou went over to Kan'u who was still conscious and breathing.

"Hey you...can you get up."

"With some help Ryomou...Thank you." she picked her up and wrapped her arm around her neck try to support Kan'u's weight. they went over to Hakufu who was trying to shake Naruto awake. He stirred and was smiling half hardly.

"Did I win?" as all he could muster.

"Yes darling you did it. I knew you could do it.....Naruto."

"Ehehhehe,,,That's all I needed to know..now that I won this stupid thing.....can I go to the waiting room now?...I want to take a...na-" He went straight to sleep. Kan'u and Hakufu just giggled at his comment. Hakufu picked him up and carried him Bridal style to the waiting room and put him on the couch, Kan'u just looked on a sleeping Naruto.

"You truly are strong Naruto...you have bested me....I am grateful to have met you in single combat....you have proven me a worthy adversary. I am happy to have met you this way. Rest now...you earned it." She and Ryomou went back out to a now awake Ukitsu.

"Did we win."

"Yes...Naruto won your match hands down.

"Aww I wanted to see him fight....darn it." She snapped her finger. She saw Kan'u who was all torn up and bruised. "Man he did a number on you Kan'u."

"He is equally as damaged as I even thought I hardly touched him."

"Aww man I really wanted to see what he could do. It really that I only saw that one technique when he fought Kakouen. That Rasenthingy"

"You mean Rasengan."

"Yeah that thing."

"That's his signature jutsu..He uses it quite a lot."

"Yeah..I mean who wouldn't..it's a powerful attack..I want to learn it.

"So do I..maybe I should ask about it on our little date next week." Kakouen added

"Hey I told you I don't want you dating Naruto." Hakufu snapped at Kakouen. " I am the only girl who gets to take him out on dates."

" So if your his girlfriend how many dates have you taken him?"

"Well...that is to say........3 dates."

"Which really means none."

"NO...that's not true...I have taken him on lots of dates."

"Rule of three Hakufu Sonsaku...Rule of three."

"Damn you Kakouen Myosai." They all laughed. All the while Naruto was sound asleep. He heard the quietness over taken the room. It was empty. It long last he had some peace and quiet. Only it as short lived when a figure was shown off of his peripheral view. He got up and sure enough Ryofu was standing there holding her lap with her hand. She clapped her hands for Naruto's latest victory.

"Bravo loverboy...bravo. I never would thought you would beat Kan'u Unchou the way you did but you did....and that technique...such a powerful one at that...The riot javelin Jutsu...it's got ring to it."

"what the hell do you want now..haven't you see enough?"

"Oh no I haven't....I came to make sure you were okay. That fox cloak thing you just had...it hurts you more then it protects. I saw it damage you fought Kan'u."

"So what."

"If you use it too much you might end up killing yourself...try to win with just your power honey..I wouldn't want to see you hurt or worse."

"why do you care so much...I hate you remember?"

"I care because your my ticket to freedom Naruto."

"Freedom....from what?"

"...Never mind...forget I said anything. Now let me help you with those wounds Naruto." She made her way to Naruto and kneeled right on front of him She went for his hand but he recoiled it back.

"Don't be shy Naruto.....I want to show that you can trust me."

"Heh.....nice try...But I see through you."

"How can I earn your trust if you won't let me?...you have to give me a shot."

"alright...bit no funny business...one slip and I ram a kunai right into your neck Ryofu." She just took his hand and examined it. She saw bleeding spot and went for it using her tongue She lapped up the blood and moaned in the process. He grunted at what she was doing.

"what are you doing Ryofu?"

"Just helping your hand heal better." She took out a long bandage and wrapped his hand with it. She used a clip to hold it together. Just then a knock was heard from the outside. It was Hakufu.

"Naruto..who's in there with you?...There better not be another girl with you..I mean it mister."

"Shit if she sees you here you'll get caught. Quick hide under the couch. I have an idea."

"Okay Naruto." She went under the couch and Naruto went in with her. Hakufu went into the room and saw a sleeping Naruto. She smiled. "aww....sweet dreams darling." She closed the door and the sleeping Naruto poofed away. Naruto sighed at the fact his shadow clone jutsu worked. He had himself right on top of Ryofu.

'*phew* that was a close one...okay let me go fir-" he was caught by Ryofu's hand on his cheek. He turned to meet Ryofu's lustful gaze.

"Hey....why don't we stay like this?..."

"what? what are you talking about?"

"I am talking about this." She pulled Naruto in for a deep kiss. He was stunned but was unable to fight it off. He opened his mouth and her tongue darted in and out of his mouth. She would moaned every now and then. Her hand stroking his whisker marks. She broke the kiss and he just starred at her. He narrowed his eyes.

"I though I said no funny business Ryofu."

"That wasn't meant to be funny...I wanted to get little preview before the main event...You know you are a good kisser..."

"I am getting out of here." he found himself unable to move.

"Wait....can we stay like this a little while more...I want to enjoy this view a while longer."

" Uh oh...not good....we have problem...I am stuck."

"Works for me....Just stay there and let me look into your eyes honey."

"I am serious here...damn it hold on..." He tried his best but his body was weak from the last battle. "here..let me help you." She pushed the couch with her hands and Naruto was free, Or at least he thought he was until Ryofu had him held down by his waist.

"Hey...you know this is good view of you."

".....you planned this out on purpose didn't you?"

"If I did what are you gonna do...you still weak from your last battle...don't you wanna look at this." She pushed his head right in between the valley of her breasts and rested his head there. She ran her hand through his blond locks.

"Hmmmm you feel warm.....I want this to last forever Naruto.....All you need to is say yes.....yes to us.....I can give you your life back...if you would but give yourself to me and only me Naruto Uzumaki."

"...How I be sure you can keep your promise?"

"Let me show you." She raised his head up and leaned in for another kiss. This one lasted for a good while.

"I can promise you that I will not go back on my word.....you can be sure of that my love."

"......I...I don't know...I have to give it more thought....I still have to win this thing."

"It's okay Blondie... you have all the time you need....I will wait for you....have your choice ready when the tournament is done and over with. Meet me in this address." She pulled a map from the valley of her breasts and placed it in Naruto's coat pocket. She then gently pushed him off and held him up and carried him back to the couch and placed the couch back to it's original position. She then sat on top to Naruto and straddled his waist. She grabbed his hand and touched her breast with it, slowly letting him knead it.

"This is yours Naruto...whether you realize it or not...but if you choose me...you might let 2 for the price of one....your life back and me and Chinkyuu at your side." She put his hand down and walked back out the door. "Think about it carefully now Naruto....I hope you don't make me wait long you tease." She winked and blew him a kiss. He was confused now..was she really all that evil to him....Maybe she is not as bad a he first thought.

"...your a mystery Ryofu Housen....your a mystery that I'll solve....I have to.....if what you say is true then maybe I can learn to like ya.....maybe...just maybe.." he fell back to sleep. Ryomou was outside sitting next to Kan'u and they looked up at the stands to see Ryofu sitting right in the back. They glared at her, Ryofu took notice just waved at them playfully.

"What could she want?"

"Do think she was here for Naruto's fight Kan'u?"

"Possibly..she is obsessed with him." Kan'u responded.

" I think I'll go have a talk with her later."

"you should not go alone...take Hakufu with you. I doubt she will want to talk to you in a peaceful manner."

"I'll be fine. she won't think to start a fight with me with so many people." She Saw Ryofu get up and walk downstairs. "I'll be right back.."

"Be careful Ryomou." She nodded back at Kan'u and walked away. She caught Ryofu coming down a flight of stairs. Ryofu saw that Ryomou was leaning against a pole. She opened her visible eye to meet Ryofu's eyes.

"So...you wanna start something...or maybe you wanna ask me peacefully to leave Naruto alone?"

"I am gonna make this clear to you Ryofu...You can't keep your promise to Naruto...how could you even think you can bring back his memories?"

"Cause I know who he is....I can show him who he is truly...I can show him his past and make sure his future comes to pass." She walked over to Ryomou and gripped her chin.

"If you would just stop playing mommy for me I could give him everything he desires and more." Ryomou slapped away her hand and grabbed her collar. She shoved Ryofu against a wall. " My my I like it rough..though I don't mind if we move this somewhere else." Ryomou grew infuriated with Ryofu remarks.

" Listen hussie. I am this close to wiping that smug smirk off your pretty little face Ryofu."

"So...you think my face is pretty...I am flattered...I never knew you were into girls Ryomou...Maybe you and can hook up later."

"Shut the fuck up. Your perverted attitude pisses me off to no end. Go near Naruto again and I make sure you regret ever seeing me bitch." She shoved her away and walked back to meet with Kan'u. Ryofu just smiled at herself. "You can't keep him away from me forever princess....He will seek me out in time...and when that time comes I will rub in in your pretty little face and then kill you right in front of him." She just gave a maniacal giggle and went back upstairs. "Now to wait and see who's the next poor sap who gets to lose to my Naruto." She giggled again at the fact the She just called him her Naruto. She was damn proud of herself. She was sure that he would come running to her and ask her for everything. When that day came she would be free from her prison that was the man she forcefully served.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well I think I am impressed with myself. Ryofu is slowly but surely getting to Naruto..The relationship between those two has improved a little bit so far... and Naruto;s next opponent. Who will be...find out in the last installment of this series.

Ch.10: The finalists revealed.

See ya next time for the new arc coming in ^ ^.


	10. The finalist Revealed

**CH.10 the finalist revealed.  
**

Let us begin shall we.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryofu took her place at the stands. She was waiting for her little obsession to come out. She wanted for him to dazzle her with what he had to show off next. She wanted to see what other nest tricks he had up his sleeve. a thought came to her mind as the announce was about to give our the next match.

"_okay lover boy...time to show me your stuff. ohh I just can't wait for him to show his face so I can fantasize about him some more.....mmnnn I can taste his lips on me still. oh god I want him soooo bad...oh Naruto I think I love you."_

The announcer shouted out the final match ups of the tournament. "WELL FANS THIS IS IT. THE FINAL MATCH OF THE TOURNAMENT. IT'S GONNA BE A DOOZY FOLKS. THE CHAMPION FROM LAST YEAR HAS SHOWN UP IN THE RING. TOUTAKU OF RAKUYOU ACADEMY IS READY TO RUMBLE."

"what?.....he's here....why."

"Why not?" Ryofu turned to see Kaku leaning against the wall. "oh it's you four eyes."

"heh you are here...what is your watching that made you want to see this?"

"My little ace in the hole is gonna fight in this match.'"

"heh...you talk only of pipe dreams. Toutaku can't lose."

"Well see four eyes." The announcer then gave out the name of the challenger. "AND TO TRY TO DETHRONE OUR CHAMPINE IS OUR NEWCOMER THE FOX OF NANYO NARUTO UZUMAKI." Kaku saw the figure and knew that it was the same boy who had fought her.

"Him.....heh he is not match for lord Toutaku."

"I wouldn't count him out Kaku....look and be amazed." Naruto took his place at end looking straight at Toutaku. Naruto had under gone a change in his eyes. The coloration was yellow and he had horizontal slits. Our hero was now in sage mode. Evidently the fox had him send two clones go Myobokuzan and gather sage chakra.

"hey you....you think you can defeat me. I know who you are and I will make sure you die right now."

"Yeah whatever shut up and come get me." He smirked at Toutaku who just ran over to Naruto and attempted his first attack. Naruto just grabbed his hand and tossed him into the air. Naruto then made a cross with his hands. 'Shadow clone jutsu." and out popped a clone and began to gather sage chakra to form his Rasengan. This attack was rather large, about almost the size of Naruto himself. Toutaku reached his hand out gathered his chi the form a ball to counter. "SAGE TECH: GIANT BALL RASENGAN." He threw the ball straight for Toutaku who dropped right on top of it. The resulting forces combining and exploding on impact. Toutaku came plummeting from the sky and landed on his feet. his clothes were torn from his body. He held his arm and panted heavily 'Well well...looks like underestimated you Naruto of Nanyo. See if you like this."He ran and began to swing wildly at Naruto. He dodged each one of his attacks and kicked him back. Toutaku skidded across the floor, his feet making a screech as was sent back. "Why you little fuck...DIE?" He went for one attack and sent Naruto flying back the near edge of the ring. vanished in a poof of smoke. "What..was that a copy?"

"No copies Toutaku." He looked up to see that Naruto and two clones were forming a spinning energy disc that gave a loud screech. "They are shadow clones."

"you bastard."

"Here I come....WINDSTYLE: RASEN-SHURIKEN??!??!" Toutaku quickly made an even bigger chi ball to counter the attack. Naruto descended from the heavens and rammed the jutsu to meet with Toutaku's chi ball. The resulting contact made an explosion and a blinding light. the crowd had to shield their eye's so they would lose their eye sight from the light. When the dust settled Naruto is seen back to normal and Toutaku still standing. He had a very hard time keeping his balance. he panted heavily at Naruto. " You....will.....pay for this...how dare...you......You will pay for this with...you...life....Naruto...U...zu...ma...k-" He plopped the the ground and the crowd stared wide eyed at what just happened. After about two seconds they went into a heated frenzy, they went wild an cheered with all their might. the announcer's voice over lapped the crowd and showed his excitement. "OH MY GOD... DID YOU SEE THAT....HE JUST MOPPED THE FLOOR WITH TOUTAKU...NO WAY HE DIDN'T JUST PULL IT OFF...NO FUCKING WAY...LADIES AND GENTLEMAN WE HAVE A NEW CHAMPION....HIS NAME IS NARUTOOOOO UUUUUZUUUUUMAKIIIIIIII??!?!?!?!?!." The crowd roared as they chanted his name loud, he heard some of the comments from them which made him blush a little.

"NARUTO FUCK ME BABY...I WANT YOUR KIDS?!"

"NARUTO YOU ROCK BRO...WAY TO GO."

"NARUTO...I AM FOREVER YOUR SLAVE!?!?!?"

"NARUTO MY SISTER SAYS SHE WANT TO FUCK YOUR BRAINS OUT!?!?!?"

"NARUTO I WANT YOU....YOUR SO SEXYYYY!?!?!

"Thank you...thank you all." He just went for the end where Hakufu and Ukitsu tackled him to the floor. Ryofu just clapped her hands in approval.

"Well four eyes....I hate to say it but I told so."

"...Naruto Uzumaki....I swear even if it kills me..I will have my revenge...I will make sure you die by my hand you worthless cur."

"Hey now Don't do anything rash...I won't like it if you kill him." Her comment fell on deaf ears. Kaku went over to Toutaku and carried him off. Ryofu giggled at the fact Naruto was able to defeat Toutaku so easily.

"Now for me to claim my prize...let's see how long before he seeks me out...I can't wait." She disappeared into the crowd. Hakufu an Ukitsu meanwhile just bear hugged Naruto so much that the poor boy was turning blue.

"Oh Naruto you did. I knew you could.....I love you so much Naruto."

"Oh man that was FRIKKIN EPIC Naruto....I hereby pledge my allegiance to you master....I promise be the best student and servant ever."

"Guys...choking....not breathing.......*ack*...help me." His voice squeaked at this last part. All the while Ryomou, Kan'u and Kakouen just laughed at his misery.

"Wow....He beat Toutaku without even breaking a sweat..amazing." Kan'u stated.

"Yeah...he did...and I hardly had a part in that."

"You did Ryomou....you came here and supported him. You also taught him to master the Riot javelin jutsu...I'd say you played your part well."

"Your right Kan'u....your right." As Ryomou spoke those words Kakouen walked over to Naruto now standing up with Hakufu and Ukitsu clinging to one arm each. "Hey Naruto....great job out there."

"Thanks Kakouen...You too."

"Remember next week. we have a date okay.....you gotta tell me how you did that."

"HEY LADY I TOLD YOU ONLY I CAN TAKE NARUTO OUT ON DATES?!?!" Hakufu scolded

"See you then rival." She planted a kiss on his cheek and laughed as she walked away. Hakufu cursed at her while Ukitsu gave a jealous look at Naruto. "No fair master you have to teach me that rasenthingy."

"He's not teaching you shit. I am gonna take him out."

"Oh pleaaaase?"

"NO. He's mine."

"MINE?!?!"

"MINE BITCH!?!" They played tug-of war with Naruto. He mouthed a "Save me please." Kan'u and Ryomou looked each other smirked at him. They whistled and walked away from Naruto who cursed them for leaving him behind. After they all left Ryomou and Naruto made it to the house and he plopped to the couch. Ryomou stood in front of him, she had something in her hand.

"Here Naruto....take this...You've earned it boy." She handed him an orange cellphone. He smiled at his new present." WOW this is great sensei thank you."

"I was gonna make you run laps for making me wait but after that you deserved this much from me..I am proud of you Naruto...you did your best out there."

"It's all thanks to you." He heard a grumble in the pit of his stomach. he patted it. "You too fox...both of did."

"you certainly made a name for yourself around here..The fox of Nanyo....Heh has a ring to it."

"Ehehe....I guess it does."

"Hey...that phone has all the number of the people we know.. and some by request so don't hesitate to call okay?"

"Will do sensei."

"Good...I have to run some errands. Stay here and take care...Champion Naruto."

"Bye sensei." he waved as she left out if the door. he then jumped around to relief him of his excitement "WOOHOO..I DID IT...I AM THE STRONGEST GUY HERE...HEHE...let's see someone mess with me now.....I am unstoppable." he sat back down and looked at the ceiling for a while. " I wonder if the leaf who have been proud of me...I bet they would have.....man.. I miss them already and I don't know why....well at least I have a story to tell them after I find a way to get back home." He picked up a book and started to read it. The book title was rather wierd in the name. The title was Ikki tousen: Great Guardians**(1)**."Wow....sounds interesting." he began to read it. As he read it the phone went off and he let the answering machine pick it up. "_You have reached Ryomou Shimei. I am not here right now. You know what to do." _*beep*.

_"Congratulations Blondie......who knew you had it in you beat up Toutaku like that...So.... have you thought about i-"_

_"_Ryofu.....look I am only doing you ONE favor....but you have to keep you end or I walk."

"Relax...you will receive your just reward. Come to the address I told you later on..oh and make sure mommy doesn't find out."

"Yeah yeah....see you soon...Pray that you are telling me truth Ryofu."

"I would never lie to you honey...I hate being dishonest. Let's see then while we have time to kill tell me about your frog look...I know that power came from that."

"You'll have to find out when I see you and find out who exactly am I and how I got here."

"Okay sweety....Just don't keep me waiting too long..I am dying to have you in my arms again....Your kiss has been on my mind ever since the tournament."

".......Is there anything you think about that doesn't involve perverted acts with me."

"I can't help me...your have that effect on me. I don't want to talk over the phone anymore. I want to see you. I want to see you right now. Oh god I's so horny."

"I am gonna ignore that last comment. Good bye Ryofu."

"See you soon baby...oh and by the way...I'm a 38 DD. Just a little something for you to fantasize about." She hung up her cell, Naruto hung up the phone as well and shuddered at the newly acquired information about Ryofu's chest.

"Jeez sex is all she thinks about. " He remembered back in the tournament when she kissed him. He remember how soft her lips felt meeting his. It was like she was genuinely meaning it. The way her touch felt when she stroked his cheek. He held his cheek and remembered and felt his body heat up a bit. He shook his head and thought to himself.

"Jeez it's not like it was that good of a kiss anyway. I mean she is just a pervert...nothing more than a pervert.." He suddenly thought up a fantasy as he was walked in a beach and saw Ryofu in a black and white bikini. The top did nothing to hide her insanely large bust. She was standing with the wind blowing her hair. He just stood there awestruck but wary enough to defend himself. She turned over to Naruto made her way to Naruto. Her hips swaying from left to right. She reached out to grab Naruto's cheek and caressed it.

"So....we are all alone here...Our special place just for the two of us...So what do you wanna do?"

"Ryofu you have 2 seconds before I-" He was caught off guard when she kissed and tackled him to the ground. She managed to slip off his coat and tossed it aside. She then took out a kunai knife from his holster and cut his shirt open. She licked her lips in anticipation, her eyes looked as if she was a lion at a fresh kill ready to devour every last piece of flesh from it's prey.

"Naruto...I always wanted this...I always wanted you. Do you feel the same?"

"Ryofu get off of me right now." He grew a little peeved. Ryofu just giggled and ran her tongue from the bottom of his waist line all the way to his whisker marks. She began to take in his ear and nibbled on it He moaned at the sensation. Just then she felt something hit her thigh. She giggle at the fact that she knew what it was.

"well well...looks like you want this as much as I do...I promise to be gentle." She leaned in for a kiss and rubbed Naruto through the hem of his pants.

"Ryofu....ahh...stop it....it."

"Feels good right.. You don't need to be afraid. Just relax baby. I can make you feel even better." She leaned in and made out with Naruto again. He could feel her hands reaching down and before she could take off her bikini bottom he snapped out of it. He rubbed his head in order to clear his mind. "gaaah I just fantasized about that snake...Damn it...she's not that attractive....damn it Why does she have to go and say something like that....DD....I don't even know what that is..I don't even know who I am let alone what DD stands for." He dismissed the thought and got ready to meet the woman who for some reason he was thinking about. When he was about to leave he caught Ryomou getting in the door.

"Hey Naruto..where are you going?"

"I gotta go see something. I won't be long."

"okay...be back in time for dinner...I am making ramen..although I will regret it later."

"Okay sensei..see you in a couple of hours."

"Don't be out too long. If you are call me and I will have your dinner when you get back."

"Thanks see ya." He ran off to go meet with Ryofu. Ryomou stood at the front door and pondered to herself. "What could he possibly want to go see....oh well Better not dwell on it." He went back into the house and cooked the dinner. He took out the map Ryofu had placed in his pocket during the tournament and followed it exactly. Crossing streets and rounding corners when the map designated. He finally got to his destination and sure enough there was Ryofu and Chinkyuu waving him over, He gritted his teeth and went over to the coffee shop table located outside. He took a spot in a chair and Chinkyuu sat opposite of him. Ryofu sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Alright....I'm here...what is it you want?"

"Quick to get to work are ya honey?" Ryofu looked deep into his eyes as Chinkyuu handed Naruto the paper. It was a photo of a man who was partly bald and tall. He had the same earring that all the other toushi wore. Chinkyuu cleared her throat as if to prepare to speak. "He is your target Naruto Uzumaki. His name is Rikaku..He has something we want that interests miss Ryofu. Get it for us and we will have what you've been seeking."

"What does he have that interests you?"

"A piece of paper wrapped up scroll style holding vital information on Toutaku. Get it for us and you will be rewarded handsomely." She smiled with a evil look in her eye.

"If you do this honey I can tell you about the night you came here. The night you were brought here to me! Do we have a deal sweety?"

"So your saying I have to kill this guy and get a scroll from him...Sounds like I have to play ninja for you. How come you can't do this Chinkyuu?"

"Don't you think I tried......The fact remains that you still must obtain the scroll and give it back to Ryofu and I right in this address." She handed another map.

"And I never said you had to kill him. Just get the scroll for us. So your in or out."

".......If I do this will you tell me how I ended up here and who were those three people who have the same headband as I did." He took the map and placed it on his pocket.

"That's right...you can trust us right Chinkyuu?"

"You never lied to anyone before."

"See...The aye's have it....So are you convinced now?"

"...Fine...I'll do it...but you have to keep your end of this..I won't hesitate to kill you both if you stab me in the back."

"Scouts honor Naruto...Now...I think you better get a move on. Last time I saw Rikaku he was just outside the school hanging around." She got off of him and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck Naruto...not that you need it."

"Yeah yeah...I'll be back." He lept off in search of his target. Chinkyuu stood up and saw him jump from room to roof. "Do you think he can get it for us?"

"Of course..I know he can..Relax...he is the one we were looking for." She reached out and grabbed Chinkyuu's hand. She blushed at Ryofu's actions as they watch Naruto go out of sight. Chinkyuu all the while was thinking about the boy, She heard from Ryofu that he had beaten Toutaku single handed and Kan'u Unchou. She wanted to believe that Naruto was the key to their salvation. "_If Ryofu believes in you Naruto. Then I must believe in you also....I really wish we would have met in other circumstances..Maybe we would have been good friends." _She suddenly felt her heart rate quicken

Naruto went from roof to roof looking for his target. He spent a good half on hour. He stopped and pulled out his phone and called Ryomou.

"Hello?"

"Sensei it's me Naruto. Listen I am gonna be late for dinner..Iou think you could keep it hot...I am gonna be a while."

"Okay Naruto...hurry back okay..I don't want you to stay too long okay?"

"Got it.. see ya at home."

"Bye Naruto." He hung up and went on in search of Rikaku. He spent another hour until finally he found someone that resembled the photo. He pulled it out and saw that it was the man he was hunting down. He saw that he was surrounded by others.

"Crap..she didn't mention he was gonna be guarded. Ryofu this better be worth it." He made his way down and to the floor and hid behind a corner and overheard the group of five and Rikaku talking.

"Hey I heard Toutaku was beat up by some ninja guy. He must've let him win."

"Yeah. So I heard, That's why Kaku sent me out to go kill this guy."

"Yeah I mean he had to have let that chump take him out."

"Alright. She gave us the address on where this asshole is. Let's move out." Naruto seizes the opportunity and unveiled himself. He walked out and called out to the thugs.

"Hey...Do you guy know where Rakuyou academy is?"

"Hey boss it's him." One thug yelled out. "So it is...you got some nerve seeking us out punk. We were gonna go out and find you ourselves but seeing as thought you came to us it makes out job a lot easier."

"Which one of you is Rikaku."

"I am." The man from the photo stepped out from the group and stood out in front. "So what do you want from me?"

"You have something I want..a scroll...Give it to me and I promise you no one will get hurt."

"Oh...you mean this thing?" he went into his pocket and pulled out he scroll and pointed at Naruto with it. "If you want this thing you'll have to pry it from my cold dead fingers."

"alright." He made a cross with his hands." you asked for it. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU." He summoned four clones and attack the group. Rikaku snapped his fingers and the group went to fight the clones. Each of the thugs carried a knife. the thugs took out he clones one by one, slashing at them when they got close. They finished off the clones and they looked around and tried to look for Naruto.

"Where did he go."

"The coward must have run away."

"Heh he's scared of us."

"Actually you guys make me laugh." they turned around to meet Naruto with a kunai knife to Rikaku's throat. His eyes faced Naruto who had a smug look on his face.

"The scroll if you please..I don't have all day."

"you bastard."

"Blah blah blah. just hand it over."

"Go to hell."

"Bah too slow." Naruto reached over and grabbed the scroll and pushed him over. He recoiled with a boot of Naruto's chin. All of the thugs ganged up on Naruto. They dog piled him and beat him relentless. The thugs were then pushed and blown away when Naruto went berserk. He went on all fours and attacked the thugs one by one. He slashed and clawed at all of the thugs with his attacks, blood was spewing from the thugs. He killed them all except for Rikaku who just looked in fear at the now angry Naruto.

"...I told you.... I didn't want to kill you....you brought this out of me....Tell Kaku that if she wants to fight me...do it herself." he lept off back to Ryofu leaving a Rikaku shitting bricks.

"...th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-that power....such i-i-i-i-i-i-i-incredible power.....who is he?" stuttered Rikaku as Naruto jumped from roof to roof back to where Ryofu and Chinkyuu were waiting. He took out the map Chinkyuu gave him and followed it. He was finished with his mission. He got the scroll and now he was gonna get some answers.

"Ryofu...I got it..now...tell me.....who am I?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There is it folks I had to do this about three times. My browser thought it was funny to go back to the profile menu and then back to the doc editing screen. I had this done and finished but I forgot to save it. It pissed me off so bad that I just rushed the damn thing. It was such a good plot finish too... damn you web browser.

(1) The last season I think of ikki tousen. The pun is from where Ryuubi hands Kan'u a book and asked her to read it.

next time Ch.11 The leaf village.

here is an omake to make up for it (Dialogue style)

Ryomou: Hello again I am here to converse with Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke: Hey...So Ryomou what do you want to know?

Ryomou: First of all how did you and Naruto meet?

Sasuke: At the academy in the leaf village.

Ryomou: Did you always hate him

Sasuke: It first but I came to like the dobe.

Ryomou: and you were rivals for how long?

Sasuke: ever since the day I met him.

Ryomou: and what about this Sakura Haruno. She confessed to you at one point. Why did you just leave her there?

Sasuke: I have my reasons..Mainly so she was not in the way...and cause what I had to go through was not something she could have taken lightly.

Ryomou: If you were to date one Ikkitousen Character who would it be and why?

Sasuke: I would date Chou'un Shiryuu. Her breast are just the way and she is powerful. That sword she carries is impressive.

Ryomou: I see. well thank you for time Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke: Don't mention it (walks off. He runs into a largely busted woman.) Excuse me miss

Chou'un: (stares at Sasuke and blushes) Hey...your Sasuke Uchiha right?"

Sasuke: Yes and you are?

Chou'un: asking you out...say about now. Come with me to this cafe I know outside this studio.

Sasuke: okay....uhhh sure...Let's get going.

Ryomou: Tune in next time when I interview Hinata Hyuuga! See ya next time ^ ^.


	11. the leaf village

**Ch.11The leaf village.**

Okay guys here it is. the long awaited chapter. I will start with short take on how the leaf village is taking Naruto , Sakura and Hinata's disappearance. and if you can read this I am in your compy hiding a kitty inside it /evilsmile. Oh and 438...FRIKKIN OWNS BABY

Let us begin shall we.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tsunade sat in her office rummaging through her paper work. An ANBU appeared right in front of her. She stood up and saluted the ANBU.

"At ease."

"lady Hokage..we have searched the entire land of fire. The is no sigh of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga anywhere.

"Keep looking. They didn't just end up in another world now. Don't rest until you have something."

"Also Sasuke Uchiha has gone missing as well."

"WHAT?!?!?"

"Yes...We believe he may have vanished along with the others. We also believe that one of the Akatsuki is along with the others as well."

"Great..this is just great....DAMN IT....FUCKING DAMN IT." She slammed her fist on the ground breaking her table in half.

"Lady Hokage."

"He...was set and ready for Hokage...he...had his life set up perfect...then the Akatsuki had to fuck things up. Add Sasuke and his day just went from bad to worse."

"We also know that Akatsuki are on the move. They seem to be looking for one of their own as well."

"Keep an eye on them. Do not engage them even if provoked. Now....GO." The ANBU man vanished from the room She sat back down and drank a sip of her tea.

"Naruto Uzumaki...I hope your alright...I don't if I can lose another one....not you Naruto...not you."

**Meanwhile**

Naruto had just entered a rundown building and went in the building and stepped into a dark room. He took out a match and lit up a stick creating a torch. He walked around looking for Ryofu and Chinkyuu. He was flustered and confused at the reason why he had to meet them here.

"This sucks. I mean you could've picked a better place Ryofu. I mean this dump. Who would want to come here." he kept searching until he came to a lit up opening. He heard voices and went in and peered inside. He saw Chinkyuu there. Her back was to him. He then arm a pair of feminie arms wrap themselves around her. He saw Chinkyuu press her lips on to something. He opened the door to see Ryofu and Chinkyuu making out right in front of him. Ryofu turned and just smirked at him

"Like what you saw Naruto...I bet it turns you on to see two girls kiss right?"

"Shut it.. I got what you wanted." He threw the scroll and Chinkyuu caught it. She opened and smiled at Naruto.

"This is what we wanted to have. Thank you Naruto." Chinkyuu bowed her head to Naruto

"Yeah you keep your end of our deal."

"That's right. We did say we would show you something." Ryofu went over to Naruto and handed him the photo of the ninja he saw. He saw they had the same headbands as he did. the male's headband was scratched over.

"So who are they?'

"Itachi Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga."

"....Sakura...Hinata?.....I feel like I have seen them before."

"You should. They came with you here."

"What...you know how we all got here?"

"From what I could tell you all came here through come strange cataclysm. I don't know exactly how but you all got here through there. that's all I could gather. If you can do us one more favor I could see about arranging a meeting with them. Maybe one of them could unlock the secret to your past."

"I'm done with you two. I kept my sensei waiting long enough."

"That's okay dear. I never planned keeping you past your curfew. I wished we would've been with each other a little while longer."

"No thanks. I need to be going home. See you around Ryofu. Chinkyuu." Before he managed to walked out the door Ryofu turned him around and pulled him in for a kiss. She put her tongue into his mouth begging for entrance, it was granted of course through force. She gripped his neck tight deepening the kiss. She broke contact and placed a hand on his chin.

"Come back to the cafe we met earlier. I will come alone this time. It's will be our little date Naruto. Don't stand me up okay?"

" Yeah yeah shut up....why do you always kiss me?"

"Why not...your cute. Who wouldn't want to do you?"

"I am beginning to think you only see me as a sex object."

"Not true. I am very much in love with you Naruto."

"If you did you wouldn't be sending me to do your dirty work."

"Consider it a slowly developing relationship we have you and I."

"slowly...heh That's a laugh."

"You don feel the same Naruto?"

"Tell me what is it about you that makes me want to see you as a woman?"

"For one...this." She grabbed his hand placed it inside her shirt letting him cop a feel. Chinkyuu blushed and gasped at her actions.

"R-r-r-r-r-Ryofu..what the hell?" He was blushing out of embarrassment.

"See your stuttering. That means you must feel something. I think you make have a secret crush on me. I feel flattered really."

"Th-th-th-that's not true."

"See...the sooner you confess your feelings for me the sooner I could grant you your every desire and more."

"I would sooner kill myself."

"Denial is the first step to realizing how wrong you are." Ryofu began to rub her hands on his whiskers. He shuddered at the softness of her hands.

"Stop that...it...it."

"Feels good?"

"NO!?!?!"

"heh If it didn't then why are you turning red?" She giggle at the fact he was blushing hardcore. He just turned away and closed his eyes.

"Damn you...I'm leaving...." He stormed out. She just giggled and clutched her hands together. Chinkyuu went next to her and saw her stare into the door.

"Hey....earth to Ryofu. hellooo?"

" *sigh*....Chinkyuu....I really am falling in love with him....there is something about him just screams out love me."

"What about tomorrow?"

"I'll go meet with him Chinkyuu. We gotta get you home girl. C'mon...we can talk later after I get this done and over with."

"When this is over..what are you gonna do?"

"Make him mine of course. eventually he is gonna realize that he was meant to be with me...with us."

"...oh....I guess that would be nice to see him more often."

"Chinkyuu Koudai are you trying to move in on my man? I thought you were only into girls."

"What...no.....I mean....I like you Ryofu...but I guess seeing you and him happy makes me happy."

"Glad to see you approve of him. Now let's get you home." Ryofu and Chinkyuu walked out of the door. They exited the building and went to Chinkyuu's house. Little did they know they were being watched by a devious Kaku.

"So....you think you can betray me that easily....Ryofu Housen...I am going to hit you were it hurts....by taking away the one thing you cling to so passionately." She gave devious grin and was quickly followed by a maniacal cackle rivaling the devil himself. Meanwhile Naruto manage to get home extremely late. He unlocked the door and went inside the house. There was a bowl of ramen in the middle of the table. His stomach growled and the anticipation of the late meal. He went over and took the chopsticks. He happily separated the stick without breaking them and ate away at his leisure. He enjoyed every bite of it. He loved the way Ryomou cooked his ramen. It reminded him of something he once had before. He thought good and hard about nostalgic it all was. When he finished the bowl he yawned and went over to his bedroom and took a good look at the night sky. He sighed at the view of the stars and moon. One constellation looked to him like it made a face. A woman's face. The woman had long almost purple hair and had something around her neck.

"Wow....she is beautiful. I wonder who she is?. I know what I'll do. Since your so out late and it's me looking at you I'll call you the "Midnight lady** (1)" **Yeah....that should do it. Well I am going to go to bed midnight lady. See you tomorrow." He fell to his pillow and the constellation was disturbed by shooting star.

Next mourning Naruto woke up to the sound of Ryomou on the phone. She was talking to someone in the other line and sounded a little upset.

"Look I understand but what makes you think it was him........I....hey buddy.....you know what..........alright...I'll ask him when he gets up......goodbye." She hung up the phone up and sighed to herself. She looked over to see a Naruto in his pants and white shirt. He tilted his head in confusion.

"Who was that sensei?"

"That was the principal of Rakuyou academy. He asked about you. Naruto where were you last night?"

"I was out. I went to go talk to someone."

"Could that someone been Rikaku of Rakuyou?"

"Sensei what are you getting at?"

"Answer the question Naruto."

"No."

".......I'll let you know right now that Rakuyou is making you a prime target now. Attacking and killing 3 students and almost killing Rikaku made you a prime suspect. Naruto they think you were under orders of Enjutsu to take some kind of paper. I told him that it was not you who attacked them. They are convinced as they found evidence of a powerful source of energy literally around the vicinity. Naruto I just want to know if you're telling me the truth. I want to know. Were you the one who was at Rakuyou last night?"

"No sensei...it wasn't me."

".....Your Lying to me."

"I am not...I swear you can trust me on that."

"Oh really.....Naruto if your doing some moonlight ninja work I suggest you stop right here and now. Whoever is it your working for tell them you quit alright?" He just nodded and before he went back to his room he was caught by Ryomou holding his shoulder. She held her grip tight and shook as she just looked at Naruto concerned. He looked back and saw her looking at him as if she wanted to know something.

"What is it?"

"I just want to know....and tell me the truth.....are you doing ANYTHING and I mean ANYTHING for that bitch Ryofu Housen?"

"No...I am not falling her tricks."

"Then how come you wreak of her perfume?"

"What?"

"Naruto.....did you see her...and you can't lie to me the evidence is on your body. I can smell her on you. Hell I can even see it."

"what do you mean?"

"You have a lipstick mark on your cheek." He rubbed his cheek and sure enough there was a red stain in his hand confirming her deductions.

"This....well this is from someone else."

"Naruto don't lie to me...Just say it....was it her?......What deal did you strike with her?...and tell me everything. I thought I told you to stay away from her. I am letting that Rikaku thing slide but I am not gonna have you doing that bitches dirty work. Now tell me right here and now."

"...........I......*sigh*....she told me about the three people who look like they came from my world?'

"World?......Naruto...then you did.....why.....I told you to keep your distance."

"I got tired of waiting for answers to just show up in visions sensei. I wanted answers and if that meant doing something I am gonna regret later then so be it."

"Naruto you can't trust her. She will just twist your truth and warp your life into her own. Please don't see her again. We can get your life here you just have to give me time please."

"...I am sorry....I just can't sit around and just wait for my old life to return to me...I have to know." As if to further make matters worse the phone rang and out popped the answering machine picking it up. "_You have reached Ryomou Shimei. I am not here right now. You know what to do." _*beep*

_Naruto...Naruto help me....it's me honey please.....they kidnapped her....they got Chinkyuu....help me please....please.......god help me...I need you Naruto.....save her....get her back to me....please.........I need you now more then ever." _*beep*. Naruto just gritted his teeth as Ryomou looked into his eyes.

"So....what's it gonna be champ?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Are you gonna go to her or are you gonna give me a chance?"

"...I......I don't know......I know it might be a trap but what if she actually is in trouble. I just don't know."

"Go Naruto....only one way to find out.....But I am gonna make this clear to you...when you go don't expect me to be you sensei anymore. If you go to her I will have taught you all you needed to know and your are on your own..I will not help you understand?"

"You mean....your letting me go."

"I have orders to watch over you...I can't babysit you all the time....I believe in you enough to go with your judgment."

"....But.....where am I gonna go after this?"

"I told I have to watch over you...you still have to come back here and follow me to school everyday." She smiled

"..Thank you sensei....for everything." He bowed his head to show his up most respect.

"Yeah yeah stop calling me that..Now go on..get out of here before I change my mind." he nodded and ran out of the door and sped off to Ryofu. Ryomou all the while dialed a number and waiting for her receiver to answer.

"yeah....hey.....he's on his way.......you better not make me regret this..........I got it........look if he goes back with you then........I understand..........You better not hurt him or I'll come after you myself.........very well........I'll call you later......Itachi." (A/n: O_O ZOMG)

Naruto ran as fast as he could toward the cafe were he met Ryofu for the first time. he made it finally and saw Ryofu holding a piece of paper and crying her eyes out. He ran over to her, She looked up and hugged him still he started choking him. She let her sorrow out full blast sobbing on his shoulder. She looked back up and saw him looking at her with eyes not of anger this time but of deep and genuine concern but not enough to show it.

"You came......please help me...they kidnapped Chinkyuu and took her somewhere. They left a ransom note. It says if I don't deliver you dead or alive they say they are gonna rape and kill her...please Naruto...you have to save her...please....she's my best friend...I can't stand to lose her Naruto.....I loved her....I just can't think what they'll do if they do that to her....please...I beg of you.....your have to go save her."

"Relax Ryofu......I'll get her back.....But you have to calm down and show me where they took her. If they want me...Oh they are gonna get me." He gritted his teeth in anger. "Those bastards have the gull to do this kind if thing. They are gonna pay for this... Show me where they are keeping her Ryofu."

"They have her in this address." She pulled out a map and showed it to Naruto. He nodded and put the map in his pocket. "alright.....stay here.....I don't want you getting caught in the middle here."

"I am going with you....the note said we have to show up together or they will just kill her."

"DAMN IT.....Well then let's go.....You better not slow me down Ryofu...I am gonna go real fast."

"Oh you doubt my power Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Shut up and just keep up with me...Let's go." he lept on to the roof and ran across the roof. Ryofu repeated the same actions and kept right up with Naruto. They followed the map precisely until they saw a run down warehouse by the water. He lept down and saw a figure standing near the entrance leaning on the side wall. Naruto approached the figure but it yelled out a halt. The figure came out of the shadows and revealed herself to be Kaku Bunwa. Naruto instantly recognized her.

"I know you...your that girl that tried to kill Kan'u and me."

"I was trying to until I met you, Ever since you defeated me last time I wanted to take my revenge out on you. You even humiliated Toutaku at the Tournament. I will not have you waltzing around while I have to suffer looking at your smug face."

"Is that was this is about...Jeez talk about soar losers. If you wanted to get me out in the open you should just issued a challenge."

"But you little caretaker would have been here instead of you worthless cur." She snapped her finger and out came two men holding up a beaten down and half naked Chinkyuu. "She really is pathetic. Why she does her best to earn your love Ryofu is beyond me. To sacrifice yourself for a touch beyond that of friendship is just sickening." One of the men drew a gun and had it against her head.

"CHINKYUU....DON'T YOU DARE BITCH!?!?" Ryofu yelled. She raised her hand ready to snap her fingers. "If you want to save her life then fight me Naruto Uzumaki. I will avenge Lord Toutaku and reclaim his rightful place as the devil of the west."

" If you lay one finger on her I will make you suffer till you practically beg me to end you Kaku."He made cross with his hands but the gun made a clicking sound. "Uh uh uuuhh No tricks Naruto...We fight with just our true strength. You are not allowed to use your attacks. If you do during this fight he pulls the trigger and she dies right in front of you. Her blood will be on your hands." Chinkyuu began to stir and saw Naruto and Ryofu looking at Kaku.

"Naru..to.....no....get out of here....it's a trap...please don't worry about me......just go.....I'll be fine...Ryofu please take Naruto and run away."

"Shut up Chinkyuu I am trying to save you here. Don't you dare give up right now! If you surrender right now I will never forgive you." She stared at him wide eyed. She for some reason wanted to cuss him out but something told her to believe in him. Like she know he was going to save her. She felt her heart skip a beat. She smiled at the fact she could depend on Naruto for anything. She just felt like putting her faith in him.

"Naruto.......okay...I believe in you.....thanks....Now I know what she sees in you....you have a special power about you.....like you inspire people to do their best and not give up on themselves. Naruto........you can do it.....beat her ass." Kaku turned in anger and saw that she as awake. In her own anger snapped her fingers and the man pulled the trigger aiming for her stomach.

"CHINKYUU.....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!?!?!?!" Naruto and Ryofu yelled as she plopped to the floor and laid in a pool of her own blood. Ryofu's rage was now in her peak. She ran over to the man with the gun and evaded the pistol's bullet when it shot at her. She went behind the two men and rammed her flat palm straight into then and tossed them into the water. She picked up Chinkyuu's head and laid it on her lap. She cried as her friend was mortally wounded.

"No....please.....you can't die...we were supposed to be free.....we were gonna live happy lives with Naruto...no...Chinkyuu don't die I love you."

"I....know.....but.....you....have Naruto...........He is better suited to protect you.........he set me free already.....now he has to make you free as well.....you know I kinda wanted for it just to be the two of us.......but Naruto.......I think I would have loved him the way I do you........he is powerful..............I wished I would have met him under different circumstances.......maybe I would have gotten along with him..." Her eyes closed signified that her wound had taken it's toll. She had died right in her best friend's arms. Ryofu kissed her in the lips hoping that would bring her back. She cried as she knew that would not work. She sobbed in Chinkyuu's shoulder knowing full well that she was not amongst the living anymore. Kaku turned around to see Naruto with his head down.

"heh.....dumb bitch.....serves her right."

"Shut up."

"huh?"

"Shut up......you.......you killed her.....you killed Ryofu best friend........." He looked up and Kaku saw the eyes that she met last time. She had sent Naruto over the edge.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" A red bubble enveloped Naruto and it vanished just as quickly. Kaku looked in awe as she stood in full view of a four tailed beast. It's tails swung maniacally with full swipes. Naruto had entered the four tailed state. He growled and roared a howled that struck fear into Kaku and Ryofu. Ryofu could not believe that she was looking at Naruto. He did not look like himself. A red skin coupled with pupiless eyes and triangle like teeth. He was on all fours.

"Naruto.....what in god's green earth are you?............. what has taken over you?" She was afraid of what he was going to do. Kaku just cackled maniacally at him.

"Is this what is inside you boy...don't make me laugh......your can transform all you want you can not defeat me." She took her fighting stance while Ryofu took Chinkyuu's body and and lept away to a safe distance. She placed her on the ground and lept back to see Naruto crouched and ready to kill the woman in front of her.

"COME ON YOU LITTLE BRAT COME GET ME." She charger a chi fist and rammed in on the ground. Naruto just raised his claw and repeated the same actions. The resulting explosion made a massive dome of light encompassing ware house an leveling building and the surrounding forest tree. When the dust settled there stood Kaku panting and Naruto still crouched on the ground. He raised up all four of his tails to point at the sky and roared setting free tiny balls of himself away from his body. Kaku had her stance ready to deflect the attack. The demon fox brought all his tails to meet in front of his open mouth. The balls gathered slowly in front of the beast's mouth untill it became a great big ball. The ball shrunk and then let out a shockwave that almost made Kaku lose her balance. The beast's mouth opened up wider then humanly possible devouring and swallowing the tiny ball and made his weight crush the solid concrete below. Kaku looked on as the fox's body began to expand. The energy inside it expanding it's body. She was trying to increase his size.

"Why are you making yourself heavier?" It dawned on her what he was about to do. She grew wide eyed at her current situation. "OH CRAP..This is isn't good." She began to run away from Naruto toward the forest. The beast only drew one breath and released the energy in one beam. She turned around and saw a beam of energy gunning straight for. Just then the ball hit the ground and exploded in a sea of power. The explosion engulfing everything within 2 miles of the blast. The light disintegrated everything from trees to the boats in the water and creating mini tsunami's into the shores of the decimated battleground. The land was laid waste from the impact of the beam. The beast only saw smoke coming from ashes of the fore now engulfing the. The beast then felt a suppressing presence as if he was getting put down. It was then Kaku looked up and saw a figure in black and a giant skeleton like thing in front of her. The words spoke to her like a last resort. "Mangekyo Sharingan." She saw the beast roar with a fury on thousand men. It went down holding it's head and the body was regressing back to it's dormant state. The power that engulfed Naruto was now receding back into him. When the foxes form regressed and revealed Naruto yelling in pain. He was in so much agony and he could not stop screaming into the sun by the shear amount of pain he was enduring. With one last shriek he passed out in the middle of the crater, his vision fading into the blackness.

When he woke up he found himself in a room with three figures standing in front of him. Naruto recognized one of them as Ryofu. The other two were strange to him. He got up and saw the other two figures standing up and running for him.

"He's up. Hinata he is up." One figures stated excitedly.

"Oh good...quick Sakura he might want some medical attention." The other figure spoke. Naruto held his head and saw Ryofu walking over and sitting beside him and holding his hand. "Hey handsome. Your awake...look who's here...your friends."

"Friends.....who are they?"

"Naruto Uzumaki...do you know who I am?"

"No.....who is talking to me?"

"I am Sakura Haruno....your the Naruto fox we have been looking for."

"we....who's we?"

"Umm...I-I-I-I am N-n-n-Naruto, Hinata Hyuuga." One figure spoke up. Naruto was now confused.

"Sakura....Hinata...........I know those names...but I don't know from where."

"We remember you Naruto....well only that we know who you are." Naruto opened his eyes to meet a pink haired woman with a pink headband and a lavender haired woman with a large bust and a headband around her neck. He recognized the headbands from the Picture Ryofu gave him.

"Wait....Wait a second....I know those headbands.....your from the leaf aren't you?"

"Yeah.....at least we think we are."

"You have to be if you have them."

"Naruto.....the more important thing is that your okay." Sakura responded. Ryofu stroked his hair every now and then and held his hand with her unoccupied hand. "Naruto honey....what you do remember until this point?"

"I remember...Chinkyuu....Chinkyuu......CHINKYUU!?!?" He got up and tried to get up but Ryofu held him down and had him in a hug. She tried her best to hold back her tears. "Naruto.....Chinkyuu....was......"

"I remember....her and....she was held down.....ad I heard a bang and everything went blank after that."

"Naruto......about Chinkyuu.......she.......is......She's dead."

"What?" He looked at Ryofu who was trying so hard to hold back her sorrow and anger. "Kaku....she killed her.....that's when you went nuts......Naruto you scared me more than Chinkyuu's death. What's gotten into you?"

"Ryofu there is something I have to tell you. You see I have a nine tailed demon fox inside of me. I don't know how it got there but every time I get angry I get swelled up with it's power. I guess I must have really lost it."

"You had four tails Naruto, You had such incredible power that you almost leveled an entire city block. Naruto you almost killed yourself in the process......I thought I was going to lose you too." She nuzzled her head on his shoulder as Hinata and Sakura sat down next to him and and looked into his eyes.

"Naruto....we don't know how we got here but we know it had something to do with you and that fox thing. Whatever it is it has the power to send us back home. But we don't know how to. All we know is that you are the key to get us back home to the leaf village. To our own world." Sakura said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Hinata looked deep into his eyes to see any sign of humanity left inside him.

"I am?....I don't understand it....you mean the fox is responsible for getting us here in the first place?" Naruto asked

"Yes Naruto....y-y-y-you see the fox must have done something to get us back h-h-h-ere Naruto." Hinata was for some reason wanted to comfort him as if he needed to be helped.

Ryofu tightened her grip on his hand and took her other hand to turn him around and place a kiss on his lips. "Naruto.....I just want you to know that I will give my all to get you back. I want to help you and your friends get back home where you belong."

"Really?.....you two know how to get us back?"

"I don know....But maybe this Itachi guy we met can. I don't know where he went though." Sakura shrugged.

"Then the plan s simple. Find this Itachi guy and make him tell you how he can get you guys back. "Ryofu suggested.

"Your right Ryofu.....We have to find him and ask him how to get us back using the fox. Thank Ryofu." She just blushed at Naruto compliment.

"Anything for you." She giggled. Sakura and Hinata just looked at her questioningly

Meanwhile Kaku found herself in an old abandoned warehouse. She had no idea where she had been taken. She looked around to see a dark figure with a black trench coat with red clouds on them. She got up and started to question her savior.

"Who the hell are you pal? I didn't ask to be saved."

"If I didn't you would have been vaporized miss."

"Just who are you."

"My name.......is Itachi Uchiha and I have come here in search of something. Rather someone who is of great importance to me."

"Just who is that?" She shouted. He looked at her with his sharingan which spooked Kaku. She gasped at the sheer power he was giving off with just his eyes.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ZOMG Itachi totally went 360 on us. What has he planned for Naruto as he attempts to ally himself with Rakuyou Toushi. Find out

Next time:Deal with the devil

See ya then ^ ^.

(1) See you've been pwned fox boy


	12. Deal with the devil

**Ch.12. Deal with the devil**

I feel so loved. All these reviews and you guys supporting me throughout all of this. YAY ME ^ ^. Oh and it will be a while before the Ikki tousen girls head to the leaf village. This story will be a long one. Oh yes I am in for the long haul folks WOOOO!

Let us begin shall we?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Toutaku had entered the school rooftop. He was called to meet with someone there but he did not know why. Only that he was to be rewarded after revealing information. He saw a figure in the shadows. He guess it was a tall man from the features he was showing. He also had a rather strong aura about him. He approached the man who had his hand up.

"Stay there. It would be best if you just don't see me." The figure said.

"Alright you. What is this all about?" Toutaku demanded. "Why did you get me all the way out here?"

"I need your help Toutaku. You know someone that I need to find and you know where he is?"

"First I need your name. I need to know who you are."

"For now. I am Sachi."

"Dude can you come up with something better."

"Just listen Toutaku. I need you to tell me the whereabouts of a bland boy about this tall." He raised a flat hand to show his targets height.

"Well the only blond kid I know is that asshole Naruto Uzumaki."

"He may be a knucklehead but he's not an asshole." Sachi remarked. Toutaku crossed his arms. "Yeah I know what school he goes to. Nanyo academy. Now that I divulged this information to you what are you gonna do for me in return?"

"As promised. Here." He handed a small suit case and slid it to Toutaku. He picked it up and wanted to find out his contacts true face.

"Seriously Sachi who are you? You don't look like your one of us." Just then he saw red eyes staring menacingly at him. Black tear drop marks encircled the pupil. This made Toutaku jump out of reflex. "My real name......is none of your concern...til we meet again Toutaku." The figure vanished from the shadows. Toutaku just stood there wondering about this power surge he just had a while ago.

"That guy...his aura was just like Naruto's....only.....evil.....pure evil.........like he was a spirit of vengeance." He smiled at his knowledge that there was someone as strong as Naruto. "He might prove useful."

Naruto, Ryofu, Sakura and Hinata had taken a cab and drove Naruto to Ryomou's house. Ryomou was waiting for him to come home and explain to her what had happened. She saw Ryofu and two other girls walk out as well as Naruto from the passenger side. Ryofu just stood there while Naruto and the two girls walked over. Naruto looked back to see Ryofu winking and making a phone out of her hands and mouthing 'call me'. She then walked away to go back to her home. Ryomou just ran up to him and hugged him. The cab just drove away.

"Naruto I was worried about you. I felt a sinister energy signature from here. I thought it may have something to do with you."

"I'm fine Ryomou." He had at least remembered to grant Ryomou's request to not call her sensei anymore. "I want you to meet the two people who came from my world Ryomou. This is Sakura......uhhhh....uhh." He rubbed his head and giggled. Sakura just sighed at him

"I am Sakura Haruno. This is my friend Hinata Hyuuga. We came from the leaf village."

"Nice to meet you. Come in. Hakufu and Ukitsu are inside waiting for you Naruto. Ukitsu wanted to come see you so you can teach her your Rasengan."

"Did she now. ehehehehe I guess I will have to show her then." Ryomou and the others walked in. Naruto was the last to come in only to be taken down tot he ground by Ukitsu and Hakufu.

"Master Naruto your okay. Yay Thank goodness I was worried. Now that your here teach me that rasenthingy."

"HEY!?!?!? HE HAS TO SEE ME FIRST?!?! I AM HIS GIRLFRIEND YOU KNOW!"

"He's my master, He promised to teach me." She got off of Naruto and brushed herself off. Hakufu got up as well and picked up Naruto and brushed himself off. "Alright alright. you two go sit on the couch. I have to tell you something." They both nodded and sat in the couch. Ryomou and Sakura were standing behind the couch while Hakufu, Ukitsu and Hinata were sitting with there legs crossed.

"Okay guys..I want to introduce you to my friends from the leaf. Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga." Hakufu turned to Hinata and gave her hand to greet Hinata. She smiled " Nice to meet you Hinata."

"Nice to meet you." Hakufu immediately had a thought enter her mind. "_ I don't like her already. She looks like she likes Naruto. I will make sure that you don't get to spend time with my boyfriend you hussie."_

Hinata's thoughts were much different. _"Naruto sure knows a lot of girls. This girl says he's her boyfriend but Naruto doesn't recognize it. For some reason I can tell that her relationship is one sided. I hope she doesn't think I like Naruto...but I can't shake this feeling for him away....like I knew Naruto and wanted to be with him....oh I wish I could remember._

Ryomou and Ukitsu turned to Sakura and greeted her wholeheartedly. "Pleasure to meet you Sakura."

"So you know master too eh? Are you strong like him?"

"Well I don know...I wish I could tell you that but I don't know my own strength." She spoke.

"Oh....Well I guess if you two are from Naruto's home you must be strong." Ryomou instantly had a thought. She turned to Sakura and patted her back to gain her attention.

"Tell me Sakura...do you and Hinata remember anything about your home?"

"Well.....No we don't."

"Just I suspected. They must have amnesia as well." Naruto perked at Ryomou for a moment. "Ryomou are you sure?"

"Yeah...they are just like you..You see Sakura Naruto hardly remembers his life as well."

"He forgot who he is too?" Sakura asked. "Well it's that he doesn't know who he is its more like he doesn't what he is dong here and why he;'s here or even how."

"I see....Naruto what do remember about the leaf village?" Hinata turned to Naruto who tilted his head. "Lesse...Well all I remember was a giant green gate....a shop and well.....faces.....3 faces....yours, Sakura's and Sasuke's."

"Sasuke...why does that name ring a bell?" Sakura held her own chin Sherlock style. Naruto nodded at her "Yeah it's so familiar right Sakura? Like We know this Sasuke guy...."

"If it's the man who I saw try to kill you then that must be him." Naruto grew silent at Sakura's last comment. He turned his head down is a slump. "Is he that guy with the sword drawn?"

"Naruto you remember too?" Hinata excitedly exclaimed. She was perked at the idea of her and Naruto sharing the same vision. Naruto just nodded at Hinata. "Yeah....but why would he want to kill me? I don't get it."

"It appears to me that this Sasuke guy is the key to unlocking your past...The pasts of all three of you." Hakufu and Ukitsu just looked on in confusion but understanding the position Naruto and his friends were in. Ryomou was sure about her deduction.

"Ryomou we have to see if this Sasuke is here, For all we know he could have came here through the same cataclysm we did."

"and if he didn't."

"Then we at least have our other option. Itachi Uchiha." He put his fist on his palm.

"Itachi...Hm.....you may be on to something Naruto." Ryomou crossed her arms. Her bust however overlapped her arms and made it obvious. Naruto caught this and looked away.

"So....uhh...what's the plan Sakura?"

"We go with Ryofu's suggestion and find Itachi. I mean at least we know he is here." Sakura was sounding so sure of herself.

"Alright....But the fact that Ryofu suggested this kinda of worries me."

"Relax Ryomou she hasn't stirred me wrong.......yet."

"But how can you be sure?"

"I don't know....I just do I guess."

" Well okay then.....I won't like it but we have to trust her for now.....but lets leave that aside. We have to find out about some decent living arrangements for you two."

"It's okay Ryomou me and Hinata have a place picked out and we already have our stuff over there."

"You mean that apartment we came from Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"yeah...Me and Hinata have our ninja gear and our food there we are good."

"Th-th-th-th-thank you for your kindness Naruto." She had her eyes fixated on Naruto who was just looking at Ryomou. She had a question mark pop up on top of her head. She just shrugged and thought nothing of it.

"If you have a place then I don't have to worry. Very well then. I am gonna go make dinner for us. its late and I am sure as all hell you guys are hungry." Hakufu and Naruto perked at the prospect of food.

"FOOOD!?!?!" They shouted. Only Hakufu turned and blushed at Naruto who was already drooling with eagerness. Hinata got up from the couch and walked over to Ryomou. " I can help you if you want Ryomou. It's the least I can do for you and Naruto."

"Alright Hinata I would greatly appreciate it." They went to the kitchen and started preparing dinner. Sakura and Ukitsu went to the table and started talking about Naruto's Rasengan. That conversation went bad seeing as though Sakura didn't even know what a Rasengan was. Ukitsu just grew teary eyed. All the while as Naruto went to join in and obliviously save Sakura Hakufu pulled him to the side and they fled to a dark corner of the living room. She took Naruto by the hand and looked at him serenely.

"Naruto I don't trust Hinata.. She is WAY into you. I don't want you to hang around her."

"What are talking about Hakufu? She doesn't even know who she is! What makes you think she even has a crush on me?"

"I can tell when a girls has the hots for a guy. But that's beside the point Naruto. I just don't like you hanging around her even if she is from the place as you. Remember Naruto your still mine."

"You sound jealous of what me and Hinata going way back....I think...at least I hope so seeing as though they are from the leaf village."

"I AM NOT.....I just don't want to lose you honey....Please....just watch yourself around her okay?.....do it for me."

"Fine fine..I don't see why you are getting worked up for nothing...I mean I still don't get you Hakufu....I am going to the table." He walked away. He had a thought to himself as he ventured to a now helpless Sakura and a curious Ukitsu. _"Why does she ramble on about me being hers?....I don't get her......women are so fickle I swear.....one minute they say they like you...then they do a 360 on ya and then before you know it they want your kids......God I feel like I am in a harem anime_." He had a feeling that somewhere someone with a perverted mind is berating himself or herself out of jealousy. He shrugged at the notion and just sat at the table. Hakufu ran over and took her place next to Naruto and got into the conversation that Sakura wished she never had. Ukitsu was relentless at her barrage of questions that she wanted answered. Naruto stepped in whenever he could earning him a worshiping bow from Ukitsu. Hinata and Ryomou and dinner ready for consumption. It was a miso soup and tea to go with it. Hinata delivered Naruto first which made Hakufu glare at her. This went unnoticed by Hinata. They all had fun at the table. When dinner was done Hinata and Sakura thanked Ryomou for her hospitality. they said their goodbyes and went back to the hotel room they were occupying. Hakufu and Ukitsu left as well. But not without Hakufu planting a kiss on Naruto's cheek and Ukitsu bowing servant-like to Naruto. He just blushed and waved them as they walked away back to their respective homes.

Naruto was getting tired and sleepy. Ryomou was tired as well. She yawned and went to her room.

"Good night Naruto...be ready to leave first thing in the mourning."

"Okay sen-....uhh Okay Ryomou."

"it's okay Naruto if you still have a need to say it go for it. But I am not your teacher okay..You graduated in my eyes."

"THANKS SENSEI?!?!?"

"Yeah yeah....Just go to sleep." She went inside and plopped to her bed instantly falling asleep.

"Good Night Ryomou-sensei." He too plopped in a similar fashion and was knocked out. About a few minutes later his phone goes off. He saw that someone sent him a message. He opened it and saw the message was a written text message. He also noticed that it was from Ryofu.

"......you gotta be kidding.......Ryofu.....bah." He saw that she had sent him a picture of him unconscious and her lips pressed against his. She gave a peace sign as if to signify her victory. The message read

"_Hey there....just wanted you know that I want to talk to you after you get out of Nanyo..I want us to visit Chinkyuu.....if that's not a problem."_

He responded by saying he will meet her at Nanyo when he got out. She sent her reply with had a picture on that as well. Only this time it was her in a rather erotic pose.

".....Ryofu.............seriously........did you have to do that.....I swear she is perverted beyond recognition...Showing me her in a posed like that. I mean she had her panties out there.......I often question her actions....I mean she says she likes me but I am beginning it's more physical then a pure hearted thing." He laughed to himself and stared at the night sky. He caught the glimpse of his constellation he named the midnight lady.

"Hey midnight....nice to see you again. Well I have to go to sleep. good night and shine bright Midnight lady." he put his head on the pillow and fell back to sleep. The rest of the night was pleasant for our hero as he slept soundly into the night.

Next mourning he opened his eyes to see Ryomou right at foot of his bed cracking her fingers. She had her fist cocked back.

"Wake up Naruto........we are gonna late."

"Uhhh....oh man.......what *BAM* OWW what the hell?" He rubbed his head as a red Ryomou just stood there in an angry stupor.

"Get up boy...I refuse to be late because of you." She took him out of his bed and helped him get dressed. She slapped on his ninja gear and dragged him outside. All the while Naruto was beside himself. He had no idea what just happened to make her mad in the mourning. He just shrugged it off and they walked to the school. Naruto saw that there were people outside the school. They had paper in there hands. they looked like they were waiting for someone. Ryomou gasped and hid Naruto at a corner.

"Naruto...stay here. I've got bad feeling about this."

"okay sensei whatever you say." He just hid there as Ryomou approached the large crowd standing at the entrance of the school. She pulled a young man and decided to investigate what was going on.

"Hey you. what the hell is all this."

"didn't you hear.. Naruto Uzumaki is here today we all wanted to get his autograph." One girl turned to Ryomou and spoke perkily "I wanted to ask him out on a date."

"I can't wait til he shows up." one boy said.

"Yeah me too." The same girl who was obsessed with Naruto spoke out again. She backed away very slowly and went to Naruto.

"Naruto.....that crowd out there is waiting for you. They are gonna kill you by way of fandom."

"WHAT????!"

"Remember the tournament Naruto when you beat Toutaku?"

"Yeah?"

"Well it seems that you made some fans from that. Those fans are out there...unless you have a disguise you can't show yourself or they will stomp you into satisfying them with autographs and dates."

"Damn it.....Oh wait....I have an idea....Check this out." He made a flurry of hands signed. "Transform." He went poof and Ryomou gasped at what form he now took.

When Ryomou walked out of the corner a tall man with a short black hair followed her in the school. One girl sniffed the air and turned to Ryomou and the man next to her

"Funny......he smelled like Naruto...oh well back to waiting." She looked again and saw something that caught her eye. She saw some marks that resembled whiskers. She the looked hard and saw the hair was oddly familiar to her. It hit her that it was Naruto under a disguise. She yelled setting off the fan alarm.

"AAAAAHHHHHH THERE HE IS?!?!?!" The man and Ryomou froze in fear and Naruto's disguise fell. He was now in full view of the rabid fangirls. He looked on in terror as they ran at him and Ryomou with blazing speed.

"NARUTO RUN!" Ryomou took Naruto by the arm and as fast as her legs can carry her. They ran straight into Ryomou's classroom and found it to be empty.

"You'll be safe here Naruto. Whoa that was too close for comfort."

"Yeah Ryomou-sensei. Thank for that I owe you my life."

"Next time I think you should just stay home. The school is just too dangerous."

"Yeah." He heard the bell ring and he freaked out for a moment. Ryomou planted her hands on his shoulders in an effort to calm him down

"It's just the school bell...okay Naruto I think you need to do that transformation technique again and get yourself to the roof."

"Got it...This time I think I will try another face." He made a flurry of hand signs and transformed himself into a girl. Ryomou stared wide eyed.

"Naruto....what......the.....fuck?"

"Oh That's right...I can transform into anything I want. It's a simple jutsu really."

"But to make yourself a girl?.....Don't you worry that boys will grope you I mean your as busty as I am."

"I'll be fine." She saw that the students had found their way in. Each one of them looking at Naruto. She just waved at them (A/n: When he changes his sexy jutsu I will refer to him as a girl.)

"See you after school Na....Na...."

"Nariko silly." She giggled. Ryomou just laughed at the alter ego for Naruto's girl side. "I come for you after school is out."

"Okay Ryomou see ya." And Nariko left the class room and ran as fast as she could to the roof. When he got there Naruto dropped the disguise and was now himself.

"Finally I can relax and enjoy a quiet day." He leaned and slid down a wall and just sat there. He had the roof all to himself. But he soon found himself sensing a presence around the corner. He got up and looked around to find no one behind the wall. He sighed thanking on high that no fan girls were going to surprise him. He then froze not wanting to see what's behind him. He then felt a pair of arms going around him and looked back to see Ryofu holding his body close to her. He was shocked at the fact that it was Ryofu who was behind him and just hugging him so sincerely.

"Ryofu.....what are you doing here?"

"C'mon..We have to go."

"Where?"

"We have to go see her remember...I sent you a message."

"Oh yeah...right.....yeah I guess I can go visit her over there...it's the least I can do."

"Thank you Naruto.....for doing this for me."

"Don't mention it...Seriously I beg you not to."

"hahahaha......Okay honey.....Now let's get going. She is waiting for us." She took Naruto by the hand and she went down from the roof ad out of the school unnoticed. She saw he was frightened at every corner they passed.

"What are you so afraid of Naruto?"

"Fangirls....they are out to get me."

"Oh is that all...I have those all the time.....well girls and boys really."

"......................I shouldn't have mention that."

"I am kidding Naruto....Look we haven't seen any so don't make a spectacle of yourself and we can get out of here without a hitch." She just lead him on til he got out of the school and he drew a sigh of relief. He also saw a wierd machine outside the school gates. It sat on two large circles and looked like it was something mobile.

"Uhhh what is that Ryofu."

"Our ride.....hop on...you have to grab hold of me tight Naruto...I go fast."

"...is that what this thing is called? A ride?"

"It's a motorcycle Naruto...Don't tell me this would be your first time riding one."

"It was my first time in that other thing you call a car."

"Right....I should have known. That means the I will be your first Naruto." Naruto grew confused at her innuendo. He shrugged and saw Ryofu get on the bike. She patted the seat behind her and motioned him over to sit behind her. "Hop on. We don't have a long way but it's a fair distance. I'll get you back before mommy even realizes your gone."

"Okay...But I don't think your supposed to go fast I mean won't you fall?"

"Let be sweat the small stuff babe. Just get on." He went over and sat behind Ryofu and held on to her waist. She reved the engine twice before guning it away fron the school. About thirty minutes later they made it to a cemetery and parked in on a street near the graveyard. Naruto let go allowong Ryofu to dismount and helping Naruto off the bike. She out her arms in his and walked over to the grave marked: "Chinkyuu Koudai: Friend, lover and brave soul R.I.P"

"There she is Naruto. She wanted me to bring you here."

"I am sorry about Chinkyuu....I should have reacted when I had the chance..I was so afraid that they would do something bad.....I feel like that day was all my fault."

"It's not."

"If I hadn't won the tournament and fought her she would still be alive. Tell me if that's not reason enough for me to not be at fault here." He took ou a kunai knife and took off his black headband. He tied the headband to the knife and stuck it on the ground. Ryofu was not sure if this was a ritual where he was from.

"You know I buried a woman and did the same thing. I don't know why but I just felt like this would honor her somehow."

"Naruto.......Chinkyuu would have felt the same way..we were friends for years...i would always protect her when she would be bullied by boys. She had a slight fear of men thus leading her into a life of love between her and I. It was a great kinship we had.....If she were still here she would have maybe got to like you as much as I do..No....maybe to love you.....But hearing her say those things....you know last thing she said to me was that she wished she would have met you under different circumstances. She may have gotten to know you better."

"Is that what she said....talk about irony......I am really sorry this had to happen........I promise that I will make sure none of my friends die in front of me....That's a promise of a lifetime."

"Naruto.....it's not really not your fault....there was nothing you could have done.......believe me..We toushi are prepared to die fulfilling our fates....this was preordained long ago Naruto....we know we will have to face this destiny head on....that is the way to the toushi."

"You know Ryomou sensei told me the same thing....Ironically it was when I buried the girl....she said the you guys have your fates laid out for you and were ready to face your destiny head on without fail."

"She is right.....we are ready to die for whatever cause we were meant to be here for....it's the whole reason why we toushi fight."

"Heh.....sounds nostalgic....I remember that being said to me by someone....We ninja from what I remember are nothing but tools that are meant to be used as others see fit. We were just out to kill and die for the sake of killing...I also remember say once that I would change all that....to change the way of the ninja forever......I guess it's like you guys....only we don't have our fates planned out."

"I see.......Naruto I hope you do change that one day.....To be the best and bring peace to your world.....I know you can do it.......I have faith in you....and Chinkyuu did as well....it's what I love about you."

"yeah..........I just hope your right." She took his hand and held it tight and placing her other hand to turn his head making him lok at her. She stared deeply into his eyes with such sincere affection as one lover would look at another. "Naruto.......you will have your dreams come true. I will make sure of that. Even if I have to give my life for you. I will.......cause that is what I fight for....that is why I fight......I know that from the bottom of my heart. Naruto I want you to know no matter what happens..I will stick to ya and never turn away." Naruto gasped at what Ryofu had to say. He always was cold and mean to her even thought she bled her heart out for him. A feeling of certainty overtook and he smied. She smiled back and lead Naruto away from the grave site. Before sh mounted she held Naruto by the cheek and kissed him on the lips. He only let the feeling get to him. He was used to her kissing him now and although he did not say it. Ryofu was kind of growing on her.

"Naruto....Let's you back....I think mommy might be mad if your not in your room."

"Okay.....oh and Ryofu."

"Yes?"

"Why do you fo out of your way for me...I mean am I that worth it to you." She reassured him again with a peck to the cheek "Your more worth it to me than you realize....I know you might not say it....But I will....Naruto I am in love with you....I am willing to die for you and there's not a thing you can do about it." He just sighed and hoped back on the bike.

"Ryofu........thanks."

"Anytime Naruto...anytime." He held on to her waist and they sped back to the school

**Elsewhere**

Toutaku had his right hand girl right next to her. She was rubbing his chest rather sensually as he was in a throne like chair. He seemed rather calm and collected about his position, This new blonde guy training under this sensei were bothersome."

"Kaku......where is he?" He was running out of patience.

"I sent him a text message....He should be here by now." Toutaku was looking at her and leaned in to kiss her. She took it in and let him explore her mouth. He broke contact and looked at her rather evilly "So what is that he has that makes him so special?" He asked

"He came to me looking for this Naruto guy and has some information about his special power."

"Oh really...what's his name?" He pondered. Just the a man with black hair and a trench coat that was black with red clouds walked in and saw Toutaku and Kaku looking at him.

"You must be the one called Toutaku am I right."

"Yeah and?"

"I have something of interest that you might want to know about Naruto Uzumaki."

"Interesting...buy first tell me who you are so I can recognize you as a contact."

"My name...." as his eyes shifted from the black to a red cornea with a black pupil and three tear drops surrounding the pupil. He eyes peirced Kaku like a thoousand daggers.

"Is Itachi.....Itachi Uchiha....that's all you need to know Toutaku......"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

dun dun duuuuuuunnn This is why I kept Kaku alive... MUAHAHA thie plots thickens.

Next time: Ch 13. The promise of return

Here is another Omake for ya (Dialogue style as always.)

Ryofu: Hey there guys Ryofu here. Ryomou had her hands full and could'nt make it today. I am here to interview Gaara of the dessert.

Gaara: I am honored to be here. Hinata sends her condolenses and says she is sorry she could not be here today.

Ryofu: Okay then Gaara fist question. What are you to Naruto?

Gaara: I respect Naruto greatly. He saved my life and I am forever grateful to him. He and I are the same

Ryofu: How so?

Gaara: I have the one tailed Shukaku sand spirit inside of me as he has the nine tailed fox in him.

Ryofu: So your just like Naruto...what are people like you called...don't answer if it offends you Gaara

Gaara: it's okay....People like Naruto and I are called spiritualist meduims. There are nine of us. From myself the the two tailed cat all the way to Naruto with the nine tailed fox. Our power is greater with each tails our spirit possess. we also have a physicall influence. Like the lining of my eyes from the one tailed raccoon and Naruto with his whisker marks.

Ryofu: Ohh So I get it. okay then last thing before I let you go. If you could date one battle vixen who would it be and why?

Gaara:.........I will have to say Kan'u Unchou...Something about her just screams out I am gonna kill you and your gonna like it.

Ryofu: Okay that's it....thanks again Gaara and Tell Naruto I said hi.

(Gaara walks away only to be stopped by a tall woman with a spear.)

Gaara: can I help you?

Kan'u: Are you Gaara of the dessert?

Gaara: yes I am

Kan'u: I am Kan'u Unchou....I heard what you said about me..I am flattered....if it is at all possible I would like to take you out somewhere

Gaara: I would like that very much...Let me talk to me sister. I have to let her know something (calls the phone) Hello Temari....yeah......yeah She is here....... You own me now.....yes... I will get it for you....goodbye..I will see you later.

Kan'u: Is this Temari your sister?

Gaara: She is a fan. Let us go Kan'u

Kan'u: Yes...lets

Ryofu: tune in next time when Hakufu interview Sakura Haruno ^ ^ See ya next time.


	13. The promise of return

**Ch.13 The promise of return.**

Don't let the title mislead you. I am gonna make this a doozy as always. MUAHAHAHAHA I love to keep you guys waiting for me. It fills me with a sense of control.

Let us begin shall we?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kan'u had just gotten out of her school. She wanted to go visit Koukin and see how he was doing. She was unable to see him the past few days since Naruto was attacked by Ryofu. She finally came to his house and saw him going in. She whistled at him to get his attention'

"Koukin over here." She waved. Koukin looked back and saw a very happy Kan'u He waved back and she ran over and hugged him. Koukin was happy to see Kan'u after a few days. He bowed his head in greeting her. She giggled and asked for entrance which was granted willingly.

"I love your house Koukin. It is rather spacious for one such as you." She comment as she ran her finger through the curtains.

"Thank you Kan'u. So what brings you here?" Koukin asked.

"Do I need a reason to see you Koukin." She blushed. She hid the real reason for her visit today. "I wanted just to visit you."

"Oh.....Hey have you heard from Hakufu yet. She, Ryomou and Naruto got out and they want to talk to us. I am heading over to Ryomou's right now."

"Would you mind if I accompanied you Koukin." She held her hand out for added persuasion. Koukin nodded and took her hand in.

"I would like that very much Kan'u." He let go of her hand and they walked back out. All the while Kan'u would not stop staring at Koukin. She really wanted to tell him how she felt about him. It was killing her inside knowing Koukin never knew how he felt about him. A confession entered her mind. "_Koukin.....if only I could tell you why I came over to see you...ever since I saw you injured when Ryofu attacked Naruto I was afraid of losing you back then. I wanted to tell you I wanted to be around you. But I can never have the courage to tell you exactly how I felt. For now I am content with just admiring you from afar."_

"Kan'u have you heard anything from Naruto since the tournament. I heard about his victory over Toutaku."

"Yes...evidently he is known around here as the fox of Nanyo."

"Yeah.....Also he has found others like him. Two girls who claim to be from where Naruto was and suffer amnesia as well."

"Oh? I would like to meet them. Maybe they may have some things about Naruto that he has yet to know himself."

"I hope for his sake...Here you go in first." He opened the passenger seat of his pimped out two door Mazda Rx-7. "Your such a gentleman Koukin. Thank you." She tried her best to hide her red face as she entered the car. Koukin had already caught her face as red as a tomato. A thought had entered his mind as well. "_Kan'u Unchou.....when are you gonna ask me out...I know about your feelings but I want YOU to say them. Jeez I am beginning to think she is just teasing me." _He went in to the driver seat and they were on their way to Ryomou's to find out what was to become of blond boy. At Ryomou's Hakufu had placed herself on Naruto's lap as he had a shadow clone teach his Rasengan to Ukitsu who had snuck in without Ryomou noticing. Ryomou was going to kill her for breaking and entering but Naruto spared her life and she was able to live for another day. Naruto had tried to have her gather chi energy. The only problem was that Ukitsu was unable to as she lacked the ability to use chi power. This saddened her. The Naruto then had an idea.

"Maybe you can use chakra Ukitsu."

"Really....how do I do that?"

"It's the force of energy from deep within you. You need to be able to feel it. It's the combination of your life energy with the energy around you."

"Okay how do I gather it?"

"Try making a hand sign. Like this." He put his hands together to form the ram hand sign. He closed his eyes and swirling chakra was forming around him. It intensified every time he shouted. He broke his concentration and relaxed himself. "Now you try."

" goes." She copied Naruto's ram hand sign and began to focus on gathering the energy around her.

"You need to be able to feel for it. It should just come to you. Focus on the life energy inside you and then combine it with the energy around you. Then poof you have produced chakra."

"Okay...Here I go...HAAAAAAA?!?!?!" She closed her eyes and concentrated on the noises around her. She could here the birds singing around her. She could her people talking in the distance. She focused on the energy around as best she could. Then she felt a sensation deep inside her. She concentrated on that and a blue aura was seen around her. She concentrated on that more and next thing Naruto saw was a sphere of blue energy streaks emanating from Ukitsu. She gave out a loud yell and made the energy start to rotate around her. She kept her focus and the energy began to rotate faster and faster. Naruto clapped his hands in approval of Ukitsu new acquired energy source.

"That's good for now. Very good Ukitsu you have now gained the use to chakra. Now we can start training on Rasengan."

"YAY!?!?!?! Thank you master Naruto. I knew you were a great master."

"Eheheh well I did learn from some of the best." As he said the comment he saw the real Naruto get up and walk over to Ukitsu and patted her head. Hakufu stood next to and sighed at the way he should compassion to others. Ukitsu bowed at Naruto and resumed her training with chakra. The clone poofed away leaving Naruto with Ukitsu trying to further control her chakra and Hakufu leading him away back to the patio and sitting next to him.

"Naruto you think you can teach me how to use chakra?"

"Well the thing is you wield chi power. Ukitsu doesn't and I still don't know about how well chakra reacts to chi. All I know is that the results are usually catastrophic."

"Oh....well at least you can show me how to use Rasengan."

"I will. When I get Ukitsu up to speed on her chakra control I will start training you two."

"yay...thanks darling." She gave him a bear hug causing him to choke on his own breath. Hakufu seeing this immediately let him go and just took his hand in hers.

"You know I never fought you before Naruto....Maybe when you want to we can do a little sparring."

"Yeah....maybe we can....how about now?"

"Not right now Naruto we still have to get your dilemma figured out. I already called Koukin. He is on his way here. Also I called the hotel where Sakura and Hinata were staying and they will be here shortly.

"Okay....well maybe next time Hakufu."

"Okay sweety." They got up and Naruto turned over to Ukitsu who was getting used to wielding chakra. "Hey Ukitsu. that's good enough for today we gotta get inside."

"Okay master Naruto. I am coming." She broke concentration and ran inside the house with Hakufu and Naruto following in toe. When they went inside Naruto Ukitsu and Hakufu sat on either side of Naruto as he sat and looked at Ryomou who had her eyes closed.

"What are you thinking about sensei."

"Naruto......I normally would not even THINK about this but.....Naruto do you have HER number?"

"What....you mean R-"

"Don't say it.....The mere mention of her names makes my blood boil."

"I do sensei. Why do you ask."

"Call her....tell her to come over here and explain the plan of hers exactly." Ryomou shuddered at the notion of Ryofu coming into her house. Naruto took out his phone and dialed Ryofu's number.

"Hey Ryofu it's me..........Naruto............Yeah Ryomou wants yo to get over here and explain that suggestion you mentioned to me and two days ago............yeah I'll be here..........I am not alone I have Hakufu, Ryomou and Ukitsu too............yeah..........see you then.......I.......I hate it when you say that............yeah well....You know what just get over here." He hung up and just pouted to himself. Hakufu looked at him questioningly.

"What did she say to you Naruto?"

"She is on her way right now....She should be here in about 5 minutes." As if to prove him wrong a knocking was heard from the outside. Ryomou shouted at the door "IT'S OPEN YOU CAN ENTER." He sighed when he saw Koukin and Kan'u walk in. Kan'u and Koukin walked over to Ryomou and greeted her.

"Nice to see you again Ryomou....Naruto nice to see you again as well." She turned and waved at him. Naruto smiled and waved back at her.

"Nice to see you too Kan'u...Koukin nice to see you."

"Likewise Naruto...now what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Koukin asked getting straight to the point. Ryomou turned her attention and cleared her throat.

"We are gonna discuss a plan to get Naruto back to his world and get his memories back." she nodded.

"I see....okay then lets get started then."

"not yet....we are still waiting for someone to get there."

"Who Ryomou?"

"Me of course." They all turned around to see Ryofu leaning against the door. Koukin and Kan'u immediately took a fighting stance and were ready to defend themselves. Ryofu just raised her hand. "Hey I am not here to start a fight now. I just wanted to talk."

"What makes you think we will allow you to speak around us bitch?"

"Kan'u I called her over...She is here to help us." Naruto stood up to defend Ryofu. Kan'u and Koukin turned around and raised in eyebrow at him.

"Yeah so drop the protective sister act I am just here to help you guys. So are we all here?"

"No Ryofu we need to wait for Sakura and Hinata." Naruto stated, Ryofu nodded and forced her way to where Naruto was sitting. She placed herself right on top of Naruto earning an evil glare from Hakufu. She immediately Stood and stomped her foot in protest.

"Excuse me Missy what are you doing on top of Naruto?"

"I am just showing some love to my man...Jealous?"

"HE IS MY BOYFRIEND YOU BITCH?!??!? GET OFF OF HIM OR I'LL KNOCK YOUR TEETH OUT!"

"Well well...aren't we protective...Naruto is she really your girlfriend?"

"Uhhhhh Well....It's a long story Ryofu....a REALLY long story."

"So I take that as a no then?"

"HE IS MYYYY BOYFRIEND SO GET THE HELL OFF OF HIM RYOFU?!?!?!?!" Hakufu tried to pry her off of Naruto. Ryofu would not budge at all.

"Get....off.....of.....him.....you......slut."

"Naruto sweety pie did you hear a voice?"

"Hakufu is trying to pry you off of me.....actually I am inclined to ask you to get off of me....your kinda choking the life out of me." Ryofu saw that he was kinda turning blue. "Oh....well let me loosen my grip a bit."

"RYOFUUUUUUUU!?!?!?!" Hakufu was in between Naruto and Ryofu and separated them. She then grabbed Naruto and pulled him toward. Ryomou jus sighed at the one sided cat fight.

"Ryofu look what you started now..You just can control yourself can you?" Kan'u glared and Ryofu as well. "Shameless as always you lewd woman."

"Heh keep talking you two at least I got mine...I don't see you showing your affection to pretty boy over there." Ryofu motioned over to Koukin who looked at Kan'u. She turned nad blushed away. "Um......well....it's not like that Ryofu." Koukin nodded as if to agree with her. "Yeah Ryofu it's not that way at all." He waved his hands from left to right. Ryofu just sighed at Kan'u. Ryomou was about to cuss her out but the door flung opened and in came Sakura and Hinata.

"Hello?" They both said in unison. They all looked at the two and waved at them. Hinata saw Naruto and blushed bright red. "Ummm......H-h-h-h-hello N-N-N-N-Naruto."

"Hey Hinata hey Sakura." Naruto greeted Sakura waved at Naruto. "Hey Naruto." When she looked over at Koukin she just struck with a feeling. She did not know what came over her. a thought entered her mind.

"_Oh......my.......wow....what's this feeling.......wow...he's......wow........I.......wow....just wow......who is he?"_ Sakura went to Koukin and asked about the boy.

"Ummm....I don't think we have met....I am Sakura...Sakura Haruno.....what's yours?"

"Koukin....Koukin Shuuryu." She sighed and went tomato red. "_Koukin........wow.......Oh Koukin......I think cupid just hit my heart.......wow......I could just stare at you forever." _Kan'u saw how Sakura was looking at Koukin and stamped her spear to the ground making her snap out of her daze. "Excuse me Sakura....what are you staring at?"

"Oh......uhhh...nothing....I am sorry I just dozed off for a second..anyway Hinata let's join in." Hinata went and took her place next to Ryofu who was just staring at Hakufu clinging to Naruto. Ryomou clapped her hands and got everyone's attention.

"Now that we are done with our petty arguments lets get down to why we are all here...Ryofu.....take the floor." She motioned Ryofu to stand up and get in front of her audience. She cleared her throat. "Okay...we all know that we need to find out how we are gonna get Blondie and his friends back to their world right?" They all nodded in unison.

"And we all know that Naruto and this Itachi guy is the key to figuring out how we do that right?" They nodded again in unison.

"Good....so the way I see it what I suggest that we do is find him and get him to get you three back home. We have to scour all of Tokyo to search for this guy. I think as need to split into cells and search each district."

"Good idea but we don't know what he looks like." Naruto stated, Ryofu just shook her head and smirked. "You don't babe but they do." She pointed at Sakura and Hinata.

"We were with him a good while so I remember his face." Sakura was in agreement with Ryofu's deduction. Hinata also nodded and raised her hand. "Umm Ryofu....how are we going to find him?"

"My dear Hinata I am glad you asked. We are going to split up into two groups. I, you, Naruto, Ryomou and Ukitsu will take the downtown and shopping district. Sakura,Koukin, Kan'u and Hakufu are gonna scout out uptown and the financial district. Do you get it?"

"Y-y-y-yes Ryofu....I understand."

"Then we are all in agreement in this right?" As Ryofu spoke Hakufu raised her hand. "I want to be in Naruto's group please."

"Hakufu as much as I want to grant your request there is a reason why I wanted this arrangement. You see each team needs a powerhouse. You are a strong toushi so you are an asset to your team. Naruto is also as strong as you are if not stronger so he can help us if need be, and besides I want to spend time with loverboy and you would just distract him." She giggled earning a spiteful look from Hakufu. "Grrrr.....you just want to rape him.....I am warning you if you lay one finger on him I will ram this fist straight through your fake tits."

"I'd like to see you try....but let's leave that for another time right now we need to move...I have my cell..Kan'u you have yours as well. Call me if you find him."

"Hmph....who died and made you leader?"

"Do you really want to start with this...Jeez is it cause I swing both ways?"

"You are not fit to be leader...I think that this should be left to Naruto to decide." Ryofu turned to Naruto and winked at him. "Well Naruto....you like my plan right?"

"I think it's a solid one but I think we need to stop talking and get going." He put his fist into his palm. Ryofu just giggled. "I love that about you..always eager to work hard....God I'm so hot for you." She ran her tongue across her lips, Hinata and Hakufu stomped their feet at the same time. "YOU CAN'T SAY THAT TO NARUTO." Hinata and Hakufu turned to each other. Ryofu just had a look of a slight look of surprise and satisfaction."Hinata.....well well...." She looked hard at her. Hinata just turned away and hid her face. Ryofu had a thought enter her mind. "_Hinata also has a thing for Blondie.....looks like this just got interesting....I have to step up my game. I just got some competition for his chastity." _She smirked at the prospect of having to fight two girls for Naruto. Ryomou got up and clapped he hands again to gain the attention.

"Alright we can argue about who likes who later, Right now we have to get going. every second we spend is a second Itachi slips away from us." They all nodded and each split into their respective teams. They got out of the house. Koukin had Sakura and Hakufu enter his car while Kan'u had entered in the passenger side. Ryofu had her car parked outside. "Okay then..you guys ready to kick ass?"

"Let's do it." Naruto raised his fist on enthusiasm. Hinata nodded and blushed at a pumped up Naruto. Ryomou just smirked. "Let's get to it." Ryofu opened the driver side and got in. "Who calls shotgun?" Naruto was the first to respond. "ME ME ME ME ME ME ME?!?!?!" Ryofu giggled again. "Easy killer. Get in here. You guys c'mon in. Daylights burning." Hinata ,Ukitsu, and Ryomou got in and Naruto's team sped off to downtown Tokyo.

**Elsewhere**

Itachi, Kaku and Toutaku are waiting at a park. Toutaku had heard everything about Naruto and was fully aware of the fox demon inside of him. Kaku was equally interested.

"So Itachi....I was wondering.....do you have anyone else who has those eyes like you?" Toutaku asked

"That is none of your business."

"Oh.....well I think you should be more respectful when you talk." Itachi just stared at him. "You should be aware of how you speak Toutaku..I don't need to show any amount of honor to you or the woman....I could just as easily have you kill yourself with just a stare from my eyes."

"Really.....like you can do that." Just then he saw darkness envelope him. He saw himself kneeling on his knees. He then saw Itachi with a katana in his hand. He gasped as he could not move to save himself. When Itachi thrusted the blade into Toutaku he gave out a loud yell and held his head. He opened his eyes and saw he was back at the park. Kaku was shocked and scared beyond belief. He stared at Itachi who just looked back at them both. "You have no idea of the power of the sharingan....so next time you mention that you have seen another user like me....don't......." He just gritted and thought about what just happened.

"_Was that genjutsu magic?.....he must be like Saji Genpou...she uses genjutsu magic as well.....but she doesn't use those eyes."_

"What are you Itachi Uchiha." He asked as Itachi just activated his Mangekyo sharingan. "I am just a man who has suffered too much at the hands of those who seek power for thier selfish needs." Kaku went over and held Toutaku. Kaku also wondered about Itachi's eyes. "_His eyes.....what exactly are they capable of? The sharingan must be a powerful eye technique..I have never heard of eyes and can cast genjutsu magic the way he did."_

"Toutaku...he will be here soon...we must prepare for when he finally gets here. When I obtain the power of the nine tailed fox you will receive what is coming to you. A part time membership to Akatsuki and complete and absolute power."

"This Akatsuki..what exactly is thier purpose for using the nine tailed fox."

"The time will come when you will be aware of leaders true purpose...For now we must ready ourselves..Chances are he will not be alone."

"Right....this time I will have my revenge on that worthless insect." Kaku cracked her knuckles. Toutaku just snickered to himself.

"When he gets here he's as good as mine...This'll teach you to mess with the devil of the west."

**To Kan'u's team**

Kan'u and her group scoured the entire district. They had no luck searching uptown and were now scouring the financial area for any sign of the Uchiha. She dialed up her cell and phoned Naruto. Naruto picked up and answered promptly

"Hello?"

"Naruto is it I Kan'u...how are you doing at your end?" She asked.

"Not good...downtown is clean..we are gonna search the shopping area..you?"

"Nothing at uptown. We have just begun our search and are going to scour the park in the financial district. We will meet you there if nothing turns up."

"Okay. call me if you do see him."

"Understood Naruto...Good bye." She hung up. Sakura approached Kan'u and patter her shoulder. "Who did you call Kan'u?"

"Naruto..he has had no luck at his end.....I think we should keep searching until we at least have a lead."

"Got it. Koukin anything." She turned to him. He just shook his head. "Nothing Sakura...and Hakufu has yet to find any clue too."

"Damn....Kan'u what do we do?"

"We keep on. We can't give up now. Naruto would not give up so we must do the same. We press on." Sakura and Koukin nodded. Hakufu raised her fist in excitement.

"Yeah.....Naruto is counting on us to pull through.....Fear not sweety it's Hakufu to the rescue." She laughed triumphantly. Kan'u, Koukin and Sakura just had a sweat drop from the back of their heads.

"Koukin is she always like this?"

"Yes...unfortunately."

"Koukin you must be embarrassed about her." Kan'u sighed

"you have no idea Kan'u.....you have no idea." they just kept on with their search.

**To Naruto's team**

Naruto and Hinata had just ot done with the southern part of the shopping area. Naruto had praised Hinata for using her Byakugan and she blushed at his appraisal. Ryomou ahd Ukitsu met up with Naruto and Hinata. Ryofu was spotted and also met with the rest of the group.

"Anything on your side guys?" Ryofu asked

"Nothing..and I even used Byakugan." Ryofu looked at Hinata questioningly. "Byaku what now?"

"My Byakugan. I can seen through objects and see chakra inside people." She stated. This made Ryofu hatch a scheme "Hey Hinata use that Byakugan over here." She pointed to Naruto's direction. She obliged and activated her eyes. "Byakugan." She had vein surround her eyes and only saw Naruto's chakra network and then Ryofu. She gasped at the fact the Ryofu had no chakra network but a different flow of energy flowing inside her. She deactivated and asked Ryofu about her strange energy network. "Ryofu you have no chakra Network.....how is that possible?"

"I don't use chakra like loverboy and you honey. Me and Ryomou use chi energy."

"What about Ukitsu?"

"I can't use chi...but use those eyes on me this time." Hinata nodded and reactivated her Byakugan and saw that Ukitsu indeed possessed a chakra network. "Ukitsu you have a network...are you a shinobi?"

"Nope...master Naruto taught me how to use this chakra so he can show me his Rasenthingy!" She gave a peace sign.

"OH.....good then..Let's end our search here and head somewhere else."

"Wait guys..I got a call from Kan'u. She has had no luck at all and wants us to meet her group at a park near them. I say we head over there anyway this place is a dead end." Ryofu just wrapped her arms around Hinata and whispered in her ear. "So did you see anything interesting about Naruto?"

"What?"

"You know...I mean did you see down there?"

"I can only see the chakra network Ryofu. It's a complicated form of X-ray vision."

"Damn....." She cursed herself on the inside "_Damn it. I figured maybe I would find out how big Naruto was...oh well I will find out soon as I get a chance." _Naruto patted Ryofu's shoulder. She looked at him with eyes half closed.

"What is it love?"

"Let's get going to the park guys...he's not here."

"Okay sweety." She pecked him on the cheek walked over to where she parked the car.

"Okay guys let's get going." Hinata was feeling disturbed about how open Ryofu was with Naruto. "_Why does she have to be like that around him...I don't think he likes it when she does that...wait....why am I acting this way?......could it be that I care about Naruto....why am I acting like this?.....someone tell me why."_

"Hey x-ray girl get in already we are gonna leave you behind."

"Oh....uuuhhh coming." She ran over to the rest and they sped off to the park.

**To the park**

Naruto and his group finally made it to the park and found themselves near a fountain view. Ryofu had feeling of foreboding deep inside her gut.

"Guys...do you ever get a feeling like something bad is about to happen.

"Yes Ryofu....I think I should check this place out." Hinata closed her eyes. "BYAKUGAN." She scanned the area and found no trace of a chakra network.

"It's clear...but I can;t shake this feeling like we are not here alone." Ryofu closed her eyes and felt a strong presence somewhere near her."Guys...I can sense something near us....." She opened he eyes to see Naruto, Ryomou,Ukitsu and Hinata with a look of shock. Ryofu was confused about why they were staring like that.

"Guys...whats with the look?" She turned her attention to where they were staring and her eyes were caught seeing three figures approaching saw one of then had a long trench coat with red clouds She quickly took out her cell and called Kan'u. Ryofu got an answer from the other side.

"Kan'u?"

"Yes Ryofu what do you want." She sounded a little angry.

"I think....we found him....get you ass over here right now....."

"we are on our way....don't move."

"Easy for you to say." She hung up to see the man and the two figures now in full view. She saw and grew angry as the other two figures were Toutaku and Kaku. The other figure she did not know. Naruto just stared at Toutaku and Kaku furiously. He was trying to see who was the other man next to them

"Hey....who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki...I am saddened...you do not recognize me?"

"How do you know me?"

"My guess is that you must suffer from amnesia."

"ANSWER ME...WHO ARE YOU?" Naruto saw the eyes of the man had and he had another flash episode. He saw himself back at the scene with the man who was going to stab him. he saw the eyes that matched the man's eye. When he came to he saw the man's eyes and just uttered the only thing he could associate those eyes with.

"Sasuke....is that you Sasuke."

"I am not my weak and foolish excuse of flesh that is my brother."

"Then who are you." He almost hesitated to ask.

" I....am Sasuke's older brother.....Itachi of the famous Uchiha of the leaf village." He activated his Mangekyo sharingan."And I have come here for you Naruto...you are going to send us back home."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cliffhanger..what does Itachi going to do now that he has Naruto in his sights.

Next time: Home is where the what is?

See ya next time ^ ^.


	14. Home is where the what is?

**Ch 14. Home is where the what is?**

Some people have been asking me about Ryofu's interactions with Naruto her interactions with Hinata and Hakufu...I have this to say. RYOFU, HINATA, AND HAKUFU are all rivals. I never intended this for a harem thing. But trust me this will all be worth it in the end. Also with Regards to Ukitsu's newly acquired chakra usage and why the others can't use it. They have chi, Why make them OP**(1)**?..LAWL.

Let us begin shall we?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Last time**

_"How do you know me?"_

_"My guess is that you must suffer from amnesia."_

_"ANSWER ME...WHO ARE YOU?" Naruto saw the eyes of the man had and he had another flash episode. He saw himself back at the scene with the man who was going to stab him. he saw the eyes that matched the man's eye. When he came to he saw the man's eyes and just uttered the only thing he could associate those eyes with._

_"Sasuke....is that you Sasuke."_

_"I am not my weak and foolish excuse of flesh that is my brother."_

_"Then who are you." He almost hesitated to ask._

_" I....am Sasuke's older brother.....Itachi of the famous Uchiha of the leaf village." He activated his Mangekyo sharingan."And I have come here for you Naruto...you are going to send us back home."_

**Onward **

"Home? What are you talking about Itachi?"

"It is as I said. We are going home and your the one to get us there." Itachi pointed at him. Then vanished in a flurry of birds. Naruto could believe it. He looked around but was unable to decipher what was going on. He did not know Itachi had already made his move.

"Hey....what the hell is this?"

"This is Tsukyomi. With this method I will force you to draw out your power. when you gain the chakra necessary you will be able to get us back some."

"Why...what's your reason for all of this?"

"For the sake of the Akatsuki I must take you with me."

"Akatsuki?"

"That's right...your memory is a little iffy when it comes to your home....You need not worry about who the Akatsuki are. Just know that they need you Naruto Uzumaki.....or rather we need your demon." He then started feeling a pain in his stomach. He held himself and began to yelp at he pain. He was wondering why he was feeling this way. Then he felt a hand touch him. He turned around to meet Hinata rubbing his shoulder.

"What?...Hinata?...what's going on."

"Naruto....W-w-what's wrong...you were in pain....are you alright?"

"Yeah.....thanks." She blushed at turned her attention to Itachi and Toutaku who was standing next to him. Kaku was on Itachi's other side.

"Listen you...Itachi is just trying to get you three home...and out of our hair forever...Just be cooperative and this can end smoothly." Ryofu clenched her fist and gritted her teeth.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you where you stand bitch?"

"Easy now Ryofu we are only furthering your cause....Itachi knew you guys were going to look for him and he knows how to get you guys back to your own world...it's just that simple." Naruto glared at Toutaku." Like I would let you use me as a tool....heh you make me laugh Toutaku."

"Why you little...Grrrr why don't be a real man as say that over here."

"Cause I would just mop the floor with you again." Itachi put his arm in front of Toutaku. "Relax you...we need not blood shed.....you need to realize that your method does not work..especially on the a ninja such as him....do you really want to risk dieing just to prove yourself?"

"*tck* I could take him Itachi...he is nothing but all talk.....I don't even think this fox power is what you say it is."

"Do not underestimate the nine tailed fox....you've no idea the power it wields."

"yeah what ever. out of the way fool." He slapped Itachi's hand made a break for an unsuspecting Naruto. He cocked his fist back and swung straight for his face but was caught by Ryofu's hand. He wore a look of shock and saw Ryofu smirking back and a chi charged palm. "SENJUKEN TENSEI?!?!?" She just moved her palm to within mere inches of his stomach and sent a force straight through him, This attack had a lot of power in it and in so doing sent Toutaku rolling across the floor. He got up and just laughed at Ryofu who grew more more angrier at his taunt.

"What was that? Such a weak attack Ryofu. I thought you were stronger than that..Heh that barely phased me." He looked at Naruto and snickered. "Your no better boy. Having someone else fight your own battles Naruto...Real ninja like boy."

"SHUT IT TOUTAKU....I'll show you." He made a cross with his hands. 'Shadow clone jutsu." out popped several clones and ran straight for Toutaku. Itachi stood in front of the small army of clones and made a flurry of hand signs himself. "Firestyle: Fireball jutsu." He blew into the air and a giant fireball escaped his mouth and decimated all of the clones at once. Kaku and Toutaku were amazed at the power he had. However Toutaku was peeved at Itachi little rescue attempt.

"Hey you..I didn't need your help. back off." Itachi turned around and activated his mangekyo sharingan and put Toutaku to sleep. Kaku ran over to him and put his head in her hands. Kaku glared Itachi and shouted. "What the hell Itachi what did you do that for?"

"He got in the way...we must resolve this with little or no blood on our hands. He was foolish enough to provoke the Nine tailed fox. Unwise if you ask me."

"You didn't have to knock him out."

"Do you want the same?" She just looked at him in and turned away in disgust. " Didn't think so." He turned his attention to Naruto.

"Naruto....you know well that the only to get us back home is to use your power...Do not make this difficult. We are rebels with the same cause you and I."

" I don't think so...you think you could just boss me around and say this and that? I think your forgetting who I am Itachi."

"Naruto there is no need to be arrogant about this."

"Shut it...I'm not gonna be your little device Itachi. Even if what you say is true how can I trust you and this Akatsuki once we get back home."

"Naruto we will just require the power of the fox to bring peace to our war-torn world. You are trying to achieve the same. in doing this you will guarantee our peace and prosperity throughout all of the shinobi nations.

"I don't believe you. " Kaku grew infuriated with Naruto's stubbornness. "Your method is stupid, I'll handle this."

"No you will not."

"BACK OFF ITACHI." She ran straight for Naruto. He took a defensive stance ready for her. "YOU ARROGANT PUNK?!?!? THIS IS FOR LORD TOUTAKU." She swung at him with all her might. He blocked the attack and sent her flying away with a kick to her stomach. She manage to gain her balance in mid air and recovered back and charged again. She began to punch and kick Naruto madingly. He dodged every single one. Ryofu had the other move into a safe distance away while Naruto fought with Kaku. When she swung one last time Naruto slapped her fist away and open palmed her sending skidding across the concrete. He attack had torn off her blouse revealing a black lace bra. She sat up found herself unable to move.

" *cough* You worthless cur. I'll teach you to humiliate me you little freak." She found herself still trying to get off the ground. Naruto just made a cross with his hands again. "Shadow clone jutsu." He made only one clone and put his hand out facing the sky. The other clone began swirl chakra in his hand and formed his Rasengan. "This is for Chinkyuu Koudai....the one you killed out of cold blood....TAKE THIIIIISSS?!?!" He ran straight for her who grew wide eyed at him. The knew this was her end. Or so she thought.

"RASEN-"

"CHIDORI?!?!" Naruto's attacked met a lighting charged fist and the attacks met with a loud bang and sent Naruto back skidding across the floor by his feet. He looked at who had just saved Kaku's life and saw a man in a samurai clothes and a rope for a belt. He had the same eyes as Itachi he noticed.

"ITACHI....You bastard."

"What makes you think I am that asshole of a brother."

".....no....it can't be......Sasuke?"

"Bingo dobe.....Nice to see ya again.....I found you at last." Naruto and the others gasped at the sight of the man who haunted Naruto's nightmares for so long. It was then that Kan'u and her group came upon the scene and saw Kaku getting up and walking away toward a still unconscious Toutaku.

"Sa.....su.....ke..?"

"Naruto...I think we all know who I am."

".....You.......you...."Hinata whistled at Sakura and the rest to where they are. Kan'u, Hakufu and Koukin ran over, Sakura however refused to move from her spot. She could not believe that standing right in front of her was the man who had haunted her visions since the day she and Hinata came to this world. She slowly walked toward Naruto who had just stared at Sasuke.

"......Sasuke?"

"Well well looks like squad 7 is together again." Sasuke just smirked. "So Sakura how have you been?"

"......why.....why Sasuke....what are you doing?" She wanted to know why she was seeing Sasuke with his sword drawn. As she was talking she had been seeing flashes of images pop into her head. She saw Sasuke had fought the fox and when he had it down he plunged his katana and then an explosion engulfed the entire area. She knew that Sasuke was the cause of all of this.

"Sasuke......you tried to kill Naruto.........You bastard......he was your friend.....HE WAS YOUR FRIEND?!?!?"

"Your still on about that?...You and your petty bonds....they mean little to me."

"Sasuke you shut the hell up........You have no right to just up and take me down." His red aura began to engulf him.

"What are bonds to you Naruto?....weakness....that's all that is to you.....I told you. There is true strength in solitude."

"LIAR...I tried to help you....and what do you do.....just shove your hatred for some idiot in my face." Itachi raised an eyebrow. Sasuke just laughed at him. Naruto was now bubbling with chakra. "Are you mad....good......show me just how angry you are." He vanished without a trace. Kaku was amazed at his speed. Naruto turned to see Sasuke holding Sakura and raised his blade to her throat. "SAKURA....LET HE GO SASUKE?!?!." Kan'u grabbed her spear and ran to Sasuke who to did not even noticed her. She jumped up and swung her spear to try to disarm him. Sasuke just electrified his body and the electricity traveled shocking Kan'u and she plopped to the ground. Sasuke pushed Sakura and rammed his Katana into her leg. She gave out a loud scream.

"KAN'U" Koukin ran straight for him with a chi ball. Sasuke just looked at him with sharingan and uttered small words. "AMATERASU." Then Koukin was engulfed in a black flame, Itachi saved his life by activating his Mangekyo sharingan. Sasuke turned his attention to Itachi and pulled the sword from Kan'u's leg and ran at him at full force. Itachi grabbed a kunai and stopped Sasuke's blade from entering his body.

"Little brother....your selfish desire to kill me has lead you to darkness.....your stupidity will lead to your downfall....leave your hatred for me just to me. Leave these other people out of it."

'SHUT UP ITACHI." He pressed the sword but Itachi was just physically too strong for him. Just then he felt a sharp pain from the pit of his stomach. There was Sasuke behind him with his blade through Itachi. A churckle of blood escaped Itachi's mouth. Sasuke just pulled the blade out and Itachi fell to the ground. "....Your the stupid idiot.....and the leaf village will suffer for your stupidity." Naruto saw Itachi smile at his killer. Then he had a flash of images enter his mind. He saw exactly what went on the day he came to Tokyo. He had stopped Sasuke from making the mistake of exacting his revenge on the leaf and Itachi. He remembered everything. Just then he had his head down. Sakura tightened her glove and ran a Sasuke with a chakra charged fist. All she met was a chidori through her stomach. She just gasped and saw Sasuke's arm going through her. He pulled out his arm and let Sakura plop to the ground. He saw her coughing up blood. Hakufu and Ukitsu ran for him next. He just looked at them with his Mangekyo sharingan. They stopped midway and let out a yell and held their heads. Naruto was now reaching a boiling point. Sasuke was trying to kill his friends. This was the last straw, The one that broke the camels back. Naruto just had his head down. Sasuke just smirked.

"You see Naruto.....bonds only make you weak.....Whether it be one's of love or friendship.....they will only hold you back from your true power........They will only hinder your potential...that is why you will never beat me....that is why you lose." Hinata stomped at Sasuke;s remarks.

"YOUR WRONG SASUKE.....OUR BONDS ARE THE REASON WE FIGHT.....MY BOND WITH NARUTO IS THE REASON WHY I AM STRONG......YOU DON'T KNOW BECAUSE YOU REFUSE TO ACKNOWLEDGE IT.....YOUR THE WEAK ONE....YOU WILL LOSE." Sasuke just disappeared in front of her and rammed his fist into her stomach and sent he flying into a tree.

"Heh......you were always looking at Naruto.....you never truly loved him or else you would have stopped me from killing him....your bonds are even weaker then that of Naruto and his precious village..... All you could do was watch as I finally exacted my revenge on his pathetic home...." Naruto looked up and gasped in fear as Hinata just laid there.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER....I'll teach you to hurt Naruto's friends." Ryofu and Ryomou ran together and swung at him. He moved his head to the side and just put his index finger in front of him. "Firestyle: cranium crusher." He blew and fire shot out of his mouth, Ryofu and Ryomou just barely evaded the attack and got on either side of Sasuke. They just sent a chi last at him but he jumped out of the way and the attacked hit the wrong target. This tore the fabric of their clothes and left them with nothing but their skirts and bras. They turned and went for Sasuke one last time. Sasuke just put his finger in front of hm again," Thunderstyle: Mock darkness" He put his hand out and sent a lighting bolt and shocked them both. they gave out a ear piercing yell and plopped to the ground. There bodies smoking from the jutsu. Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"STOOOOOOP?!?!?! LEAVE THEM ALOOOOONE SASUKE." He turned to Naruto and smirked again. "heh these Toushi are weak..they barely put up a good fight.......they are no better then Hinata...their bonds are futile.....Not like you and I....in the end you and I are all alone and we will be strong because of it......and I will surpass you......as long as you still hold on to your pathetic beliefs I will always best you.....Naruto Uzumaki.....you will always be that loser from back then....your so pathetic you can't even save your friends......that is what you get for embracing your bonds."

"Shut up.....shut the fuck up." Naruto only uttered those words. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at him.

"what was that?"

"SHUT UP..."

"Are you mad now....heh your anger pales in comparison to mine."

"SHUT THE FUCK UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPP?!?!?!" His aura intensified as a tiny red explosion engulfed his body and revealed him in his six tailed form. A skeletal structure was around him. Sasuke knew he had broken his seal and had forced the fox demon out of him.

"This was what I was waiting for." Kaku was shaking and quivering at the sight of Naruto in his six tailed form. ".....No....it can't be.......impossible......this aura....it's pure evil........nothing but evil........how can that be.......we are all going to die....this is it....it's over.....what have you done Sasuke.......what have you done?" She just sat there and waited for her imminent demise delt by the demon that is Naruto. The demon roared out a howl rivaling the devil himself. his six tails swinging from one side to another. Then they stiffened and each end pointed to his mouth.. The beast gathered a small chakra ball and swallowed it. This time he did not grow in size. instead his body began to give off static. Sasuke activated his mangekyo sharingan and charged up his chidori.

"THIS ENDS NOW NARUTOOOOO!!?!?!?!" He ran at Naruto and jumped up to meet his attack head on. He just roared and released the energy in the form of a giant light dome. It devastated the park leveling trees and disintegrated them in seconds. Rock lifted up from the ground and shattered into nothing. The dome then decreased in size and then sent a shockwave and radiated into the city, it shattered windows and broke walls A lot of buildings began to crumble under their own weight and many of them collapsed altogether. When the smoke clears there is nothing left of the once peaceful park of Tokyo. No sign of human life or anything, Everyone had vanished without a trace...nothing was left. Absolutely nothing. Just a crater about 2 miles in diameter and smoke rising from the area.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Uhh...what the fuck just happened...where did they all go....and what the fuck Sasuke....you owned everybody and you yourself got owned by Naruto in his six tailed form...WHERE DID THEY ALL GO?

Next time: Where am I now?

**(1)** Overpowered. It's a Wow term used when a player is deemed too strong.

See ya next time ^ ^.


	15. Where am I now?

**Ch.15 Where am I now?**

Lol I got most of you hooked now. The reviews I am getting are a riot. HAHAHAHAHAH this is just too rich. Oh and to Lil mar....GET A DAMN ACCOUNT YOU FIEND....I want to reply to your rants and ramblings so's I can say things like hey and you. Also how...maybe even an are and you.

Let us begin shall we?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Is he up?"

"I don't know..It's been two days now!"

"Ryofu you don't think he will wake up after two days?"

"No Ino I don't...But I kinda hoped he did."

"Kiba , Ryofu , Ino, Hakufu..is he still out of it?"

"Yeah Shikamaru he 's still knocked out."

"Hey wait....I think he's coming to."

"Uhh.....my head." Naruto began to stir. He opened his eyes to see then we was in a bright room There he saw several figures around him. He got up and noticed that he saw some familiar faces.

"Uhh...Man that was a trip....where are we?" Naruto asked hoping to get a decent answer from one of the figures. His vision was rather blurry, Making it hard to make out any faces.

"Your home Naruto..in the leaf village."

"Honey are you alright....Do you know who I am?"

"Hakufu?.....wait......who said we are in the leaf village?"

"I did....remember me pal?"

"Who is that?"

"It's me Kiba.....Hinata's teammate ." His vision was less clouded but he saw a man with red marks on his cheeks. He also noticed a woman next it him. She had green pigtails but something about her was different. She had on a white blouse with a leaf symbol etched on the right shoulder. She also had a headband wrapped around her neck. Naruto recognized it and squinted his eyes to confirm his suspicions.

"Kiba?...Ryofu?....what's going on?"

"Naruto...do you recognize my voice?"

"Uhh.....Am I supposed to?"

"I am Ino Naruto...your friend and Sakura's best friend....you remember me Naruto?"

"I don't remember.....anything."

"His amnesia is still something to look at. Don't worry I have a jutsu that would fix him right up."

"Thank you Ino...Hey Blondie you didn't forget about me did ya?"

"...Ryo...fu?"

"Yeah....it's me. glad to see that you still know who I am."

"what about the others...I mean..Kan'u...Ukitsu...Koukin...Ryomou-sensei."

"They are at the Hokage's office...they are getting their ranks as we speak..I just got mine..I am what you might call a Chunnin."

"Chunnin?....What's that?"

"Well you should know..Your one of the new Sannin now....Didn't know you were a legend around here Naruto." Naruto's vision cleared and he stared at Ryofu. He saw around to find Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru and Hakufu around him.

"Geez Naruto your a ninja legend and you don't even know that." Ino shouted out. "Okay guys you need to leave me and Naruto for a while. I have to perform the jutsu and that mean I need to be alone with him for a while."

"Okay...Honey listen I am only going to be outside...I hope you get your memory back." Ryofu kissed him on the cheek and walked away, She was followed by Kiba, Shikamaru, and Hakufu.

"Okay Naruto I am going to perform a memory recollection jutsu. Your going to get knocked out again so just relax. When you wake up you will remember everything okay?"

"Okay...Ino right?"

"Yup....oh and when you get yourself back you have to come to Lady Hokage's office after this is done...She was worried sick about you..Actually we all were..where did you go Naruto?"

"When I get my memory back I'll tell you." Ino just laughed. "Okay now close your eyes...and see you in about 2 hours."

"wait....about Kan'u and the others....are they alright?"

"Kan'u is at the Hokage's office with her friends. Hinata is next door to you but she is alright. Sakura is undergoing medical attention but she will make it. All in all everything went A-OK."

"That's....good I guess."

"You don't need to remember how they got there...you will remember though when I am done." Naruto just nodded and closed his eyes. Ino hands made a dog hand sign and placed her hand on his head. Her hand glowing blue as it went into Naruto's mind to try to recover Naruto's memories and thoughts back to him. When Naruto finally came to he saw that he was back at the leaf hospital. He also a figure at the corner of his eyes.

"Naruto....thank goodness your alright. Do you remember who I am?"

"Hinata?.....What happened...I just had the strangest dream...we were in a park and we Sasuke and Itachi were...Sasuke...SASUKE!" He got up but Hinata stopped him and held him tight.

"Sasuke is nowhere to be seen Naruto...and that was no dream...It did actually happen." She pressed his head on her bosom and slightly held him tight. "Naruto everyone is all set up. By order of the Hokage the toushi are assigned to a team. One or two toushi for each team. I also got added to your team as well. Hakufu took my place and is with Kiba and Shino. Ukitsu is with Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru. Kan'u and Koukin though are under us. Ryofu is with Neji and his team. Ryomou also is with her as well."

"That's good to hear...So our team is you, me, Sakura, Kan'u and Koukin."

"Yes...Sai volunteered to go under Anbu and he has his own team." Naruto looked up as Hinata just stroked his hair. She looked into his eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back at her. "Hey Hinata. Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember everything Naruto. Ino's jutsu worked just fine."

"That's good." She let him got and he decided to get up. She blushed as she saw Naruto in his boxers. He looked at her and then looked down and looked at her again. He went wide eyed and yell out in shame.

"Gaah! What the hell? What happened to my clothes?" Hinata just handed to his cloths while looking away. "Here Naruto...Umm...I didn't look I swear."

"No no no...Thank you Hinata...But...uhh....could you leave please I am gonna get this on." She nodded with her eyes closed and zipped outside the door. Naruto sighed at the face he was able to keep his cool even though he just let Hinata have a little peepshow.

"Man that was WAAAY too awkward. I just let Hinata see me in this...whoa I was afraid things would have gone down hill and fast." He put his cloths on the bed and got on each piece one by one. His last item was his cape. He put his hands through the long sleeve and noticed that his cloths were spotless. He knew that someone had done his laundry. "heh I wonder who did this...Probably Ryofu or Sakura.....or maybe even." He looked at the door and pondered about his other possible suspect. "Nahh She wouldn't do that...would she?........whatever I am going to see gramma Tsunade." He opened the window and lept out. He saw Hinata standing at the entrance of the Hospital.

"Hinata what are you dong out here?"

"I came to escort you to the office."

"Oh.....well no need. You need to get home and get some rest. Thank you though."

"Oh....well...I kinda wanted to tell you something as we walked over there." She put played with her index fingers as she talked to him. She also wore a red face. (A/N: Yeah yeah I know...But I had to do it. After 437 I just had to write this scene. I mean SIX TAILS BECAUSE OF HER..WOO!)

"Really....okay then let's walk together then. " He motion her over and she ran next to him. As they walked to the Tower she started to mumble to Naruto who tried to understand what she was saying.

"Naruto you have to speak up..I can't hear you."

"I said...umm..if....your...umm...not busy...W-w-w-w-we c-c-could have eat a-a-at Ichi-r-r-raku's l-l-later."

"OH MAN! I haven't eaten there in a long time." As he said that he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. "Then why don't we ditch her and get over there right now sweety pie." He looked and saw Ryofu looking dead at his eye with a rather questionable look on her face. Hinata gasped and protested at Ryofu's actions.

"Ryofu....what are you doing?...your making him uncomfortable."

"He doesn't mind when I do this...So Blondie..wanna go find someplace quiet and far away?"

"Ryofu....Hinata kindly asked me to go eat at Ichiraku's.....Ichiraku's Ryofu....I will not just go with you somewhere...once she mentioned my favorite place in the whole world I will not do anything else."

"Then I will go with you."

"HEY YOU TWO?!?!" The three of them looked behind them and saw Hakufu with her fist aimed straight for Ryofu's head. She missed and ended up hitting Naruto in the head. (A/n: PWNED) He rubbed his head to ease the pain. Hakufu went over and held his hands together and looked at him serenely

"Oh honey I am sorry..That slut made me hit you...oh are you okay?"

"Jeez...did you have hit so hard."

"Well I would have to if a certain green headed whore would keep her hands off m boyfriend. Also I am gong to take him to eat. Hinata you can just forget it. I am the only one allowed to take him out on dates."

"I...well....I wanted to talk to him alone....I wanted to tell him something."

"Yeah...Hakufu you just can't monopolize him......I think we can all learn to share him....at least I am."

"HE'S NOT SOME PIECE OF MEAT TO EAT UP YOU BITCH!"

"I didn't mention I was going to do him...although I won't mind he is asked me politely!" sh winked at Naruto who just tilted his head.

"GRR...That's it." they started arguing about who was going to end up taking him to Ichiraku's Hinata tried her best to calm Ryofu and Hakufu. Naruto took this chance to slowly back away and haul ass to the tower. When he finally got to the building he saw Shikamaru walk down the stairs outside and went to meet with Naruto.

"Hey Naruto....wait....you know who I am right...even though I won't care."

"Jeez Shikamaru I like you too....Always with the lazy attitude."

"Yeah whatever...Lady Tsunade is waiting for you in her office. I think you should brace yourself for a return to the trip to the hospital. I swear this past few weeks were such a drag."

"I'll be there..and tell your team I said hey."

"That's actually what I wanted to ask you about...what are they Naruto..I mean when they got tested and ranked they used wierd form of taijutsu."

"That's because they are not shinobi like us. They are Toushi. Most of them are girls though but there whole purpose is to fulfill their destinies set forth from ancient times."

"So they are just reliving their past lives. Wow....Well I don't really care about all that...Just wanted to know about 'em. I got stuck with one of those girls. her outfit though is a bit too revealing if you ask me."

"Yeah Hinata told me about you guys with Ukitsu..I should tell you she can't use chi like the others. I taught her the basics of chakra but I think she might need to learn more about it. Also about their clothes? Yeah Toushi for some reason feel the need to show off themselves. Heck Half the time I met them they were showing off their underwear and not care about it."

"I know! Ukitsu I get though. I mean she managed to learn your shadow clone jutsu while you were still in hospital. She also discovered her element too. Who knew she was a thunderstyle user."

"Really?...wow I guess she is a genius of Gogun academy."

"Gogun...is that her village or something?"

"I'll explain all the details later okay? I can't keep gramma Tsunade waiting any longer."

"Right...see ya pal."

"Later Shikamaru" Naruto ran up the stairs and walked right in front of the Hokage's door and knocked on it. A voice beckoned him in. He opened and saw Tsunade drinking her tea and stamping off her paper work. She looked up and smiled to see Naruto. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Naruto was unable to breath because her super human strength was choking the life out of him.

"Naruto...your safe...thank goodness......I missed you so much." She let him go and grabbed his collar lifting him up clear above her head. She shook him maniacally.

"Don't you DARE leave my sight again...Did you realize how much this village missed you?...Naruto Uzumaki..oh I can't stay mad at you." She dropped him and held him tight against her chest. " I am glad your safe."

"Gramma........Tsunade....I can't....breath.. (A/n: Heh I loooove doing that. xD)." Tsunade let him go and sat him on a chair and she went back to her newly refurbished desk. She cleared her throat to begin her questionnaire.

"Okay Naruto Do you remember what happened the night you disappeared?"

"Yeah...Sasuke tried to kill me and I ended up somehow in this place called Tokyo japan. "

"And that's when you met Ryomou Shimei correct?"

"Yeah...and I spent some time studying under her until I had my memory."

"She told me about your adventures there. You winning a tournament and beating up one of the strongest Toushi there..This Toutaku."

"Yeah...I beat him up pretty good."

"Well That's what I wanted to know..Also we have received reports that others like your Toushi friends have been spotted near the border on the land of wind. Gaara and his siblings have them and they are also established Toushi of the sand."

"How many do they have?"

"Two from what Gaara tells me. One called Chou'un Shinryuu and this Kakouen Myosai."

"Kakouen?..But how did they get here? They were not with us the day we got sent back here."

"From what I can figure out they may have been at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Wait...have you heard anything about Sasuke or the Toushi Itachi was with?"

"No....Ryomou told me about Kaku Bunwa and Toutaku. We think they may have entered our world through the same cataclysm as well...but that is yet to be seen."

"So I gotta go look for them...and find Sasuke too." He put his fist in his palm.

"I am afraid that will have to wait. Right now I need to you just relax. The threat of the Akatsuki still looms. We managed to thin out their numbers.. from our last count only three remain.. two are unknown but we have confirmation of the one called Tobi."

"What about Itachi."

"His whereabouts are unknown. When we found you we only saw that you were severely injured. The ANBU found several others that were either unconscious or near death. Sakura is under medical surveillance as we speak. Whatever did that to her messed her up bad."

"Sasuke....he did that....he almost killed them...Ryofu...Kan'u......Koukin....he almost killed them all....and I could do was watch...I was so stupid. I should have reacted faster."

"Naruto your a Sannin..You know that sometimes there is nothing you could do to prevent things like this. But that's past us now. Everyone is alright and Sakura will pull through. She is a Sannin after all too. Sannin don't go down that easily."

"Your right...Well then I am going over to Ichiraku's...See ya Gramma."

"Naruto...I will give you your first mission after a week. That's give you time to get your new team together and ready."

"Yeah...so you put Kan'u and Koukin with us."

"Yes...Kan'u Unchou is placed now as a Jounin seeing as though he has a extremely large amount of chi."

"you know about chi Gramma Tsunade?"

"Ryomou explained to me what Toushi are....I am fully aware that all of them except Ukitsu can now use chakra."

"Okay...Well that's great news. What about Koukin..what is he ranked."

"A Toushi Genin. He is strong but he still needs to improve his skill. He won't be a hindrance to your group. In fact his analytical abilities are incredible. I was thinking about putting him to replace Hinata but Kan'u refuse to take that. After a deal was struck I put him with you guys. Also I talked to her about her cloths. She also declined the jacket but she accepted a miniskirt with the leaf symbol on it."

"Okay...well I gotta get going...I'll talk to you later okay."

"Goodbye Naruto...and....it's good to see you again."

"Nice to be home again." He walked out of the door. Tsunade just looked at the door and smiled. "_Naruto.......your something else......traversing another world and coming back.......How did you do it?....how did you mature into a spiting image of Minato?"_

Naruto walked out where Hinata, Hakufu and Ryofu were waiting for him. He gulped and walked down to see how they were going to smother him this time.

"Hey Blondie..So you ready to go?" Ryofu asked

"Where?"

"To Ichiraku's remember? Hinata invited us to go check it out."

"Yeah she did...But I get to sit next to you and feed you okay?" Hakufu smiled earning a glare from Hinata. She also looked at Naruto and played with her fingers.

"Umm...Naruto...I want to tell you something after we are done eating...if that's alright with you."

"Okay....let's get going then." they all walked over to the shop. When Naruto entered He immediately saw Teuchi and Ayame cooking in the kitchen. He shouted out and they turned and gasped to see their favorite customer. Ayame jumped the counter and hugged him tight. This was noticed by Hakufu who just yelled at her. Ayame just clung to Naruto ignoring Hakufu complete. Ryofu also was tapping her foot, Hinata just smiled. She knew the relationship Naruto had with Ayame.

"Oh Naruto your back, I thought you left the village for good...Oh we missed you so much." Ayame exclaimed. Hakufu just stamped her foot finally getting Ayame's attention. She looked and stared at Hinata and the two girls she did not recognize.

"Naruto who are they? Your friends...and Hi Hinata." Hinata greeted Ayame with a bow.

"Listen you hussie That's my boyfriend your hugging! Get off of him." Ryofu just nodded in agreement with the part of her letting go of Naruto.

"Oh Ayame I forgot. These are my friends Ryofu Housen and Hakufu Sonsaku. They helped me while I was out." Ayame let go of him and shook Hakufu and Ryofu's hand respectively.

"Nice to meet you Ryofu, Nice to meet you Hakufu. Any friend of my brother's is a friend of mine." Ryofu bowed and went over to Naruto and wrapped her arm around his neck. "Yup..and for the record Naruto's mine...not hers."

"RYOFU LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW." Ryofu ignored Hakufu and just planted a kiss on his cheek. Hinata and Hakufu just shouted at her at the same time "RYOFU GET OFF OF HIM." Hakufu just looked at Hinata who had held her mouth with her hands. Ryofu just blinked at Hinata while Naruto just looked at the commotion.

"Guys....I think we should go inside now." Naruto pointed to the stools inside the restaurant. "Okay honey let's get going." Ryofu took Naruto's hand and went to sit him down and sat on his lap. Teuchi smiled at Naruto.

"Hey there kid nice to see you again.".

"Hey gramps...you know what I want."

"Coming right up Mr. Sannin." Ryofu giggled at the fact he was recognized as a legend around the village. Teuchi looked at Ryofu and wanted to know about her. "So who are your friends?" Hakufu and Hinata sat on either side of Naruto. All the while Hakufu was glaring at Ryofu who just stuck her tongue out.

"Oh That's right gramps. This is Ryofu Housen and to my right is Hakufu Sonsaku."

"Nice to see new faces around here. So what is your relations with Naruto over here."

"Me..I am his dedicated lover. " Ryofu stated as she planted a kiss on his cheek. Teuchi gave a long whistle. "Hey hey didn't know you had a girl Naruto..she's quite the looker."

"Thank you.. your daughter is not half bad Mister." Ayame heard this and tilted her head. "Shame I don't swing both ways now."

"Huh...Naruto what is she talking about?" Teuchi wondered as Ryofu held her grip on Naruto's neck.

"Oh yeah...Well I was bisexual...but I decided that I would just go straight for this little cutey right here." She pinched his cheeks which only pissed off Hakufu. She got up and shoved Ryofu off and placed herself on Naruto's lap. "Ignore her mister She is just being a slut. I am his rightful and legal girlfriend Hakufu Sonsaku." She smiled and Teuchi just grew wide eyed. Ryofu got up and raised her fist to Hakufu. "Why you little." She was just pushed down again by Hakufu and smiled again.

"Naruto.....your such a player." Naruto just waved his hands in an attempt to clear to his good name. "No no you got it all wrong gramps. They are my friends and nothing more I swear." Hinata just blushed at his attempt to play it off. She then tapped at Naruto's shoulder. "Umm Naruto...if you don't M-m-mind I want to speak with you in private after this is done...you know...just us two."

"Okay Hinata." Hakufu shifted her eyes to Hinata. "No he is not Hinata..HE has to give me a personal tour of his village." Ryofu shoved her off and sat back down on his lap.

"Hey now don't forget me sweety pie. I want a private tour of your lovely village. Maybe even find a quiet spot for us two to talk."

"Guys....Why don't I do this for you." They all looked at him curiously. He just made across with his hands while Teuchi bought over his first bowl. "Shadow clone jutsu." out popped out two clones with their arms out. They spoke at the same time. "C'mon you guys. Let's get this tour started." Hakufu instantly got up and took her arm in his. Ryofu just kept looking at the real Naruto.

"But honey I wanted you to do it not a clone."

"The clones are real you know. It's as real as I am. Heck they can even transfer their memories to me when they vanish." Then Ryofu had an idea. "Really?....Well that changes everything..okay then see you around." She got up and wrapped her arms around the clones waist and walked off. Naruto just realized what he had just done. _"Uh oh..I got a bad feeling about this.. Something tells me I should have not said that."_

"*phew* glad that's over." He took his chopsticks and split them perfectly. Hinata blushed at how graceful he was when he split his chopsticks so excellently. Teuchi placed a bowl and in front of her and smiled at her. "Here ya go..on the house."

"Really gramps are you sure?"

"Of course Naruto..It's called customer appreciation. And besides your a Sannin. That automatically entitles you to free ramen for life."

"OH BOY! Thanks gramps."

"Don't mention it Naruto. It's the least I can do." He turned around and started work on the bowls of ramen for Naruto. When they finished They thanked Teuchi for the meal and walked out of the shop. They decided to walk Hinata to her house and relive some moments they had spent together.

"So Hinata you said you wanted to tell me something." He turned to her just as they were about to round the corner a few feet away from her house.

"Y-y-y-yes N-Naruto."

"you know you have to stop stuttering when you talk. I can't understand you when you talk like that."

"Sorry..-i-it's just when I T-t-talk to you I get nervous."

"I can assure you there is nothing to be nervous about. So spill it already."

"okay....Naruto...I wanted to ask you if you were busy later on tomorrow."

"Not really. Why so you ask?"

"I..wanted to....ask you....out.....o-o-on a D-date."

"A date....okay sounds good to me." he was completely oblivious to what he just said yes to.

"You mean it....a date with just the two of us?"

"Yeah...why not I mean a date is fine by me."

"Yay...thank you Naruto..I'll come get you around 8 tomorrow okay?"

"Sure." A thought came to his head. "_I wonder why she asked me out?....oh well..I guess a friendly date wouldn't hurt."_

As he thought to himself Hinata had a thought of her own. "_YES YES YES YES YES YES YEEEES. I finally asked him out. This is a dream come true. This is the perfect chance to confess to him. Oh I can't wait."_

"Well...I better be going then. See ya later Hinata." He smiled. "Goodbye Naruto." He didn't expect her to lean in and kiss him the cheek. she blushed and ran to her mansion gates. Naruto was surprised to say the least. "_Whoa..she just kissed me.........wierd.......but.......nice."_

Elsewhere Ukitsu was walking toward a forest and saw a man with short brown hair and red marks that ran from the bottom of his eyes to his bottom of his cheeks. He was teaching a dog to roll over and stand on it's back legs. He used positive reinforcement to increase the likeliness of this behavior. He turned his head to see Ukitsu looking at him.

"Hey..Can I help you?" She blushed at him. "Umm That was kinda cool what you were doing." The big dog barked and walked over to sniff Ukitsu's hand. He barked again and began panting.

"Looks like Akamaru likes you."

"Really?"

"Yeah..that's odd since he normally doesn't warm up to stranger so fast." Ukitsu blushed again and petted the dog. He put his head to urge her to keep petting him. "He's cute."

"Me and Akamaru are best friends."

"You guys must be close."

"We are. I never go anywhere without him, We work as a team and a really good team at that." She continued to pet Akamaru who was whimpering under her touch.

"Aww..He's so cute." She rubbed the bottom of his jaw and he patted the ground with his hind leg. "Just like his master." She looked at Kiba and blushed.

"Hey..what's your name?. Your one of those Toushi right?"

"Yup..I'm Ukitsu. I come from Gogun academy. It's a pretty cool place."

"Hello Ukitsu.. I am Kiba Inuzuka, This is my partner Akamaru. I'm a ningen. A dog user ninja."

"You mean you use this dog to fight?"

"Yup. Look at this." He made a hand sign." Beast clone jutsu." Akamaru transform into Kiba and changed back. She was amazed at his trick. "Wow that was amazing Kiba..You must be strong I bet."

"I am not as strong as Naruto or Sakura but I am pretty good."

"They say Master Naruto as a Sannin..How did become that?"

"He trained under a former Sannin himself. When the Sannin passed away he left the title to Naruto to claim it when he was ready."

"Wow....This Sannin guy must be amazing."

"He was....You know Sakura is a Sannin as well....and unfortunately so is Sasuke."

"You mean that asshole who tried to kill Naruto?"

"Yeah....He trained under a Sannin also...An evil snake called Orochimaru. But Sasuke got his title by killing Orochimaru."

"Man this Sasuke was a real jerk."

"But he was never like that. Only after he was enticed by Orochimaru with the promise of power he changed on us."

"Well that won't change the fact the Master Naruto can and will kick his ass. I know this cause he beat our strongest Toushi Toutaku."

"So where is this Gogun academy place anyway?"

"In Tokyo Japan. But you won't know it. It's cause we are from another world. But I think we are gonna be here for a long while. I don't mind since I get to fight some strong people here. Also...I get to see you and Akamaru more often." Kiba just turned his head to the side. Akamaru repeated his actions. He later whimpered as she petted Akamaru.

"He really is cute...."

"He has that effect on girls. For some reason they just love to pet him. Most of the time he gets bothered but I think he likes you enough to let you pet him."

"Aww how sweet" She pulled her hand back and walked away from Kiba. She turned back at him and just stared with her eyes half closed."I think his master is just as cute as he is." She giggled as she vanished from sight. Kiba was in deep thought as she said those words.

"_Whoa....I think this chick digs me...And I think I also caught a glimpse of her panties...man these toushi wear skimpy clothes...I could get used to this."_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Another chappy done and another one in the making. you guys are wonderful in realizing how fast I get this done. The secret is that I start it at work and finish it at home.

Next time: Ch.16: Dog days.

OMAKE TIME

Hakufu: Hello everyone Hakufu Sonsaku here. I am here with Sakura Haruno to hear her side of the Naruto series.

Sakura: It's good to be here.

Hakufu: So Sakura. I think we all want to know...Do you like Naruto?

Sakura: Well..the thing is that I don't see him that way..But I do like the way he always inspires everyone to do their best and never give up.

Hakufu:What about Sasuke? Do you still have feelings for him?

Sakura: I did, But ever since he went to Orochimaru I sorta just let it go.

Hakufu: And your a medic nin. Please explain the purpose of them.

Sakura: We medical ninja are primary member of the four man cell. We use chakra to pretty much play doctor on the battlefield. It was our Hokage Tsunade who wanted a medical ninja in every squad. Her idea saved countless lives and she is forever honored for it.

Hakufu: One more question. If you could date one Battle vixen character, Who would it be and why?

Sakura: Definitely Koukin Shuuryu. He is just ungodly cute. I would do him in a heartbeat

Hakufu: wow..well thanks Sakura for your time.

Sakura: NO problem! (As she gets up she sees a note on the floor addressed to her. It was from Koukin. It reads:_ Hey..I heard about what you said. Here is a key to the hotel I am staying at. Meet me there._ She looks around and shoves the key and runs like all hell.)

Hakufu: The next charater to get interviewed is Shikamaru Nara by Kan'u Unchou. see ya next time ^ ^.


	16. Dog days

**CH.16 Dog days**

So here we are again with our lovely journey. This has been a walk in the park for me so far. Getting a lot of reviews and suggestions here and there. The occasional hate mail from the Naruhina Community. I don't mind it really. This is just for fun fellow readers. Also, REVIEW MY OMAKES BITCHES...I know they rock....you know they rock. Just like them too. If at least one of you comments on the omake in this chap I will write a one shot with a special pair..And it will be funny. (Dialogue style as always. I don't write lemon one shot. leave that shit to the ones who like that.)

Let us begin shall we?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Maaan I am so bored. It's barely mourning and I already want to go out on a mission." Said a now alone Naruto. He had gotten up from his bed and stretched out. He saw the sun glistening in the room. He had thought about what there was to do. He knew he had his little date with Hinata. Just then felt a sensation come to him as if he was splashed with water. he suddenly felt very hot. He held his stomach and wiggled his body a little.

"Oh...man....I knew it....they couldn't hold themselves together." He knew his shadow clones were done and had spent the night with their guest. Only problem was that one of the clones had memories of Ryofu in a dark room. He knew she had taken advantage of him. From what he picked up from the clone he was tied down and bound to a four post bed. She stood at the end of the bed with absolutely nothing on. She had crawled over to the clone and began to do things to him he never thought she would do. He also discovered that she was extremely flexible. Hakufu's clones was equally as aggressive. Though her approach was more romantic. She had laid candles out for him and began to massage his back for him. It felt good until she began to undress him while he did not notice. She was already naked and had pushed him on to the couch. She was gentle but rough. All this made Naruto cringe at the sensation.

"Ryofu...Hakufu....that's the last time I send clones to do things with you....I feel like I just had an erotic dream....I hate this....this really sucks." He got up and dressed himself and went out to the door. When he approached the door to see Koukin and Shikamaru standing outside his door.

"Hey guys what's up."

"Naruto me and Shikamaru are going to visit Sakura today. Wanna come with us. I heard Hinata and Ryomou are there as well."

"Yup. I ran into Koukin as I was making my way over there. It's a total drag but he insisted on coming. Man I just wanted to talk to her for a second about some business."

"Shikamaru am I that much of a bother to you.' Koukin spoke as he crossed his arms

"No..It's that I actually don't wanna do this. Lady Hokage asked me to talk to her. I really just wanted to watch clouds all day and just fall asleep you know what I mean."

"Uh.....to each is own I guess." Koukin just titled his head. Naruto nodded his head. "Okay Shikamaru, Koukin let's get going." They walked together to the hospital. When they got there they saw a nurse come out of Sakura's room with a smile on her face. Naruto was the first to knock on the door. A voice yelled out to wait a minute. Shikamaru was tapping his foot. Koukin was just a impatient.

"Hey Sakura what's going on in there?"

"Nothing Koukin. Nothing...just wait right there."

"Hinata are you in there?" Naruto asked

"Na-na-naruto. hold on a second. We are just doing something."

"Yeah Naruto just stay there." Ryomou shouted form the inside.

"I can't wait anymore. I'm going in." Shikamaru shoved his way in and opened the door. Naruto and Koukin grew wide eyed when he opened the door. What Shikamaru saw when he opened the door was a half naked Sakura with Ryomou behind her and Hinata on her knees. They all looked up and saw Shikamaru blushing and wide eyed. Ryomou was looking at the situation and suddenly went red. Sakura just grabbed a shoe and tossed it at him. "PERVEEEEEEERRT!" Shikamaru quickly closed the door and barely missed the shoe that went through the door.

About 5 minutes later Naruto, Koukin and Shikamaru were inside with a dressed Sakura, a slightly embarrassed Ryomou and blushing Hinata that wa staring at Naruto.

Ryomou spoke to clarify the situation. " I know what your think Shikamaru but that was not what is looked like. There was a bug that went into Sakura bra and we tried to get it out."

"-th-th-that's what we were doing." Hinata spoke with Ryomou nodding in agreement. Sakura rubbed her head ad giggled. "Sorry for throwing that show at you Shikamaru."

"I see your feeling fine Sakura." Shikamaru spoke as he just stared at Ryomou who blushed at him. Shikamaru sighed and got up and stood up next to Sakura. "Lady Hokage wanted me to gather information on Sasuke from you. She says you knew about Sasuke's attack on Naruto and she thinks you know some things that may be of use to her. Like those Toushi he had allied himself with. I know it's a huge drag on both of us but we need to know about Toutaku and Kaku's relations with Sasuke or Itachi."

"Well from I can tell Kaku and Toutaku had sided with Itachi. I don't think they have anything do the with Sasuke at all. At least that's what I can tell."

"If I may interject Shikamaru I know Toutaku about as well as anybody else. I know he would betray Itachi for his own selfish needs. He probably only sided with him to get ot Naruto and try to kill him."

Naruto just clenched his fist. "Toutaku. If he is with Sasuke I have to find him now. I can't just stand by and let him get away."

"Naruto we don't even know if they are even here. They may have just stayed at their own world."

"But what if they are here. Sasuke's old group all died with exception of that Karin bitch." Naruto clenched his fist even more. Hinata walked over and comforted Naruto.

"Karin? Who's that?" Koukin asked.

"Naruto's worst nightmare. She is obsessed with Sasuke and obsessed with trying to kill Naruto. She almost succeeded had I not been there." Sakura explained.

"Oh. So you think maybe she might know if Toutaku and Kaku Bunwa are here?"

"Possibly. I know that she is still alive. she always comes for me when I least expect it. Always talking about she would kill me today. She would even get excited about it." Naruto proclaimed.

"So Naruto. what is your plan then?" Ryomou crossed her arms.

'I don't know sensei. I don't know. But I think I have an idea. I know she always comes alone when she tries to kill me. Maybe if we set up a trap she we might subdue her and force her to tell us about Toutaku."

"Good idea Naruto. If what you say is true we might be able to see about their whereabouts."

"Yeah..your right Ryomou-sensei. Okay I'll ask the Hokage about it. She has to agree to this." Naruto got up and walked to the door. Hinata called out his name before is got out. He turned around to face her.

"Umm Naruto...if she says yes..Can I be there with you so I can help you Naruto....please?"

"Sure. We can make it an outing just for the two of us. I might need to use your eyes anyway." She blushed at his comment. "_He needs me....He actually needs me...oh Naruto your finally acknowledging me."_

Koukin was still confused about this whole mess. He still did not get Naruto's plan so he decided to ask Sakura. She turned and blushed at him. "Hey Sakura what is he talking about? I kinda get it but who exactly is this Karin girl?"

"Koukin Karin is a shinobi that used to work for Orochimaru. When Orochimaru died she sided with Sasuke and was only interested in having sex with him. When she met Naruto for the first time she was also struck, But it was because she saw Naruto attack Sasuke. At first she wanted to kill him for revenge. But it soon evolved into her just wanting to see his blood, She was completely into trying to kill Naruto in erotic ways."

"Sounds like she is a sick person."

"She is. And I almost had a chance to kill her."

"What happened?"

"Sasuke happened. He stopped me from killing her and the two got away from me and Naruto."

"Well this time you got us. I may not be as strong as Kan'u or my idiot cousin Hakufu but I know I can help you guys." She blushed at his enthusiasm.

"Hey Koukin..are you doing anything later?"

"Actually I have to go meet Kan'u our team later. Naruto wants to see about our setup."

"Oh...okay then." She looked at the floor.

"Well If your not busy after i am done and you get released later you can give me a tour of your village. I was going to just explore but this place is too big."

"Sure. I would love to Koukin." She instantly perked up.

"Good. Well I gotta go."

"Me too." Ryomou and Hinata got up as Koukin got up and all three went to the door and walked out, leaving a now slightly red Sakura "_Wow...He just asked me to give him a private tour...oh wow I think I am in love."_

Naruto had arrived at the front of the building and caught Ryofu and Kan'u walking out of the building. Ryofu saw Naruto and ran to him, She tackled him on to the floor. "Naruto sweety pie how did you know I was here. Oh and by the way the tour went great. thank you for showing me around." She closed in on his ear. "Also for the fun I had last night. That was incredible. I never knew you had so much stamina."

"Ryofu Housen get off of Naruto this instant. This is no place for this kind of thing."

"Would you relax Kan'u? Jeez it's called intimacy. Something you should be doing with your pretty boy." Kan'u blushed and turned away. "That's none of your business...Anyway Naruto what are you doing here?" Ryofu got up and picked Naruto from the floor and wrapped her arms around his waist. He just ignored it and answered Kan'u question.

"I am going to ask for a mission

"Is that so? Well at last you are needed. Me and Ryofu just spoke to the Hokage and Team Gai has a mission in the land of rice patties. Seems that the hidden sound village is rising again and they have been attacking nearby towns." Kan'u explained.

"I'll only be gone a few weeks honey. But at least I got to have some fun before I leave this place." She rubbed his chest, passing her hand from the side of his thigh all the way to his whisker marks. "So wait for me okay? When I get we are going to have some alone time baby." She slapped his butt earning her ah yelp from the boy.

"You know your a sea of raging hormones you know that?" Naruto rubbed his backside to ease his pain.

"You know you like me that way."

"Actually I don't."

"Yes you do. You were practically screaming my name last night."

"Naruto what is she talking about?" Kan'u put her hands on her hips. "What did you do to Naruto you lewd woman?"

"I gave him the best night of his life, He made my night worthwhile. Oh I can't wait. The way you were saying my name was so hot."

"R-R-R-R-R-R-Ryofu!?! What the fuck?" Naruto just blushed and pushed her aside. "What the hell did you do to my clone?" Kan'u was confused.

"Yes...Or rather what did your clone do with her last night?"

"I didn't do anything Kan'u I promise. Ryofu is just being Ryofu."

"Oh? Tell me does this sound familiar to you? "Oh god Ryofu your so tight. Oh yes Ryofu you feel incredible." Naruto went bright red. "I am leaving now." As he was about to go awway he was tackled again. This time Hakufu was responsible one. "Naruto..I knew you would be here. I wanted to thank you for last night. You were so romantic."

"HAKUFU?!? What the hell? damn it this day is getting from bad to worse." He sighed.

"Oh and Naruto..I also wanted to say thank you for something else." He leaned into his ear and blew on it. Naruto groaned at the sensation. "You were amazing. It was the most romantic thing you ever did for me. I feel like a new woman." She kissed him on the cheek. He managed to snake his way and ran straight for the Hokage's office. She got up ans just tilted her head.

"What's with him today?" She looked at Ryofu and Kan'u who just shrugged at her. When Naruto made it to the door he panted and rubbed the sweat off of his brow.

"Man that was too much. Note to self, Shadow clones suck." He knocked on the door and heard a voice call hm inside. He entered to see Tsunade and Shizune. Shizune went to Naruto and hugged him tight. "Naruto your alright. We were worried sick about you. I thought the Akatsuki may be have taken you."

"Relax Shizune I am fine and fit. Don't worry about me so much." She let him go and stood next to Tsunade. She smiled at him.

"So what brings you here Naruto?"

"Gramma Tsunade I want to take my team on a special mission."

"But Sakura hasn't even come out of the Hospital yet. Why would you want a mission right as she is recovering?"

"Damn.....well My plan was to capture someone and bring them in for questioning."

"Well even if you go out and find this person you would still need Sakura in case one of your team members is injured."

"But I just need a couple of people for this. I really need this."

"Naruto...*sigh* look if your really bent on this I trust your judgment. So who are you going after and who will come with you?"

"Karin. Sasuke's little lapdog and I will need Hinata Koukin and Ryofu for this."

"Ryofu you won't be able to use. She and Ryomou with Squad 9 are going to the hidden sound village. Try another person."

"Alright....Well....I guess Ukitsu."

"Nope. She is out on a mission with squad 8. Hakufu was left behind on Shino's request. Don't ask me why. "

"How about ummm..lesse who's left."

"Why don't you ask Sai?"

"HELL NO...Not that prick."

"Then all you have left is Hakufu Sonsaku."

" *sigh* I was hoping for at least Neji since he has Byakugan, I could have used Hinata and him to better set things up. But Hakufu is strong so she will do."

"Good. I'll let Sakura know so when she gets out she will be ready for departure. I hope you know what your doing."

"Relax Gramma I got this down. See ya and thanks again." He walked out of the door. Shizune looked at Tsunade who rubbed her head in frustration.

"Lady Tsunade?"

"I am too lenient aren't I Shizune?"

"Well...You know Naruto would have just kept going until you said yes."

"Your right." She took a sip on her tea and just thought to herself.

**Meanwhile**

Lord Toutaku Sasuke is waiting for you." Kaku had her arm in Toutaku as she lead him to Sasuke. Sasuke just sat on a rock. Toutaku and Kaku had been under Sasuke's watch along with Karin. Karin was a little curious about the new people.

"So tell me again how you guys got here anyway?"

"We don't know exactly but it has something to do with that brat." Kaku protested. Karin was nodding at her. "I see...

"So Sasuke? What are you gonna do?

"We wait out for now..I don't think it'll be smart to carry out the plan at this moment."

"If we keep here we won't get to Naruto an faster."

"I know. Right now we need to lay low. If we move now the Akatsuki would try to stop us. I know they won't like us killing thier only chance at thier so called peace."

"Oh Sasuke! Sasuke! Let me go after Naruto please. I wanna get him."

"Karin I told you not to go after him. I will finish him off."

"Can I at least have some fun with him? I promise I won't end his life without you Sasuke." She wrapped her arms at Sasuke who just glared at her. Toutaku was thinking to himself.

"Why don't we go then Karin. Kaku you stay here and do whatever Sasuke asks you to."

"Yes My lord."

"Karin let go pay a visit to the leaf village then. I have to get rid of some pests that are in the way of me and that punk kid Naruto." Sasuke turne to Toutaku. "Don't lay a finger on Naruto. Kill the others."

"Yeah yeah shut up already. Let's get this party started Karin."

"YAY Time to make Naruto Uzumaki bleed for me." They lept away to the leaf village. Kaku looked at Sasuke who just stared in to the sky. He noticed that it was getting dark.

"Sasuke. What are going to do about Itachi? He is still alive and we know the Akatsuki have managed to save his life."

"The Akatsuki will have to wait. Right we have to get rid of those Toushi that are with Naruto."

"Understood.' She smirked and thought about how it would look like when Naruto fell to her feet. "_I will make sure you pay for your arrogance Naruto Uzumaki.. For lord Toutaku....I will make you suffer the worse fate humanly possible..and I will enjoy every second of it." _She giggled evilly as Sasuke just looked at her.

**To the leaf**

Naruto and his squad minus Sakura had gathered at the front of his apartment and was about to discuss his plan to them. He knew that he would have to think of his plan fast because he knew that Karin would come at them in the dead of night.

"Okay so we have this clear. I want Hinata and Kan'u to hide themselves away at while I stay out in the opening . Hakufu you and Koukin will make sure she is alone. If not take care of the follower and make sure you come back to meet with Hinata and Kan'u."

"What about Sakura? What is she to do?' Koukin asked. "I mean she is apart of this too."

"She is going to be our medical support if one of us gets injured. She knows what to do. In fact she'll know exactly what to do without me telling her anything."

"But you end up messing it up anyway." Naruto turned around to see Sakura leaning against the wall.

"Sakura your out already? Wow that was fast."

"I'm a Sannin remember? Jeez Naruto I thought you were able to see that." She put her hands in her hips and tilted her head. Naruto just pouted. "Yeah well...whatever. Now that your here I can explain the plan again."

"No need. I heard everything. So who are going after Naruto."

"Karin."

"That's right. I almost forgot. So Lady Tsunade let you do this?"

"Yup." He put his hand behind his head and laughed. This earned him a giggle from Hinata. Kan'u got up and cleared her throat. " So then are we ready to to go?" Naruto nodded and raised his fist to the night sky."Let's get this party started then." They all ran to the front gates and out of the leaf village. Naruto had picked out a place in the middle of nowhere not too far from the village. He knew she would come at him when he was least expecting it. He had worn a headset so as to communicate with Sakura, Hakufu and Koukin.

"Okay guys you ready over there?" He looked at the small bush, Kan'u and Hinata showed their head and nodded an slunk back in. He pressed the button on his ear and radioed over to Sakura first.

"Sakura are you ready over there?" His radio beeped. Sakura pressed her button and answered Naruto."Do you even need to ask?"

" *tck* always with the cockiness."

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black Naruto."

"whatever...Okay then are you ready over at your Hakufu?" Hakufu answered. "I am ready and waiting over here darling." This earned a giggle Sakura.

"Naruto..did you bring her out here as a a date Naruto?"

"Naruto you never told me this was a date. I'm flattered sweety."

"Sakura?! Jeez I hate it when you do that."

"Love you too Naruto."

"HEY SAKURA WATCH IT."

"Relax Hakufu it's just something between me and Naruto."

"Yeah well don't say that around him. He's my boyfriend."

"Would you two keep it down. Your gonna get us caught." Koukin radioed

"Okay...Here we go." He turned to where Hinata had hidden with Kan'u. "okay Hinata do your stuff girl." Hinata blushed but put in her game and made unique hand sign. "BYAKUGAN." She had vein around her eyes and scanned around the area and saw no sign of a chakra network.

"Nothing yet Naruto...wait..I see someone.. I think it's her Naruto."

"Show time. " He closed his eyes and just waited for his prey to show up. he waited for a good while until he heard a giggle in the distance. The small giggle slowly turning into a laugh and then a maniacal cackle.

"Naruto your out here this time. I guess you want to die finally. But Sasuke asked me to keep you alive so all you have to do is just bleed for me okay? I want to see your blood spill from you as you beg me to kill you."

"Karin...Get out here and face me. I am all alone. What are you waiting for?"

"THIS!" He saw someone else fly from the bushes. A fist landing of Naruto face and sent him rolling across the floor. He got up and saw Toutaku with his fist out in front of him.

"So...your alive after all. that mean we don't have to capture Karin."

"Capture me? Please like i would let you. You couldn't catch even with your speed. But I know what you can do." She emerged with a smirk on her face. "You can just lay in a pool of your own blood ask beg me to end your miserable life. I want to see you in pain Naruto. It sends shivers down me when I think of you just suffering Naruto."

"Your sadistic Karin. And you Toutaku what the hell are you doing with Sasuke?"

"I am just here to kill the Toushi who reside in the leaf. Oh and the sand as well. Don't want reinforcements coming in to save you."

"*Tck* You think your so tough. C'mere and receive your second beating Toutaku."

"Grr...I'll kill YOU?!?!." He ran to Naruto and jumped kicked him in the stomach. Naruto caught his foot and threw him into a tree. He manage to recover mid flight and grabbed the trunk and swung around it and landed a kick to his head again. He put his arms to form an "X"and blocked the attack. Karin took advantage of his distraction and took out a kunai and ran strigh for Naruto. She was stopped by Kan'u who disarmed her with a kick. Naruto looked back and saw Kan'u ad Karin staring down each other.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you in the of me and Naruto."

"If you lay so much as a finger on Naruto....I will slaughter you where you stand." She readied her spear and took a stance.

"You didn't answer my question you bitch. Who do you think you are?"

"I am Kan'u Unchou, Toushi of Seito academy and protector of Naruto Uzumaki."

"Your in my way bitch. Get out and let me have my fun with Naruto."

"I will not repeat myself. I will not let you lay a single finger on Naruto Uzumaki." Karin just threw a shuriken at Kan'u knocking her spear out of her hand and sending it flying away from her. It plunged itself to the ground.

"Heh your nothing without that spear Kan'u. I can kick your ass and when I am done with you I will make sure you see Narto suffer right in front of you." She made flurry of hands signs and stopped at ram.

"Ninja art: Seismic shatter." He put her fist to the ground and sent a shockwave to Kan'u, She jumped up and landed on a tree branch.

"I see you skilled in Ninjutsu. But that will not save you." She charged a chi force and blasted at Karin who jump an somersaulted as she continued her Barrage of chi blasts. Karin made one high jump and made another series of hand signs. "Firestyle: Dragon fire jutsu." She put her index and middle in front of her mouth and blew a giant flame at the the tree where Kan'u hid herself. He manage to evade the blaze and jumped up to uppercut Karin and flipped mid air booted her straight into the ground. Kan'u landed on her feet. Karin the other hand had her clothes torn in certain parts of her body. Karin was looking at the damage from her body and saw her blouse waas torn revealing her red bra. She gritted her teeth and growled at Kan'u

"You bitch. I'll teach you to rip my cloths."

Kan'u just laughed at her and took a monkey style kung fu stance. "BRING IT!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

well well well. Looks like Kan'u is ab0ut to fuck up Karin. Only because I wanted to try this fighting pair out. It seem also that they may have to finish this without a scratch. But something is a miss here. Who told her about where Naruto was?

Next time: Ch.17 Shinra tensei.

Now for the omake.

Kan'u: Greetings. I am Kan'u Unchou here to interview Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru thank you for being here today.

Shikamaru: Yeah it's a drag but I am happy to be here.

Kan'u: explain your clan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: I come from the Nara clan of the leaf. Our Kekkei genkai is shadow wielding. I use the shadow possession jutsu to take control of my opponents body and make them do whatever I want.

Kan'u: and your partners Ino and Chouji? They are clan members as well?

Shikamaru: Ino is from thr Yamanaka and Chouji is from the Akimichi clan. Yamanaka specialize in mind control and mind altering jutsu, Akimichi are excellent at thier brute strength an size control. In fact we have our own formation that uses all three jutsu respectively. The InoShikaChou formation

Kan'u: I see..and what are you interests in life Shikamaru

Shikamaru: Just watchin' clouds and spending time with Chouji and Naruto. We used to hang out together back in the academy days. Kiba was with us too.

Kan'u:one more question Shikamaru. If you were to go out with one battle vixen who would it be and why?"

Shikamaru: I guess Ryomou Shimei. She is smart and is somewhat serious when she wants to be. But women to me are such a drag. too much time spent, I would rather be watching clouds all day.

Kan'u: Thank you for you time Shikamaru

Shikamaru: No problem. (As he gets up he is stopped by a woman who he did not even see.)

Shikamaru: umm you mind I am leaving.

Ryomou: Shut up and come with me. We are going cloud watching.

Shikamaru: Hey wait who are you?

Ryomou: I am the woman who you just mentions a while ago. Now your not going to say a word and your going to spend time with me whether you want to not. (She drags Shikamaru away and out of the studio)

Kan'u: Next in the hot seat is Shino Aburame with Ryuubi Gentokou. Now I must take me leave. I must go see Gaara.

Author: Hey wait a minute nena. you forgot something.

Kan'u: Oh yes..See you next time ^ ^.


	17. Shinra tensei

**Ch.17 Shinra Tensei**

Shinra Tensei......Shinra Tensei.....hmm....Shinra Tensei...Shinra Tensei?....Shinra Tensei!......SHINRA TENSEI......Shinra Tensei......Shinra Tensei Shinra Tensei Shinra Tensei Shinra Tensei Shinra Tensei Shinra Tensei Shinra Tensei Shinra Tensei.........Nothing.....absolutely nothing.....Pein your jutsu sucks for spamming.

let us begin shall we?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Here I come!" Karin ran to Kan'u at full speed. Her fist cocked back for her attack. Kan'u blocked and tossed her to the ground. Karin got up and began to swing maniacally at her. Each time missing it's target. Karin never let up for a second. She was kicking and punching at Kan'u with all she had. Having enough with her evading she jumped a few feet away and made a series of hand sign. "Firestyle dragon fire jutsu." She blew hard at Kan'u who spun around and used her chi to dissipate the flames. Karin growled and gave a loud yell letting a larger amount of fire escape her mouth. Kan'u put her hands together and yelled out. She raised her chi energy to dissipate the flames again.

"Your good Kan'u Unchou. But not good enough."

"Your not bad yourself. But you can't rely on your firestyle jutsu to best me." Kan'u ran and started her assault on Karin. Karin managed to dodged her attacks and when Kan'u swung at her one last time Karin caught her hand and flung her around into a tree. She saw sent crashing and skidding across the ground. When she got up her cloths were torn. She had her blouse torn on one side and her skirt was gone, reveal pink panties.

"Heh your nothing but talk Kan'u."

"You don't know how mad you just made me."

"What are you gonna do about it Kan'u?"

"You will pay for underestimating me Karin."

"C'mon then bitch bring it on."

Meanwhile Toutaku took a stance and stared at Naruto. "Naruto...your time has come. Now DIE!" He strafed from left to right and caught him with right hook to the chin. Naruto recoiled and kicked him in the stomach. Toutaku went down on his knees and held his belly in pain. He coughed up blood as he panted.

"Toutaku give up. You can't win when it comes to me."

"You bastard. I'll teach you." He ran to Naruto and side swiped him causing him to trip and fall the ground. Toutaku then kicked him so as to send Naruto rolling across the floor. He looked at Toutaku and saw his eyes. They were almost cat-like. Naruto wondered what came over him.

"What the hell is this Toutaku?"

"I am in my dragon state Naruto. With the spirit of Dong Zhuo inside me I am invincible."

"Oh yeah..Well I guess we will see if your all that." He got up and put his arms out and crossed them together. He tapped into the foxes power allowing him to be enveloped in it. His eyes changed from his peaceful blue to a scarlet red with black vertical slits. He hands now clawed and his canine teeth fanged. Toutaku took no chance in letting him gather his energy so he charged at him. Naruto just spread out his arms and sent a shock wave and pushed Toutaku a few feet away. Toutaku crossed his hands together and tried his best to resist the wave. Naruto just ran for him and began to attack maniacally at him. Toutaku just dodged his every attack and countered as best he could. Naruto was also countering his attacks as well as he was. Hinata got out of the bushes and called out Narutos name. Naruto just continued his onslaught on Toutaku as he was laughing at him. When Naruto went for one last punch Toutaku sent a chi blast to Naruto's belly and sent him skidding across the dirt. Toutaku just walked over to a motionless Naruto and flipped him to meet his cat like eyes.

"Heh look at you. You used the power of the fox and you still had no chance against me. Your holding back on me boy. Show me the power of the fox. Show me that power I saw during the tournament. SHOW ME!?!" He landed a fist to Naruto's gut and and applied more pressure, Naruto letout a loud yell of pain. Hakufu and Sakura got out from where they are and ran to stop Toutaku. However they were stopped by two fist from a person into the back of thier heads that knocked them both to the ground. Sakura looked up and saw Kaku just looking down at him. Toutaku just looked at her.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay with Sasuke."

"I am sorry my lord, But I wanted to aid you as best I could." Hakufu got up and uppercut to Kaku's face and she rolled a few feet away from Hakufu. Kaku got up and ran her hand across her face and saw that she had drawn a lot of blood from her, Hakufu took her blood drenched hand and licked a little bit of it in lust.

"Give me more....Give me more." As Hakufu looked at Kaku she saw that she entered her dragon state. She knew about the power she had when she was in that form. the lust for power and to urge to fight was insatiable. She took her stance and readied herself to fight Hakufu.

"If you want me...COME AND GET ME BITCH." Hakufu ran hungrily at her. She slid under Kaku and began kicked her into the air. She jumped up and began kicking her as the two began their gave one last kick to Kaku's back and sent her crashing to the ground. Hakufu began her descent on Kaku and stomped her deep into the earth. she jumped back and just stared at the crater with hungry eyes. Kaku got up and grabbed her arm. Her cloths were gone. All that was left was a black bra and a torn skirt. Kaku panted heavily.

"You little bitch, How dare you rip my cloths. You will pay for this." She ran to Hakufu who just bent down to dodge a high kick from Kaku and grabbed her leg and slamed her to the ground. Kaku was on the ground once again. Hakufu just st on top of her and straddled her waist. She raised her fist and to beat the crap out of her. Each punch drawing more and more blood. until sh landed one more blow to her chest. Hakufu got up to see an unconscious Kaku on the ground. Hakufu just leaned down and licked the blood off of her face.

"Your blood....it tastes good....I want more blood.....I want more." She stood up and kicked her body sending her rolling across the dirt.

"More...more...MORE....MORE BLOOD!" She ran to Kaku and kicked her agian. "Your no fun little girl...no fun at all." She turned to Toutaku who had Naruto up suspended in the air. His hand choking Naruto.

"What's wrong boy? Where was that cocky attitude a while ago? I thought you were going to kick my ass Naruto." He tossed him away and he skidded a few feet. Toutaku just walked over to a coughing Naruto. He looked up and saw Toutaku standing next to him. When he raised his hand he felt a palm hit his side was sent him flying into a tree. He saw that Hinata had stopped him from laying a fatal blow. Naruto had seen Hinata who was panting intensely. Naruto was reverted back to himself.

"Hinata...you saved me."

"Of course I did."

"Why?"

"Because I want to protect you Naruto. You changed me, I always thought I was weak, I almost went down the wrong path. But you made me realize that I was strong and a brave woman. I always wanted to prove that I am as good as you were. But in reality I just wanted you to recognize me. I wanted you to see that I was not this shy girl who couldn't be strong but something more. That is why I did this.....That is why I make this solemn vow...Naruto I want to be with you. To protect you from harm and never let you down."

"Hinata....." He closed his eyes and smiled. "Thank you." Toutaku just laughed at her.

"you gotta be kidding me. You think you can save your boyfriend. Killing you will make this even more fun." He was about to run but was cut off by Hakufu who kneed him in the face. He stepped back and rubbed his bottom lip and saw his own blood.

"You....fight me....I want to spill your blood on me....MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE!"

"You bitch." He just put his fist to her stomach and knocked her out cold. Naruto called out to Hakufu who plopped to the ground. Toutaku just kicked her away like she was a football.

"Weak. She was hardly a challenge." He snickered at himself. "Naruto stop having girls fight your battles. Come on and stop hiding behind your bitches." Hinata grew livid with anger.

"YOUR NOT GONNA LAY ONE FINGER ON NARUTO TOUTAKU!?!"

"Oh and your gonna stop me?"

"I'M NOT GONNA STOP YOU...I AM GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Heh...come on little girl and get whats coming to ya." She ran straight for him. Her attack ready to be unleashed. "JUHO SHOSHIKEN." She came at him with both palms at and spurn around to land her first palm, This was evaded by Toutaku and he evaded her second palm. He spun behind her and open palmed he in the back of her head. She gasped and landed on the ground. A small amount of blood was seen coming out of her mouth. Naruto yelled at Hinata. Toutaku put his hand flat to stab his arm inside Hinata. Before he did so he looked at Naruto.

"STOP?!" He thrusted his hand but was cut off by Koukin who just drop kicked him. Koukin's attack sent hm crashing into a nearby tree. There stood Koukin in a familiar had his hand out with his other fist behind his back (A/N: Lee style. :D.)

"So...you decided to come out of your shell didn't you?"

"Your tried to kill Naruto's friend. Your a monster Toutaku."

"Koukin Shuuryu of Nanyo Academy. You know you don't stand a chance of defeating me. Naruto barely had a shot. What makes you think you have even a ghost of a shot?"

"I will defeat you Toutaku Chuuei."

"I'd like to see you try little man."

"YOUR GONNA EAT THOSE WORDS!" He ran straight and jumped up to meet Toutaku with spinning kick. "LEAF HURRICANE." Toutaku just caught it and pulled him in for a knuckle sandwich to his face. He was sent flying a a long distance and landing on the ground.

"That was quite the parlor trick. Who taught that to you?"

"A friend...And I am gonna use his teaching to kill you Toutaku."

"You talk a big game but you are nothing. I am gonna take you down." He ran straight for Koukin who blocked his kick with his own. they started exchanging fists back and forth. Neither side giving up. Toutaku had sent a flurry of punches and kicks which were evaded by him every time. Koukin cocked his fist back for a stronger attack but Toutaku just slapped it away and sent a chi blast into his stomach.

While all that was going on Kan'u and Karin had been at it for a long time. Kan'u did not expect Karin to hold out for this long. They had their cloths gone except for their bra and panties. Kan'u panted heavily as Karin made a ram hand sign.

"Firestyle:burning blast wave." She slammed her fist to the ground and out came fire straight for Kan'u. She put her hand to the ground and used her chi to cancel out her jutsu. Karin used this time to ram a kunai knife to her leg, Kan'u yelled out in pain and kneeled holding her leg. Karin just laughed at her misery.

"Heh your nothing you little prissy slut. Your no match for a shinobi. You toushi are weak little insects. There is no honor in defeating you."

"You are the one who is weak. I will show you just how strong I am. I'll show you...JUST HOW STRONG WE ARE?!?" She pulled the knife out of her leg and charged up a chi ball. Karin just ot her hand out and it was surrounded by fire. The two ran at each other and leapt into the air, Each of them howling into the night sky.

"TAKE THIIS?!?!"Kan'u shouted

"HI KEN (A/N: fire fist.)" Karin called out her jutsu and the two forces met in a massive explosion. It enveloped a large portion of the forest in blinding light and vanished just as quickly. When the smoke cleared there stood a panting Kan'u and Karin on the ground knocked out. Kan'u just limped over and stood in front of Karin who regained consciouness and looking at her.

"I told you not to underestimate me. I am Kan'u Unchou of Seito academy. And the blade of Naruto Uzumaki." She limped to Naruto after leaving Karin to slip back to the darkness. She saw Naruto on the ground and tapped on his shoulder.

"Naruto are you alright?" He looked and went wide eyed at the state Kan'u was in. He blushed and gave her his cape.

"Uhh...here you can wear this?"

"Why is that Naruto?"

"Your kinda Naked." Kan'u saw what she was in and out of embarrassement took the cape and buttoned it up. But she did nothing to hide her cleavage as Naruto turned back and could not get his eyes off of her chest."

"Naruto..are you alright...what are you staring at?" She waved his hands in front of his face. He broke his gaze and looked away. "Nothing..Nothing is wrong."

" That is good to hear. Now we need to get the others."

"Right." He saw Koukin on the ground and saw Toutaku standing in front of him. Kan'u and Naruto ran over to Koukin. Toutaku lauched his attack at Kan'u but Naruto managed to catch it in time. Kan'u picked him up and carried him to where Hinata and Hakufu. Hinata was stil alive but had a hard time getting up. Hakufu was still out of it. She placed Koukin on ground and held his head in her arms.

"Koukin..are you okay?....please be okay."

"I am fine....Kan'u are you alright?" She nodded and blushed. Sakura after awakening from the near coma given to her by Kaku ran over to the four and saw Koukin severly injured.

"KOUKIN...is he alright?"

"Yes...he is fine....Koukin...how do you feel?"

"I am fine Kan'u....Sakura you think you could heal Hinata? She need you more than I will. I can recover from this."

"Yes." She turned to Hinata and began to heal her injuries. All while Kan'u was looking at Koukin with loving eyes. She pressed his head on her bosom and held him tight. "Koukin..I thought I almost lost you again."

"No....I can't die just yet.. I still need to fufill my destiny....with you." She gasped at his confession. "Koukin what are you saying?"

"I want to fulfill my fate alongside you...I want to die in your arms....that what I was here for...that is what I was put on this earth for."

"No Koukin don't say that. Your not gonna die...Stay alive...stay here....with me."

"Kan'u."

"Koukin." She leaned in an pressed her lips to Koukin. Their kiss was passionate and sincere. Hinata looked on and smiled.

"Look Sakura." She turned and gasped at what Kan'u was doing to him. She felt jealous for her.

"That is true love. A love I hope to achieve someday..With Naruto." She turned to Hinata and just smiled. She was jealous not just of what Kan'u and Koukin had but of what Hinata felt for Naruto.

"Hinata...I envy you...You have someone that you love so much.. I am really jealous of you...I wish I had someone to love the way you do." She looked back at Kan'u who stroked Koukin's head as he slept in her arms. "_Koukin....I wanted to be the one who kissed you....I am jealous of the fact she was able to do so first...I wish I could you tell how I felt about you." _She heard a loud yell and saw Naruto on the ground with Toutaku stepping on his stomach.

"NARUTO!" Sakura. Kan'u and Hinata looked at Naruto yelling in pain.

"C'mon Naruto..get that fox out..I wanna see it...Get that power out here." He added more pressure. Naruto just screamed as his bones cracked under the immense amount of power Toutaku was putting out. His red aura was seeping out of his body.

"Whats the matter Naruto?.....afraid I'll kill you?" He lifted his foot and when he was about to make contact his foot was caught by Naruto's clawed hand. All if his injuries were healing ungodly fast. Toutaku saw his eyes were back to the red fox like eyes. Naruto got up and lifted Toutaku and tossed him across clearing and into three trees. He got up and held his arm. He saw Naruto as the bubbling aura engulfed him. It produced two fox ears and a long tail. He went on all fours and growled at him. Toutaku just cackled at him.

"There we are, So this is the power of the fox. Let's see who is better now. Your fox or my dragon spirit." He put elbow on his sides and raised his chi energy. Naruto also screamed and raised his chakra. The energy spinning and swirling around him. Toutaku aura was swirling around him, The green aura engulfing him and granting him more power. He ran to Naruto and cocked a chi empowered fist to him. Naruto screamed and sent a light dome around him. Toutaku went face first into it and it sent him back into the forest. When he got up he saw a red transparent claw go toward him. He evaded it and jumped to evade the claw which came at him relentlessly. He dodged the claw one more time and formed a giant chi ball and raised it above his head. He tossed it to Naruto who slammed his fists to to the ground and sent a wave of chakra to cancel out his attack. He ran on all fours to meet Toutaku with all he had. Toutaku saw him coming and kicked him dead in the chin. He was sent back a few feet before landing on his hands and regaining his foot. He crouched down on all fours again and sprinted to Toutaku. The two fists met in a fierce clash, Causing a sonic boom to resonate from the source.

"Cmon Naruto give me more. SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

"SHUT UUUUUUUPPPP?!?!" They began to exchange blows in mid air. Naruto assault was relentless and without remorse. Toutaku was equally as fierce and just as aggressive. Neither of them back down.

"Is that all Naruto. C'MON NARUTO STOP HOLDING BACK. SHOW ME THE TRUE POWER OF THE NINE TAILED FOX??!" He continued his attack on Naruto who countered every blow. When the landed back in the ground. Naruto still was crouched on all his limps and growling like a rabid dog. Toutaku was still smirking at him and running his tongue across his lips.

"Your strong I'll give you that. But how long can you hold out till your power fades out huh?"

"You think I can't hold this forever. Your dead wrong. I can hold this all day if I wanted to."

"Then what are you waiting for Naruto? BRING IT ON."

"RRAAAAAAHHH!!" He ran for Toutaku and began to claw the crap out if him. Toutaku barely had to dodge his attacks, He just kept going maddeningly at him. Naruto id not give Toutaku a chance to recover and never let up for a second. Toutaku managed to sent a chi ball and blasted Naruto away form him. Naruto rolled back across the ground. Naruto got up and went back to his animal like stance. He lowered his body til he was close enough to touch the dirt with his chest. Another tail formed slowly formed and two tails swung back and forth from one side to another.

"Another tails. heh you can spawn all nine tails on yourself you still won't have enough to beat me. There is a reason why I am called the devil of the west."

"You know what they call m around here? A monster...An evil monster...I am the terror that can level mountains...I am...THE NINE TAILED FOX!" He screamed and sent a shock wave of raw power around him. Toutaku put his hands out to shield his eyes from the dust the shockwave sent up. When he unshielded his eyes he saw Naruto in the air with his fist ready to knock out his target. Toutaku grabbed him and flipped it and behind him kicked his back. Thie made Naruto crash into several trees. Toutaku had a chi ball ready to make contact with Naruto.

"This it it Naruto. I am going to show you that your nothing compared to me, The devil of Rakuyou. DIIIIIE?!" He ran with his ball toward his target. Naruto got up and charged up his rasengan. He ran to Toutaku and the two energies met with an explosive impact. A power struggle began between the two.

"GIVE UP NARUTO! YOU CAN'T WIN."

"WANNA BET?"

"SHUT UP AND JUST DIE ALREADY!"

"YOU FIRST TOUTAKU."

"NARUUTOOOOOO!?!" His power intensified as Naruto raised his chakra level to match his chi energy. The struggle went on with neither side backing down.

"NARUUUTOOOOOO!?!

"TOUTAKUUUUU!?!?!"

Their power matched perfectly. Every time Toutaku raised his power Naruto would match it so he could keep him at never let up for a second.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!"

"BECAUSE YOUR GONNA DIE FIRST ASSHOLE?!"

"YOUR THE ONE WHO WILL FALL NARUTO?!?"

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Naruto spawned another tails and three tail stiffened. This power boost was what Naruto need to turn the tide of this farce. Toutaku tried his hardest to resist Naruto's attempt to push him back. His feet dung into the earth for every slight nudge Naruto gave. ecetricity was striking the ground. At last the two forces gave out and a big explsion erupted from the sight of the two powers connecting. It engulfed and lifted trees from it's roots. Rock shattered into nothing. When dust settled Naruto was down on the ground facing the sky . His cloak had faded away and he was out of it. Toutaku was barely able to keep his balance as he limped to Naruto.

"Naruto....your strong...but look who's unconscious now....you are...and now I will take your life and make sure Sasuke doesn't get his sweet revenge."

He made a flat palm and pointed it to Naruto's heart. "Now you will die and I will reclaim what is rightfully mine." When he almost went in for the kill he heard a loud voice from his left side.

"SHINRA TENSEI." A powerful force pushed Toutaku skidding across the ground. This almost killed Toutaku. He looked to see who saved Naruto this time. He saw a man with a black cloak with red clouds. This man had orange hair with piercings all over his body. He also had strange eyes. The pupil was outlined with rings around it and he looked like he was just staring at him. He walked over toward Toutaku and pulled out a black pointed stick.

"Who are you.....why did you save him.?" He whimpered

"Revenge is a dark path to take. Malice leads to hate, Hate leads to rage, Rage will only cause pain. Pain brings war, war brings destruction, destruction will only breed chaos. Then the world will have known true pain. This is what I am going to prevent, But you were trying to take away our only chance at that. You pain pales in comparison to my own. That is why they call me.....PEIN."

He plunged the blade into Toutaku's heart ending his life. He just left it there and walked to Kaku who regained consciousness. She looked at the man who was standing above her.

"Your pain is no different then his. Your malice is also just as dark. It is people like you who bring nothing but discord and chaos. You are the one who breeds disorder Eris. But I will allow you to stay alive, You will deliver this ultimatum to Sasuke Uchiha. When ever he wants to go after Naruto Uzumaki again. I will make sure he knows his place." he plunged a blade into her stomach. He sent part if his chakra into her and healing her injuries. He also endowed her with part of his power. He felt a sensation as her eyes changed to form the eyes the man had. But the eyes vanished just as soon as they came. This sent her back into the darkness.

Pein walked over to a still unconscious Naruto and just stood there. "Your pain is equivalent to my own. You have suffered much at the hands of the leaf. But if you gave me the power I need to bring peace to this forsaken land I will make sure you are remembered as the hero you were meant to be. For now you will be under the watchful eye of the Akatsuki. Don't try to die before the time comes when you will give me the power of the nine tailed fox." He walked away from the scene an vanished in a flurry of leaves. Sakura ran over to Naruto and held his head. She turned to the direction of where the man was.

"Pien....who was he?.....I felt a strong presence when he came..He was scary strong.....Akatsuki....what to they want with Naruto?" Kan'u picked up Koukin bridal style and Hinata manage to pick herself up.

"Sakura..Let's head back to the village. Lady Hokage must know what happened here." Sakura turned to Kan'u just looked back at her. " Yes Kan'u...let's go," She picked up Naruto ans they sped off back to the village and to the office to tell Tsunade what had happened right before their eyes.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PEIN HAS ARRIVED. Now that Akatsuki are gonna play savior what will Tsunade will do? This is getting rather interesting to say the least.

Next time: The Rin'negan: Kaku's new power.

See ya next time ^ ^. Also I am thankful for you guys who loved this thing so much. I really appreciate the positive feed back.

And now a word from our two hero's Hakufu Sonsaku and Naruto Uzumaki. You first Naruto.

Naruto: okay, Well I would like the say that we are enternally grateful for this crossover and wish this guy the best of luck in future stoires. However it has come to my attention that some of you have sent this nice author some hate mail concerning me and a certain Hyuuga girl.

Hakufu: Yes. I would like to point out that this is not tolerated and you need to remember that this is HIS story. He has a say in who likes who and will not change to satify your selfish desires.

Naruto: To further explain this issue I suggest you go ahead and read his story entitled "Rants." There you know in futher detail about how I feel you guys should undertake fandom

Hakufu: I agree. Also I have a rant I would like to address as well. It seems that many of you who have seen the show read the manga are getting a little into the fanservice in terms of the girl on girl interactions. First of all I would like to point out that we really are not like that. Heck when Chinkyuu was offset she would hang out with her boyfriend. Also Kan'u and Ryuubi are also dating two men. I mean she has this Gaara guy and Ryuubi has this guy named Zabuza. I also have a boyfriend. Ryofu is still single and straight. She actually has made passes at Naruto

Naruto: And they are still lame. I mean Hinata could do better then that

Hakufu:Anyway I would just like to clarify that. But do not get us wrong we are not like angry at you. We just wanted to clear the air about us and how we are depicted in our own series. That is all.

Good job you two, Oh and just so you know These views and opinions do not reflect my own. That was all them...I swear


	18. The Rin'negan: Kaku's new power

**Ch.18 The Rin'negan: Kaku's new power.**

Now everyone remember when Pein stabbed Kaku right? good! Cause This title is very much misleading you. Just watch as I astonish you. Also I will be building the relationship of each Ikki tousen character with one of the Naruto ones. I am so evil I you know it /evilsmile

Let us begin shall we?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto and the others had finally gotten to the village. Mourning had just set in. He asked Kan'u to take Koukin to the hospital with Sakura. He and Hinata went to the Hokage's office. They reached the door and knocked on it twice.

"Come in." Came a voice from the inside.

Naruto and Hinata came inside and saw Tsunade stamping her paperwork. She looked up and saw Naruto and Hinata standing at attention.

"At ease you two." She took a sip of her tea as Naruto cleared his throat.

"Gramma Tsunade our mission was a slight success."

"Slight?"

"Umm...Y-y-yes. You see we ran into Toutaku Confirming our suspicions. But we did not capture Karin."

"Getting the fact that Toutaku was here means you did not need to take her. But what about Toutaku?"

"He's dead. Akatsuki killed him." Hinata stated.

"Oh...which one?'

"I don't know..He said his name was Pein." Naruto was told about the man who saved him as they went back to the leaf. He stated that fact clearly.

"Hm....Pein......what did he look like?" Tsunade asked. Hinata was reluctant to tell her but she went the best description possible.

"He had the Akatsuki cloak with piercings all over his face. He also had strange eyes. I think it may be a Dojutsu."

"What did the eyes look like Hinata." Tsunade asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"A small pupil with rings around it. His cornea was orange and white outlines."

"....It can't be."

"Gramma Tsunade what is it. You know this Pein guy?"

"Nagato...his name is Nagato....But that's impossible...he as thought to be long dead."

"What so bad about this Nagato guy anyway?" Naruto tapped his foot in looked at Naruto with a serious look in her eyes. " Naruto what do you know of the Rin'negan?"

"Rin'negan?....Hey pervy sage told be about something about some wierd dojutsu that could do some crazy things."

"The function of the Rin'negan is a powerful one. The Rin'negan is characterized by a number of concentric circles around the pupil of the user. It has recently been revealed that in addition to allowing an individual to quickly master various jutsu, the user may also use all forms of nature manipulation. Like the Sharingan and Byakugan do, the Rin'negan also allows the user to sense chakra, including an otherwise hidden barrier. It was first possessed by the Sage of the Six Paths or the _Rikudō Sennin_. He is said to be the founder of the ninja world and the creator of the first ninjutsu**(1)"**

**"**So this Nagato can use any jutsu he can think of and can use all elements. Sounds dangerous." Naruto put his hand in his chin.

"He is, This power rivals that of the Sharingan and Byakugan respectively."

"So this Nagato guy then I can presume has This eye jutsu as a Kekkei Genkai?"

"Yes Naruto. This is absolutely his own clans power. No one else can use the Rin'negan."

"S-s-s-So what your saying is that my Byakugan is weak when it comes to this Dojutsu?"

"It could even overpower Sasuke's Sharingan." Tsunade stamped another paper as she spoke.

"Okay...Also I would like to report that Kaku Bunwa as still at large and we can't confirm whether or not Karin is alive as well."

"Good..Naruto your mission was a success. Now you two go ahead and relax. The others teams are out and Squad nine should be on their way tomorrow."

"Okay..thanks Gramma Tsunade." He and Hinata went outside the door. Hinata looked over at Naruto and tugged his shoulder.

"Umm Naruto...you didn't tell her that he saved you."

"I know...It's better for her not worry about it. Besides looks like they are not letting me die..For now."

"So..umm...wanna go eat at Ichiraku's Naruto...you promised we could go out remember?"

"Oh yeah!" He put his fist to his palm. "Okay Hinata let's go then." they walked out of the tower where Hakufu was waiting for him. She ran for Naruto and bear hugged him until he went purple. She waved him around one side to the other and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Naruto darling do you wanna go out with me today?"Hakufu asked as she stroked his hair.

"Hakufu I am sorry we can't hang out. I promised a meal to Hinata." She immediately turned and glared at Hinata.

"Hinata....what did you do that for...You know I am the only girl he takes out."

"Hakufu just her alone will ya? It's just a promise. I never go back on my word."

"But sweety how come you never take me out and I'm your girlfriend."

"Hakufu...*sigh* I am gonna regret this." He crossed his fingers and out popped out shadow clone. "Do you mind taking her out? I need to talk with Hinata."

"Sure thing pal." The clone responded and Hakufu instantly took him and away they went.

"Naruto..how come...you send a shadow clone to go with her. I mean don't you think that a but m-m-mean?"

"Not really. Well to tell you the truth it shuts her up about the whole dating thing." They began to walk together to the restaurant and were greeted by Teuchi and Ayame.

"Hey there Naruto? What'll it be today?"

"Same as always gramps. How about you Hinata?"

"Umm..I-I-I'll have what he's having. But I wont eat more then two bowls ."

"Okay coming right up. Ayame you get started on Hinata's bowl."

"Yes dad." As they got to work Naruto sat on his stool with Hinata taking her place next to him. The two just sat there while their breakfast was getting prepared. Naruto yawned fora good while signifying his drowsiness. Hinata turned over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Umm Naruto....I wanted to ask you about your relationship with Hakufu....I mean from what I can tell it's one-sided."

"Well she is cute but stupid.. I mean she can't even turn on a light bulb and not know what it is."

"But do you like her?"

"I like her...But whether I **_like_** like her remains to be seen."

"What about Ryofu?"

"She is a different story. At first I hated her but she seems to be growing on me."

"How...about..umm...me Naruto?'

"Huh?" he tiled his head at Hinata low tone. "What's that Hinata you need to speak up a bit more."

"I said what about me Naruto....what do you feel for me?" He was surprised at her question. He then cleared his throat to answer as best he could.

"well I don't know. I mean we hardly talk you and I. Every time I do you end up fainting. I wonder about that too, Why do you faint when you talk to me?"

"Umm..Well...that is to say...I mean...Well you see....the thing is." She began to panic and turn red. Naruto just sighed at her. "You see that's what I am talking about. You don't even have any coherent words and you stutter a lot. For once I would like to have a decent conversation with ya."

"Well I mean..The reason I stutter....is because I ....I...I'm talking to you.."

"What do I make you nervous?"

"No...it's just when I am around you...I feel like...I'm getting noticed....and I like that feeling."

"Oh?....Hinata....do you like me?" He gave an evil smirk. She immediately turned red and froze. "N-n-n-n-n-n-n--nar-r-r-r-r-t-t-t-t-o-o-o- w-w-w-what's w-w-w-with th-th-th-th-th-th-th-that a-a-a-a-all of a s-s-s-s-udden?"

"Hahaha I am just kidding Hinata. It was a joke. You need to lighten up every now and then. It helps calm your nerves."

"N-n-Naruto you didn't have to say that."

"Well. Now that I mention it...I actually am curious. Hinata how do you feel about me?"

"Naruto...I...uuh.....I like you...a lot....in fact....I....I.......L-l-l-l-"

"NARUTOOOO?!?!" He turned around and saw Hakufu behind him wrapping her arms around his neck "Hakufu what the hell? What happened to the shadow clone?"

"It went poof." Just as she spoke those words the memories of the clone came to him. He shuddered at what his clone went through. "Hakufu Sonsaku..Did you try to do my clone?"

"Well...I wanted to relive that night you spent with me." He sighed and made another clone.

"Naruto this time I want to spend time with the real you. Not just a shadow clone. Please darling."

"Hakufu I am in the middle of a meal Hinata. She was about to say something." She turned to Hinata who was looking down at the bowl in front of her. "Oh...Well you can say it in front of me...So what were you going to say Hinata?"

"Nothing....Nevermind." Hakufu thought nothing of it and just sat on Naruto's lap. "C'mon Naruto I want to see where you live."

"Hakufu wait I still H- HEY HEY DAMN IT. MY RAMMEEEN!" He was dragged away as his clone vanished again. Hinata just sighed, She was s close to confessing her feelings but Hakufu got in the way. "_Naruto...Of only I could just say I love you with all my heart and soul...if only I could just hold you and keep you next to til the end of time....I wish I had your courage Naruto...that way I can finally say that I want you to be with me and let me love you forever and always....But I don't think I will ever get that chance." _Her hopes of ever obtaining the boy seems to falter. Ayame caught this and decided to help her out.

"Hey...You know his favorite kind of flower is the white lotus. He loves those flowers."

"Huh?'

"You wanna win him over right? Send him a white lotus and a bowl of pork and beef ramen. He'll be all over you like white on rice." Hinata saddened face was replaced with a face of happiness. "Really? Thank you ...why are you helping me?"

"Well I think unrequited love is something no girl should ever go with. An besides. I don't think Naruto really sees Hakufu the way you see him."

"Thank you Ayame...Thank you very much." She pulled out her wallet but Teuchi just raised his hand. "Your with Naruto. He gets free ramen for life and so does his friends..or should day girlfriend." She blushed at how Teuchi said it. "Thank you...I'll go home and get some sleep. See you around."

"Good Luck Hinata." Ayame shouted as she ran out the cafe and straight to her house to set up a plan to win over the man of her fantasies.

**Elsewhere**

"AAAAAAHH" Kaku screamed out as she put her hands over her eyes. Sasuke looked on as he watched her pain. " Relax..I'll get Pein chakra out of you."

"Sasuke...it hurts...my eyes...they feel like they are on fire."

"That's Pein's chakra flowing through you. Now look into my eyes." She looked up and gazed at Sasuke sharingan. He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and attempted to seal away the power Kaku had inside her.

"Tsukyomi: Doshugo Tennin." Kaku just froze as the chakra was leaving her body. When Sasuke finished he closed his eyes and began to rub them. Kaku looked at him and asked him her question. "Did it work?"

"Well I managed to seal away some of the Rin'negan's power over you but looks like you are still under it's influence."

"Pein...what did he do to me?"

"I don't know.. But with Toutaku dead what are you going to do?"

"I will exact my revenge to Pein....He took him away from me...I will avenge his death and reclaim his pride."

"Hey...instead of doing that..Why you forget about it...it's Naruto who you really want isn't it?"

"That's right..if that brat hadn't been there Pein would never have done this to me...Naruto Uzumaki I will make you suffer until you draw your last breath." When she opened her eyes the Rin'negan was seen replacing her normal orbs.

"The Rin'negan is a strong Dojutsu. I don't think you can wield it without some risk. Maybe your limited to one of his ninjutsu."

"Let me try something." She saw a boulder and put her hand out in front of her." Shinra Tensei." She shattered the boulder into nothing. Then her eyes went back to her original state. She had a thought enter her mind. "_That was some power....I think I could get used to this...Shinra tensei.....that is some attack."_

"I see....you can only use that jutsu... then you have go back to your regular vision."

"So he gave me this...This is perfect...Sasuke If I join you will I exact my vengeance on Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Not just him..The entire leaf village will fall before us....We move when Karin is able to recover fully."

"Yes....lord Sasuke." she kneeled. Sasuke wore a smirk and thought to himself. "_Naruto Uzumaki...Let's see how much your bonds mean to you now."_

**Meanwhile**

"Nagato...What are you going to about Sasuke?.....You gave this Kaku woman part of your power. Don't you think she will come for you?"

"That's the idea Konan...I want her to come for me and seek out my power.I think that she may be of use to me."

"But why? If you did that you might as well extend an invitation into the Akatsuki." Konan spoke as she put her hands on her hips. Nagato just stared. "She will just become another puppet on my string. As for Sasuke I think you can take care of that Itachi..and Also you as well Tobi?"

"Yup boss. We got this down pact. you can count on us Mister Nagato guy." Tobi. Nagato looked at Tobi who had his thumb up. "Good boy Tobi!"

"Yup yup yup. So Itachi how are we going to do this?"Tobi asked

"We wait till Sasuke makes his move first. We will deal with him while Nagato goes after the nine tailed fox." Nagato nodded with Itachi.

"Okey dokey smokey." Tobi spoke. Nagato turned his gaze to the sky and began to think to himself. He then turned to Konan and handed her a piece of paper. "Deliver this to Naruto Uzumaki. Make sure you are not seen by any of the ninja or those Toushi he is around."

"Understood." She took the note and vanished in a flurry of paper.

"Man how does she do that?" Tobi wondered.

"Tobi. Konan is special woman..She is capable of this because of her abilities."

"Oh...that's cool."

"Now prepare the ceremony for the extraction of the eight tails. when we are done with him we will go for the nine tails."

"Right boss. Let's go Itachi." And they took their place on a statue finger tips. Pein made a flurry of hand signs and out his hand on the floor. "Summoning jutsu." He summoned six bodies, Each with the Rin'negan. "Let us begin the ceremony for the extraction." They all nodded.

**back to the leaf.**

Naruto and Hakufu are in the middle of the of the forest with Hakufu's arm wrapped around Naruto's she decided to stop and faced Naruto. He was curious about why she had stopped.

"What's up Hakufu."

"Naruto I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay..shoot."

"About earlier. I wanted to ask what Hinata was about to say."

"I wouldn't know. I mean she was about to say it before you interrupted her."

"Oh....Naruto you know I trust you....It's that I am beginning to think you don't want to be around me."

"Hey wait that's not true."

"Then why were so quick to send a clone to take me out?"

"Well you see the thing is that I didn't want to break my promise with Hinata that's all."

"Naruto do yo recall the day I stopped those girls from taking advantage of you?" Naruto thought about the day he went to Nanyo for the first time. He remembered about the two girls who were pretty much having their way with him even thought he didn't know it. He snapped out of it and nodded at Hakufu.

"Yeah I remember that day. You kicked their ass pretty good."

"Do you also remember what I said back them?"

"Yeah..About you making me your boyfriend and stuff."

"Yeah but do you know why I did that?"

"I thought you were being nice. I was iffy about memories since I had amnesia."

"I said that not because I was being nice. I really wanted to make sure you weren't hurt....Naruto I love you." He went wide eyed.

"What are you saying?"

"Naruto I am in love with you. I said that because I wanted to express my feelings for you. Naruto I wanted to be around you...I wanted you to see that."

"Hakufu."

"Don't say anything..Just listen. When I first saw you I thought you were cute, I just wanted to say I like you and wanted to just let things progress slowly. But then I saw those girls..I felt jealous...They didn't see you the way I do..They just wanted to have meaningless sex with you...Naruto your sacred to me....I can't bear to see you with women who just want to take you and then leave you there to rot. Naruto I want to protect you from that. That's why I said that I wanted to be your girlfriend. But lately I noticed that you don't seem to see me that way."

"Hakufu it's not true...I mean I didn't intended to be cold...If that's how you feel then I am glad you are here with me...but I ask that you have to stop saying that I am your boyfriend. I mean if you want to start this off right, it's better if you make me earn it."

"What are you saying..Are you breaking up with me?"

"Well We really aren't together per say..But I would like to see you earn that title. You have some tough competition."

"Wait....are you really giving me a chance?"

"Why not." She jumped and tackled him on the floor. She looked into his eyes and ran her fingers through his hair. "Thank you Naruto. I promise I will earn your love and we will be together....I won't stop fighting for you." She leaned in but hesitated a bit. Naruto just sighed. "Go ahead." She smiled and she kissed him. Her tongue exploring his mouth. "_God Gramps is right...I am such a total player....Pervy sage if your laughing up there I swear I am going to find some way to head up and kick you in the ass."_

After a good while Hakufu walked with Naruto back to his apartment. "Here we are. Thanks for walking me home."

"Well I didn't want you to go by yourself."

"You know this kind hurts my pride letting a girl walk me home. I mean it's supposed be the other way around."

"Well Let's just say I wanted to earn some points." They laughed at each other. "Well I am going to got to sleep. See you later okay?"

"Naruto...would you mind making me another one of those clones?"

"I thought you hated that?"

"Well I know your tired so I figured you would have a clone walk me to my apartment." She blushed and fidgeted. Naruto nodded and made a cross with his hands. "Shadow clone jutsu." Out popped a clone and Hakufu took it's hand and kissed the real Naruto on the cheek. "Thanks sweety..See you later okay?"

"Will do." He got inside while Hakufu and the clone walked hand in hand to her house.

**At The hospital**

Koukin was fully away from the treatment Sakura and Ino were giving him. Ino had pulled an all nighter and decided to leave her and Koukin alone. Kan'u walked in a Ino left and she sat next to Koukin.

"How are you feeling Koukin?"

"I'm fine Kan'u. Sakura has been great with her healing jutsu."

"Thank you Sakura for helping him. I am grateful to you."

"It's not big deal Kan'u. Really it isn't." She rubbed the back of her head. "Koukin I will leave you in Sakura's care..Sakura please watch over him. I need to get some shut eye."

"Sure thing Kan'u. Stand watch."

"Thank you Sakura." She got up and bowing her head she went out of the door. Koukin slunked back to his bed and looked at the ceiling. Sakura blushed realizing that she was alone with Koukin. She knew that this was her only chance to show him how much she felt for him. She also wanted to know if he felt the same way or did he have feelings for her. She decided to satisfy her curiosity.

"Koukin, about Kan'u...How long have you two known each other?"

"For a long time now. I actually first met her in a fight. She was interested in me when I fought her."

"Really? How did you know?"

"I could read body language pretty well, When we fought she would somehow find her way on top of me and just talked to me rather sweetly."

"Oh....Do you have the same feeling for her?"

"I do....In fact I never stopped thinking about her. I was glad that I was able to convey myself to her. I wanted to wait for her to say it but she never got around to it. I figured as man I should take initiative you know?"

"Yeah."

"What about you Sakura?..Anyone you are interested in?"

"Well there was this one guy....I fell in love with him at first sight. He looked so handsome when I saw him. I wanted to tell him right then and there that I wanted to confess my love for him but he ended up being a jerk."

"Who was the guy?"

"You won't believe me Koukin."

"C'mon Sakura I'm sure it's not as bad as you say it is."

"It was Sasuke....Sasuke was my crush."

"Really.....wow....what did you see in that guy?"

"Well I didn't know exactly but now that I think about it my feeling were just that, feelings. I never actually loved the guy. I told him how I felt but he jut ignored me and went of in his search for power and revenge."

"I see....well If you ask me he's not good enough for you." She turned around to him. " What do you mean?"

"I mean your beautiful Sakura. Your talented and kind. Sasuke would never have appreciated you for you. Your much too good for a guy like him. I mean you could have any man grovel at your feet and love you for who you are."

"Koukin your just being nice."

"Don't say that, It's true. I'll bet if you asked any guy in this village I would bet they would ask you out in a heart beat."

"....Would you ask me out if you wanted to Koukin? Hypothetically speaking of course."

"Yeah I would...Hypothetically speaking."

"Really?"

" Yeah I mean I bet even Naruto would date you."

"Heh..funny you should mention that. Did you know he had a crush on me once?"

"Really...how come you and him aren't together?"

"I don't see him that way at all....He's more like a best friend...we talked about it and we have a good thing going as best friends."

"Oh....Well I think you should have gone with him. He seems like the guy for you."

"I have someone else in mind Koukin."

"Oh really...Who would that be?" She got up and kissed him on the lips. She broke it and left out the door looking back at a stunned Koukin "You." She walked out the door to get a glass of water.

"_What the hell just happened?...Did Sakura just kiss me?.......oh man."_

Outside Sakura just stood outside the door with a glass in hand. She thought to herself at to what she just done, She finally conveyed her feelings to Koukin but she didn't want to stick around to get rejected. She began to lean against the door thinking about the kiss.

"_I did it....but at what cost....I know he loves Kan'u but I had to get that out of my chest. I just had to know what it felt like ....I am sorry Kan'u..Koukin......I had to do it....I had to have him for myself just this once....Even if he didn't feel anything for me.....It's less weight on my shoulders. I just hope things aren't awkward between me and him...I don't want to see him hurting Kan'u....but I also kinda wished she wasn't with her.....Oh I don't know what to do anymore."_

"Sakura what is wrong?" Sakura looked at Kan'u who was confused at Sakura's saddened expression. "Oh Kan'u it's you...What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Koukin..I wanted to tell him something...Sakura are you alright?...you seem down."

_"I just kissed your boyfriend."_ That was what she wanted to say. "Nothing...Nothing's wrong...I am gonna go...I need to get him some medicine from Lady Tsunade." Was her alibi.

"Thank you for this Sakura but you have done enough for one day. I will get his medicine, You must go home and rest." Kan'u stated.

"Thank you Kan'u..I guess your right...I'll see you later." She drank the water and walked out of sight. Kan'u walked into the room the find Koukin in daze. She went over and straddled his waist line and taking his cheeks on he hands. "Koukin what is wrong?" He got out of his daze and aw Kan'u looking at him serenely.

"Oh Kan'u....Nothing I was just thinking about something."

"About what....did something happen while I was away?"

_"Sakura just made out with me."_ Was what he wanted to answer. " Oh nothing happened...Anyway what are you here for?" Was what he came up with.

"This." She leaned and kissed him and pushed him onto the bed. " Koukin I want you....I want us to be as one...Will you let me?" He just nodded and she began to place kisses on his neck. She began to unbutton his shirt and then proceeded to take off the cape Naruto gave her. She resumed her attack on his neck earning moans every now and them from Koukin, She raised her eyes to meet with Koukin and looked at him as she smiled.

"Koukin....make love to me." She resume her make out session and the rest of their day was spent on each others arms loving one another as if they were never going to see each other again.

Meanwhile Naruto had gone to bed and was about to fall asleep. He felt a grumbling in his stomach and knew the demon was up. He closed his eyes and communed with the demon

_"Hey stupid fox..What the hell do you want now?"_

**"Glad to see your back to yourself. I wanted to ask you about What happened back there."**

_'About what?"_

**"Dude you got a frikkin Harem going on...I think that's kinda low of you to just let yourself go like that. I mean Hinata, Hakufu and Ryofu...Dude your such a player."**

_"Hey.. it's not my fault..besides you don't know if Hinata likes me anyway..In regards to Ryofu her attraction to me is more physical anyway. I don't about Hakufu yet."_

**"Either way I think less of you now. I mean really man do you think this is gonna turn out** **good and stuff? Eventually your gonna have to settle down."**

_"How about you stay_ _out of my love life will ya?"_

_"_**Naruto all I am saying is you can't play with there hearts like that...Just be careful. Take it from a guy who has been down that road before."**

_"You had a harem fox?"_

**"Dude your talking to the pimp of the demon world. I had loads of concubines just waiting for me to do 'em. Thing was I fell in love with a wonderful woman and was going spent the rest of my life with her, But other girls were jealous of that and eventually I had to choose between her and 3 other girls.."**

_"What happened?"_

"**I ended not choosing anyone and I was left alone in the end...That is why I am warning you right now kid. Don't let yourself fall in love until you know for sure she is the one. got it?"**

_"Yeah yeah I got ya."_

**"I am serious Naruto...This will not end pretty. Also for your own good."**

_"Okay okay I get it...I'll be careful."_

**"Good...Now I am going back to sleep....Talk to ya later kid."**

_"Night fox."_ Naruto broke contact and slipped in his sleep with the foxes words plaguing his mind

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zomg Love polygons everywhere. And I am solely responsible...That's right fans.....I'm calling you out...come get me. I am right here with a shot gun ready to kill. xD

Next time: A day with Ryofu.

OMAKE TIME

Ryuubi: Hello everyone this is your favorite bookworm here. Today I am joined with the bug master himself Shino Aburame.

Shino: Good to be here Ryuubi.

Ryuubi: So here is my first question to you. What are you qualities Shino?

Shino: I am a bug user. My insect are my primary tool. they can scout out terrains and eat chakra. Also they protect me from harm as well.

Ryuubi: So in the Bikochu beetle adventure. It was you who suggested it to you team?

Shino: Yes..But it ended in failure. But I found out later that Hinata used it to get closer to Naruto.

Ryuubi: And are you happy with that?

Shino: Yes I am..You see me and Kiba made a bet if she would confess to him.. for now we do not have a confession right in front of us.

Ryuubi: okay one last question. If you could date one battle vixen who would it be and why?

Shino: Actually I would rather discuss this privately. Just you and I if you don't mind.

Ryuubi: (blushing) Oh....well I would love to.

Shino: (extends his hand) Then let's get to it."

Ryuubi: (Red) Oh my..well I have to go guys...next to is Ouin shishi with Neji hyuuga. See ya next time ^ ^. Oh Shino your such a charmer.

**(1)** sited from Naruto wiki. Credit goes to them.


	19. A day with Ryofu

**Ch.19. A day with Ryofu**

Well readers It appears to me that some of you are diggin the fact that I update fast as all hell...My secret. I am an ACTIVE member. Meaning I have no life outside of work. I don't have interest and every time they ask me it's something stupid. So there ya have it. Oh and unlike the last chappy this one will have more focus on Ryofu. This is to shut up those people who want to see this two people interact. (You know who you are. I am calling you out.)...was that mean of me to say that....Meh oh well!

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

Neji and his team had just gotten back to the village. The day for them had come and gone and they were here right on schedule. Neji decided to ask Ryofu some things about thier last mission.

"Ryofu may I speak with you?"

"Sure Neji." He motioned the others to go on with the mission report to the Hokage. Lee and Ryomou left walking together while Tenten went home and slept in. Neji was curious about Ryofu on their mission to the hidden sound..

"Ryofu I was wondering about how you handled this mission. The sound villagers were kind of scared of you."

"They should. I kicked major ass back there."

"But when you talked to the Touzakage's son, He seemed to have taken an interest in you."

"I just showed him what a good time was."

"Ryofu are you at all aware of your actions?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I am just saying that you must be careful who you fool around with. We are not in your world anymore, We have certain rules that must be followed. If you did anything to upset the Touzakage's son he will have leverage to wage war on the Leaf."

"I didn't upset the guy. I just showed him what a girl felt like. He seemed innocent. I mean he was trying to get a girl to like him but I guess he may or mat not have a crush on me."

"*sigh* Ryomou was right...You are kind of loose."

"Hey it's not I slept with the guy. I just kissed him, He was curious and it meant nothing." Ryofu crossed her arms in protest. "Only one guy has the right to hit this." she grabbed her boob which made Neji flinch. " And it's my Blondie. besides I was teaching him how to win his girl over. That's all."

"Did you have to make your point that clear Ryofu?"

"Did you like that?"

"That is not of your concern."

"you know you liked it but you can't touch this." She licked her finger, put it on her thight and hissed to make a sizzling sound.

"I am going to let that slide.. Next time tell me before you go off gallivanting with public officials."

"Whatever..I am going to see a special someone; Don't wait for me. Oh and by the way...You should work on your relations with Tenten. She digs you in case you didn't know." Neji flinched again as she walked over toward Ichiraku's If there was one way to find where Naruto lived it was the owner. She went on and only saw Teuchi cooking.

"Hey there gramps."

"Ryofu! What brings you here today?"

"I wanted to ask you if you have seen Naruto."

"Yeah..he slept in, His house is down the road and to the left."

"Thanks gramps." She walked out and began her search for the boys house. She searched high and low until he saw something that seems like his home. She knew is was his since she saw the graffiti markings on the building. "Man this place is a dump. Honey I think you need to move out of here. Maybe I could ask him to come live with me." She went into the building ans saw a female landlady looking at something under the counter. "Excuse me little lady would you mind telling what room Naruto Uzumaki's stays at? I kinda need to see him."

"Oh yes..His room is two floor up and third door on the left."

"Thanks sweet cheeks." She blew a kiss at the landlady and proceeded up the the first flight of stairs. She climb the second flight and turned to see doors as faras the eye an see. "Now that lady said it was the third one one the left. Let's see here...1.....2.....here we go." She stared at the door marked 'Uzumaki.' "Wow..that was obvious..Oh well time for my daily dose of blond." She knocked on the door. She heard a voice shoo her away. She knocked again only for the voice to tell her to go away. She banged on the door and out came Naruto to open it half way.

"Look damn it I am trying to sl-" He was cut off by Ryofu locking lips with him. She pushed him inside and on to the bed. She then placed herself on top of him. This earned a slightly angry look from Naruto.

"Ryofu...what do you want?"

"You know what I want." She licked his whisker marks making him shudder. " Give it to me...I need it."

"Need what?" She placed her hand on the hem of his short and rubbed it sensually. "This Naruto....give this to me."

"Ryofu...What ....are..you....doing Ahh?!" Ryofu started attacking his neck with tiny pecks here and there." Well if don't want to I could just stay like this. I just wanted to see you."

"Ryofu..When did you get back?"

"Just now. I missed you Naruto.I thought about you every night, I thought about how you would do things to me and us making sweet love for hours on end....Oh Naruto I wanna fuck so bad...Can I at least do something to curb this?"

"Ryofu even if you say that."

"C'mon baby...It's just you and me."

"Ryofu...I mean it..I just wanna sleep."

"*hmph* Your no fun...okay then I could at least sleep with you."

"WHAT...NO.....RYOFU!?!?!"

"Oh C'mon...you know you want to spend time with me. I give you what you desire."

"Ryofu that's not the point...*sigh* great now I can't go to sleep."

"Oops." She giggled Naruto shoved her to the side and walked over to closet. He didn't notice that he was in his shorts and saw showing off his well toned chest. "Hubba hubba. Oh baby take it off."

"Ryofu I swear with all my soul!"

"You'll do what?.....Punish me?....go ahead..I've been a bad girl....won't you teach me lesson? You know you want to spank me."

"Jesus woman...Do you ever stop being a pervert."

"I'm only a pervert for you my honey."She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, Kissing his neck. "So Naruto....where are your friends?"

"Hinata had to leave on a special mission, Hakufu rejoined her squad and she left, Ukitsu is also still out trainning. All I know is that if your here than Ryomou-sensei is her and that means Neji is here."

"What about Neji?"

"Nothing."

"Then it's just you and me today loverboy."

"Would stop calling me that?"

"What would you want me to call you?"

"Naruto....that is the only thing I will allow." Ryofu tightened he grip and came within inches of his ear. "Then how about fox boy?...I know that appeals to you...mmmnnnn you smell nice Naruto.....I really want to play with you right now." He got his shirt and nudged Ryofu. "You mind. I need to put this on."

"Let me help you with that." She grabbed his shirt and forced his hands up. She slowly eased it down using her finger to feel out all of his masculine curves. She then turned his around and met face to face with him. She placed a hand on his chin. "Naruto now that your up you wanna just talk...I want to geto know you better...I won't cop a feel."

"Hmm.....Okay but no funny business."

"Scout's honor." she giggled "Ryofu I actually am gonna leave so let's talk while I run some errands."

"Whatever you want fox boy." She lead him by hand outside his door. "Just one thing." she turned him around and kissed him dead on the lips. Her tongue forcing it's way into his mouth. She broke her kiss and a line is seen connecting and breaking as soon at it was formed. Naruto jus blushed and turned his head to the side. "I hate it when you do that."

She gripped his chin and stared deep into his eyes. "I know...Eventually your gonna loath it." She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder." Naruto I really missed you.....Every day your not here with me just makes me sad. Naruto I want to get to know that man I love a little more. I show you how much I need you and I barely know you life. So let me talk to you.....Let me see the life to the man I have grown so attached to."

"Okay Ryofu.....But I warn you the details of my life are inconciquential."

"I don't care....Just let me hear your sweet voice...Everything about you is amazing."

"If you say so."

"C'mon then..you said you need to run some errands right?" She took his hand and walked out of the apartment. As they walked out she paused to ask about Naruto.

"Before we go any further I want you to know that I will accept you for who you are. Not because of your past okay?"

"Okay...I kinda thought you would. I know that for a fact."

"Oh really....Well then if you know that..Maybe when we are done we could find quiet spot outside this village and get to know each other a little better." She bit her bottom lip.

"Alright...Well if you behave then I MAYBE just MAYBE let you see something I like."

"Good....I can't wait. So where are we going first?"

"To the Hyuuga mansion. Before Hinata left she said she had something for me. I want to go check it out."

"Okay then. Lead the way fox boy." She took his hand and they walked over to the mansion. When he got there he saw Neji outside practicing his gentle fist.

"Hey Neji over here." Naruto waved at Neji who walked over to him and bowed at him. "Naruto...Ryofu. What brings you two here?"

"Hinata said she had something for me?"

"Ahh yes..Ryofu I ask that you stay here for a moment please."

"Sure thing.. Naruto don't take too long okay?" Naruto nodded and Neji lead Naruto to the front patio. "She got these for you." He pulled out a small package from a nearby closet. Naruto grabbed it and saw a note attached to it.

"Naruto Lady Hinata asked that you open this in the privacy of your own home by yourself."

"Okay then. I will..I wonder what it is?"

"You will have to find out when you have the chance."

"Neji could you at least give me a hint?"

"I am sorry Naruto but Lady Hinata asked me not to tell you anything."

"Jeez Neji *sigh* alright I'll open it when I have the chance."

"Thank you Naruto. I promise you will be pleased with whats inside."

"I hope so." He went back to the front of the mansion gate where Ryofu was leaning on the wall. She saw Naruto and walked up to him. "So Fox boy you got everything?"

"Yeah I did. Let's head back to my house. I need to drop this off over there and then we head for the Hokage's office."

"Okay honey. Let's get going." They walked back to the apartment as Neji just stood there wondering about why Ryofu was with Naruto. "_Hmmm....Lady Hinata may have some tough competition to deal with....Ryofu Housen......What are you hoping to achieve with Naruto?"_

After a short while they reach the apartment and dropped of the package. Ryofu followed him as he began to talk about his childhood. Ryofu stunned at how he was treated before they finally recognized him as an individual.

"Naruto you poor baby....It must have hard being all by yourself."

"Well in reality I never really was alone. When I graduated from the academy here I made some friends. I met Kakashi sensei Sakura and....well....I don't think I should mention that last guy."

"Oh?Who was this last guy..I'm all curious about it now."

"Well...don't think any less of me for this but....It was Sasuke I met the first day I became a ninja."

"Naruto you knew Sasuke before his went all emo on you?"

"Yeah. The thing is that I never would thought things like this would happen you know!"

"Yeah...Talk about your all time let down don't you think."

"Yeah I know right?"

"What about Sakura? What is she to you?"

"Well at first I had the biggest crush on her. But when I told her about it she kindly told me she was not that into me. We actually came to terms with it and we have bst friends ever since."

"Oh....What about Neji and Hinata? How did you meet them."

"Hinata actually had graduated with me as genin. Neji was a grad 1 year before, He was the top class guy before Sasuke."

"Oh really...But look at you now. Your a Sannin and what is Sasuke now?"

"A Sannin?"

"What...how is he a Sannin?"

"He killed Orochimaru for it. Orochimaru was the snake that changed Sasuke. He gave him a curse mark that tethered him to Sasuke. He was going to transfer his soul to Sasuke and destroy the leaf village but Sasuke killed him and took the title as a reward." Naruto had his head down when he spoke those words. Ryofu saw this as na opportunity to cheer him up. She took she cheek and turned his his gaze to meet hers.

"I can tell you that Sasuke is not you Naruto...No matter how strong he is you are going to get stronger..I can see it in your eyes. He says your bonds make you weak. I think he's wrong. The bond you have with village is stronger then any thing else in this world...or the next. Naruto the bond we share is a special one. No matter what others say about it. I want you to know that even if you don't want to say it out loud I will shout it to the world. I will stand by you and prove to him that your bonds are what make you strong..The bonds we share are also just as powerful. Because it's a unique one."

"Ryofu.....Your right.. Sasuke's got nothin' on me."

"That's the fox boy I wanted to see.. Now then let's get going then. You needed to go to the Hokage's office right?'

"Yup...I gotta find out about something." She took her arm in his and they walked over to the Hokage's building. When they got the door he knocked on it and a voice summoned him over. They walked in and Tsunade was looking a little frustrated.

"Gramma Tsunade whats the matter."

"I am trying to figure out about the Rin'negan's other abilities."

"Rin'negan? Naruto what this big breasted lady talking about?" Tsunade perked up and looked Ryofu rather sternly. "Big breasted Ryofu?"

"yeah I mean you tits are bigger then mine? What's your secret?"

"I know whats her secret." Naruto wore a smirk which earned a glare from Tsunade." Naruto don't you dare."

"Oh this is juicy..Tell me Naruto I wanna know!"

"She-"

"NARUTO I'M WARNING YOU!"

"Uses a Genjutsu disguise to make herself look younger." She got up and was about to strangle the boy, He just stepped to the side. He whispered to Ryofu to reveal the rest.

'She is actually 30 years my senior."

"Wow....Really...heh could have fooled me." Tsunade got up from the floor and was about to choke Naruto when she was stopped by Ryofu standing right in front of her. "I'm a little curious about something miss." She reached out and began to squeeze Tsunade's breast. "Wow...there soft." She used her other hand to squeez her own. " Man you got me beat by a long shot....I bet the guys must drool all over you.'

"Well I have some fans every now an- Hey what the hell. Out of the way I am gonna kill Naruto."

"Hold on a second I want to see something else." She passed her hand from Tsunade's breast to in between her thighs and rubbed it softly. She then rubbed herself in the same place.

"Man I bet your a monster in the bedroom. Tell me Tsunade how has it been since you been with a man?"

"It's been a while but I think I am too old for the dating scene."

"What are you kidding? Age is just a number girl. You got it made. Heck if I was still Bisexual I would so do you and Naruto at the same time."

"Huh?" Ryofu just smiled innocently "Nothing....Forget about what I just said. Anyway why don't you explain to me what this Rin'negan thing is." She sat back down on her chair and cleared her throat to begin her lecture. "Well Ryofu I take it you are familiar with Neji and his Byakugan."

"I know that Hinata uses it too."

"That's because it's the Kekkei Genkai of the Hyuuga clan. A blood line trait of you will. Also The Sharingan of the Uchiha clan."

"You mean Sasuke has a Kekkei Genkai?

"Yes Ryofu...Those eye techniques or Dojutsu are very powerful. However there is a Dojutsu the rivals both the Sharingan and Byakugan. The Rin'negan is the most powerful and revered of all the Dojutsu. It has ability to master any ninjutsu in this world and also can see pure chakra. But it has a weakness for genjutsu unlike the Sharingan which can tell reality from fantasy as well as cast genjutsu itself. It also has the power of mastering all of the nature elements."

"Wow that quite the eye technique."

"It's the Kekkei Genkai of Nagato's clan. A mysterious and extinct clan from the hidden rain village."

"I see...So why are you trying to figure what it does if you know that much?"

"It's not knowing what it can do Ryofu. It's knowing what it has the potential to do. We know that Itachi has the power of transfer part of his power to others. We know this because some of Itachi's power resides in Naruto."

"Really? Naruto can use the Sharingan?"

"Well not exactly. I don't know what it does exactly except that it put the fox under control."

"Oh...well what could this Rin'negan possibly do that worries you?"

"I think Nagato may have the same power that Itachi can use...Maybe Itachi may have learned that technique from Nagato."

"I see...Well if what you say is true then who could he transfer his power to?"

"Naruto Do you remember how Toutaku was killed?

"No...I was unconscious."

"Wait a minute back up....Who killed Toutaku?"

"Nagato had slain Toutaku, You see Nagato or Pein as he like to refer himself to is the leader of he organization called the Akatsuki. Their sole purpose is to capture and extract the tailed beasts and use them for his scheme. For what we don't know."

"Tailed beasts?"

"Like Naruto." Ryofu looked at Naruto and tilted her head. "Naruto does she mean the nine tailed fox inside you?"

"Yeah...you see there are nine beasts each with a certain number of tails. From Gaara who had the one tailed Shukaku sand spirit and the two tailed cat all the way to yours truly."

" And this nine tailed fox is the most powerful of them all because he has nine tails?"

"Yup, each tail amplifies my power ten fold. Each time I grow a tail I begin to look more and more like the fox. You saw when I had four tails right?"

"Yeah....and it scared me."

"Wait Naruto you had reached four tails?'

"Oh yeah...I think I could even go beyond that."

"Naruto how many tails can you tap into?" Tsunade asked.

"I can answer that. From what I can remember he had grown six tails before the day we got sent here."

"I see...Naruto remind me the take a look at the seal after I am done here." Tsunade began to pour herself some tea and took a sip of it.

"Okay gramma Tsunade I will."

"So Tsunade you think that Nagato may have transfered partof his power to Toutaku?"

"I don't think so...Naruto Hinata told me before she left that she saw Nagato stab Kaku Bunwa. Can you confirm that?'

"Wait Kaku is here as well? Jesus christ what did I miss while I was gone?"

"I think and this is just theory. I can presume that Nagato may or may not had given part of his chakra into Kaku and probably endowed her with a Rin'negan style jutsu." Tsunade held her chin.

"Why would he do that?"

" I don't know..There are so many question left unanswered...And I plan to make sure they get answered."

"Okay Gramma I gotta go...Thanks again."

"Wait Naruto was that the reason why you came here?"

"Yeah actually...You've been a big help Gramma. Thanks again." He waved as he and Ryofu walked outside. They left th building and Naruto decided to call it a day. About half way there they ran into a woman with a white kimono and blue short hair. She had a flower in her hair and smiled. She saw Naruto and walked up to him. Ryofu glared at her in defense.

"Excuse me are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Uhh Yeah...why do you ask?"

"I wanted to give this to you. It' a letter to meet with my employer."

" I see..well then I'll take a look at it." She bowed her head. " Thank you Naruto. Now I must take my leave...He will expect an answer as soon as possible."

"Okay...thanks...uhh.....what's you name?"

"I am Ko...Ko Naan."

"Okay Ko..I will give you answer when I get the chance."

"The address will be on he letter. Please be prompt, My employer does not like o be kept waiting." She walked away and rounded a corner vanished from sight. Ryofu sense her chakra and felt it to be strong. "Naruto....I don't think you should trust her...she felt a strong aura from her..... an insanely strong aura."

"Relax Ryofu What could happen? Besides she is just a messenger girl. Nothing to worry about. Let's get back to the house. I gotta open that package that Hinata sent me."

I'll walk you home Naruto." She took his hand they walked home. Around the corner the woman who had given him letter gave a smirk and thought to herself. "_It's a shame we have do this....Naruto you seem kind of attractive.......But I must do this for Pein. Please forgive me_." Then she vanished into the shadows. When Naruto finally go to his apartment night had set in. tey walke all the way to his door. Before he opened Ryofu turned Naruto to meet his gaze and held both if his hands tight.

"Naruto I had great time. I am glad I got to know a good part of you."

"It had fiun to Ryofu." She leaned in and kissed some tenderly on the lips."Next time let me get to know all of you...okay?"

"I don't know.....I am going inside."

"Naruto wait....I want to tell you something....Naruto....I love you." He was shocked for a second. "Ryofu."

"Just hear me out. I know I don't expect a return of your feeling, I know I have to fight for you...LIke I said when we visited Chinkyuu's grave. If I have to die for you then so be it..as long as I have you with me...Naruto even if you don't love me the way I do you..I want you to know what you will always have me no matter....Just remember that." She kissed his cheek and walked away from him. Before she went down the stairs she looked at him one last time. "See you tomorrow my love..I'll be thinking you....Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki...I love you so much." She walked down the stairs leaving dumbfounded Naruto. He went inside and saw the package he left just before he left there a while ago. He opened an saw a white lotus flower with a packet if instant pork and beef ramen.

"Wow...Hinata your the best." He opened the note attached and began to read it. His face changed from a happy one to a face of sorrow. The note read:

_Naruto,_

_I just wanted to tell you that I wanted to show my appreciation for yesterday. I had a great time while it lasted. I wanted to express myself to you, Please accept this as token of my vow to you Naruto Uzumaki. What I am trying to say is that.....I love you very much...and I will protect you from anyone who would dare hurt you._

_Your admirer_

_Hinata Hyuuga._

_P.s: I don't expect for you to return my feelings Naruto. I know that I must fight for you..and I will tell you right now that I am wiling to fight for you and earn your love and recognition._

He took the paper and just placed it on the table. He slumped his head to face the ground. He didn't want to read the other letter but he did anyway. His face changed again to one of concern and curiosity

_Naruto Uzumaki._

_I wish to meet you outside the village in 3 days time. I would like to discuss some matters of great importance. Come the location listed on the letter and come alone._

_Your truly_

_N_

"N...Who's N?" he put that letter on top the other one and slunk into his bed and thought about what Hakufu, Hinata and Ryofu said to him. He closed his eyes and tear streamed down his cheek

"God...Kill me now.......I don't deserve their attention........ I am such an idiot."

* * *

Oh ho hooo. the plot thickens. Now he know that each girl will fight for him. But what is a man to do now that three gorgeous women are gonna duke it out for his love. And what about this N guy..what could he possibly want with Naruto

Next time: Wait....what now?

See ya next time^ ^.


	20. Wait what now?

**Ch.20 Wait..what now?**

got nothing today...I am starting this from work as usual. Also 439...ZOMG DADDY TO THE RESCUE.

Let us begin shall we?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto woke up from his deep slumber. He was as groggy as ever. He found himself in a cellar with water on the floor and a giant cage with the big piece of paper labeled "seal"

"What the hell...where am I?"

"Your in inside your own mind." He turned around to see a man with red hair and a black cloak.

"Who are you?'

"I am surprised you don't know me kid."

"Wait a minute....fox?"

"Bingo....So your probably wondering what am I doing out here instead of in there. Well you see since you used six of my tails part of me comes out and takes this form. But more importantly I wanted you so see someone. It's times you had a heart to heart with daddy dearest."

"....Dad....what are you talking about I don't have parent's."

"That's not true son." A figure stepped out of the shadows. Naruto immediately recognized him. "Fourth Hokage?"

"Just call me father....Yeah....I'm you pops boy....I temporarly appear in your subconscious if you ever reach a six tailed state. by eight tails I will make sure you never break the seal."

"Yeah yeah I think the kid gets it asshole..Geez."

"....Father.....but I thought."

"You thought wrong....you do have parents...I am sorry to appear this way..But I had to show up..Naruto Uzumaki you must not use the foxes power or let the Akatsuki extract it."

"How come you never told you were inside me head the whole time?"

"I really am sorry son but I was supposed to appear if you ever reached the eight tailed state but it seem the fox faked it and asked me to talk to you about your women trouble." A sweat drop from the back of Naruto's head. "You gotta be kidding.....You show up and automatically want to talk to me about the birds and the bees?"

"Well kid I would not have to force him out if you just listened to me."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto sneered. the fox just crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "You know damn what I meant kid..Ryofu, Hinata and Hakufu? Ring a bell now?"

"Is this what this is about?"

"He think you are going to end up like him and remain alone in the end." The fourth replied

"Minato you hace to tell him. I know if he listened to what you have to say maybe you could knock some sense into the kid." The fox growled

"Naruto he's right....Your playing a dangerous game here...Listen to what I have to say..You have three women ready to die for you...And all you are doing is just toying with thier emotions..No son of mine is be a player."

"Oh....And I should take this from the man who put this thing inside me? I mean you know what kind of shit I went through because you put this inside me?

"Naruto..listen son I only have enough time to warn you...Don't let your heart lead you into darkness. It will not be a happy ending. This is for your own good."

"Is this why you called my father out here fox?"

"Duuhhh I mean you won't listen to me I figured you would at least listen to you dead ol' dad."

" *sigh*...Look I can't just say Hey girls guess what I know who I like and just go inni meanie miene moe."

"It will be hard but eventually you will have to get your heart set on one of them."

"....I know....but I don't want to hurt them."

"Trust me son...It's the best way for this...I have to go now...The fox can contact me freely so don't hesitate to talk to him." Minato walked back to the shadow but was halted by Naruto calling him out. "Wait....dad....what about mom?"

"She says hello and she loves you very much.....we both do son....Take care son....We will see each other again." He faded away."

"Okay kid there ys have it. Straight from the horses mouth. Now wake up already." All of a sudden he jumped up out of his bed and landed on the floor. He rubbed his head for second and got up. He had seen the two papers from the day before and took the one labeled to him from N. "N..What is it you want...He said to come alone...I guess I better go." He got his cloths and was looking for his cape. " where is that damn thing...Oh yeah..Kan'u has it." He put on the leaf symbol earring and left the house. He went to the where she was staying at. He knocked on the door. It squeaked open and saw Koukin inside. He had on sweat pants and no shirt. "Koukin what are you doing here?"

"Oh Naruto...what brngs you here." He yawned and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. Just then Kan'u appeared with his shirt on which covered the top of her waist line. "Kan'u what did you do with my cape..I kinda want it back."

"Oh yes...Naruto give me moment." She went out of sight and after a short while came back to give him his red flames cape. "Why is is red? It was white when I gave it to you."

"Well you see I wanted to wash it but I accidentally mixed it in my burgundy and darks. I am sorry Naruto."

"Actually it look even cooler..Thanks again." She went out of sight. Naruto was curious as to why Koukin was with Kan'u. "Say Koukin what re you doing here anyway."

"Well...you see Kan'u asked me to spend the night and-"

"Koukin come back to bed."

"IN A MINUTE NARUTO IS ASKING ME SOMETHING."

"DON'T BE TOO LONG."

Naruto just went wide eyed. His face dawning a look a shock from what he just heard. "...Koukin.....what did you two do last night."

"Eheheh It's better if I told you some other time Naruto."

"Whatever..See ya." He left the two to their business. He then went over to the Hokage's office and opened the door. There stood Tsunade and Shizune looking at him.

"Oh good your here. I guess I didn't have to send for you."

"You were expecting me."

"Yes. Lady Tsunade has tasked you and some with something. We need you to go find the whereabout of Kaku Bunwa and retrieve any information on her."

"Okay...so I will assemble my team then."

"No you won't I want you to take Shikamaru's squad along with Kiba."

"Why them."

"Because they are the best trackers in the village, this is an S-rank top secret assignment."

"Really?" he eyes sparkled with golden flecks." You mean it Gramma?"

"Yes...they are waiting for you outside the gate. I briefed them on the mission with you as the leader since your a Sannin."

"Got it..Well off I go."

"I have Ryofu, Neji, Koukin and Sakura on stand by should you need them as well as Hakufu and Hinata, They know your leaving so send thier regards."

"Tell them I said I'll I will ask for them when I need it." He left out the window in classic style he always had. Tsunade just sighed. "I wish he could use the door every now and then.

Outside the gates Ino Kiba, Ukitsu and Shikamaru stood outside the gate. Naruto was wondering how come Chouji was not with them

"Hey guys..Where's Chouji?"

"He's in the hospital, Hence why Kiba and Akamaru are here." Akamaru barked. "Okay then let's head out."

"Master Naruto are you gonna teach me your Rasenthingy huh huh huh can you can you please?"

"Okay okay Ukitsu." She jumped up an down and hugged Naruto. "Thank you master your the best?"

"Master?" Kiba asked. "Long story Kiba...I'll tell you on the way there." Let's get going." They lept off. As they traveled Ukitsu was next to Kiba. She was glancing at him every now and then and blushing, Naruto noticed this and decided to play a prank on her." Hey heeey someone seem to be a doglover."

"What...Master Naruto I don't know what your talking about." She blushed again.

"Your diggin Kiba hard aren't you?"

"Well....I like his dog...and he's is cute....but I don't know he feels the same way."

"He's a ningen. He runs on primal instincts, But I think he'll take a liking to you."

"Really...I think I would impress him of you taught me your signature move."

"So you want to impress him that bad eh. I don't think you have a wind affinity but I think I can manage a jutsu just right for you."

"Really....that was be so cool." They stopped in a nearby cave and decided to take a break. Ino wanted to clarify something. "Hey Naruto I have question for ya. Avout the mission. What does Tsunade want with this Kaku Bunwa girl."

"We think one of the Akatsuki may have given her a special power."

"Which one."

"She didn't tell you? I thought she briefed you guys on that."

"Yeah but she didn't mention it in exact terms. I swear this is such drag." Shikamaru sighed."

"Oh...well I thing she may have left that part out so I could tell you guys. Well we think the leader of the Akatsuki may have given Kaku a unique power. That is what were are going to find out. Also if she has affiliated herself with Sasuke."

"I see. Well then that's why Akamaru had this cloth with her scent." Kiba pulled out a piece of dark red cloth. " It seems to be our only clue."

"Master Naruto what power does this leader guy have?" Ukitsu asked.

"It's called the Rin'negan. One of the three eye techniques or Dojutsu."

"Oh...what does it do?"

"It let's the user master any jutsu and can control all the elements of nature." Naruto stated, Ukitsu gave out a long drawn out awe. "can I learn that?"

"No Ukitsu because it's a jutsu that need to run in your bloodline."

"Oh yeah Shikamaru told about Kekkei Genkais. He has one and so does Ino and Chouji."

"That's right."

"Do you have a Kekkei Genkai?"

"Not really...well if you call the fox's power one I guess in a way I do."

"Wow...So anyway show me this jutsu you were talking about earlier." She jumped up and down like a little kid at Christmas. "alright alright I'll show you." She yelled out"YAY..Kiba watch me okay?"

"Okay Ukitsu, Anything you say." He sighed and Akamaru barked happily at her. Al the while Ukitsu thought to herself. _"I hope you like what I am going to do. I'm doing this for you Kiba."_

"Okay Ukitsu you remember how to gather chakra right?"

"Yup. Just gather the energy inside and then let it all out." She nodded. Naruto crossed his arms. " Good then you know how to gather lighting chakra."

"Yup."

"All you need to do is gather that chakra and form it in your hand." She nodded and put her hand close to the ground. She gathered the lighting and engulfed her hand. She gave out a loud yell and the lightning intensified. "Now shape it to form a about about this big." He formed his small ball using chakra and let it dissipate. " Go for it Ukitsu."

"Here I GOO?!?" She yelled out and the lightning began to take shape. It formed a ball slowly but surely and just as she had it if dissipated. "Aww man I can't do it."

"Try again and this time use a shadow clone for help."

"That's right." She made a cross with her hands. "Shadow clone jutsu." He clone popped out and they both began thier new jutsu training. Ino was surprised at how Naruto was teaching Ukitsu so well. "Naruto I am really impressed with how your dong with Ukitsu."

"They don't call me the Sannin knucklehead for nothing." He laughed. Kiba all the while was looking at Ukitsu and stunned at how she was progressing. "_ Wow....she's good...where did you get this girl Naruto...She told me about her home at Gogun but I never heard about a hidden Gogun village before."_

"HAAAAA?!?!" Both of the Ukitsu's began to form the ball of lightning and both were unsuccessful. "Maybe I should try another clone." She did so and the three began to resume their jutsu training. Naruto sat and pondered to himself as Ino approached him. She tapped on his shoulder. "Hey Naruto what's up? You seem less lively then usual."

"It's nothing Ino. I was just thinking."

"Oh...Naruto we've been friends since we were kids and I know you. Something's up. You can tell me Naruto I will do my best to help out."

"Well....you see....the thing is I have some trouble and well."

"Women trouble?"

"Huh?"

"Naruto I know you. Jeez your famous you know. You have fangirl everywhere you go, especially back home."

"What do you mean?"

"I meant Ryofu, Hakufu and Hinata."

"How did you know?"

"When you were out those three were practically at each others throat just to see you."

"So what am I to do?"

"Naruto I know I am girl but I kinda understand you. But I will tell you this, Naruto who is the one you want most."

"I don't know...I really don't know."

"Well maybe you like all three of them?"

"What..your joking aren't you?"

"Think about it. You gotta play this right man. who knows, Maybe there is reason why they are all around you. Remember Toushi have their fate's set out for them. Ukitsu told me about that."

"But I am no that kind of guy."

"Please you trained with that pervy guy. I know he must have told you how to keep a harem."

"Not funny Ino." He pouted

"I'm joking. But think about. There has to be reason why fate had you meet Hakufu and Ryofu, It wasn't just coincidence."

"But I can't keep this charade going on forever, what if I have to choose." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you won't half to. Just let this thing play out and see what happens. Love has a funny way of working."

"Really...how do you know that?"

"One I'm a girl. That's all we girls talk about, Two look at Ukitsu, She seems to be motivated by it."

"You can tell that Ino?"

"Yup...Kiba sure has a way with the oddballs." She giggled as she got up. "Just keep in mind what I said Naruto...Oh and by the way, you might want to ease up on Ukitsu. She is still new on chakra."

"....Heh your talking to me here Ino."

"That's why I said that. " She stuck her tongue out playfully and laughed as she walked away. Ukitsu was tired but she was determined to get her new jutsu to work. Naruto called out to her and she looked up panting. "Ukitsu that's good for now come here and take a break." She pouted. "Master I almost had it." Her clones nodded in approval.

"If you use too much chakra you'll pass out, most likely die."

"Oh.....well then that changes everything." She walked up the grouo began to eat up some rice cakes Ino made prior to leaving on thier mission. Ukitsu took her place next to Kiba while Shikamaru was next to Ino and Naruto. Kiba looked over at her and accidently saw down her shirt. "_Damn...She's loaded....wait a minute what the hell..Why am I getting perverted all of a sudden?" _he scolded to himself mentally, Ukitsu saw his face and noticed him looking away at her.

"What's wrong Kiba? You look kinda down." He instantly perked up and rubbed the back of his head. " Nothing Ukitsu ehehe Nothing at all." Akamaru found his way into Ukitsu's lap and jus slept on her. She gave a slight awe and just patted his head and belly." So cute...Aww c'mere you little schnukums who's a good boy, who's a good boy..you are Akamaru. " He whimpered and panted as she scratched his chin and belly.

"Akamaru really likes you."

"I like him too...He's cute..just like someone else I know." She turned to Kiba and smiled, He gulped and just blushed at her. "He likes it when you tickle his belly."

"OH...Then let me see if he'll like's how I tickle him. " She started tickling Akamaru and his leg padded the ground with every tickle she made to him, After a while he got up and knocked her to the floor and started licking her face.

"Akamaru stop..ahaha...that tickles...ahahaha." Kiba laughed as she was being tickled to death by Akamaru. Finally he got off of Ukitsu and nudged her closer to Kiba. "Akamaru what are you doing?" He barked loud and panted. "Akamaru don't so things that make people uncomfortable." He whined at him. He nudged again and this time pushed Ukitsu into his chest. She looked au pad sighed. Kiba looked at Akamaru and gave a stern look. "Akamaru." he then laid himself right next to Ukitsu and fell asleep.

"Aww don't get mad at him Kiba...Besides I don't mind us being like this." Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru just looked on on amazement.

"Get room you two." Ino giggled Naruto just put his hand on his head and Shikamaru sighed " I swear women are sucha drag."

"You know you say that even though you are dating one."

"What...It's not my fault she asked me and I was being political about it."

"Shikamaru Nara you have a girl?" Naruto asked

"You know Chou'un Shinryuu?'

"I know she's a Toushi same as Ukitsu."

"Well I was on a diplomatic mission to the sane Gaara introduced me to her and this Kakoen girl, Kakoen said she was helping out Gaara while Chou'un gave me a tour of the sand village, we hit it off after the day was done. When I was about to leave she up and kissed me and told me to stop being a lazy bum."

"Heh...I guess your whipped then Shikamaru."Naruto laughed

" I hate this thing really, too much time spent. It's a total drag."

"Shikamaru you think everything's a drag." Ino replied.

"Well I can't help it. I just don't care at all really. If it takes too much effort I'm so not gonna do it. Too much of my life wasted."

"I bet when you get laid your gonna wish your life was not that much of a drag." Naruto replied.

"When you get your harem organized then you can talk pipsqueak."

"SHIKAMARU....WHY YOU!?!" He ran to Shikamaru and wanted to strangle him, He only got a faceful of dirt. Ino, Kiba and Ukitsu bawled at his pain. Naruto got up and rubbed the dirt off of his face and cloths. "I swear Shikamaru you better not mention that again I swear on everything holy."

"Naruto we all know about you women troubles, I wouldn't even waste my time on that crap. Your life must be a drag."

"Well at leaast I am getting some unlike you."

"Yeah yeah keep talking. Getting groped doesn't count Naruto." Shikamaru jeered.

"Your just jealous."

"Jealous of what? Women who wasting MY life with trying to win you over."

"My problem has nothing to do with you."

"It does whenever Ryofu...you know this is not gonna go any futher.. I won't waste my time explain the birds and the bees to you." He went off and into his tent.

"It's getting dark out anyway. We should pick up early tomorrow." Naruto spoke as he went into his tent."

"Don't stay too long you two." Ino giggle, earning a glare from Kiba. "Shut up Ino." She just laughed and went in her tent as well. Ukitsu blushed now realizing she was alone with Kiba. "So....Kiba what do you wanna do now that we are alone out here?"

"I am going in..you should to." He was about to go inside but was stopped by hand. "Wait...can we talk? please Kiba.......Just us two."

"Sure....what do you wanna talk about?"

"Well...I just to say something....I wanted you to know that on that last mission you inspired me."

"Really? what makes you say that?"

"Well...you see when you told me that I was strong and could be as good as you are....Maybe as good as Master Naruto I felt like you make me that way."

"Well..I'm glad I have that effect on you."

"I really hope I can be of service to you Kiba."

"Ukitsu....what are you going saying?"

"I want to help you improve...and I want to get to know you better."

"I would like that Ukitsu...I bet Akamaru would like that too." Akamaru barked excitedly. 'See what I mean." She giggled. "I want to spend time with you Akamaru." she petted him as he whimpered happliy.

"Wow your so good with dogs Ukitsu."

"Well...it's because he is so cute....I know something else that's cute too." She got up an walked over to Kiba and leaned to meet him face to face. He looked at her curiously." What is?" She placed a kiss on his cheek and walked into her tent. "Just guess.....honey." She giggled and walked into her tent seductively, Before she went in completely she looked at him and blew him a kiss which was followed by a wink. Kiba looked at her and just blushed. "_Whoa.....She really digs me....hard......if I can get with her I would be set....ehehe Eat your heart out Naruto..."_

He went in his tent and fell asleep with Akamaru laying beside him.

Meanwhile at far off forest stood Konan and a figure in the shadows. She approached it and cleared her throat. "The deed is done...he know's he has a time limit and will give an answer before then."

"Make sure you sway him...By any means nessacary."

"Understood... Nagato." The figure vanished just as quickly as it came. Konan just stood there thinkung about who she would go about this. "Hmm.....I think I will pay a visit to the leaf village."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Uh oh....Zomg......439 ref FTMFWB (For the mother fuckin win baby.)

Next time: The approach: Kaku did what?

See ya next time ^ ^.


	21. The approach: Kaku did what?

**Ch.21: The approach: Kaku did what?**

Many of you have been hassling me about the pairings...PLEASE leave that to me. I know what to do. Also I will focus on fighting more than the romance. for some reason I feel like fight scenes more that ecchiness. So if you plan to leave a review I ask that you leave the pairings out of it. 'sides that word pairings is stupid. I don't like to use those kinds of words. I would rather use the words "doing." Since this story focuses on fanservice. Like the one in the last 2 chaps. (The chap dedicated to Ryofu and Koukin screwing Kan'u. She was like RAWR give me sex.) Also this is to let you know that I have been approached by fan girls (NaruHina and NaruSaku mostly). They have threaten to take me head if I let Naruto go with Ryofu of Hakufu....To them I have this to say....COME GET ME FUCKERS...HAREM is the SHIT BITCHES...THAT'S RIGHT I'M CALLING YOU. That is all. Now...

Let us begin shall we?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"SHINRA TENSEI." A voice is heard from a sun that was just setting. Karin was not sure what to make of it. She decided to go check it out. She walked deeper into the forest and uncovered some branches."SHINRA TENSEI." A blast is heard this time. She knew the voice was female but she could not produce a name. She investigated a little more getting herself deeper and deeper. Until she unveiled the last curtain to leaves.

There she saw Kaku with her hand out and panting. Her eyes fixated on a nearby tree. She shouted again "SHINRA TENSEI." and a force pushed the tree out from it roots and is sent flying about a good foot ball fields length. Kaku's eye formed the Rin'negan and then faded away just as fast.

"I see....I have a small window of time before I could use it again." She took a breath and exhaled it to calm herself. She put her hand out in front of her and attempted her new attack on another tree."SHINRA TENSEI." The force uprooting the tree again and sent if flying. Karin was amazed at how she was mastering the new technique so wonderfully. She came out of the woods and clapped her hands." Bravo sister I never knew you could do that. Your amazing."

"Lord Sasuke asked me to improve this new found power. That is what I am doing."

"Lord Sasuke?"

"Yes....That is how I address him. You will do well to do the same Karin."

"Well I could but then he won't sound attractive. That title just makes him sound evil. He's not evil. The rest of the world is."

"I know that." She looked back at the spot where the last tree she blasted once stood. "I wish to cleanse this world of everything Lord Sasuke deems unworthy."

"You know." She came around and placed her arms on Kaku's shoulders earning her a look of surprise. "I want to share Sasuke with you....I know you like him...I do too.....Maybe if we play our cards right we could both do Sasuke some special service."

"Karin what are you talking about?" Karin answered her question with a squeeze of her breast. "ahh..Karin...what are you doing?" Karin just giggle lustfully and continued to knead her breast. " Give this to your Lord Sasuke and I'm sure he'll happy you did. Your willing to do anything for him right?" She pinched her breast a little hard earning a moan from Kaku. "ahh...Yes."

"Even if you have to cross lines?....Forbidden ones," Karin ran her tongue across her ear. She moaned a yes. "Good...Let's go find him and give him his service. After all, your his loyal servant and I'm his little bitch...A bitch who would whore herself to Sasuke and do whatever he wants to me..even rape me...You have to be his dirty little whore too."

"Karin......I am not that kind of woman...I have my dignity." Karin only tightened her grip on the girl. "Not while your here your not..We are his little sluts and we are going to do anything his ask us to...including naughty things...what do you say?"

"If it pleases Lord Sasuke....I will do it." She bowed her head down.

"Good girl...now...let me see how slutty you can be." She turned her around and pushed her on the ground and began her test on how 'Slutty" Kaku was for Sasuke. (A/n: I know I know but this is an important part of the plot...'sides it just screamed out, GIVE SASUKE SLUTS and It was a request from a Sasuke nerd...man this hobby is dangerous.)

Sasuke is seen inside a hut lying on his bed wondering about how he had become this way. All those things he had done. All the things that went wrong in his life. Wondering how he ended up this way. He knew he was not at fault, or at least from his point of view. He heard his door creak open and saw Kaku and Karin walk in. Karin a seductive look in her eye while Kaku kept her serious demeanor. 'What do you two want?"

"Sasuke Kaku has something to tell you." She nudged Kaku to walk over, She did and kneeled before him. "What is it Kaku?...You already did this."

"Lord Sasuke....I wish to pledge my undying loyalty to you....I want you to use me...use me as you see fit..I am willing to degrade myself for you. I am nothing to you and I will perform my services without question. I want to be a tool to be kept at your side to use until you can't anymore. I am your slave to do as you want....This is my pledge of service and sacrifice. Lord Sasuke I serve you and only you." she looked up earning a smirk from the boy. "Good to hear."

"She'll even will be your little slut...Right Kaku?"

"Yes...I want to be your dirty little bitch." Sasuke just kept his smirk and looked at Karin. "Karin did you put her up to this?"

"Nope..she did this on her own free will."

"This is true Lord Sasuke....I serve you out of my own free will...I will stay by your side and protect you. I wish no emotion....I only ask that you command me and let me do what you order."

"hmm.....well if that's what you want then this is the first thing I want you to do...Deliver an ultimatum to the leaf village...Tell them Naruto has to come outside the village in 3 days time and face me one on one. If they ever help him at least once I will level the entire village. Go now and take you time. I'll be waiting right here. Let me know exactly if they get the message The place will be at the valley of the end."

"As you command my lord." She walked out and lept away from the scene. Karin looked over to Sasuke to motioned her over. She walked over and got on her knees looking up to Sasuke. "So...what do you think? Is she worthy?'

"Yes....She has her uses...that jutsu Pein gave her is definitely a must have." She unzipped his pants an began to send kisses around his thigh. "What about her credentials? Think she can curb your wants?"

"She has a body I'll give her that. And the fact that she is completely loyal only makes her seem more tolerable." She looked up and smiled lustfully. "Good to hear...She is a screamer and a bit of a loose woman...I know you'll like her." She got back up and lay herself on top of his bed, spreading her legs open and revealing her red panties. "What are you waiting for Sasuke.....Your slut is right here for you." He smirked and then got on top of her and the two began to satisfy their lust under the blue moon. (A/n: HAHA TAKE THAT FANGIRLS.. I love to piss them off. /evilsmlie. Man I almost made sound like Orochimaru.)

**Next mourning**

Naruto and the others woke up with full stomachs and were back on the trail. Kiba and Akamaru followed the scent of Kaku's cloth and they seems to be making progress. Akamaru stopped in a nearby branch. The group stopped just after he did. Ukitsu looked at Akamaru who had his nose in the air. "What is it Akamaru?" He began to growl. He barked and ran to opposite direction. Naruto and others called out for him but he barked. Kiba and the others went after him. Naruto was curious about why he was going in another direction.

"Hey Kiba what's with Akamaru." Ukitsu asked. Naruto asked the same thing." Yeah Kiba what's up man?"

"Akamaru caught a scent..and so did I."

"Really? Kiba that's amazing." Ukitsu said with enthusiasm. Kiba just blushed and rubbed his head. "Thanks." Naruto tapped on his shoulder. "Kiba you didn't answer my question. Why is he going is this way?"

"Maybe the enemy is not where he we think she is. This means one thing...Naruto look at where we are headed." Naruto looked sternly at Akamaru out in front. "This is the way to the leaf village....but why would Sasuke?...unless....GUYS WE GOTTA HIGH TAIL IT FAST. WE HAVE TO WARN THE HOKAGE BEFORE SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS." They all gasped. Naruto gritted his teeth and sped up to catch up with Akamaru. The rest followed suit and they raced back to the village.

At the village two guards are sitting at booth when they are approached by a woman in a while kimono and blue hair. The two men looked at her with a secret lust for the woman.

"Miss is there anything I could do for you?" one man asked.

"I wish to speak with Naruto Uzumaki. Is he here today?"

"He's out on a mission right now. We don't know when he's coming back."

"Then can I stay her in this village until his return?"

"You sure can. Here this is where he likes to hang out. You can meet him at this location. He always goes to this place when he gets done."

"Thank you kindly sir." He smiled at her and she returned the feeling. "Anytime ma'am." She walked away and the two men looked at her walk away. He hips swaying as she walked. The two whistled but not enough for her to hear it. They whispered to each other.

"Man she is hot...I wonder who she is?" One man asked.

"I don't know. But Naruto is one luck guy to have her visit. Must be another fan."

"I don't know...for some reason she gives off this strong presence. Like she was strong you know."

"Yeah I felt that too...odd....could she be a ninja?"

"A girl like her...*Pfft* No way. She has way to hot of a body to be a shinobi." As they said that she rounded the corner and smirked when she was out of sight. "Oh how wrong you are...Now where is this place...Hmm...Ah there it is..Ichiraku ramen....sounds like s good spot to wait." She walked over and Saw Ryofu, Hakufu and Hinata with Tenten eating. She hid behind to listen in on them.

"Okay so let me get this straight. Tenten you never thought about asking him out?" Ryofu asked.

"Well the thing is I never go around to it. I mean Whenever I would get the chance something happens and I never get to tell him."

"Heh...sounds like someone else I know." Ryofu looked over at Hinata who tilted her head at her." Ryofu what are you talking about?"

" *sigh* You now what I mean Hinata. Or do I have to spell it out for you?"

"I don't understand Ryofu what are you getting at?" Hinata asked

" You gotta be kidding me. Hinata I mean Blondie."

"Huh? Blondie?" She was confused.

"Naruto....Jeez I thought you smart enough to answer that." When Ryofu spoke up Tenten tapped on her shoulder. She found herself not wanting to ask." Hey you three...I am just curious..why do you three always try to get close to Naruto anyway? I get you Hinata but Ryofu you and Hakufu are a mystery to me."

"I for one want his body....Oh when I think about those well toned abs I just get all excited." Ryofu held herself.

"I think he's cute and a good romantic." Hakufu answered. Ryofu then turned back to Hinata and rest her head on her palm. "Your turn Hinata what makes you like Naruto so much?"

"Well it's the fact that he never gives up and does his best to improve himself. He always had courage and I admired that about him." Tenten smiled and scanned the three girls now looking at her.

"So we have lust, love and admiration. Wow Naruto sure must be the envy of all the guys."

"Yup...I got this down." Ryofu rubber her knuckles on her blouse. Hakufu glared and yelled out. "What makes you think you won this competition?"

"Please I am ALL the woman Naruto is ever gonna need. I know what he likes, His touch, his tastes, his feelings. Of course he knows every inch of me. Look and bask in the glory that is a real woman. " She gave out a triumphant laugh but stopped midway to see a woman in white pass the restaurant. She tilted her head to the side." Hmm....don't I know that from somewhere." Hakufu tapped her shoulder. "What's wrong Ryofu?"

"Oh Nothing...I just had this strange feeling of de ja vu." Hinata was curious about what she saw, the three shrugged it off and began to converse about Tenten's dilemma. When the woman in white rounded the next she found herself face to face with Ryomou. She opened her visible eye and looked at the woman.

"Your Ko....Ko Naan?"

"How do you know me?" She smiled

"Drop the act...I know who you are Ko Naan...or should I say Konan." The woman's face changed from a smile to a face of seriousness. " I see...I could not fool you could I?"

"What the fuck you want with Naruto....I know Itachi mentioned to me about the Akatsuki and why they needed the nine tailed fox. He failed to mention it's exact purpose. Now I want you to tell me...What is it you want that you need Naruto for?"

"We only wish to achieve peace for our world. Our leader has a way to doing that. But to do this we need all of the tailed beasts, and that includes the nine tails as well."

"I know you have all the other tailed beast. I did some research on them. They all have a relation in that they are nothing but pure chakra. I know also that fox is the most powerful of the tailed beasts. But why would you want that monster to bring peace? Using it's power is way to dangerous."

"Our leader knows full well that using all the tailed beasts will carry some risk. But we also know how we can avoid this. " Ryomou walked over and grabbed her collar and shoved her against the wall. "If you ever hurt him I will make sure you never see the your precious scheme come to fruition. I know about Nagato and I won't hesitate to kill you an him if you so much as touch a hair on his head. Don't make that mistake. Pray you don't do something stupid Konan. If I find out you did something to him that harms him in anyway I will stop at nothing until I kill you and your pathetic Nagato." She shoved her away and stared at her.

"I won't let you get close to him. Now get out and stay out of my sight. I better not catch you anywhere NEAR him..got it."

"I am sorry but your a fool if you think you can stop Nagato. You have no idea how powerful he is."

"You think that scares me. I told you before I will stop at nothing. Now get out of here and never show your face around here again."

"You can not stop Nagato. Naruto will come to us..and our plan will become a reality." And she vanished in a flurry of sheets. Ryomou just stared at the sky. "And I will make sure you never get to see it happen Konan....I swear it on m life."

**At the front gates (again).**

The two men were talking when they heard someone approach the gates. They got up and saw a woman with a red blouse and burgundy short skirt. The wind blowing would lift it up every now and then show off her pink panties.

"Who are you? State your business." One man walked over. She just put her and out and her eye's transformed to reveal the Rin'negan. "Shinra Tensei." She sent a force pushing the two guards and killing them instantly. She continued her trek toward the the gates and jumped up on top of near by roof and yelled loud enough to let the whole village.

"NARUTOOO..LORD SASUKE HAS ISSUED A CHALLENGE TO YOU. YOU MUST COME OUTSIDE TO THE VALLEY OF THE END AND FACE HIM THERE IN 3 DAYS. IF ANY OF YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE FRIENDS GET IN THE WAY HE WILL DESTROY THE VERY THINGS YOU HOLD DEAR...AND TO MAKE SURE YOU GET IT CLEARLY I WILL GIVE YOU A TASTE OF WHAT IS TO COME SHOULD YOU DISOBEY HIS ORDERS!" He jumped up and set her sights on the Hokage mountain and put her hand out. "SHINRA TENSEI." She leveled the entire mountain with on powerful force. The faces crumbling and breaking apart and collapsing on to the ground. the villagers look on shock as the face were literally breaking apart and falling. Tsunade walked out of her office hearing the commotion and looking in shock as all she saw was what used to be the monument that was the pride of the leaf.

"What the hell? Who did this?" She turned around and saw a woman standing on a roof with the Rin'negan active and deactivating. She gave a maniacal laugh as she descending from the roof and vanished. At the cafe Hinata, Ryofu and Hakufu saw the destruction of the mountain and saw the same figure fade from view. Ryofu Immediately recognized the shadowy figure.

"Kaku......what the fuck are you doing here you two timing slut?" She gritted her teeth. Just then they turned around to face the mountain now faceless and defiled. As looked on an Anbu appeared in front of them.

"You three, Lady Hokage has call you for an emergency meeting. Get to the roof of the tower in 10 minutes." They all nodded and they lept away to the Hokage building.

Naruto and his group finally made to the village gates. When they ran inside what they saw was nothing short of unspeakable. They saw the mountain faces desecrated right before their eyes.

"Who could have done this?" Naruto just stared as he saw the mountain crumble. Ino saw the two guards and on the ground. their eyes looking lifeless. She ran over to them and check their pulse. She looked at Naruto and just stared at him worryingly. "Naruto theses two are dead..what did this may have been responsible for what they did to the mountain."

"Those bastards. Sasuke....you have insulted me for the last time. If I meet you I will kill you....you son of a bitch." He face was now changing, His eye now seething with hatred for what was done to the cliffs of the once proud wonder of the leaf. An Anbu showed up in front of them . "Naruto urgent news. Lady Hokage has requested all available shinobi to the roof of the Hokage tower. Please have your team report there immediately."

"Understood. Now go."

"Yes Naruto." He vanished from sight. 'Okay guys you heard em. let's get going. We are gonna find out who exactly defiled the Hokage mountain...And they will pay for it with their lives." They all nodded and lept away to the tower. When they got there all the squads assembled and took formation. Hokage addressed her audience and spoke up.

"EVERYONE. LISTEN UP, THE ENEMY HAS ISSUED A CHALLENGE TO OUR POWER. SASUKE HAS SENT HIS LITTLE LAPDOG TO CALL OUT NARUTO. HE HAS TOLD US THAT WE HAVE 3 DAYS TIL THE CHALLENGE. NOW WE MUST MAKE SURE HE IS THERE AND PROMPT."

Naruto gritted his teeth as the entire platoon looked at him. "Sasuke....you wanna fight...your gonna get one.....Oh your gonna get one...and this time I will knock that smug smirk off your face."

"NOW WE KNOW ONE THING. HE HAS POWERFUL ALLIES AND WE KNOW THEY ARE UNDER HIS COMMAND. I WANT EACH TO YOU TO PREPARE FOR THE DAY NARUTO SETS OUT FOR SASUKE. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD."

They all nodded and replied. "YES MA'AM."

"GOOD...Now.....GO?!?!" They threw her hand out to the side and they all lept off leaving Ryomou and Naruto standing. "You two come with me. We have some things to discuss." They followed her to the her office. She sat down on her chair and folded her arms. "Naruto...Ryomou....guess who decided to pay a visit."

"Who Gramma Tsunade?"

"Yes my lady...tell us?"

"Kaku Bunwa....she decided to send that little ultimatum you see outside." Naruto grew furious at what Tsunade had said. "That bitch.......How dare she.....Sasuke....and here I thought you would not sink any lower." Ryomou turned her head to an angry Naruto. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Naruto calm yourself...you'll get your chance."

"That you will....Oh and by the way guess how she managed to level the mountain?"

"How Gramma."

"The Shinra Tensei...a Rin'negan jutsu."

"What...you mean?" Ryomou was stunned "Yes Ryomou..She has obtain a new jutsu under the influence of the Rin'negan."

"That's impossible..How did Kaku obtain that power?" Ryomou demanded.

"Pein gave it to her. We don't know why either." Naruto stated as he clenched his fist.

"We also know she mentioned that Sasuke will destroy the leaf village if you don't show up alone."

"Sasuke....you snake...I'll be there....and this time I'll make sure I'll end this shit once and for all." Just then Ryofu, Hakufu and Hinata came in and ran to Naruto.

"Blondie are you okay?" Ryofu asked

"Naruto I was worried."Hakufu said in a concerning tone. Hinata just put her hand on his cheek. "Naruto what are you going to do?"

"He's gonna kick his ass that's what he'll do." Ryofu raised her fist in the air. Hakufu was just as enthusiastic "And we are gonna be there for him."

"Guys......but I need to do this alone...if you show up it means the end of this....The end of my home.....I thank you but I have to do this by myself." Ryofu just turned to him and stared into his eyes. And bonked him on the head. "You idiot you know you need us."

"Ow Ryofu...I mean you didn't have to do that!"

"Naruto remember what I said the day I spent time with you?"

"Yeah...I do."

"And I will say it again. Naruto I will stand by you through thick and thin no matter what. I love you and I will never leave you alone not even if you don't want me to." Hinata took his hand.

"And I will also repeat my vow to you Naruto. I will protect you and save you from harm. I will make sure no one hurts you ever again or leaves you alone." Hakufu took his other hand. "Naruto I will make the same vow as Hinata. I love you and I will always love you, I want you to make sure you are happy and always carefree. That is the promise of a lifetime."

"Guys...." He closed his eyes and a tear went down his cheek. "Thank you...all of you...I promise...I won't let you guys down...I won't let my village down. That's my vow not just to you three..But the rest of the world." They all smiled and stared back at him. Ryomou crossed her arms and gave her smile as well. But this mood was ruined as Ryofu turned his to meet her gaze and was about to lean in for a kiss. A hand stopped her from achieving her goal. She turned to see Ryomou covering her mouth.

"That's as far as you go Ryofu." Ryofu gave her muffled scolding. Tsunade just laughed. "_Naruto...you have certainly have come a long way since I first met you as a Genin. Now your Sannin and soon enough....Hokage of the leaf."_

**To Sasuke.**

When Kaku inside the broken down house she came to Sasuke and Karin right behind him with her hands rubbed up and down his chest. Her hands slowly snaking their way into his shirt. She came over to him and kneeled before him.

"Rise Kaku...Now tell me....how did it go?"

"They know....and I managed to deliver the message clearly Lord Sasuke."

"Good work Kaku." Then Karin walked to Kaku and went behind her. "Sasuke wants to repay you for your services Kaku." Karin wrapped her arms around her waist ad kissed her neck. "Be a good little girl and receive your just reward." She pushed her toward Sasuke. She came within inches of his face. "Kaku....I want you to keep on with your Rin'negan training. You also make sure he comes alone when the time comes." He leaned in to kiss her in blind lust. He broke it and she kneeled before him and rubbed his pants sensually. "Yes lord...Anything you ask of me...I will do it."

"Good...now get to work bitch."

"Yes my lord."

"Hold on there I wanna join you guys." Karin went to where Kaku was and put her hand inside her skirt and rubbed her through panties. She looked at Sasuke who was just smirking evilly. "Sasuke we want you to be rough as you want with us. Go ahead...your whores are waiting to be punished."

Sasuke spent the rest of the now approaching night making sure his "girls" were educated.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There it is guys. damn I never thought the inspirations for this would come from a rather disturbing part of the ikki tousen anime I read prior to typing this. I Actually never meant to go that far. I really didn't.

Next time:Day 1.....again?

The following will be with him with each of the girls one by one. So prepare for fanservice galore. Also a surprise confession from some one to someone else. MUAHAHAHAHA

OMAKE TIME

Ouin: Hey there guys. It's been a while but I am back and this time here with Neji Hyuuga, Great to have you pal.

Neji: Good to be here Ouin

Ouin: So here is my first question. How are you in relations to Hinata?

Neji: I am her cousin. You see she is from the main family and heiress to the clan. I am a branch family member. I also serve lady Hinata.

Ouin: okay then. Next one, Are you stronger then Hinata?

Neji: I am indeed stronger than any of the main family. But The main head realizes this and placed this caged bird seal on every member of the branch.

Ouin: And are you happy about it?

Neji: Ar first I was..But Naruto showed me that this can nothold be back and I can change my destiny.

Ouin:One last question. If you were to take out one battle vixen who would it be and why?

Neji: It will have to Chinkyuu Koudai. She is a dutiful and knows her destiny. Also she knows exactly what she wants out of life.

Ouin: Okay then. Thank you for your time.

Neji: Your welcome. (As he gets up he see a woman with short brown hair with a short while blouse and a short skirt.)

Excuse me are you Neji Hyuuga?

Neji:Yes...and May I ask whoa you are?

Chinkyuu: I am the girl you just mentioned. I heard what you said about me...I think what you said was sweet and I would like to get to know better..Normally I won't date guys but for you I am going to make an exception.

Neji: If that is what you ask..Then walk with me then.

Chinkyuu: Okay let's go (She takes his hand and they walk out of the studio.)

Ouin: Well there you have it. Next up is Rock lee and Ukitsu. See ya Next time ^ ^.


	22. Day 1 again?

**Ch.22: Day 1....again?**

Here is it guys...Day 1 and this little ditty is a Hakufu focused one. Then the next chap is Hinata's then I save the best for last ( :P ). If any of have objections please turn them to the right people....which is pretty much nobody...Since I really don't care and fangirls are making me this way....those charlatans...every last one of 'em...

Let us begin shall we?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"NARUTOO?!?" Was heard from outside his apartment. She had snuck in through the window and straddled his waist. "Naruto get up we gotta get going!" HE woke up so see Hakufu right on top of him. His eye shot up like rockets. He saw her just staring am him with loving eyes.

"C'mon Naruto let's go let's go let's go." She jumped up and down on his waste to wake him up further."....Hakufu....excuse me...what the fuck are you doing?"

"We gotta get going today is my day Naruto."

"Your day Hakufu?" She nodded in response to his question. "Yup yup yup. You see the girls and I made a deal to get you in ship shape for your fight in three days. I got to go first, then Hinata and then Ryofu."

"...Since when did you decide this?"

"Since I suggested it." They both looked to where the voice came from. Sure enough Ryomou was right there leaning on his door. "Naruto you should do a little cleaning around here."

"Ryomou-sensei? What the hell did you do?'

"Look Lady Hokage has asked me to oversee your training on the Riot Javelin. I spoke to her about what it does and she likes the idea. So I decided that you needed help. Although I never said you could make him a prize to be won Hakufu." Hakufu just giggled. "Well I don't see it that way." She turned to Naruto and put her hands on his chest. "I see it as as chance to see what your made of. Also to earn some points."

"Hakufu your gotta be kidding me?" Naruto pouted. Just then Ryomou walked over to yank Naruto out from under Hakufu which made her topple over. She landed on her butt. "Oww...Ryomou what did you do that for."

"Now Hakufu I am going to say this once and only ONCE....You will only help him with his jutsu...NOT try to get in his pants...Understood?"

"Hey I am not like that hussie Ryofu. I just want to spend time that's all." Naruto just eyed the both if them. "Okay Hakufu..but even so your still not gonna do ANYTHING except helping him train." Naruto perked at thee idea. "_YES...finally a decent day...No more getting groped or feeling awkward..I am free finally FREE..Oh Ryomou-sensei Thank you."_

Ryomou and Hakufu stepped outside to let Naruto get dressed. When he finally came outside Hakufu took a moment to admire his features. The whisker marks, The cape he wore..his earring. She was just in awe about the way he looked so regal. "_Naruto....you look so handsome...oh your so dignified and king like....I could just admire you forever. Oh Naruto if I was alone with you I would show you how much I need you....Such a dreamboat." _She gave out a long sighed as she stared at Naruto. He caught this and was looking at himself to see what was wrong. "Hakufu what's wrong...is there something wrong with me...did I forget something?"

"No Naruto....But (The following is brought to you by Shakespeare's sonnet No.18.)

_**"Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And Summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And oft' is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd:  
But thy eternal Summer shall not fade  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wanderest in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou growest:**_

_**So long as women can breathe, or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.**_

"....Wow Hakufu that was impressive. I didn't know you knew Shakespeare." Ryomou said as she clapped her hands. Naruto just blushed. Hakufu turned to Ryomou and just tiled her head. A question mark appeared in top of her head. "Shakespeare?.....Who's that?" Ryomou and Naruto grew pale and plopped to the floor.

When they finally got up Naruto had lead them to the training grounds where his former team use to go to. Hakufu gave a loud sigh and saw the beauty of clearing and the sun was glistening on the lush green grass. "Naruto this place is beautiful."

"Yeah I used to come here with Sakura and anyone else to train. I had the best times of my life here." She looked at the logs remember the first time he was here with Sakura and Sasuke. When he was tied up to the tree trunks. He remember when Sakura had given him her food and so did Sasuke. They learned the meaning of teamwork that day. He looked at the logs again and thought about that day. "_I had the best times.....but in the end this was just that...times. I don't know what to call it now....Sasuke....does this mean nothing to you?....Does what me you and Sakura had mean absolutely nothing?....if so then I pity you....I pity your emotionless character."_

Ryomou caught him staring at the three trunks and out her hands on his shoulder. "Naruto...Remember when we buried Gakushin...what she said to you the day you fought her?" He turned at her smiled and looked at her. "Yeah..I do..she told me that I was going to be Hokage..And that the village misses me. She also said others miss me the most."

"It's that bond you have that she was referring to Naruto. She knew that you destiny was that of virtue and righteousness. Naruto it's that bond that Sasuke's fears most...and the Roit javelin jutsu is proof of the bond you and I share..you know I still remember the day I found you..you had this aura that inspires people..I mean look at the people around you. They always seem happy and cheery when they are around you." Hakufu took his hands in hers and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto she's right. Your fondness of this village is what makes your stronger then anything in the whole wide world..Your bonds with those you love are where true power resides..The power inside this." She put her hand over his heart. He looked and was surprised. He then looked at Hakufu and Ryomou who smiled at him. He responded in kind. "Your right guys..I am going to fulfill my destiny..I am going to become Hokage..and Sasuke is gonna be sorry he ever messed with me and my bonds."

"Good..now let's get started." Ryomou walked over to the side and Hakufu just walked a few ways back. "Naruto you and Hakufu are going to spar. In this lesson you need to find out how to launch your jutsu and time it precisely." Ryomou stated. Naruto nodded and looked at Hakufu who took a fighting stance. "You know you did promise me you were going to spar with me remember?"

"Yup...so be ready Hakufu cause I am comin' at ya full speed." He put his hands and made hand sign of the ram. "Earthstyle: Earth prison." He slammed his fist to the ground and out popped a stone dome around her. She looked and found herself in the dark stone casing. She wondered how he did that and it amazed her. But she snapped out of it and then out her hand out. "Very cool Naruto but i got some tricks to. Watch this." She charged a chi ball and rammed it into the dome causing is to crumble. She ran out of the whole and found no sigh of him anywhere. She looked left and right and heard a voice from above. "Hey Hakufu up here." She looked up and saw Naruto with his Rasengan in hand. "Here I come ready or not." He descended from the sky and b-lined it for Hakufu. She charged up another chi ball and raised it to meet with his jutsu. The two met in a sonicboom and dissipated in a flash. The force of the afterwave was tearing at Hakufu cloths. Reveal the lower part her breasts to Naruto. He back flipped and drew out two shuriken. She saw what the two attack had done to he cloths and blushed. "Oh....ehehe...look at that. Naruto I think we should wait til we are marries of you wanna do this." His response was the two shuriken aimed straight for her. She jumped out of the way and lunged at Naruto with her fist cocked back. It was countered when Naruto grabbed it and pushed her back with a kick to her stomach. She put her arms out to shield herself from the blow.

She was sent back skidding by her feet. She took her arms out and then ran at Naruto pressing her attack. She threw her fists maniacally at him maddeningly. She never let him get a chance to use his new jutsu. When she went in to trip him he jumped up and flipped in mid air and landed his heel on the back of her head. He smirked at his counter. Only for him to get caught off guard by her hand catching his shin and tossing him a few feet away from her. He got up and saw her head looking at the ground.

"Hakufu?" He was ready for whatever she was planning. She looked up at Naruto and he saw her eyes had changed. They seems almost cat like. Ryomou saw the change and gasped. "Naruto Hakufu's in her dragon state. You gotta take her seriously now. In this state she is in blood lust. You have to take her down quick." Naruto was looked at her as she ran her tongue across her lips. "Naruto.....give me more....I want more pain....give me pain.....MAKE ME FEEL IT." She ran at him manically and swung with all the fury of a rabid dog. She swing at hm eft an right. He was having a hard time dodging her assault. When he saw an opening he went for it with a fist to her side ans sent her tumbling across the grass. She got up and just smiked at him. "More Naruto...I want more from you....Give me more Naruto........GIVE ME MOOOOREEE?!?" She ran at him and rammed a fist to his stomach and he fell to ther ground and went away in a puff of smoke. "What...a shadow clone?"

"That's right. Now look over here."She turned to see him with his eyes different, red cornea with black vertical slits. He had used the foxes power. A clone was next to him and an arrow like energy attack on his right hand. The clone disappeared and left him with his attack charged and ready. "Naruto?"

"Your not the only one who's got something inside you remember." He just smirked and giggled evilly at him. "Do it Naruto....MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE.....MAKE ME FEEL ALIIIIIVE!" She charged up a chi ball and raised it up over her head. "Alright Hakufu ready or not. Here it is...I'm giving it..EVERYTHING??!?!" He launched the engergy arrow at her and she threw her ch ball and the two forces met in a searing explosion. When the smoked cleared Hakufu was back to herself and panting heavily. Naruto just as tired. Hakufu smiled at him. "Wow...that was incredible...I feel like a new woman....Naruto your amazing....we should do this again some time."

"Likewise Hakufu." Ryomou was clapping her hands and walked over to Naruto." Good job Naruto. You seem to have the timing correct. Also the power of it was well controlled. You managed to match Hakufu exactly and you didn't even need to use the foxes cloak."

He rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Well It was nothing." She just smiled at Naruto's improvement. Hakufu ran to Naruto and hugged him tight. He of course was blue from how tight her grip was. "Naruto your the best..I love you so much." She nuzzled her face into his chest as he was running out of breath.

"Hakufu..*ack* chokin *ack* not breathing." She instantly let him go and giggled.

"Alright you two we are don for the day. Tomorrow you and Hinata are gonna work on aim Naruto. I will oversee this also. "Ryomou added.

"Got it Ryomou-sensei."

"Hey Naruto wanna go to Ichiraku's please...just the two of us?" Hakufu asked.

"Sure Hakufu why not. You earned it." She jumped up and down. "Yay a date with Naruto I can't wait. I am going to my house so wait for me there okay?" Naruto nodded at Hakufu's request. She ran out of sight, Ryomou tapped on his shoulder which made Naruto turn. "What is it sensei?"

"Oh nothing.. I was just wondering about you and your problem..Naruto you care about Hakufu right?"

"Yeah."

"And you care for Ryofu and Hinata right?"

"Yeah I do."

"But which one do you care for the most?' Naruto looked at her in a slight panic. " Well....umm...you see......that's a." She just laughed at him. "Naruto I'm joking. I know they matter in thier own special way. But I will tell you this..There is a reason why Ryofu and Hakufu and even Hinata are here....it's fate."

"Fate?"

"Remember what I said when I told about our purpose?"

"Yeah?"

"Well it was their destiny to find you Naruto. Just like I was fated to find you."

"Ryomou-sensei."

"In the end...their bonds to you are the most important...Let that be your source of power....not the fox Naruto." She walked away from him. "Hey wait where are you going sensei?" Sh turned around to meet him curious gaze. "I gotta a date of my own to get to." She winked at him. She looked at her curiously. "With whom."

"Well Let's just say I'm going to watch some clouds." She giggled and walked out of sight. It took a while for him to process the innuendo. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks and he smirked, "Shikamaru you pimp..an you say I had women problem..you got your own little harem started." He walked out of the sight and back into the village. When he finally got to to the shop he saw Sakura and Koukin in there. He tilted his head and walked in. "Hey you two." Koukin and Sakura looked over and saw Naruto taking his place next to Koukin. "So what'cha guys doing here?"

"Koukin asked me out and we were just talking." Sakura replied. "You?"

"I am waiting for Hakufu. Hey Koukin where's Kan'u."

"She is coming in a bit." Koukin responded to Naruto. "She asked me to bring Sakura out here to talk to us."

"Oh. I see..well then I guess I better get eating. Gramps you know the deal." Teuchi turned to Naruto and nodded with a smile. "Coming right up kiddo. Ayame get Naruto's bowl will ya?"

"Sure thing dad." Ayame got to work. The three began to eat and talk about the things Naruto and Sakura did when they were young. While in the middle of the conversation Hakufu ran in and placed herself on top of Naruto's lap and placed a kiss on his cheek and rubber his whisker marks. "Hey there handsome.. Did I make you wait long?"

"Not really....But would you mind getting off of me...your in the way of my ramen." She turned to grab the bowl and picked it up. She took the chopsticks with one hand and grabbed a small amount and placed it in his mouth. "Sayy Ahh?"

"....Your joking...do I look like a kid to you?'

"Aahhh!"

"Hakufu I can feed myself."

"Aahhh!" Naruto just sighed and opened his mouth. She gently fed him the noddles and smiled. Koukin and Sakura looked on as they were happily haveing a good time. Sakura looked at Koukin and thought to herself. _"If only I was like that with Koukin....Oh well I guess I could be glad I am just here with him."_

"Hello Koukin, Sakura." Koukin and Sakura turned around to see a smiling Kan'u. Koukin smiled at her. "Kan'u your here."

"Yes...Can we take a walk just us three?" Sakura was confused about why she was called in the first place but dismissed the thought.

"Okay Kan'u let's a walk then." Sakura replied

"Wait Sakura what about this. We still have to pay for this." Koukin asked worryingly. Teuchi turned and smiled at him. "Relax Koukin your with a Sannin so you eat for free."

"Really?" he turned to Sakura and she gave a peace sign. He was amazed at the fact he had free food. "Thank you Teuchi sir It was delicious."

"No prob..See you again." He waved as Sakura and him walked to Kan'u and the three walked out if sight. Hakufu just kept feeding him until he was all done. "There all done."

"Hey gramps another bowl if you don't mind."

"Got it kiddo." He made his next bowl and placed it on the counter. Hakufu grabbed it and began to feed him again. He finished that one as well. Hakufu was surprised he was able to eat it so quickly. He motioned Teuchi for another bowl.... and another.....and another......and another......and another......and another.......and another, Until she fed him about 13 bowls of ramen.

"Naruto you got big appetite." Hakufu said. He just laughed "Yeah well I guess I do. Ichiraku's is the best after all."

"Glad you love us so much. You know that business here has been so busy that I was able to make some adjustments around the place. Tomorrow I am getting in a new set of stool with backs to them, real leather to."

"Wow gramps that's amazing."

"It's because of you Naruto. Your drawing in a lot of customers."

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean who knew you had such a big fan base here in the leaf."

"Hehe I guess I was glad to help Gramps."

"Heck I even put Ayame through school and she is studying to be a chef. She is going to own this place someday."

"Yeah dad says I have to learn everything. Even down to your regulars Naruto."

"Ayame I am happy for you."

"We owe you a lot. That's why we let you eat for free." Hakufu turned to Naruto and stared at his blue eyes. "He is the best after all. he deserves the best." He blushed at how she said it. she got off of his lap and took his hand. "Hey why don't we walk for while."

"Sure I guess..See ya gramps." And they sped off. "See ya...man Ayame he sure is a lucky guy to have so many people like him so much."

"Yeah dad.....it's what he needs....after all he was alone for a long time....he need those girls to keep him company...heck I wish I would have gotten to know Naruto a bit better." She giggled and went out back. Teuchi just tilted his head to the side.

Hakufu managed to bring Naruto to a nearby lake and just sat down. She patted the grass next to her and he sat next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "you know this is the first we are actually alone together."

"Yeah."

"Naruto tell me what it was like?"

"What what was like Hakufu?"

"Well about your life before you came into my life."

"Well...are you sure you wanna know?"

"Yeah...Tell me who Naruto Uzumaki really was."

"okay...well you see I never grew up with my parents..you see the day I became a Sannin Gramma Tsunade told me about who my parents were. They says my mother was gone the day I was born and my father died saving this village. You know about the fourth Hokage was right?"

"Yeah...This Anko lady told us about what he did when the nine tailed fox attacked. He sealed it away in a small boy never to be released again."

"Well that boy was me Hakufu."

"Oh..Naruto...so that's it got there."

"Yeah....The power of human sacrifice."

"Naruto...you poor thing." She reached out and and placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head meet her lips. Her kiss was tender and loving in the feeling. She let it last fora good while before she broke contact and looked at him with such eyes as a mother would look at her child. "Naruto that fox does make you who you are....You are you...not the fox....Don't let what others say about you. I accept you for who you are and not that fox. I love you just the way you are Naruto. I want to make sure you never alone and unhappy. I want you to be happy." She began to tear up a bit. "Even if it's not with me....I want you to always smile that beautiful smile I adore so much....okay?"

"Hakufu don't cry.....I was just alone until I graduated from the academy. When I met my friends I was not alone another. I had people who care about me. And when I met you guys I was a little afraid you guys would shun me away if you heard about the fox..But instead you guys accepted me for me and I am happy...The bond I have with each of you is unique....I guess just had to realize it."

"Naruto you will never have to be alone any longer...I am here for you....I am happy if your happy Naruto....That's what I want to see you as..A carefree spirit with not a worry in the world."

"Aww shucks Hakufu you didn't have to say that." He blushed as he looked away. She got up and straddled his waist and leaned in to kiss him ever so gently on the lips. The kiss growing intensely as she pushed him to the ground. She trailed the kisses down to his to neck. She moaned as she went from the nape of his neck to his lips agan. She repeated this actions several times before he stopped her when she reached his lips. "What;s wrong Naruto."

"Hakufu....this seem wrong..I mean you have your whole life ahead of you....I'm don't want to hurt you."

"Naruto it's okay. I'd rather spend the rest of my life at your side..I don't care what er do as long as I'm with you." She was about to resume but he stopped he again. "Hakufu...I'm sorry.....I gotta go."

"Naruto wait." He gently pushed her off and he walked away. She went in after him. He didn't stop. "Naruto wait....wait please." He stopped

"Hakufu....I really am sorry....but I don't deserve you....I don't deserve any of you." He walked away but was stopped when he felt a hand takes his from behind. She forced him around and kissed with a furious passion rivaling Romeo and Juliet's last kiss scene. She broke it and slapped him in the face. He rubbed where she had hit him.

"Oww...what the hell?"

"Naruto your an idiot." She said while on the verge of tears. "You deserve the best. Your the most important person to me and don't you even think I don't derverse you...your love. Naruto you were alone all your life. There's a reason why fate had brought us together. I don't ever want to hear you say your don't earn any of this. You need this...you need us...you need me...and I love you." She leaned in for one last kiss. A tear streaming down her face. Naruto was also crying as she broke contact. When she opened her eye he ran as fastas he can.

"NARUTO....WHERE ARE YOU GOING?.....NARUTOOO?!?!" He did not stop running. He ran straight to his apartment and went to his bed and started beating the crap out of his. He began to yell an curse to himself and slammed his fist to the wall making a whole in it. "GOD DAMN IT...WHY ME...WHY MEEE....WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS.......WHY GOD WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!?!" He clenched his fist and cried to himself. "_I really don't deserve them....Hinata...Ryofu...Hakufu.....they could be happy without me.....I can't just let myself go.....damn it...the fox is right....This can only end in pain and loneliness........I wish I never would have met them. Maybe they may have been happy with someone else."_ He slumped to his pillow and began to just stare at the ceiling. He never meant for any on this to happen. To him this was all to sudden. He had nobody to call a friend. All of sudden three girls are professing their adoration of him and all he could was just take it all in stride. He felt like such s disgusting person. Just then he heard a knock on the door.

"Go away...I wanna be alone."

"Hey dumbass it's me Kiba. Let me talk to you."

"Kiba I want to be alone."

"No can do. You and I need to talk...now."

"Kiba do you mind please."

"Don't make me break down this door man."

"Alright...alright..." He went to the door and saw Kiba, He walked in and pulled up a chair. "Sit Naruto." He did so. He looked at Kiba who had a stern demeanor. "What hell happened to you and Hakufu? She came to me crying that you left her there at the lake. She thinks you hate her. Naruto what the hell's going on?"

"It's not.....look I don't hate her...I really don't...but look at me damn it I got three wonderful girls who love me and look at what I'm doing. Just toying with them. I'm fucked up Kiba and now god is punishing me for it."

"Naruto just listen to yourself. You sound like Sasuke."

"Hey that's below the belt."

"Well you are.. I mean look at yourself, Your turning all emo over nothing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look you have people that care about you and want to be with you. Most guys would KILL to have what you take for granted. Think about it. You like them but you are afraid you lose them if you get to close..Naruto are you that dense. I mean HINATA, the one person who loved you ever since the academy days confesses to you and all you could do is push her away. And Hakufu, She has always been there and you are distancing yourself, And Ryofu.I mean GOD DAMN. She is diggin on you and you just ignore it completely."

"But eventually I have to settle down."

"Maybe you don't have to."

"You sound just like Ino. She said the same thing, Like I told I am not that kind of guy."

"Look your gona realize it that you need people like those girls man. I mean we have been pals since the academy days I never took ou for an emo. Naruto you need to get over yourself and grow some balls." He got up and walked out of his door. "just think about it. They didn't come across you just cause they wanted to. They didn't have to meet you. They just met you merely by chance. Think about it." he walked out to leave Naruto to ponder his lecture. He thought about how he met Ryofu and Hakufu, Ryofu was the one who stalked him until she revealed herself to him, Hakufu was just a accident. She ran into him. But Hinata, He never realized how she felt for him and he was dense enough to not notice." Kiba was right...they didn't have to meet me....... It was all....fate.......their destiny....Kiba's right I gotta set things right with Hakufu." He got his spirits back and ran out the door.

He started his search for every possible place she may by or may have been. Finally he got a lead that she was at the training from Ino. she thanked her and ran for the training grounds. He saw her there crying on her hands and calling for Naruto. When he said hey she turned around and just looked away from him

"Naruto.....why do yo hate me?"

"Hakufu I don't hate you."

"Then why did you run away?"

"Cause I was being stupid." She gasped at his response." What?"

"I was stupid Hakufu. I took you and my friends for granted. I didn't just what I had until a dog bit me."

"A dog bit you?"

"Nevermind Hakufu." He opened his arms. "Come here. I'm sorry for leaving you."

"Oh Naruto." she ran and cried into his arms and just sobbed into his chest. He stroked her hair. "It's okay...It's okay...I'm here....Everything's gonna be okay."

"Naruto....can I hear you say it?"

"Say what?"

"Say the words I long to hear Naruto....I want you to say them..Even if you don't mean it. I won't hold you to it I promise."

"...Hakufu."

"Just say it please....I have to hear those sweet words come out of your mouth." He just raised her head and smile that classic Uzumaki smile."Hakufu Sonsaku.....I.....I."

"Yes Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I..."

"You can't say it....can you?'

"I really am sorry."

"I knew it....you do hate me."

"No no no.....It's just that...well..I don't just care about you I'm also fond of our other friends.I can't just say it and forget them."

"But you do have feelings for me right?"

"Yeah but."

"Then say it...It's just us Naruto." She placed her hand on his cheek. "Right now it's just you and me."

"I....I love you." He was reluctant about say those words. But didn't regret it when he saw her smile and wiping her tears.

"I love you too." She then leaned to kiss him and let her passion get the best of her. She put her hands around his neck to deepen it. They stayed like this for the rest of day and well into the night.

In another part of the village there was Koukin sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. He turned to see Kan'u naked next to him on his right. He smiled but was caught of guard when he felt his left hand getting tugged. He turned to see Sakura who was also naked sleep peacefully. He kinda smiled to himself. "_Wow..who would have guess Kan'u was into this kind of stuff...when she wanted to talk to us she didn't mention she wanted a threesome. I mean she kissed Sakura right in front of me and then started to touch her. Then they both went for me. Wow.....now I know how Naruto feels. Only I know what I want." _He slunk back to the bed and happily took both girls into his arms and fell back to his slumber. Both girls came closer opening their eyes and looking at each other. Sakura managed to mouth a 'thank you'. Kan'u mouthed an 'Anytime.'While Naruto was gone evidently Sakura told Kan'u about the night she kissed Koukin and wanted to apologize. Kan'u felt sorry about how she felt for Koukin and decided to cook up a secret plan to let her have him under the condition that she participate as well. Now realizing she did this she decided to let Koukin see her and Sakura when ever he wanted. Kan'u was actually kind of excited about Koukin seeing another woman. She liked the idea a lot.

When Koukin woke up the next mourning he got up and headed for the shower. He got undressed and turned on the shower head. He then felt a two pairs of arms wrap around his waist and neck. One voice whispered to his ear. "Good mourning love." He turned to meet Kan'u lips in a loving kiss. Another voice whispered to his other ear. "Good mourning honey." He turned to meet Sakura and locked lips with her.

"good mourning girls." Then the two girls turned to each other and kissed right in front of him. She broke contact and pushed Koukin into the shower and attack one side of his neck. "Hey girls wait wait I just wanna take a bath."

"Then let us bathe with you then love." Kan'u winked seductively

"Yeah sweety let's take a bath together." Sakura took a bar of soap and just ran it across his chest. Kan'u also repeated her actions by taking her hand and just let Sakura continue her actions on Koukin. All the while Koukin slunk down, Kan'u and Sakura following him and having thier way with him. _"Oh yeah..a guy could get used to this."_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Awww Yeah Koukin you better hit that...3 times. Guys I am beginning to like his premise a lot. And to further make this better Hinata is next and then after that RYOFU FANSERVICE. To qoute a phrase from my first story ever. "MAAAN YOU BETTER HIT THAT SHIT."

Next time: Day 2....Hinata's true power.

See ya next time ^ ^.


	23. Day 2:Hinata's true strength

**Ch.23: Day 2: Hinata's true strength**

Okay I got some pretty good reviews on that last chap. And some hate mail from those stupid fangirls...I hate them I really do...They just ruin it for me. I am THIS to stop writing this story..I really am gonna do it. Frikkin fangirls are sending spam and shit about SASUKE AND SAKURA or NARUTO AND HINATA ONLY and stuff. I mean seriously they won't stop spamming my frikkin mail box. Guys you gotta stop them. Or else I will drop this thing I swear. Well at least this should shut up those Naruhina fanhoes. Yeah I said it...what are you gonna do about it....Nothing....That's what I thought.

Let us begin shall we?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next mourning Naruto woke up next mourning with a note on his hand. He opened the note and read it, As he read he had a smile on his face. It read:

_Naruto_,

_I wanna thank you for last night. I had a great time. I really loved when you took me home. I only wished you could have stayed over, we really could have a good time. I really wanted to show you how much I really loved you if you know what I mean. Well I guess you have to go with Hinata... Hey just remember I got to you first...Just kidding. have fun._

_Hakufu Sonsaku_

_P.s I love you very much and will always do. see you later my love ^ ^._

"Heh Hakufu. I had a great time as well. I would have stayed a but I had to get up early. It was really funny the way you tried to seduce me. Even going so far as to take part of your shirt and slid the strap of your bra off. But I have the immunity of pervyness thanks to that sage haha." He laughed as her heard a knock on his door. " Come in it's open." The door opened and revealed Hinata. She walked in as well as Ryomou. "Good mourning Naruto." Hinata said shyly.

"Mourning Hinata. Mourning sensei."

"Good morrow Naruto." Ryomou greeted. Naruto sat up and covered himself in the blanket. "So what brings you out here today?"

"It's day 2 Naruto. We are here to work on your Riot javelin remember?"

"Oh yeah that's right sensei." Naruto added

"Naruto Ryomou asked me to help you out, Did Hakufu tell you about our deal?"

"Yeah and I'm glad your helping me out today." As Naruto spoke she blushed at him. "_I'm so glad I can help you out Naruto. I know I wont let you down."_ She thought to herself.

"Umm you guys wanna get out? I need to get dressed."

"Oh...S-s-s-sorry Naruto." Hinata saw herself out. Ryomou walked out with her. "Okay then lesse here." he slapped on his cloths and grabbed a new cape, He slapped that on and walked out where Hinata and Ryomou where waiting for him. "Okay guys let's get going."

"Umm Naruto?"

"Yeah Hinata."

"Before we go I just wanted to give you something." He looked at her curiously. "Okay what is it?"

"Here." She pulled out a headband with the leaf symbol "I asked Lady Tsunade to get one, I noticed you didn't have it on. So I got this for y-y-you." She handed it to Naruto and blushed when he grabbed it from her hand. "Wow Hinata your the best this is great."

"It's goes with the earring Hakufu made you." Ryomou added. Naruto tied it on to his head and smiled. "Okay then let's get going." All the while Hinata was thinking about what he said to her. _" You complimented me..Oh Naruto I'm so happy...I swear I promise I will do my best to help you."_

When they got to a nearby clearing of the forest Hinata stood opposite of him and took her gentle fist stance.

"Okay guys let's make this quick and easy..Naruto you have to stay on your toes at all times...When the time comes I'll explain what you have to do." Said Ryomou.

"Got it sensei." He nodded

"Naruto I want you to know that even though I love you I won't hold back." She activated her Byakugan. Naruto also made a cross with his hands." I won't either. Shadow clone jutsu." out popped three clones and ran toward her. She cocked her palms back and forced chakra into them. "Naruto I know you like the back of my hand so your clones can''t fool me."

"Oh yeah."

"I'll prove it. JUHO SHOSHIKEN." Her palm attacked each of the clones and knocked them out. She then ran with her open hand straight for him. "I know this is a clone too GENTLE FIST." She landed the blow and sure enough the Naruto the right in front of her went poof as soon as it hot the dirt. She smirked and looked up to see Naruto with a hand sign of the dragon. "Windstyle:Typhoon boom." He clapped his hands a gale force barrage the Hyuuga as she did her best to keep her footing. She managed to not get knocked away and stood her ground. "Naruto I never knew you were that well endowed with windstyle."

"I tend to surprise even my best friends."

"Good then I guess I could surprise you too." He landed on the ground and produced a shadow clone and began to charge his new jutsu. "Oh really? Well then show me what your made of Hinata Hyuuga."

"For you Naruto Uzumaki." She made cross with her hands." Shadow clone jutsu." A clone popped out and she threw her palms out behind her(A/n: Try to imagine her like Goku getting ready for his Kamehameha wave.). Naruto was curious about what she was about to do." Wow Hinata when did you master the shadow clone jutsu?"

"That's a secret Naruto." She smiled. Ryomou yelled out at him shortly afterward. "Naruto this is the part where have to aim for her attack. If you missed you have to start over until you hit her attack exactly."

"Got it sensei." He replied. Hinata's clone started to gather a large amount of chakra in between her palms. "I hope you like what I am in store for you Naruto, I developed this jutsu just for you."

"Got for it. Give me your best shot Hinata." Hinata's new jutsu was ready for release as her clone poofed away. "I call this jutsu. Windstyle: RASENSHOU." She shot her attack at Naruto as he shot out his attack. "Windstyle:Riot Javelin jutsu." He shot his attack and the two just barely missed each other. "Crap this isn't good." He managed to dodge the attack but he saw his attack exploded on impact. "Hinata?!?" He shouted out. When the smoke cleared there was no Hinata to be found. "Over here Naruto." He looked to see her with her palm cocked back. "What the?"

"Shadow clone Naruto."

"Wow Hinata I am impressed."

"I know..I did it for you...now....PREPARE YOURSELF." She lunged her attack at Naruto and landed the blow perfectly. Naruto was sent tumbling across the ground and going poof.

"Naruto you have to stop using you clones. Fight me Naruto, I want to show just how strong I am."

"Oh...I thought you were holding back."

"I was a little bit...and so were you Naruto." She turned her back and saw Naruto running at her with a fist ready to strike. "Then let me show you my true power." He landed the blow to her face and she was sent crashing into a nearby tree. She got up and rubbed her bottom lip."Naruto that was quite a punch. I guess I won't have to hold back at all with this."

"Like what?"

"Look behind you." He turned around and found himself held up by a Hinata's clone. It spoke to him. "Sorry to do this but I said I was going to show you what I can do." The real Hinata just looked on with her Byakugan. "Your in range of my trigrams." She took her trigrams stance. "Eight trigrams: Sixty four palms." She took her fingertips and pushed them into Naruto.

"Two palms." Her first two attack hit there marks.

"Four palms." Her attacks were getting more intense. Naruto was getting pelted with her attack.

"Eight palms." Naruto could feel himself getting in and out of consciousness. Naruto was now realizing he was unable to escape. The attack was getting quicker and more precise. Hitting their marks every time

"Sixteen palms, thirty two palms." Hinata was relentless in her attack and she grew more determined to hit Naruto with everything she had. She wanted to show him she was able to become stronger by defeating him.

"Sixty four palms. " The last blow was aimed at his side. Hinata's clone let him go and Naruto plopped to the ground and disappeared in a poof of smoke. "What....that was a clone too?"

"Hinata you are forgetting something." He spoke from behind her and her clone ran to her. She put her hands behind her again as she began to charge up her jutsu. There stood Naruto with his fox eyes and an arrow like energy force in his hand. "I am a Sannin."

"Naruto...you always were so smart and brave..But I am sorry to tell you that I won't lose to you."

"C'mon then. SHOW ME HOW MUCH YOUR BETTER THEN MEE!?!"

"RASENSHOU." She shot her attack at him it blazed it's way to Naruto. "RIOT JAVELIN." He shot the arrow straight the now approach ball of chakra. " C'mon...hit....hit....Hit.." As the two energies drew closer together he prayed the jutsu's would collide. "Hit....Hit....HIIIT?!?!" The two energies collided in a massive explosion. It burned trees and leveled boulders in into nothing. When the dust settled Hinata stood in front of him panting. Naruto panted just as heavily.

"Wow...your...amazing..Hina....ta." He complemented.

"Your...just....as....incredible."She praised him. He smiled at clapped her hands at the vast improvement he was making with this new jutsu. "Naruto that was incredible. Good work."

As he rubbed the back of his head he snickered a little bit."Well then now that I did it. Why don't we head to Ichiraku's and eat up. I'm starving."

"I would like that very much." Hinata replied.

"Okay then let's get going. Sensei you wanna come with us."

"I'll pass. I have to report to the Hokage on your progress."

"Okay sensei. Let's go Hinata. I wanna ask you about jutsu you made up."

"Okay Naruto." She jumped up and the two walked back to the village with Ryomou. When they got back Ryomou parted ways, they walked over to see Teuchi and someone else cooking. Naruto had a tough time trying to figure out who was cooking with him. "Hey gramps who is with you." The figure turned and Naruto recognized it as Ryofu. She winked and blew him a kiss.

"Hey there hot stuff...Guess what I got a part time job now. I need to find a way to pay rent so Gramps landed me a gig as a cook here."

"Wow Ryofu that's amazing." She leaned over the counter and placed a hand on his cheek. "That's not the only you'll find amazing Naruto. So what'll it be?"

"Gramps knows me."

"Yup coming right up. Hinata same thing?"

"I'll have whatever he's having but just one bowl please."

"You got it. Ryofu let's get cookin'."

"Okay boss. Hope you like how I cook Naruto I'll make it just for you." She giggled and began to make his bowl. Naruto turned to Hinata and tapped her shoulder. "So Hinata about that jutsu..How did you come up with that?"

"Well you see...umm I watched as you practiced your Rasengan before you left with Jiraya and I wanted to impress you with my own version of it. So I started undergoing windstyle training and eventually I was able to master the jutsu rather quickly."

"So that would explain you and the shadow clones?"

"Yes...I asked Kakashi-sensei to help me with that."

"I see...wow Hinata your just incredible." She blushed and looked away.

"That's because you inspire me Naruto."

"Really?"

"Yeah...always improving and always working hard."

"Wow I never knew I had that effect on you." As he said that Ryofu handed her the bowl. "You have a different effect on me Naruto."

"What effect to I have on you?" She instantly licked her lips in blind lust. "Wanna find out...after I get off I could show you what I mean." He just looked at in a stern manner. "Pass..Thanks for the offer though."

"It's always on the table." She winked. Teuchi called for Ryofu who looked at him. "Ryofu get these orders down we are running behind."

"Coming boss." She ran into the back kitchen and started on the orders."

"So Hinata where do you wanna go after this?"

"Anywhere...It's doesn't matter to me."

"Okay I got a perfect spot then." He finished up his bowl and then took her hand. She went tomato red as she saw her hand in his. "_He's taking my hand...Naruto's actually taking my hand_...._oh sweet god his hand feels so good." _As they were about to leave Ryofu called out for Hinata.

"Hey Hinata mind if I talk to you for a second?"

"umm...sure..excuse me Naruto."

"Go ahead." She walked to Ryofu and followed her into the back room. Hinata was kind of scared at what she wanted to say to her. Ryofu spoke as she had her back to Hinata " Hey Hinata.....I wanna ask you something."

"Ummm.....w-w-what is it Ryofu?"

"What are you gonna do?'

"...huh?...Do about what?"

"Do about Blondie genius."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Hinata you know he is fighting a losing battle in his heart."

"What are you talking about." Ryofu turned around to meet her lips. Hinata just went wide eyed at her. She broke contact.

"wh-wh-wh-why did you kiss me?'

"I just wanted to find out what I'm up against. You know you need to use a bit more tongue. Naruto loves it when you move your tongue inside his mouth."

"R-R-R-R-R-R-Ryofu...what are saying?"

" *sigh* Do I have to spell it out for you....Hinata I love him....I want what's best for him...and even if it's not with me I will always belong to him."

"So that's why you kissed me...To see if I was worthy."

"In a way...but part of me was still kind of curious..I mean you are smoking hot Hinata." She winked at her.

"Really....you mean it."

"Yeah girl I mean it...You are on fire you sexy lady. I had my way I would so have sex with you and Naruto. Your tits are just the perfect shape. I mean wow I thought I had big boobs."

"......well....I mean...I sometimes want to....do...somethings with....him."

"Oh really?....you know I could teach you how to....Your talking to me here. I was with plenty of guys and girls so I know my way around."

"Don't you think that makes you easy?"

"Not really...If I am in a serious relationship I will be faithful."

"So what are you going to teach me?"

"Come here and I'll let you in on some tricks. Don't worry I won't take away your virginity....I am still straight."

"Oh...well...I could use some pointers on how to be more forceful."

"Atta girl. Now listen up and pay attention."

"Got it Ryofu-sensei."

Ryofu then began to show Hinata just how bad and sexy of a woman Hinata really was (without groping the poor girl of course.). Naruto stood outside the restaurant for about a good five minutes. He began to tap his foot in impatience. "Where is she...Ryofu you better not be molesting her..If her dad found out he'd kill you so fast." He waited and waited until Ryofu and Hinata emerged from the front entrance. "Okay I'm done....Don't stay out too long you two, I still need him for tomorrow." He shuddered at what she was possibly planning for Tomorrow. "Okay Hinata where do you wanna go?"

She did something she never thought she would do. She took her arms and wrapped it around his neck and just whispered seductively into his ear. "Why don't we go to your apartment Naruto?" she blew into his ear which made him flinch.

"Umm okay..If that's what you want." She took her arm and they made their way to his house. Hinata turned her head and mouthed a 'thank you so much'. She replied with a 'good luck and tell me how it went honey.' This was followed by a wink and a thumbs up. When they finally got to the front door he took his keys out and unlocked his door. He let Hinata inside first so as to be a gentlemen. She blushed as she ran her hand across his face earning her a blush from Naruto. She sat on his bed and patted a spot next to her. He sat down and looked at her.

"So here we are...want you wanna do now?"

"Well..I don't know....what do you wanna do?"

"I have some cards. We can play poker. We can also play gold fish."

"Naruto..why don't we make it interesting...say like strip gold fish?" She raised her eye brows up and down."

".....Hinata what's gotten into you." His question was answered when she straddled his waist, pushing him onto the bed and kissing him dead on the lips, She savored the feeling of his lips and deepened the kiss even more, Forcing her tongue down his throat. She broke contact and looked deep into his eyes. He was shocked at how she was so forward.

"Hinata.....what are you..doing?"

"Shut up Naruto. I've had enough of you teasing me...I'm done with just being shy..I love you and I really want this...I want you...I want you so bad it hurts...My body yearns for you...please Naruto I won't take no for an answer. I've had it with you looking so damn sexy. Fuck me Naruto. Take me til I can't think straight."

"Hinata.....wait....you should think about this."

"I did...and I am going to do it." She leaned on and kissed her with a burning passion hotter then a thousand suns. She never let him have a chance to talk as she took her vest off and kept her lips locked in his. When she finally let the boy breath she took of his jacket and cape and wrestled his shirt off. She kept her attack on his neck but stopped halfway.

"Hinata...you okay?"

"..Naruto....I'm sorry..I can't....I just can't.....I'm sorry." She got off of him and took her jacket and ran off.

"Hinata wait...WAIT!" He got his shirt and ran after her. She did not stop running until she went into the forest and ended up in Naruto's old training ground. She put her head on the log and cried to herself. "_Naruto...I can't do it....I don't want you like this...no.....I don't want to do this....I want it to be special...not just some fling....I'm really sorry...I almost made the biggest mistake by ruining our relationship.....I almost took you in blind lust......I don't want to just want you for you body...but for your heart." _She cried until she heard a voice call to her. she turned to see Naruto running to her. She just hid behind the log.

"Hinata come out of there."

"No.....I can't bear to see you...I almost messed up what we had....I'm sorry....I just want to be alone please."

"No can do Hinata....Just come out and we can talk about this."

"No I won't come out...I'm a monster....A monster who almost took what you hold dear."

"Hinata your not a monster."

"Yes I am....I was about to fuck you in blind lust."

"Hinata." She got up and raised her voice at him. "NO...NARUTO I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU. I ALMOST RUINED A GREAT THING WE HAD GOING AND FOR WHAT? A GOOD TIME?...I AM MONSTER...LOOK AT ME....IS THIS A PERSON WHO YOU WANT?...A CAST OUT GIRL WHO JUST STALKS YOU EVERYWHERE YOU GO...no....I'm not good enough for you....I don't deserve to be with you....you are so much better....I...I just can't...Please....just leave me be....I feel so dirty..so unclean."

"You really are an idiot."

"What?" before she asked why he called her that he pressed his lips on her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She did the same wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. The two dropped to the floor and she managed to sit him down resting his back to the log.

"Hinata you have to stop saying your weak... You are strong...You are always that way. I mean you are really amazing. That jutsu really impressed me you know. Don't ever say you aren't good enough for anything. I mean it. If you think your any less then your clan then I won't forgive you. You are by far the strongest Hyuuga I have ever seen and I really mean that. Our bond gives me strength to overcome any obstacle and take down anything."

"Naruto......This is what I love about you...always so determined....your right our bond is special. This is what Sasuke is most afraid of...What you and me have...It's special and unique and no one not even Sasuke can take that away from us...and I know I won't lose you because we have something that no one else has.....A bond called kinship....Naruto..I always want to protect you and make sure you are unharmed and not hurt...That's I am willing to go to the ends of the earth for you....Because I love you."

"Hinata......That's the Hinata I was waiting to see. "She leaned in and their lips met. She began to unzipped her jacket for the second time. "Naruto.....Can I?"

"...If you really want to." She got close to his ear and whispered in his ear seductively. "I want to....I promise I'll be gentle." He gulped and she showed Naruto the side of Hinata he never saw coming..Her wild side (A/n: There I did it..That should hold you fangirls for now. If you ever ask me to do that again I will gut each and every last one of you.)

**Meanwhile**

"Shinra Tensei." A force demolishes another building as it crumbles to the ground. Kaku, Sasuke and Karin had raided a nearby town not far from the leaf village. They left only a few survivors who were kneeling in fear. They left the village burned to the ground

"Please.....Don't kill us...we mean you no harm....please don't hurt us we will do anything you ask." One male villager asked.

" Yes.. We will do anything you ask lady just please have mercy..Spare us."A woman villager pleaded. Kaku just looked down at them as they trembled in utter fear. She turned to Sasuke and Karin "What shall I do my lord?"

"Do what you want..We got what we came here for anyway."

"Very well..As you command Lord Sasuke." She turned to the teen boy and picked him up. "Now...what shall I do to you?" She smirked.

"P-p-p-p-please..miss...lady I-I-I-I-I don't wanna die."

"Don't worry...I won't kill you...if you promise to be a good little boy."

"NO TAKESHI...LEAVE HIM ALONE." She activated her Rin'negan and put her hand out in front of her. "Shinra tensei." She sent a force which sent the woman into a metal rod sticking out of the ground. The woman landed on it and was impaled instantly. "*Hmph*...Pathetic bitch."

"MOOOMMMMYYY."

"NO TSUKARA?!!?!" The man villager turned around see her staring at him. He grew angry and stood up. "you.....you killed my wife....YOU MURDERER." He was silenced by a kunai knife to his heart. Karin had stabbed the man from behind. "Oh my...He dies rather well." He let the man fall to the ground.

"DAADDDYYY!!?!?" The boy cried Kaku just grabbed by his collar and licked the side of his face. The boy was so scared that he had his eyes closed."Relax boy I won't harm you...as long you be a good boy and serve Lord Sasuke and I...your going to be my pet...If you do I may spare your life in exchange for a lifetime of servitude."

"...Mommy....Daddy....why did you kill them?....why?"

"They had it coming...now will you serve?...or will you want to join your pathetic parents who died for no reason other then stupidity."

"....I'll....I'll. " He put his head down." I'll be good."

"Good little bitch..now...come along...we have much to do and Karin has somethings she wants to do with you...as well as I." Kaku smirked as she grabbed the boy's cheek and kissing it.

"Yup yup yup...I hope you can satisfy me cause I'm gonna rape you til you scream out my name." The boy just cried to himself. "_Mom...dad...I'm sorry... I wasn't able to save you....what am I gonna do now that I'm all alone....someone help me please."_

"Boy..Hurry up....I want you in front of me at all times."

"Yes lady." She slapped him and gripped his chin. "Yes what bitch?"

"..Y-y-y-yes master."

"Good...now...walk." She shoved him and he walked out in front. Sasuke turned to the boy and he just looked at him. "Kaku go easy on him..He's gonna be miserable if you treat him badly..."

"My apologies my lord." Sasuke turned to the boy and patted his head. "Hey....Relax...she's not as bad as she looks....I really don't approve of slavery but I am not one to get in the way of women."

"Thank you mister your really kind." He got slapped in the back of the head. "You will address him as Lord Sasuke dog...Understand. You are beneath his contempt boy."

"Sorry master...I'll behave I promise."

"For your sake you better slave..now. bow before him."

"Kaku..*sigh* its alright kid. You can call me Sasuke okay?...What's you name?"

"My name is Kazuma Lord..I mean Sasuke." Sasuke turned to Kaku who clenched her fist. She was about to punish the boy when Sasuke gave her glare and she stopped instantly. "Kaku child abuse will not be tolerated."

"My apologies Lord Sasuke...I merely wanted the boy to learn his manners." Kazuma was shaking and eyes now tearing.

"Kazuma....just relax..your going to do something for me okay? I am in need of messenger to deliver a letter to the hidden leaf..I'll give it to you when we get back."

"Yes Sasuke....I'll do it."

"Atta boy...Let's get going." Kaku grabbed and put him to turn to her as Sasuke began to walk. "You are lucky Lord Sasuke has shown you mercy..You better be thankful to him when we get back...and when we do I want you in my bedroom ready for what I am going to do to you..is that understood?"

"Yes...master....I'll be a good boy."

"I know you will." She kissed him on the lips and then broke contact. "Because if you don't I will kill you where you stand." He trembled at that fate that awaited him if he did not do as he was told.

"Walk boy...Lord Sasuke is waiting for us." The two caught up to Sasuke and Karin who put her hand around the boy's neck and smiled. "We are gonna have lots of fun together you and I. And I promise to make sure I'm gentle okay?"

"O-o-o-o-okay."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

......what the fuck did Kaku just do.....She just went from evil bitch to sinning heretic in three seconds....Kaku your going down and I know just who is gonna do it. Don't worry Kazuma you will be free.

Next time: day 3...Ryofu's had it.

See you next time^ ^.


	24. Day3:Ryofu's had it

**Ch.24:Day 3: Ryofu's had it**

Well it's finally here. the long await fanservice chap. Get ready because it's gonna get quite racy..also the reviews...I like em....Likes em alot...Keep em comin folks..also...YAY NO HATE MAIL Today.^ ^Also this might get too ecchi..Blame my good girl pal Karen for this.. She's a perv.

Let us begin shall we?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This was it. The third day, The day before he would settle all accounts. This was in a way his judgment day. The day before he had to head out and settle things with Sasuke. But he had this feeling he had forgotten something. Like he was supposed to be somewhere. He saw two notes on his table next to the bed and picked one up. He read and just hit his head. "Damn it..I completely forgot about the meeting with his N guy..With all this training I forgot I needed this to see this guy. I don't think he'll want to see a clone talk to him, he might find it offensive judging by the way he wrote this thing."

He put the note back on the table and got dressed. "Hmm No door knocking today. I half expected Ryofu to barge in and tackle me on here....I guess that's a good thing..I mean with what I did with Hinata...which was pretty much nothing. In the end we ended up not doing it and I walked her home. She was a bit sad but happy because she spent time with me. I guess I'm happy too." He got dressed and walked out of his door. The moment he walked out he felt a sense of foreboding in the air. He turned to where the stairs only to see the woman in white come up smiling at him. "Greeting Naruto Uzumaki. I am here to make sure you remember my employer's appointment."

"Tell him I'm gonna have to postpone it. You see I got to get some things out of the way."

"Oh....What would that be boy?"

"Well Let's just say I have to settle old scores." He walked away. "Wait Naruto Uzumaki."

"What is it?...uuuhhh Ko right?"

"You remembered me....I'm flattered. Putting that aside I am here to tell you that you must be prompt. My employer does not like to be kept waiting for long. I wish for you to reconsider this."

"Look I have to take care of somethings." Just then she took off her dressed and revealed her true face. Naruto was wide eyed "What...your with the Akatsuki?"

"Yes Naruto....I am Konan...Pein's partner. I am here to make sure see our leader by the end of today."

"Well tell Nagato it's have to wait...I gotta fly I need to swat."

"Do not go to Sasuke Naruto. We beg of you, Sasuke has grown stronger then you can imagine, Nagato even had a hard time taking him down. "

"Do I look like Nagato? And how did you know about Sasuke?"

"He sent us an ultimatum as well. We are not to interfere with your fight with him."

"So Nagato sent you to makse sure I don't show up..Look I can beat him. If you really want to talk just wait for me to get this done so I can talk to him alright."

" I am afraid I can't" She took her hand out and sheet's up paper began to come out of her sleeve. "Your coming with me ....Naruto Uzumaki." Just then she felt something stab her. She looked back to see Ryofu with a knife to her back. She then was reduced to nothing but paper. "What the hell? She can use paper...wow...That must have been good to have during school."

"Ryofu...what are you doing here?"

"Well I heard from Hinata that she let you walk her home and then you got here late. So I was gonna sneak in and sleep with you but looks like we had a slight interruption. By the way I also wanted to talk to you..This is it today right?"

"Yeah....Today's the day before you know what."

"Good because I'm gonna show you a good time before you leave."

"Hey wait What about Ryomou-sensei and my training."

"She's tied up at the moment." When she said that far away Ryomou is seen tied to a chair rather questionably and attempting to get out of her binding. "So blondie what do you wanna do...or rather who do you wanna do?" She came up to him and began to play with his hair. " If you want we could go back inside and we could get down to some real training."

"Really....heeeeey I know what your planning. We are going for a walk."

"Aww c'mon baby why don't we skip the walk an get to the good part. The part where I get to see you without anything on and me on top, you kissing my neck slowly while I nibble on your ear and-"

"Ryofu you need stop talking right now..We are going for a walk and that's final." She pouted. " Your really no fun Naruto...alright then if you wanna walk fine but I get to decide where we go."

"Uhh no ya don't. I know what you'd do. Take me to a forest and have your way."

"That's not true. I am not a girl to force a guy to do it. Usually they do that by themselves."

"Ryofu....nevermind let's go." She went for his hand and the two walked over to Ichiraku's (A/n: the leaf needs a fair ground of some kind. Seriously.) When they got there Naruto sat on the stool while Ryofu sat on his lap and wrapper her arms around his neck. "Hey gramps." He called.

"Oh hey Naruto, hey Ryofu how ya been kiddo."

"Good...I am getting ready."

"Yeah..the whole village is scared for ya..your the first customer here."

"Wow....man if they are that scared then.....Gramps let's change it up....get out....The bowl."

"Wait....you don't mean.." He went wide eyed as Naruto cleared his throat. "Yeah....That bowl."

"Naruto....coming right champ...Good call kid."

"Sweety pie what's he talking about?" Ryofu asked

"It's my secret super ultra special "in case of emergency get this thing out" bowl. It's luck has been with me for a long time. It fact it's luck is so powerful it's supposed to give you good luck for the rest of your life."

"Really?"

"Yeah..I'm a Sannin aren't I?"

"Oh....maybe I could feed you from this bowl."

"Ryofu this is no joke. This bowl has special ritual for eating out of it. If you eat it wrong you'll be cursed with bad luck for all eternity."

"That bad eh?....Well okay then your the ramen master." Teuchi came out dressed in a feather headress and chanting 'bowl of the of the first.' He then began to fill it with Naruto's special ramen. He chanted as he delivered the bowl to him. Naruto clapped his hands together. Teuchi also brought tea out for him. Naruto then went for the two chopsticks and held them above his head. "Oh mighty bowl of luck, please bring me luck so I can achieve greatness today in this upcoming battle." He snapped his chopsticks perceftly. "Ryofu grab the tea."

"You got it honey." She held it in front of Naruto. "Now Ryofu you must raise this above my head and shout 'Bowl of the almighty, bowl of the first' got it? This is only for my first bite and it's the most important one."

"Okay fox boy." She held it above his head as he grabbed a small amount of noodles and out them close to his mouth. Ryofu shouted to the best of her ability " Bowl of the almighty,bowl of the first. "

"Let's eat." He took his bite and smiled at the taste of the bowl. When he swallowed the noodles he shouted. "The ritual is complete and the bowl has spoken....I have........GOOD LUCK."

" *phew* that was a close one kiddo."

"Yeah gramps that was. If this went wrong I would be royally screwed."

"Is this thing that important to you?" She was curious in her mind.

"Yeah Ryofu it is. I mean this bowl was the same bowl I ate out of when I first got here. Me and Teuchi decided that this bowl was good luck because when I first ate out of it I became a Genin."

"Oh....I get it." She took a sip of the tea, Naruto swallowed some more noodles and was thirsty. "Ryofu could you -" He was cut off by Ryofu kissing him. The tea traveling from her mouth to his. She moaned into his mouth and then began to rub his whiskers marks which made him twitch under her touch. She broke her kiss and stared into his eyes. "Was that what you wanted...A drink?"

"Yeah but you have to do that?"

"Naruto it's my job as your lover to do these things. It's only Natural that I perform this task accordingly every chance I get honey."

"......Ryofu.....you didn't have to say that." She pressed her bosom into his chest and began to lay kisses on his neck. "Naruto your so good to me....mmmmnnn your lips taste like tea. Hey why don't get out of here and head to my place huh?"

" uuuhh...no I think we can wait before I have to head out."

"Your such a tease Naruto." She pouted as she resumed her attack on his neck. Her tongue slowly reach to his ear. She blew into it giving him a hard time finishing his ramen. "Naruto stop playing hard to get and let me just have you....Naruto my body feels so hot...It's so hot down there."

"...Your really making it hard for me to concentrate on this bowl." He trembled a bit

"Oh...then maybe you can consider this training. If you drop one noodle then I'll make it even harder....I'll find out if your loosing it too." She got into a position where she was straddling his waist. "Ryofu....your in the way of my ramen."

"Eat up Na-ru-to." she began to nibble on his ear earning moan from the boy. She then began to move her chest up and down his. She was getting excited about how she was being with Naruto. " Oh yeah....mmnn...more.....oh fuck yeah.....Naruto you feel so good."

"R-R-R-R-R-Ryofu.....your....your....your." She felt something hit her thigh and she gave out soft moan. She smile knowing just what it was. She began to grind against it making it difficult for him to eat his delicious bowl. "Oh yes...yes....yes...oh fuck yes...On Naruto your so good...Oh god this is incredible.....I'm going crazy...Naruto it's digging into me....oh yes you feel amazing."

"Ryofu...I can't..."

"Come for me...You can do it...Come for me...Give it to me...C'mon...oh yes...Baby You feel so good." She moaned some more. At this point she was in total ecstasy, She felt herself getting to her point of satisfaction.

"Naruto...yes...I'm going to..I'm gonna come...yes...Oh baby..." She gave out one final moan and looked at Naruto who was as pale as a ghost.

"...........Ryofu....what the hell?"

"What honey it's called dry humping." He fainted.

"Naruto.....hey Naruto you okay?" She shook him. "Naruto...Naruto...NARUTO!?!?"

After a god while they left the cafe and spent the rest of the day just looking around things of interest to Ryofu. Some places he wish he never went into. When the sun was about to set Ryofu took him to a nearby park and watch the sunset on a bench. She put her head on his shoulders and took his hand in hers.

"You know this sunset is beautiful. Just like in Japan.....Japan..I hardly miss it."

"Why is that?'

"Well for one your not there." She giggled

"..I shoulda known." She turned and kissed him ever so gently, Something Naruto did not see coming. When she broke contact she looked deep into his blue orbs.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes?"

"..Ummm no."

"Well they are..Naruto your eyes are beautiful." She kissed his eyelids one by one. "Also your whisker add a puppy cuteness to you Naruto." He blushed at who she said that, she giggled and placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. "Your lips are soft too..When they touch mine they feel like a soft pillow caressing me. Your lips are as beautiful as your eyes. Everything about you is beautiful."

"Ryofu...Hearing that makes me a little embarrassed. Also I'm a guy..I'm supposed to be handsome." He turned but she brought to meet her gaze. " I can assure you there's nothing to be embarrassed about handsome. You have a wonderful face and body. Couple it with a soul that will never let others down and your have this. A man who's selfless and just. That's the whole reason I came to love you." She kissed him again but she let him push his tongue inside her mouth.

"...You taste so good Naruto...

"You just love to kiss me don't you?"

"I do...I enjoy kissing these tender lips...Every moment of it. Do you like it when I kiss you?"

"..I'm used to it by now."

"Really..Then you should be use to this by now too." She took the hand she held and made him grab and knead her breast.

"Hey I have an idea...Come here." She bit her bottom lips and got up leading Naruto to her house. She opened the door and she lead him inside. "Stay here and close your eyes while I slip into something more comfortable." She walked away, Naruto sat on her couch and closed his eyes.

"Ryofu what are you doing?"

"You'll like what I am gonna do Naruto just be patient love." She shouted from a distance.

"I got a bad feeling about this. " He said to himself. Just then he felt a weight on his waist and a part of arms wrap around his neck. "Naruto...open your eyes." She cooed. He did so and went red when he saw Ryofu in nothing but a black lace bra and a black thong. "Like that you see?"

"......What is this?" He dared to ask that question.

"This." She leaned in to kiss him and laid pecks on his neck, trailing every now and then to his lips. "Is for you. Your prize Naruto Uzumaki...is me...You get to have this....It's all yours to do as you please...in fact I want you to do everything to me. I am willing to experiment for you."

"Ryofu....what gives?" She pushed him down on the couch. When he was down she sat up on his waist and took off her bra and pressed her now exposed chest on him. She would move her chest up and down moaning at the process. "Naruto....enough with your teasing...I want you inside me....I wanna fuck you till you scream out my name...Naruto let me do it...Let me touch you...hold you as our bodies and souls become as one. Hurry...My body can't hold out any longer."

"Ryofu...wait a minute." She then unzipped his jacket and fumbled his shirt off and laid pecks on his well toned body. "Naruto...make love to me...Let me show you what a real woman feels like...oh god I wanna fuck you so bad. Naruto don't say no to this, to us, to me....Let me love you. Make you mine just for tonight...oh I feel so hot...please..I need you inside..hurry...don't make me wait."

"Ryofu...hold on a sec. I mean I'm still a virgin."

"If I'm your first time then I will be gentle." She resumed to kiss his chest and running up ad down it earning moans from the boy. "Oh...Ryofu...wait...hold on....don't do this...hold on a second can we just talk?"

"No more talk Naruto....Fuck me....I feel so hot down there....I can't hold on anymore" She grinded in between his thigh as she pressed her chest on him and attack his neck.

"Give your all to me. If I become your everything the chase will stop..when this is over you will belong to me." She leaned in on his ear and began to whisper. "You will be mine...And from now on....This body..is all mine." She licked the outer shell of his ear sending shivers down his spine. "Ryofu.."

"Look....your finally being honest..Your body is finally honest...it wants this as much as I do...If not more..I'm so glad I can turn you on." But Naruto had the images of Hinata and Hakufu on his mind.

"Ryofu." She stopped and looked at him. She was smiling at him. "Yes my love...What is it?"

"I don't want to...not like this." Then she became upset..Her eyes started to tear up. Naruto looked up at her. "Ryofu..."

"Why....why do you tease me so much." She was breaking down on him. "Ryofu hold on a minute don't cry on me now." She just got up and grabbed her bra and put it on. "Why did I even bother."

"Ryofu?" He got up and wanted to tap her shoulder but she slapped it away. "Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out you jerk." She shoved him out of his door and just glared at him. "Your an idiot Naruto. AN IDIOT." She slammed the door ad he heard her cry.

"Ryofu...open up 'c'mon you didn't have to get mad." She opened the door and threw his cloths at him. "Why did I even bother...Beat it before I decide to castrate you." She slammed the door. Naruto banged on it. "Ryofu open the door. I won't leave until you talk to me."

"GO AWAY ASSHOLE...All you do is hurt me..HURT ME NARUTO.I TRY TO BE AS FORWARD AS I CAN AND WHAT DO YOU SAY TO ME? I DON'T WANT TO...WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING. GOD NARUTO I THOUGHT I WAS GAY."

"Ryofu."

"JUST GO AWAY."

"No. I'm not leaving until I make you talk."

"DO YOU WANNA DIE?'

"RYOFU OPENED THE DAMN DOOR?!?!" He banged it and she ran out and pushed him to the ground and sat on his waist. She began to bang on his chest wildlyo. "You...ass..hole...why ...can't..I ..have....you....you..jerk." She cried on his shoulder. He patted his head as she was sobbing till her eyes went blod shot. ".....why....am I not good enough for you....is it because I am too forward?...Naruto...why can't I take you?....why?....am I ugly?...is that it?....or is it that you still hate me....Naruto tell me.....why can't we become one?" She got up and saw his eyes, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Naruto why can't I have you. I did my best tonight for you and you flat out reject me....is it because of Hinata?"

"Ryofu you don't have to...hey how did you know about Hinata?"

"She told me.....She said you never did have sex but you let her touch you until late at night."

"oh...Hinata didn't have to tell you."

"Don't get mad at her. It was my idea....but I'm putting that aside...Naruto I an going to try again....This time don't say no...please." She leaned in to kiss him, She was successful. She parted her lips from his and stared half crying at him. "Let me make love to you...please.....don't say you don't want to."

"Ryofu you can't just say it and expect me to say yes."

"Naruto...I going to say this one last time...if you refuse me I will hate you forever."

".............Ryofu."

"Yes?" She was about to smile.

"Think about it.....do you really have to go this far?" Her face turned to anger again."....How could you...how dare you....Naruto...that's I don't give a fuck anymore. You can die a virgin for all I care. Naruto I hate you." She got up and walked back in the door and slammed it.

"NARUTO YOU BETTER NOT SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND ME AGAIN.....I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE YOU BASTARD...I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I THOUGHT YOU EVEN GAVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT ME....NO...YOUR JUST STUPID....A STUPID SON OF A BITCH!"

"RYOFU....Damn it Ryofu C'mon...I am sorry..please let me in."

"GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULD? SO YOU CAN REJECT ME AGAIN?"

"It's not like that...It's just that this is too soon."

"NO YOUR JUST GAY....GO SUCK A COCK ASSHOLE.......YOU JUST MADE ME A LESBIAN NOW...MAYBE I SHOULD GO FUCK HINATA AND SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT YOU FAG?!?!"

"RYOFU STOP BEING A DAMN BITCH AND LISTEN TO ME....I LOVE YOU." She opened the door and looked at him in shock."....you what?"

"...That's right..I said it..I love you."

".....you really are a jerk you know that......you think I would fall for that and just take you back?"

" Not really...I just wanted to say that....that's all....I'll be going now." He was about to walk away but a hand stopped him. he looked back to see Ryofu in tears yet again. "....Your such a jerk....damn it.....your a real asshole.......a real sick bastard." She pulled him in and kissed him with all the passion and desire she could muster. "...But your my sick bastard."

"Ryofu I wanted to say that I love you in my own way...your bond with me gives me power...a power unrivaled by anyone else even Sasuke. Your special to me...just my Hakufu and Hinata. You mean a lot to me...you really do."

"..Naruto....you jerk c'mere." She pulled him in and slammed him on her couch again and laid on top of here. "Ryofu...I just want you know that I never hated you...well at least not all the time."

"Naruto....I didn't mean those things I said...I'm faithful to you. You just play hard to get to often...Just this once I would want to live out a fantasy with you. You know your all I dream about when I am asleep at night. Your always so gentle and caring. The way you would always tell me what you wanted me to do. Naruto I have always dreamed of this, A night when you and I would be together under a moonlit night in my bedroom making sweet love til the sun came up. And you woke up I would just smother you with kisses which made you giggle like a school girl."

"I don't know about all that....But if you want to...I could let you live out thing..Just ONE thing Ryofu." He joked.

"Okay my love... Then I want you to say that you need me...say you can't live without me...that I'm everything to you."

"Ryofu you mean the world to me. You just one of many reasons why I fight....Ryofu by loving the village I love you...your precious to me."

"Naruto you are everything to me. You are my reason for living. I love you from the bottom of my heart. Your are my all...I give myself only to you my true love..My fox boy." She giggle. Naruto let out a laugh which accompanied her little laugh. "So am I still gay Ryofu?"

"No...Am I still a lesbian Naruto?"

"Well...I don't know." He joked again

"Naruto your such a naughty boy."

"Well that's makes you a perv."

"Oh yeah...Take this." She started to tickle and ran for her bed. "Hey that's cheating Ryofu."

"What are you gonna do, Punish me..I'm right here..Come get me big boy." She gave him playful cat like growl at him.

"That's it...Get over here." And with that they ran around the room and Naruto was pinned down as Ryofu began to tickle him. He of course as defending himself. Both laughed until they stopped and looked at each other. "....Naruto....now that we are here and it's late....do you want to at least sleep with me tonight?"

"Well I have to leave soon. I mean Sasuke might be there already."

"Then let me do this for you." She kissed him. Her pecked trailing from the nape of his neck to his waistline. She stopped at his zipper and undid it with her mouth. "Naruto I want to please you..This won't count at real sex but at least I could do this much...close your eyes and just relax." She went diving for him (A/N: If you get this innuendo add it to your review.)

"Okay...Well I have them clo-Whoa there. Whoa...ohh...my god what are you...ohhhh crap. Holy shit that's good."

They spent the rest of the night with Naruto learning the new meaning to the phrase: Don't speak

**Elsewhere**

Kaku and Kazuma where in her room, She was sitting down with Kazuma's head in between her legs. (A/N: I know it's wrong but it was not my fault. I had girl look at this as a draft and she added this part.) She moaned savagely as Kazuma's head was bobbing slightly "Oh yes...lick me more..oh god...Kazuma use your tongue more....oh yes."

"Yes master." Kaku was entering ecstasy as she grabbed the boy's hair and guided him to where she liked it. "Oh yes...Kazuma...oh good boy....mmmmnn right there...oh yes your so good....oh fuck..I'm gonna....I'm gonna......I'm gonna..AAAHHHH?!?!" She got her satisfaction and plopped to the pillow and pulled him up. "Good boy Kazuma....you know your way around a woman....Now drop them and get on the covers. We are going for round two. And this time I want nice and ready."

"Yes master Kaku." He took off his cloths and sat next to Kaku. She pulled him down and had him straddle her waist. "What are you waiting for..Make me feel good slave."

As he got in Karin barged through the door. "Karin what is it now? Can't you see I'm busy here."

"Excuse me but Sasuke wants Kazuma to deliver his letter the leaf...and I wanted to have a turn at him."

"Well Let me finish here then you can take the boy."

"On second thought Sasuke can wait a little longer. We got time. Move over I'm coming in." She jumped next to Kaku and Kazuma got out of sheets. "Miss Karin?"

"Just Karin honey."

"Did I say you could stop boy?"

"No master Kaku." She pulled him back into the sheets and she moaned slightly. "Oh...good...deeper...it's reach deep inside me...Kazuma don't stop. Oh yes...I can feel it..mmmm It feel so big inside me." She was grabbing his head and had him suck on her breast.

"Hey don't hog all the fun...Kazuma do me too." She took his hand and made him knead her breast. " When your done please me too."

"Yes Karin."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

.....I know what your thinking..like I said that last part was done by a woman I sent this draft to..not my idea. She's kind of a pervert but I figured it would make for a good ecchi scene. Never thought she would go this far.

Next time: Valley of the end! Son of a

OMAKE TIME

Ukitsu: Hello everyone Ukitsu here. I am joined today with the the leaf's handsome devil Rock lee

Lee: It is god to be here Ukitsu

Ukitsu: Okay so first things first. What are you to Naruto?

Lee: I am Naruto's friend and comrade. His spirit of youth is something to be admired by all

Ukitsu: Your team is Tenten and Neji right?

Lee: That is correct.

Ukitsu:And your sensei and Maito Gai right?

Lee: he is my role model

Ukitsu: It shows in you Lee. One last thing. If you would date one battle vixen who would it be and why?

Lee: Kakoen Myosai is my choice bar none. She just has spirit I have come to admire. I would like to spar with her just once

Ukitsu: Thank you lee

Lee: It is m pleasure. (As he get's out the studio he is attacked by a woman with a Chinese style dress)

Lee: How dare you attack me you..who are you?

Kakoen: Your opponent..and if you win your date.

Lee: I accept you challenge woman. Prepare yourself.

Ukitsu: Our last interview is with Chou'un Shinryuu and the hero Naruto Uzumaki. See ya next time^ ^.


	25. Valley of the end:Son of a!

**Ch.25:Valley of the end! Son of a**

We are almost coming to our climatic end readers. Just a few more chaps and I take a while off. a lot of reviews about the last chap. Ryofu is really popular. I guess I am kind of glad I came up with this. Thank you guys for sticking through this and helping me make such wonderful story

This one's for you guys...my fans.

Let us begin shall we?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto had gotten up from his bed. He noticed that he was back in his house. He summarized that after Ryofu and he fell alseep she may have taken him home. He knew she didn't live far from him. He got up and heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" No one answered. "Hmm...Hello?....Hey ...your still there...who is it?" He walked over the door and saw a note on his floor mat. He opened it.

_To Naruto Uzumaki,_

_Sasuke is waiting for you at the valley of the end..Come there now. Make sure you come alone or he says he is gonna demolish your home and those around you._

_P.S: Tell your girls that if they interfere they will die by his hand. _

"Damn you Sasuke Uchiha..Alright...I'm there...and you can bet I'll be alone." He got on his cloths and ran out the door. Outside the door the entire villagers were outside the building. They parted like the red sea and started chanting. "Naruto...Naruto...Naruto...Naruto....Naruto." As they chanted he walked down as people stuck their hands. He shook all of them as best he could as he continued his path to destiny. When he got to the near end he saw several figures at the gates. The chanting of the crowd began to increase in volume. He saw all of his friends there waiting for him.

"Guys...What are you doing here?"

"For once I actually wanna be here Naruto." Shikamaru sighed Ino and Chouji nodded.

"Yeah man we're your pals bro. We can't just let you go without saying goodbye." Kiba said as he raised his fist. Naruto also noticed hoe Ukitsu was on top of Akamaru like he was a dog mount. She smiled at Naruto. "Master you can do it. I know your stronger than that asshole, My Kiba said so."

"Your Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah...I'll tell you when you get back."Kiba replied. Naruto surveyed the rest of the scene. He saw Kan'u approach him and kneel before him. "Kan'u.."

"Naruto when you return us Toushi are in need of your assistance. So do come back alive.....Future Hokage of the leaf."

"...Kan'u...guys...I will come back...AND I WILL BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE!" The crowd cheered Just then Ryofu, Hinata, and Hakufu came up to him and looked at him. Ryofu was the first to speak. "..Naruto...what ever you do...come back to us...alive...I won't forgive you if you died on me."

"Naruto you can do it..I believe in you." Hinata spoke next

"No matter what happens..We will be here for you...waiting....we all will....and not just us....but your home...We love you Naruto....Now Show that Sasuke how wrong he is." She raised her fist in the air. The crowd did the same and shouted. He turned to the crowd and addressed them.

"Fellow villagers of the leaf..This is a day we will forever remember as our day of triumph over tyranny. Over injustice, over evil, Over our pasts. We will walk to a brighter future with our heads held high. For those doubters who mock our resolve will know that we are better then ever. We will grow from this and grow stronger then ever before. We will show all those who see us as nothing more than all talk that we all not go quietly into the night..WE WILL NOT VANISH WITHOUT A FIGHT. WE'RE GOING TO LIVE ON, WE ARE GOING TO BECOME STRONGER...AND WE WILL BRING PEACE...WE WILL WIIIIIIIIIN?!?!?!" The crowd cheered as they chanted his name but this time added "The Sixth Hokage" to the end of it. Flinging his cape to seem cool he walked away from the village with his head to the sun when he was about to vanish into the sun he turned back to see the three girls standing next to each other. They took their hands in each other and smiled. He smiled and then walked into to his destiny. Ryofu looked at Hinata and Hakufu. "Girls....Let us pray for his safe return." They bowed their heads and closed to eyes.

While all this was going Konan stood out of sight and looking on as Naruto got farther away from the village. She just stared at him. "Naruto Uzumaki....you have no idea what your getting into...and Neither does Sasuke." She then vanished ina flurry of leaves.

Sasuke, Kazuma and Karin were at the valley of the end waiting for Naruto to show up. He had just gotten there and sat on a boulder. Kazuma was sitting on Karin's lap while she was laying head on his back. Kazuma was now completely submissive.

"Ummm....Sasuke..why did you pick this place?" Kazuma asked

"It's were I fought Naruto for the first time..funny when we did meet here I had him unconscious as I was completely messed up. Back then I was only interested in one thing. Getting to Itachi and ending his life."

"Oh...So what made you change your mind?" Kazuma asked again. Sasuke turned to him. "I didn't change my mind. By doing this I am one step closer to Itachi, By killing the nine tailed fox I can get him to come out of his shell."

Just then Kaku appeared and bowed to Sasuke. "My lord, He is approaching and he is completely alone."

"Make sure he gets here...If possible take him here yourself."

"Yes my lord..Come boy." He got off and walked to Kaku. "Coming master." The two ran to go meet with Naruto. Karin walked over and straddled his waist. "Hey...you know we really don't need that little boy anymore..He served his purpose."

"Not really...I still need him to fulfill his role."

"Which is?" She asked as began to undress. " Leverage."

"Oh...your gonna try to use black mail...Say before you kill him can I have some fun with him? I want to spill his blood on me."

"Karin you have some sick fetishes you know that?"

"You know you like it that way....I just want to see that the last he ever sees is a pretty face...As I rub his blood on me."

"....Whatever..after I kick his ass you can have your fun."

"Yay...now...Time for your little whore to get to work." She kneeled down to Sasuke.

As Kaku was entering a clearing she saw a dark figure toward her. She and the boy slowly walked over it. Kaku laid down pulled the boy next to her " Stay here...I am going to find out if that is our target."

"Yes master..I'll wait here." She turned to kiss the boy. " Good....Maybe if you're on your best I could be more lenient to you little Kazuma." She goy up and walked to where the figure was. It stopped and ran to her. She put her hand out in front and activated he Rin'negan. The figure just vanished." What?"

"Banshou Tennin." She felt a force pull her and finally met am arm choking her. "You surprise me Kaku. When I gave you use over the Shinra Tensei I would have guessed that you would get rid of Sasuke for me. But it appears that you have failed to reach my expectations."

"Pein.....Well well well Looks like I finally get to exact my revenge. " She raised her leg to kick him away and put her hand out. "Shinra Tensei." It pushed Pein away from her. He got up and just put his hand out again. "Now let me show you the true power of The Rin'negan. Banshou Tennin." She felt herself getting pulled and then flung into a nearby tree. She charged up a chi ball and threw it at him. "Shinra Tensei." Pein spoke forcing the ball back to her and sending her tumbling across the forest. Kazuma saw this and just remained hidden.

"Kaku you are a fool...Sasuke will only bring chaos..Destruction and distort is something this world can do without." He pulled out a black chakra blade. "Your revenge is nothing more and a pipe dream. A incompetent meaning to satisfy your malicious nature. That is why you can never beat me."

"You bastard. Lord Sasuke has been wronged for so long. I will not let his lust for blood go unquenched. You took away Toutaku...Now I will kill you and the rest of the Akatsuki."

"You think your pain or his pain is equivalent to my own?..You know nothing of revenge. This to me is nothing but a farce. A hopeless attempt to get attention." He walked away, Kaku seeing an opportunity put her hand out one last time. "Shinra."

"Chibaku Tensei." He forged a dome of rocks to seal her inside and tossed the blade at the center. It connected and blood is see dripping down the hilt."

"Heh....Kaku you failed my test...You have failed greatly." He walked away but stopped to look at some bushes. "You...boy...come here." Kazuma was scared. How did this guy know he was here the whole time? He was trembling. "Don't be afraid boy...But she is not dead..I suggest you run away. Find what you were looking for and escape this. You have suffered enough." He got up and started to speak. "Umm...Who are you...are you saying I'm free?"

"Yes..I set you free and I expect nothing in return..But to not show your face around here again unless you have a death wish."

"Thank you mister...Thank you." He ran as fast as he can. Pein looked on as the boy disappeared from sight. " That boy reminded me of when I was alone..Nostlagic really." He walked away from the scene as the dome crumbled. Kaku was indeed alive but barely breathing. The blade pierced her stomach and stuck her to the tree. She was dying slowly but surely.

"....Pein.....you....will...pay for this....I swear it......" Her eyes closed slowly and she fell unconscious. Nothing was left but sounds of birds chirpuing and crows cawing.

Naruto was almost at the sight. When he heard footsteps approach him. When he heard the noise he turned and took out a kunai. "Who's there?" Suddenly stared at a small teen boy badly beaten and bruised. He turned to meet Naruto and stood there like deer in a headlights.

"...Uh oh...please don't hurt me..I'll be good."

"Relax kid..what are you doing out here?"

"I am running away from someone."

"Really who?"

"My former master...She was a terrible woman..She killed my parents and took me as a slave. She did horrible things to me..She made me do bad things...terrible things...That's why I have to get out of here!"

"Wait wait...who killed your parents?"

"Ummmm her name was..Kaku."

"...Say that again."

"Kaku...Master Kaku...she took me away." Naruto's hand clenched which made the boy flinch. "...You monster....killing someone's family and abducting an innocent child?....That's low....Listen kid you know how to get to the leaf village?"

"Yes I do..That's where I am going."

"Here....take this paper and deliver it to Gramma Tsunade okay?"

"Yes sir...Your really nice."

"Yeah I know.. Now get going." Naruto shooed him but he stood still and shook. " Kid what's wrong..get going."

"....No....no....why.....impossible....but....NOO!" He closed his eyes."

"Kid what's wrong tell me."

"Look behind you." Turned to meet a fist to his face. He skidded across the floor and got up with his knife in hand. "What the....you....you bitch."

"Naruto....Hi...Kazuma would you come here for a second." The boy stepped away. "..I'm not going back...Pein...he set me free."

"Pein?......Nagato." Naruto said to himself. Just as the boy was about to run away he was stopped by Karin who knocked the boy out.

"No...Karin let go of him."

"If you want to save his life Naruto follow me...Sasuke wants to see you." She lept off and Naruto dashed after her. When they made it Karin dropped the boy off next to her feet and put a knife to his head. Naruto stopped to see Karin with the knife and Sasuke standing next to her and smirking.

"So loser you finally showed up."

"Sasuke....your sick to have a hostage in order to get me to give in."

"The boy here serves Kaku Bunwa. It would be a shame if she would not have her entertainment with her. Even I don't agree with it."

"Kaku Bunwa is dead." They turned to see Pein with a body in his hand. He threw it at Sasuke's feet. He recognized it. "Sasuke Uchiha you are not to harm Naruto Uzumaki. I need him to bring peace to this war-torn land."

"Nagato....I thought I told you not to interfere."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to harm my chance for order." He put out his hand and stared at Sasuke. He activated his Sharingan. "Chibaku Tensei."Sasuke saw rocks form around him and were closing on.

"Sasuke..NO?!?" Karin pushed him out of the way and she was encased in the dome of rocks. "Foolish woman." He closed his fist and the rocks came together and blood spewed from the outside. Naruto just stared at the sheer power he was putting out. Sasuke looked on as another person died in front of him. He grew angry at Nagato who put his hand out once again. "Shinra Tensei." He sent a force to Sasuke which pushed him into a boulder. Naruto went to Nagato and stood in front of him. "Nagato leave him to me...I didn't ask for you to help me. This is my fight..BEAT IT."

"Sasuke is a threat to my chance for a brighter future Naruto. He must die." Just then Nagato saw Sasuke jump up and was about to hit Naruto with a Chidori.

"DIIIIE!?!?" Naruto turned and kicked him away. He made a cross with his hands. " Shadow clone jutsu." out popped two clones, He bit his thumb and madea flurry of hand signs. "Reverse summoning jutsu." His clones were sent away. "I'm gonna do this my own way." He closed his eyes. "And your going down Sasuke." He opened his eyes and they changed. They were frog like now. He had entered sage mode. Nagato also made a flurry of hand signs and put his hand on the ground. "Summoning jutsu." He summoned a woman with red short hair and piercings just like Nagato. "Animal realm. You must guard Naruto from Sasuke's jutsu."

"Understood." She put her hand to the ground. "Summoning jutsu." Out popped a 30 foot snake with the Rin'negan and made it's way Next to Naruto.

"Naruto I am able can see everything the snake can. I will know when he will use genjutsu."

"Nagato I said I can take him." Sasuke came out with several snakes lunging at him. He again performed his shadow clone jutsu. Two were produced and they began to form a large spinning, shrieking disc. He held it above his head. "Windstyle: Rasen-shuriken." He tossed the disc and it sliced threw all of his serpents and exploded right as it hit a cliff. Sasuke dodged the attack and was stunned by his new jutsu." Was that a more powerful version of his favorite jutsu?" He said to himself. All of a sudden he saw a Rhino with the Rin'negan charge at him. Sasuke charged at it and ran the sword square threw it's head. the beast had fallen and slid past him and poofed away. He saw the woman Nagato managed to summon with her hand on the floor. Immediately he went after it with his blade drawn and electricity coming from it. "Chidori Current." He ran wit his blade but a force pushed him away again. He got up and saw Nagato with his hand out again. "But..how..her eye's were looking at the ground."

"My Rin'negan grants me the power of shared vision. I can see what my other realms can as long as they posses the Rin'negan as well...your eyes are no match for my own."

"Oh....I see.....so to hit you...I just have to blind some of you." Nagato raised his eye brow. Sasuke turned to the snake and made a flurry of hand signs." Firestyle:Grand fire dragon jutsu." A giant flame spewed forth and devoured the snake. He turned his eyes to the girl and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. "Amaterasu." Black flame engufled the woman and she was reduced to nothing but ash. Nagato grew stunned and put his hand on the ground but Sasuke ran to him and ran his knee to his stomach. Naruto saw an opportunity and charged his next attack using only one clone while the other one vanished. The Rasengan was now expanding in size and was about 15 feet in diameter.

"Sage tech: Giant ball Rasengan." He threw the ball at Sasuke who just out his hands out and ran lightning through it. "Lightning shield." Electricity surrounded his body and it deflected the attack and was negated. Naruto gritted his teeth. Sasuke just smirked at him. "two against one...Kind of unfair but I like a good challenge."

"Shut up Sasuke your too stupid allowed to talk. "

"Heh big talk from you Naruto. Your new ability lack the power to defeat me..Maybe's it's because you thought your pathetic with your so called home would be enough to stop me."

"You shut the fuck up Sasuke. I am stronger then you could ever imagine. The village was your home too. I going to prove it by killing you."

"I'd like to see you try loser."

"Your the wish you would take back those words Sasuke."

"THEN BRING IT. SHOW ME HOW STRONG YOUR PATHETIC BONDS ARE?!?!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT." His clone then ran to him and he put his hand out. This time he formed a ball of energy. "I call this next jutsu from Naruto ninja hand book. Windstyle: RASENKEN." He shot his hands out and a beam shot toward Sasuke. He bit his thumb and put them in the ground. "Double Rashoumon." Two big gates came in front him and the beam connected it the barriers and disintegrated into nothing. Nagato also took his chance and put his hands together. "Chibaku tensei." He opened his hands and a black ball was shot out next to Sasuke. The force pulling rocks together and encasing him in it.

"Naruto..Finish him off."

"Yeah yeah yeah I got it. Here goes." He put his hands out for another Rasengan. "Sage tech: Giant ball Rasengan." He shot the giant ball and it collided with the stone dome and it exploded. The blast evaporating water and uprooting trees. It was a massive blast, Consuming every plant an rock in it's wake. when the explosion finally let up Naruto was back to normal with his sage chakra used up. He came to Nagato and smirked. "There...now what was it you wanted to talk to me about." Nagato smiled. But his face changed to one of shock as he turned to see Sasuke behind him smirking an chuckling. Naruto saw that he had ran his blade through his heart. "You two need to know the diiference between reality and fantasy. You were both caught in my genjutsu the entire time. You were hard Naruto since you had a tough chakra."

"NAGATO....NOOOO!?!?!" Sasuke pulled the his sword and a scream was heard from far away. "Heh looks like I killed the last puppet. When god realm dies, so does the real Nagato."

"Sasuke...you bastard."

"heh you know you should be thanking me. I just saved you from dieing by his hands. If they got your demon they would take over the world with it and all the tailed demons."

"LIAR...All he wanted was peace...PEACE....and you just had to fuck that up. YOU MONSTER." His eyes then changed, this time to the fox eyes Sasuke knew too well. "Looks like I got it out again. Okay Naruto show me your true power. SHOW ME IF YOUR BONDS HELP YOU NOW."

"SASUKEEEEEE!" He ran to him and swung maniacally at him clawing and kicking at him. Sasuke's eyes were able to read his moves and predict his speed. Naruto pressed his attack further while Sasuke just toyed with him.

"Your weak Naruto. Where was that power I saw before we got here? Where was that power I saw when I last fought you? C'MON FOX SHOW ME YOUR REAL POWER!"

"SHUT UUUUUP!" Naruto grew even more angrier, his aura now pulsating around him. Red chakra encased him as his power was rising. Sasuke just ran to him all he had. He beat to within an inch of his life. Every time thought the fox managed to heal his injuries. " Naruto why won't you DIE?!"

"Grrrrr....RRRAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" He went on all fours and ran to Sasuke landing a blow to his face. He skipped across the dirt and into the water, Sasuke hit it like a skipping stone and laid on top of it. He pushed himself up and and regained his balance. He had remembered how to balance himself on water while Naruto walked on it like it was solid dirt. He came an oaa fours and growled at Sasuke.

"Heh that was quite a punch Naruto. But you held back." He widened his eyes and ran chakra to his eyes. "DON'T HOLD BACK BOY. LET ME SE THE REAL YOU, THE REAL LONE MOSTER WHICH HAS UNDENIABLE POWER."

"SASUKEEEEEE?!!" His aura was replaced with a bubble chakra surfacing itself and forming the ears and one tail. It swung wildly from one side to the other.

"Heh...There it is....the fox...Now for release eight more tails...Let's see how much I can piss him off." He drew his sword and ran lightning through. "Chidori current." He ran to Naruto with his lightning blade and thrusted it to the fox boy. Naruto used his tail to push Sasuke diarming him and sent him crashing into a cliff . Naruto cocked his hand back and threw a chakra claw at him. Sasuke dodged every attempt the giant hand had to try to clasp him. When he had a break he made a rooster hand sign and put his thumb and index finger together at his mouth. "Firestyle: phoenix flower jutsu." He shot multiple tiny fireballs at Naruto who ran on all fours evading the flaming orbs coming at him. He strafed left and right and swung his claw at Sasuke which landed scratch his shirt off and left three cuts into his chest. Naruto pressed his attacks while Sasuke bareky kept up.

"Your not leaving this place alive Naruto. I can guarantee you that."

"ENOUGH....STOP IT...STOP TORMENTING YOU FUUUCK!!" He clawed and kicked at Sasuke with blinding speed, Sasuke just activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. "Amaterasu." Black flame engulfed Naruto and he plopped to the ground. Sasuke just stared as his opponent while he burned alive. He turned away when he heard a growl from behind him.

"What?"

"I told you....YOUR NOT GONNA WIN WITH ME....I WILL KILL YOU!!" The flames vanished revealing Naruto as two taiks now swung around behind him.

"What..two tails...But Amaterasu should have killed you!"

"I'm the vessel for the Nine tailed fox. Not some upstart rookie. It's gonna take more that the ultimate ninjutsu to beat me."

"Then how about this. TSUKYOMI." He stared at Naruto with his Mangekyo still active. Naruto held his head and screamed in agony. Naruto's screams of agony slowly turning to laughs of a mad man. "Thanks to the fox inside me I am immune to ninjutsu. You know that in order to break genjutsu another person must pass their chakra to you to disrupt the flow. since the foxes chakra was affected I just passed my chakra with his and I am invulnerable to your sharingan eyes."

"So you mastered your fox's well. But how many tails can you control before you go berserk Naruto?"

"Wanna fond out." He crossed his arms together and yelled out, Another tail then sprouted and three tails were swinging wildly from side to side.

"Impressive...But it will not save you Naruto." He put his hand out and gathered lightning chakra. "CHIDORI."

Naruto put his hand out and form his jutsu. "RASENGAN." The two jumped up and they collided both jutsu and met with a massive explosion. It covered much of the area and decimating everything in it's path. When the dust settled there was crater about a mile and a half a mile wide in diameter. Sasuke was panting as well as Naruto. Only Naruto plopped to the floor and his eyes were getting heavy. Sasuke saw his blade still plunged to the ground. He took it out and stood in front of Naruto.

"Your bonds only weaken you Naruto...you said you were going to show me how strong your ties with others were..In the end I bested you...and with your death...comes the destruction of the village hidden in the leaves. Naruto Uzumaki...Meet thy doom." He raised his blade, Before he plunged it he saw two green ball and a blue ball rush toward him. He saw how fast they approach him and dodged them before they exploded on the ground behind him.

"What the...who the hell are you?"

"You tried to kill my true love..I won't forgive you." One spoke.

"I WON'T LET YOU LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON NARUTO."

"You touch my fox boy..and I'll rip your heart out." Naruto opened his eyes to see three feminine figures and shouted to him. "DON'T DO IT. RUN AWAY..YOUR NO MATCH FOR HIM!"

"We know." They all said in unison.

Naruto's eyes cleared up and saw they Hakufu, Hinata, and Ryofu standing in front of him. They all had the same thing on. Short skirts which did nothing to hide their pink panties. A while short blouse which revealed much of their cleavage and headbands wrapped around their necks. Ryofu, Hinata and Hakufu turned and smiled at him.

"Didn't we tell you we would always protect you?" Ryofu joked

"Yeah Naruto we won't let you go. You still have to become Hokage." Hakufu proudly spoke out

"Naruto I won't let Sasuke touch another hair on your head." Hinata proclaimed with her hand on her hip.

"Guys.........." He closed his eyes and smiled. "Thank you....I love you guys."

"We love you too." They said in unison. They turned to Sasuke who was laughing maniacally. "Hah this is rich. You can't fight your own battles so you send your bitches to fight for you...Your even more pathetic then I thought.

"Watch it punk. Naruto is my true love, You not gonna hurt him anymore." Hakufu too her stance

"Sasuke Uchiha your not gonna fool me when comes to my Byakugan." Hinata activated her eyes.

"Heh at least he has people..what do you have...NOTHING!" She put her palm face the sky and her fist behind her back ( A/N: Lee taught her too..WTF O_O)

"This is gonna be fun."

"HERE WE COOOOOME." They ran face first into the battle of their lives.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ZOMG another cliff hanger..This is getting interesting. W are almost done here guys. Just a few more chappy here and there. oh and I hope you like the way I introed the girls. It was inspired by a book I glanced at called. " Koi koi 7." ^ ^.

Next time: Seal release..Dad what are you doing this time

See ya next time ^ ^.


	26. Seal Release:Dad what are you doing?

**Ch.26:Seal Release:Dad what are you doing this time?**

Wow this is a big title. I mean damn. Never thought I would come up with such monstrous intro to this story. Reviews are still going strong and a lot of support for the last chap. In the good words and I qoute"Hell hath on fury like a woman's scorn."

Let us begin shall we?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"C'mon guys, Let's go." Ryofu cried out as she was addressing the other girls. Hinata was obeying Sasuke's demands to leave him alone and Hakufu wanted him to do it on his own terms._

_"But Ryofu even if you say that Naruto is only going to get mad."Hinata_

_"Hinata what if he's in trouble? you know Sasuke's got his little sluts with him. I say we go over there and kick som ass."_

_"As much as I like to agree with you Hinata's right, We have to believe that Naruto is going to win."_

_"But I can't shake this feeling like something bad is going ot happen."_

_"Ryofu we know how you feel but Naruto's has gone through worse then this. We have to trust that he's going to win at all costs." Ryofu just gave out an angry sigh._

_"You know what fine. I'm going where he is, you can follow if you want, But I know when thing are gonna get ugly, I just have to be there, I know it, but obviously you two fraidy cats are too scared to save someone you love, I'm outta here." She walked out the door, "I'm coming Naruto..Please wait for me." She got out and was walking when she heard her name called."Ryofu wait...."_

_"What now? Came to stop me?" Ryofu asked._

_"No....we can't let you have him all to yourself." Ryofu 180'd to see Hinata and Hakufu looking at her with smiled and looks of determination. "We're going to make sure you don't monopolize him you know."_

_"That's right. Ryofu Naruto wouldn't forgive us if you got hurt." Hinata stated_

_"...Guys...alright..but we better do this with style." She took them back inside and dressed them in the attire that would speak we "We are sexy badasses that will kick your ass and look good doing it."_

**To the valley**

"HERE WE COOOME!" They all ran to Sasuke who just put his hands on the ground. "Firestyle:Blast burn" A torrents of flames came toward the three girls. Hinata got out in front and began he defense. "Protective eight trigrams:sixty four palms." Her hands started to move so fast that it formed a chakra shield that stopped the Tsunami of fire in it's tracks. 'NOW YOU TWO GET HIM."

"SENJUKEN TENSEI." Ryofu shot her fist out and and a tornado like force came ravaging straight for the Uchiha. "Heh too easy. Mangekyo Sharingan." He looked at the tornado and it vanished, Hakufu came out of it and slammed a fist straight to Sasuke bottom jaw. It sent him flying into the dirt. As he got up he ran his hand across it and saw blood was drawn. "Heh...I get it...Ryofu used that attack to cover you so you could get close...Very good you three...but this ends here." He made a rat,rooster,ran,dragon,and snake hand signs. "Thunderstyle: Magnet pulse." Electricity came from around his body and shot toward Hakufu. She flipped to the side evading the bolts of lightning coming at her. Ryofu saw an opening at his side and went for it.

"TAKE THIS!!" She charged up a chi ball and ran it to his side. he plopped to the floor and the vanished in a poof of smoke. "What..a shadow clone?"

"Glad you know what that was....Now here's the real deal FIRESTYLE:FIREBALL JUTSU." She looked behind her and saw a giant flame ball kereening straight for her. She went wide eyed as the fireball almost hit it's mark. At the last minute it struck a force which made it dissipate. Ryofu saw Hinata with her hands half burned and her Byakugan still active. "I got your back Ryofu. Go get 'em" She smiled at Hinata. "Thank you Hinata."

"What are friends for? Now get going. we have battle to win."

"Right girlfriend. Let's kick some ass." They ran to Sasuke. Hinata grabbed Ryofu's hand nad tossed her as hard as she can. Ryofu was flying to Sasuke,She had a boot with his name on it. When she was about to connect it he grabbed her leg ans slammed her to the ground. Sasuke took out a kunai knife that would have ended her life. But Hakufu disarmed him with a kick to his wrist.

All the while Naruto was trying to get up, he struggled to find his balance and ended up falling again. "damn it...I can't help them.....No i have to try...I can't forgive myself if I let them die...I won let that happen..I WON'T" He got up and grabbed his arm. He only walked a few feet before collapsing on his front. he could only look now as his friends were giving it their all for him. ".....I have to try to get up...I know I can do it...I know I can do it..." He tried one more time but fell on his face again. "Fuck...I can't get up....You guys... hold on just a bit longer...."

"HAAAA!!" Hinata came at Sasuke with her fingers aiming for a chakra point. She missed as he used her head to gain some altitude. "Nice try, But Byakugan is no match for Sharingan." He made another series of hand sign. "summoning jutsu." Out came a giant snake lunging at Hinata.

"Uh oh." she looked on as the snake was now making it's way to her. But before it bit down Ryofu Managed to plunge a chi blast right in it's head making a whole and killing the beast.

"Thank you Ryofu."

"What are friends for Hinata."

"Impressive you two...But did you notice something while we were fighting the whole time?" they all looked at each other and saw they were up against a giant boulder behind them. "what are you talking about?" Ryofu Demanded

"I'm talking about this. " He took out strung shuriken and threw them at the three girls. They missed completely."

"hah you missed loser. those eyes of your must be bad."

"Oh ye of little faith."

"what?" The girls saw the shuriken come from the other side and saw it made a circle around them, They noticed the string was touching thier bodies. The shuriken came around several times before they struck the boulder binding them together.

"Err..I can't move." Hakufu spoke out. Her attempt to free herself

"That's the idea stupid." He grinned with the the wire now in his mouth.

"HEY DON'T CALL ME STUPID?!?!" Hakufu yelled.

"Then how about dead. FIRESTYLE: DRAGON FIRE JUTSU." The flames spewed forth engulfing all three of them in a an instant. The three of them gave out an ear piercing scream.

"NNOOOOOO.....SASUUKEE?!?!" Naruto looked on in horror as the fire was burning the boulder to cinders. When the flames cleared up he saw that there was nothing there.

"What...They are gone?"

"Like I said..Your eyes need some readjusting Sas-GAY." He turned to see the two girls gathering chi in Hinata's hands. She was getting ready for her special jutsu.

"This is for Naruto Uzumaki..RASENSHOU." She shot out the ball of energy and connected with Sasuke's belly. It exploded on impact.

"Yeah we did it..We got him.

"Good call Hinata with those shadow clones."

"I learned from the best." She looked at Naruto who was stunned to say the least. "Wow you guys that was totally cool." the three rushed to see him and they helped him up.

"Well well...Looks like we are the one's doing the saving...Now let's go home guys.

"THUNDERSTYLE: MOCK DARKNESS." All four were struck by a lighting bolt which hit hard. The plopped to the ground with onr lying next to the other."

Naruto saw Sasuke in front of him and went wide eyed. "But how...that was Hinata's best attack."

"A mind transfer jutsu Naruto. they didn't hit me. He pointed to a smoking figure not moving at all

"No......you mean to say that."

"Kazuma had his uses...and he fulfilled his purpose." Just then a red bubbling aura came around him again. Sasuke saw this and smirked. "Now we begin again."

"Saaaaaasukeeeeeeee!!" He got up and came on all fours again. He ran to Sasuke who just sided step in front of him. Naruto turned back to see him wit his sword drawn. Sasuke then made a cross with his hands. "Shadow clone jutsu." out popped out two more Sasuke clones came with their blades above their heads

"Tell me Naruto how much to these people mean to you...How strong is your tie with them?...Tell me Naruto....How much of a bond do you have with these women?"

"if you lay a single finger on any of them I'll kill you where you stand Sasuke."

"Oh....then I guess they mean a lot to you." The girls looked at Naruto who was in his foxes cloak. his one tail now swinging furiously.

"Naruto....don't worry about us....do what you have to do....beat him."

"Fox boy just forget us and go...We'll be fine..Just go."

"Don't mind us..we'll be okay....Naruto."

"SASUKE LET THEM GO."

"Or what?"

"NOOOOO....DON'T HURT THEM." Too late, all three Sasuke plunged their swords in and twisted it. There was no way to tell where they were hit or if Sasuke stabbed them in a vital organ

"...Heh....too easy." As Sasuke spoke those words began to shake. Naruto in a fit of rage unleashed his power in a giant red explosion. Sasuke saw that naruto was now transformed gaining seven tails. The skeleton was now more refined and some blood vessel's were seen pulsating around him. The beast gave out a loud roar.

it gathered it's tails to point at it's mouth and gathered small balls of energy in front of it's mouth. Sasuke stared and jumped a safe distance away landing on top of the mountain head.

"He can't get me from here." He was wrong. The beast released the energy beam and shot at Sasuke. He jumped out of the way and it demolished the statue of a man with his hand out like a hand sign. The rocks crumbling down as Sasuke ran along side it.

'Such power...and he only has seven tails...How strong can he get once the seal is broken?"

His question was answered once the fox grew another tail. This time the beast gained a considerable so much as looking down on Sasuke from 20 stories above. The had muscles growing around the body and the snout and ear were now visible.

"Eight tails....Almost there..just one more."

As if he heard it the beast roared even harder causing a massive earth quake. The blue sky now glowing dark and eeire. Meanwhile Naruto was kneeled down in front of the cage and stared at the tag.

"It's so tempting to pull it off....but if I do will be myself....I don't know...I don't know anything anymore....I want to do it...But what I do and made the biggest mistake of my life."

The foxes eyes stared at Naruto and began to speak at him. "**Do it boy...Pull it off...you know you want to...Set me free and I will exact revenge for you...Just pull off the seal and Let me do what I do best kid." **

As Naruto was about to pull the seal an arm pulled it away.

"What?"

"**Aww damn close." **The beast slunk away. " **You guys are such ingrates I swear..Last time I try to help this boy out."**

Naruto turned around to see Minato behind him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Dad?"

"Naruto I am ashamed of you. You would stoop so low as to pull this off and release the one deity I killed myself for sealing?"

"Like I have a choice."

"You do have a choice son. What happened to showing Sasuke's just how strong your relationships were to him?"

"Dad I can't win unless I use this."

"You wrong...you do have the power..You haven't used it yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about your power of the heart Naruto...The power you have that others give you...You know why you inspire people Naruto?"

"Yeah...why is that?"

"It's the power you have to put faith in others. They grant you strength to prevail over any obstacle, any problem. It is the power only you have."

"But what if it's not enough?"

"It is enough..That power is more than enough to change the future and determine the outcome of this battle Naruto."

"...I don't know."

"Son there is nothing to know. Just rely on your heart...It will come to you..you just need to let it in. Let it overwhelm you with light and life. It will grant you unimaginable power."

".....What if I fail father...what if I lose?"

"You can't doubt yourself have to believe in yourself, That alone will grant you the power to defeat Sasuke...You just need to believe in it and yourself."

"Your right dad...I don't need the fox..I don't need him to beat Sasuke...I just need to beleive it...To put my faith in it."

**"You'll be back...They always come back."**

**"**Would you shut up in there." They both said in unison. The fox just chuckled. "**Aww a father son moment...a crappy one but one nonetheless."**

**"**Okay son...You know what to do...Concentrate...and let it come to you."

"Got it...Dad."

Outside Sasuke saw the fox was roaring and shaking it's head from left to right. He also noticed the fox was shrinking back to it's normal size."

"what...is Naruto doing this?....Has he mastered the use of the nine tailed fox." He saw the tails regressing back into his body. The muscles slowly receding back from whence they came. The body was slowly going from fox to humanoid. Sasuke could only look as the beast tails were shrinking from 6...to 7...then 5.....4...By three Naruto had saw visible and on the ground not moving. The cloak was dying down and eventually revealed Naruto with red skin and unconscious. Sasuke went over and saw him. He kicked some so as his face was looking a the sky. Naruto's eyes were closed.

"This is it...Now ....Naruto Uzumaki...This time there is no one to save you...No one to come for you.....you see...in the end your all alone...your bonds mean little to you...That is what you get for giving your heart to those would eventually turn on you."

Sasuke put his hand up in the air and charged his Chidori.

"Your done Naruto...You had your chance...you blew it...and your gonna pay for it with your life. " As he lowered his hand he felt something stop him. He looked at Naruto with his hand grabbing the wrist and squeezing it. The Chidori slowly dying away as Sasuke screamed in pain. He saw Naruto's blue eyes, They were burning with a fury of a thousand vengeful souls.

"What...but how can you still be alive...Using the foxes should have killed you."

"I tol you before....Never underestimate the Number one hyperactive ninja." He got up and ran a fist to his. Naruto's skin peeled off showing off his white skin, His whisker marks were in full view of Sasuke.

"What is this...Naruto what the hell was that."

"MY bonds....The bonds I have with everybody Sasuke...Something you will never understand."

"To hell with you...You little uppity punk."

"Sasuke Uchiha...I will win today....I will kick your ass so hard that when I am done with you there won't be enough of you left for people to recognize."

"You talk a big game Naruto...But can you walk the walk."

"I'll show you." He closed his eyes. After a little while He opened them up and entered sage mode again." This time I won't hold back..this time your ass is mine little man."

"NARUTOOOO." He ran to Naruto with his fist cocked back. Naruto just stood there and put his hand out. "Sage tech: Nature force." He sent a invisible force which pushed Sasuke into a tree. Naruto just continued to walk to Sasuke.

"Mangekyo Sharingan." He activated his eyes again and saw Naruto just stood there. Naruto was laughing at him." You think you can reverse the flow of Sage chakra. Wow you must not have fought a sage before."

"What..Sage chakra?"

"It's the power I use with my inner energy and the surrounding environment. You see I had two clones gather it while I fought with you. When a clone is done gathering enough of it it poofs away granting me the power to enter sage mode."

"I see....Jiraya must have taught you that." He smirked

"Actually it was Grampa toad...But you don't need to know that."

"Naruto you are stronger that I thought." He looked at Naruto with his eyes. "But I am stronger with this. AMATERASU." Naruto just put his hands around himself. The black flame engulfing him. When the flames dissipated Sasuke was shocked that it did not kill Naruto. Instead green aura was encasing him. "Sage tech: Nature sheild."

"What..you used Sage chakra to shield yourself?"

"Aww what's wrong Sasuke you scared..scaredy cat."

"SHUT UUUUP." Sasuke got up and ran to Naruto. He swung furiously at him. Sasuke was unable to land a single blow on him. Naruto was just evading and avoiding every punch and kick Sasuke threw at him. It looked like he was was just toying with the Uchiha.

"DAMN YOU NARUTOO."

"Yeah yeah shut it." He took a fist and clocked him dead in the stomach. Sasuke was sent crashing into a cliff side. When he emerged fro mthe rubble he saw Naruto just standing there.

Sasuke took the blood coming from his head and pressed it to the ground. "summonung jutsu." Out popped out a giant purple snake. It stared deep into Naruto as it hissed furiously.

"What is the meaning of this Sasuke Uchiha..Why did you summon me?"

"Enough of your shit Manda I need to kill that boy in front of you."

"Is that all?...I thought you may have more of a challenge for me boy."

"Just do it..I have some sacrifices for you when you finish."

"You better."

Naruto just saw how the snake lunge at him. He put his hand out. When the snake opened his mouth he was stopped bya powerful force. It looked down to see Naruto holding him down and smiling proudly at him. "Going up." He tossed the giant serpent on the air and made a cross with his hands. "Shadow clone jutsu." He two clones and they gathered energy forming a shrieking disc. This time it was as big as Naruto. "Windstyle:RASEN-SHURIKEN." He tossed the disc and it sliced the snake in half. Before it even got to floor it poofed away.

"He Defeated Manda...How is that possible?"

"It's because I'm that damn good Sasuke."

"You cocky little bastard."

"Hey watch it..I had a dad so keep that to yourself."

"Naruto your pissing me off."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"You asked for it." Sasuke made a series of hand signs. "Thunderstyle: Lightning pulse." He put his hands and out came a ring of lightning at him. Naruto madea ram hand sign and out his hands out as well. "Windstyle;Typhoon boom" He clapped his hands together and a gale force wind pushed the ring back to Sasuke. He dodged it and the attack hit the rock behind him. "You reflected my attack."

"You know you keep stating the obvious Sasuke..Is the after effect of the Mangekyo Sharingan getting to ya?"

"Grr...DIIIE!?!?" He slammed his fist to the ground and right in front of Naruto was a sea of snakes with knives coming out of their mouths.

"Too easy." His clones came to him and Naruto had a Rasengan on both hands. "DOUBLE RASENGAN." He ran it straight threw the snakes and they were disposed of easily.

"Sasuke you keep sending me snakes and stuff. I am beginning to wonder where they comes from."

Sasuke just thought to himself._" He's right...I only have enough chakra for one more Chidori then I am spent." _Making his desicion he made the signs nessecary for his jutsu.

"Chidori."

"Heh that old thing...Tell you what I got something better then that." One clones poofed away while the other came up and started work on his next attack. "I hope your ready for this Sasuke."

"This will end it all Naruto...only one will survive after today."

"I intend to Sasuke." Naruto was ready as now he had an arrow like energy ball in his hand. "This is for you Sasuke. All the bonds I have with my friends...All the bonds with the village are in this...My new jutsu."

"HERE I COOOOOME!!" He ran to Naruto with all he had left."

"HERE IT COMES...WINDSTYLE: LAST RIOT JAVELIN."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cliffhanger...Zomg...And with that I am proud to announce that we are almost done with this. Just need to tie up some loose ends and our special Omake on the last chap. An interview With Naruto and I.

Next time: So..you girls wanna stay here?

Last Omake before the interview.

Chou'un: Greeting everyone. Chou'un Shiryuu with the hero of this story Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto:Hey guys, How are you doing today?

Chou'un: I am fine..So are you ready to get this thing started?

Naruto:Ask away girl.

Chou'un: First Question, how old are you Naruto

Naruto: I am 15.

Chou'un: and when were you born

Naruto: They say it's October 10th

Chou'un: When the fox sealed in you?

Naruto: When I was a Kid. You see it was the reason the villagers would hate me. When I graduated and proved how good I was that changed.

Chou'un: I see..and this Jiraya, He was your mentor?

Naruto:Pervy sage was my teacher, Taught me some of the most powerful jutsus I know to date.

Chou'un:Also you have little control over the fox am I right?

Naruto:Yeah, Evidently I can't maintain control when I reach the four tailed state .When the power recedes I lose my memory of what happened

Chou'un: I see...and now you have achieved fame and popularity around your village?

Naruto: I guess in a way I am pretty famous.

Chou'un: One kast question..If you were to date one battle vixen who would it be and why?

Naruto: I think and I do hope she doesn't hear this...I would really get with Ryofu Housen. She is like ungodly hot and the way she dresses just makes me want her more.

Chou'un: I see...well thank you for your time..and to those of you now watching this our special interview will be with the author of this wonderful story

Naruto: Thanks..I gotta go

(As he walks out of the studio he notices something off the corner of his eye)

Naruto: Who's there... (He begins to walk away but hear a voice giggle in the distance.)'

Naruto: Show yourself damn it. Don't make me go ape shit on ya. I mean it.

Ryofu: Oh Naruto...I heard what you said about me...you think I'm hot eh?

Naruto:.....uh oh.

Ryofu:Too late..Look behind you.

(He looks behind him and sees Ryofu with a leather bikini and a whip.)

Naruto: O_O....HOLY CRAP.

Ryofu: You've been a bad fox...Come here an receive your punishment Naruto Uzumaki.

(As he runs away he is caught by Ryofu's whip)

Naruto:HELP HELP I'm BEING HELD AGAINST MY WILL. (He is getting pulled to Ryofu and she ties him up.)

Ryofu: Rawr..give me sex

Chou'un: Our author interview will be done by Naruto, If he survives his sexcapade with Ryofu Looks like he's about to be voilated..Ohh I just made a pun *giggle*. See ya Next time ^^.


	27. So you girls wanna stay here?

**Ch.27:So..you girls wanna stay here?**

I have not heard from Fangirls in a while. I guess they finally got the point. An artist must never go with conformity. I will never go down that path again..Which leads me to ask. Do you guys ever read my ramblings before the story?..If so then it's okay. If not then that's okay too..and now without further adieu here is it. The climax of our story

Let us begin shall we?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"You know you keep stating the obvious Sasuke..Is the after effect of the Mangekyo Sharingan getting to ya?"_

_"Grr...DIIIE!?!?" He slammed his fist to the ground and right in front of Naruto was a sea of snakes with knives coming out of their mouths._

_"Too easy." His clones came to him and Naruto had a Rasengan on both hands. "DOUBLE RASENGAN." He ran it straight threw the snakes and they were disposed of easily._

_"Sasuke you keep sending me snakes and stuff. I am beginning to wonder where they comes from."_

_Sasuke just thought to himself.__" He's right...I only have enough chakra for one more Chidori then I am spent." Making his decision he made the signs necessary for his jutsu._

_"Chidori."_

_"Heh that old thing...Tell you what I got something better then that." One clones poofed away while the other came up and started work on his next attack. "I hope your ready for this Sasuke."_

_"This will end it all Naruto...only one will survive after today."_

_"I intend to Sasuke." Naruto was ready as now he had an arrow like energy ball in his hand. "This is for you Sasuke. All the bonds I have with my friends...All the bonds with the village are in this...My new jutsu."_

_"HERE I COOOOOME!!" He ran to Naruto with all he had left."_

_"HERE IT COMES...WINDSTYLE: LAST RIOT JAVELIN."_

**To the present.**

"HERE IT COMES SASUKEEE!!" He shot the jutsu at Sasuke's attack. Sasuke did not care as his lighting charge hand was on a collision course with the energy arrow.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAH!!" Sasuke careened into the attack and a power struggle began. The arrow pushing Sasuke back a bit. Naruto and his clone made used the last of his sage chakra to form his other new jutsu. "For added measure. RASENKEN." He shot the beam and came into contact with the other jutsu. They combined and Naruto focused his chakra into his two jutsu. The power pushing Sasuke back.

"OH NO YOU DON'T. He yelled out and slowly pushed Naruto's beam back slowly. He gained a few feet before he was stopped by Naruto increasing his power."

"I...WON'T LOOOOOOSE!" Naruto cried out as in intensified the beam

"I WON'T LOSE EITHER!" Sasuke was matching his power output bit by bit. He seems to be winning the power struggle.

"YOU HAVE NO CHANCE IN HELL! YOU WILL GIVE IN SOON."

"!" He intensified the beam even more which pushed Sasuke back to where he was before he moved a second time. The power struggle was in a stale mate. Neither side giving in the other. This was getting tiring for both titans.

"HAAAAAA!!" Naruto pushed one more time before Sasuke came at him again. He slowly shoved his way close to Naruto. _"Just a little more...almost there."_

_"Damn it Sasuke's getting close..I can't him touch me with that Chidori."_

"**Well well well...Look who's in a fix this time. Bet you wish you took those words back now."**

"_Damn it fox your not helping."_

**"Just say it...And I will save your ass....again."**

_"you gotta be fucking kidding me."_

**"Say it."**

_"No"_

**"Say it**

_"No"_

**"Say it"**

_"No damn it"_

**"Just say it and you can win this."**

_"damn it fox.....alright then....Fox..... you mind?"_

**"I thought you'd never ask."**

Just then as sage mode left Naruto he closed his eyes and his beam had changed from the royal blue to a orange color. Sasuke knew what came over him. " Oh crap..he is using the foxes power again."

"HERE I GOOOO." He gave the beam one last pushed and Sasuke was sent sliding into the ground and the beam exploded in a fiery blaze. When the smoke cleared Naruto could see Sasuke' body twitching and fidgeting under the cave Naruto made with his beam. Sasuke's eyes were normal and looking at Naruto.

"How....how did you beat me.....how.....I had everything planned out......Everything.....how did you get so strong?"

"It's that which you fear most. Friendship, love, honor, trust. things we hold to most dear. Things you neglected to notice. You lost today because you wanted to see if you were strong enough to beat me...For you I have this to say....I pity you...I really do Sasuke. You thirst for revenge has lead you down the wrong path. You let yourself get this way Sasuke. Now look at you. Beaten down to nothing. All because of your sacred lie. That all to familiar facade you cling to like an obsessed woman over a man. You lay there in yor own darkness letting it overtake you. That is why you are at my feet." Naruto walked away. Sasuke could grow more furiously.

"Why are you walking away..Aren't you gonna kill me? What's a matter Naruto? YOU CAN'T BRING YOURSELF TO DO IT? HUH? IS THAT IT?"

Naruto only looked back at him. "Your not even worth doing in. I'll let you live to think about what you've done Sasuke. I warn you..If you ever show your face around here again it would be your last visit to the land of fire."

"Naruto...you weak loser..you could never kill me...YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS!" Naruto walked to where Ryofu, Hakufu, and Hinata were laying. They each were out of it. Naruto saw that Sasuke did not take their lives. But was close to it. Hitting a part of their bodies making it a mortal wound. Naruto made two shadow clones and picked up. Unaware that Sasuke managed to get up and ran at him with a kunai knife. He was stopped by knife to the back. He looked back at Naruto who drove the knife into him deeper. "Goodbye....Sasuke....last true Uchiha." Sasuke's rolled at the back of his head and he plopped to the ground.

"He never saw that clone coming. And yeah..I did have the guts....I'm a shinobi remember." He walked away from the scene with the three girls in each of the clones in their arms. all th while a man in a black cloak saw the whole thing.

"Naruto...so you ended the line with Sasuke....Unaware you have yet to end it completely. Naruto your actions did not go unnoticed. And Sasuke's death was just the beginning of this. When I get my hands on the nine tailed fox I will bring peace through conquest." The figure faded away into the now setting sun.

When Naruto got to the village it was dark and the village had been waiting for him. Ino and Sakura saw the three girls and immediately and took them in. Ino took care of Ryofu, Sakura was in charge of Hinata and Hakufu. All three were in critical condition. Naruto was also admitted to the hospital for his injuries. When he was in his medical room he heard his door getting knocked.

"Come in." In came Kan'u with a look of worry on he face.

"Kan'u...Hey."

"Naruto..thank goodness your alive." She came to him and hugged him patting his back. "What happened? Did you do it?"

"Yeah...I did."

"Naruto...that must have hard for you."

"No....it was not....It was not hard....it was horrible....He decided to choose his fate."

"I see...Naruto if it's any consolation to you I know what you feel. I had to kill someone I once care about."

"Really."

"I had known him for years..in fact I almost fell in love with him...almost...before he decided to try to kill my best friend."

" I see...I'm sorry Kan'u."

"No Naruto....I'm not...in the end I found out where my true loyalties lie. Naruto you remember the day we met?"

"Yeah like it was yesterday."

"I was about to go visit her today...Her name was Ryuubi Gentokou. She was the one I protected. That's when I met you Naruto. The day that changed my life forever. Thanks to you i have finally achieve something I always longed for, a love requited."

" I'm glad to have helped that along."

"Yes....Koukin and Sakura are my life....I care about them very much...When Koukin is happy I am. I know that he has a lot of love to give, but I am not enough for it. That's when it dawned on me..I was told by Sakura was hurt that she was not able to be with Koukin and I too started to see Sakura as more than a friend. So I granted her wish. I actually enjoy all the times we all had and it made my heart soar. Naruto I want you to know that I wish you the same amount of love that I have had the pleasure of experiencing."

"Thanks Kan'u that means a lot to me."

"I hope I was able to cheer you up...Thank you for listening to me Naruto."

"Don't mention it."

"Oh and one more thing....You remember when I cooked for you Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to let you know I saw you checking me out." He went wide eyed.

"I wasn't checkin' you out honest."

"It would never have worked out between us Naruto..."

"I never saw you that way."

"Oh....well I guess we both are content with what we have."

"I know I am...Your the best friend a guy could ask for Kan'u."

"Likewise always I will always be there for you. Just as you were there for us." She smiled and walked to the door. " Now if you will excuse me since Sakura is here I am going to pay a visit to a special someone."

"Boy Koukin has his hands full." she only laughed as she left the building. He slunk back to bed and stared at the stars. He saw something that looked oddly familiar to him. he kept staring at the stars and it hit him that one constellation was there.

"Hey it's you midnight lady. How are you here?...It doesn't matter, your here and that means I get to sleep under you tonight. Good night midnight lady." He slunk back his pillow and fell asleep.

**Next mourning**

Naruto got up from his room and saw he had three bouquets of white lotus flowers on the nightstand next to him. He also saw notes attached to each one of them

"I wonder who brought these." Just then he heard a knock on the door." Come in." The door opened and saw Sakura walking in.

"Oh hey Sakura what's up pal."

"Nothing much buddy. Your girlfriends are now on the road to recovery. They are still under intensive care but they should be out and about in two days."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah...Hey Ino delivered the flowers I see."

"Ino brought these here?"

"Yeah you see they had regained consciousness and they wanted to see of your okay. Ino decided to get flowers and deliver them to you. She even dictated the notes you see."

"Wow I gotta send them something too."

"Taken care of. Ino is coming to write your note. The flowers are already there."

"Wow she's amazing."

"She is...Well I wanna see what they said to you."

"Hey Sakura don't read those. They're for my eyes only."

"I don't see that written on here." Naruto jus sighed knowing he can't get up to stop Sakura. She picked up the first note, It was from Hinata.

"Okay..Hinata writes to Naruto, I hope these flowers are to your liking. This is to let you know that I am doing fine and to let you know that I love you and always will ,love Hinata Hyuuga P.S: When you get out please come visit me so we can talk okay. Love you lots."

"That's sweet of her."

"Okay okay player here is the next one. It's from Hakufu To Naruto, Hey sweety I hope your alright. I wanted you to come visit but they say I can't get visitors until I am able to at least get up. By the way these flowers are for you. Ino said you like these kinds of flowers.. Hope you enjoy them. They're the token of love from me to you. Your favorite Toushi, Hakufu Sonsaku."

"Hakufu never had a way with words as well as Hinata but she was always so kind to me."

"Last but not least is Ryofu. I am afraid to read it."

"Go ahead Sakura it's nothing I haven't heard before."

"Yeah but...Oh well here goes. To my fox boy, Hey honey how are you? Ino said you love white lotus so I figured I'd get you some. Also when I get out I am going to find you and fuck your brains out. Get ready for a night with just you and me sexy...I can't wait till I wrapped my arms around you and show you what a real woman feels like..." Sakura shuddered as she said that last part. " Your dedicated lover Ryofu Housen. P.S: I promise to be gentle to you. So be ready for some sweet love making my little cutey."

"...Ryofu....you never cease to amaze me...But I guess I am used to it. At times when she doesn't show her perverted side she has a sincere demeanor."

"They all seem to love you a lot Naruto."

"Yeah they do."

"So...what are you gonna do...You know Lord Hokage has asked the Toushi if they wanted to go back home. She hasn't asked Ryofu or Hakufu but Ukitsu, Kan'u and Koukin declined the offer saying they were happy here. They never wanna go back."

"Wow...How are you taking Koukin staying?"

"I loved it that he decided to stay here..And Kan'u also."

"So what happened between you and Kan'u?"

"Oh..you know I am living with Koukin and Kan'u right?"

"Oh...that's cool."

"It is. I mean I always ge to see him and it puts a smile when I am with him. As for Kan'u well....let just say Koukin has his hands full." She giggled as she left out the door.

"...I had to ask...well I guess I have to wait til I am ready to get out." Just then he heard his door knock again. He answered and Kiba and Ukitsu came in.

"Hey you two how are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am fine Naruto..Hey guess what, I learned Master?"

"you got the new jutsu down."

"Yup..she calls it the Rasenthingy...But I talked her out of it." Kiba added

"Kiba said that name was not as cool as Rasengan. So then I went with Raigan **(1)**."

"The Raigan eh? Nice name for it." Naruto smiled

"I knew you'd like it and I impressed my Kiba with it too." She kissed Kiba on the cheek and held his hand.

"So when did you two finally hook up?" Naruto was curious about the two lovebirds.

"Well actually I asked her out." Kiba stated

"And I said yes and I ended up spending the night at his house. I slept on his bed. Thought his sister would not leave us alone the entire time. She kept glaring at Kiba."

"Well maybe Hana was making sure you don't have puppies." Naruto joked. This earned him a blush from Ukitsu and a angry scolding from Kiba. "Naruto you pervert I am not like that."

"ahaha this is too easy." As he spoke Ukitsu turned to Kiba and held his hand. "Say Kiba...would you want to have kids anytime in the future."

"Kids.. I don't know. I guess Akamaru could use a playmate while I'm gone."

"Yay...I knew you'd are a family man. I love you Kiba."

"Love you too Ukitsu." She pecked hi on the lips and they left the room. "See ya Naruto." they said in unison.

"Wow...People are hooking up left and right. Just then he heard his door knock again. This tie Shikamaru and a strange woman came in. She hada black blouse with the Sand symbol etched on the front of it. She carried a samurai blade and her eyes were closed. She also had a beige short skirt.

"Hey Shikamaru who is this?"

"This is Chou'un Shinryuu. The woman I told you about."

"Pleasure to meet you in person finally. Kakoen and Lord Kazekage speak highly of you."

"Well tell Gaara I said hi and tell Kakoen I said high as well."

"Hey did you hear.. Gaara had appointed Kakoen to be a sand ANBU leader. She got promoted yesterday." Shikamaru said in a lazy tone.

"Wow..That's great to hear. I hope she enjoys it."

"She is...I actually am here to tell you that you still owe her a rival's date. She wants you to travel to the sand village and spar with her a bit."

"Well I will make sure not to stand her up."

" I will relay the message." Chou'un smiled. "Shikamaru dear let us go. I want to see the sights of this town."

"Right."

"Hold on ..Hey Chou'un can I speak to him for a moment."

"Of course Naruto." She walked out before she kissed Shikamaru and walked out.

"Yeah Naruto what is it?"

"You pimp. Look who's has his own harem started you dog."

"For your information Chou'un and I are not really together. She flirts a lot which is such a drag but I can't do anything about it."

"and Ryomou-sensei?"

"Ryomou was a forced thing. Again I just let that happen since I don't care at all. Besides women are such a drag."

"Keep that up and they will up and leave you."

"You get yourself in check mister I have fangirls, when you get your hare organized then you can talk about me."

"Yeah yeah."

"well I better not keep her waiting, She is scary when she's impatient." He walked out the door waving at Naruto. Naruto was happy he had so many visitors for him today. The nurse came in and spoke to him. "Naruto you are gonna be release tomorrow so you can go visit your friends okay?"

"Great...Thanks nurse. " She walked out smiling. Naruto knew he had to do something to repay them for what they did for him. Just then he hatched a plan to make sure he satisfied all three of their wishes. He knew exactly what to do."

"Heh...they will never know what hit 'em. I'm sure they will love what I have planned hehe...this is gonna be great.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

WOO! happy close for this arc. Now to bring this bitch home. this is it..what will Naruto do with the girls? What devious plan has he planned for those babes now I wonder? /evilesmile.

Next time: Hey...wanna do it?

See ya next time ^ ^. Wow that title is a little erotic...oh well it's fanservice for you guys.


	28. Hey wanna do it?

**Ch.28:Hey..wanna do it?**

I gotta baaaaaaad feeling about this. I thought how I was gonna do this and it dawned on me....This might be more racy then it should be....it might even get...and I use this term VERY lightly...LEMONY.....But Then I woke and and began to just type some random crap.

Ahahaha Thought I was gonna write a sex scene...you sick bastards.....Fooled ya. You would just love to see me write a sex story don't you. Yeaaahh you sick perverts. Well I'm not.. Fanservice is as far a I go...But if you review then maybe ...JUST maaaybe. I might reward you with a one shot spin off after this story...with two people you just love to see.....xD

Let us begin shall we?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's been two whole days since Naruto was out of the hospital. He had time to visit each of the girls and asked them to meet him at the front of the hospital gates. They each walked out with a variety of questions.

"I wonder what he has planned for us?" Hakufu asked.

"I bet he is gonna chose who is sex partner is." Ryofu added

"Ryofu he is not like that." Hinata pouted

"Hinata please he's a guy. All guys have one thing on their minds." Ryofu made her point by grabbing her breast. "And it's this honey."

"Ryofu YOU only have that on your mind." Hakufu scolded

"Hakufu stop being sappy and look at the big picture here. C'mon you two I bet Hinata would SOO do him if he asked nicely."

"Ryofu I told you he's not like that."

"Hinata when are you gonna realize that what you really want is the cookies, not the cookie jar."

"Ryofu you such a nymphomaniac."

"Only for Naruto I am Hakufu. Only for Naruto." When they reached the gates of the building there stood Naruto. Then two other Naruto's came out of hiding and revealed themselves.

"Hey girls!" They waved in unison

"NARUTO." Ryofu tackled the one in the middle. Before she was about to kiss him she wanted to know something. "Wait...you are the real Naruto right?"

"Nope." Hinata approached the second Naruto and took his hand. "Then you must be the real Naruto." This Naruto just shook his head. " Nope I'm not." Hakufu hugged the last Naruto in hopes of it being the real one. To her it just had to be, she figured it had to be through process of elimination. "So your the real one right Naruto?" He shook his head also. "Nope..the real me is somewhere preparing for when you guys get there. He has a surprise for you three when he fulfill each of your wishes. He apologizes but he knew this was the only was to satidfy each of you while he made preparations for when you two arrive at his apartment. He made us with sage chakra so they only go away when he says so."

"Oh really? In that case I'm in." Ryofu said out of reflex.

"If Naruto really wants this than I'm happy to oblige." Hinata responded Hakufu just ran off with her clone. Ryofu looked at how fast she was running with the clone. "Wow....quick to get to work."

"Yes..indeed." Hinata spoke, She grabbed her clone and walked away. "Umm Naruto if you don't mind can we go to Ichiraku's?"

".....Did you even need to ask?" He joked.

"No...I guess not." She wrapped her arm around his waist and the two walked away. Ryofu just stared into her clones eyes. "So...since he decided to grant my wishes little genie guess what I want."

"Whatever it is I will do it Ryofu, Naruto wanted to repay you for what you did for him back then and so this is what he wanted to do."

"Oh....well well then we better get started then." She got up and picked him up, she dusted him off and they draped her arm around his neck and they walked off

(A/n:Originally I was gonna dedicate more chapters but I realized I did that already. So I will divide their adventures and end with them in Naruto's house for the surprise. Remember these are his sage clones so frog eyes are a must here.)

**Adv.1:Hinata the wild thing!**

Naruto and Hinata walked into the cafe where Teuchi Ayame saw him. Ayame just gave out a drawn out sigh. "Aww so you landed your man Hinata."

"Hey now don't assume that just yet." Naruto replied. Hinata blushed at how she referred Naruto as her man. But she corrected the situation. "Ayame he's right but I am working on it."

"Oh well it's a start then I guess. So what'll it be Naruto?" Ayame asked. Naruto looked at her and smiled. "You know me Ayame." She nodded an went into the kitchen

"So Hinata what do you wanna do today?"

"Well...now that you mention why don we go to the nice store we passed before we got here."

"Okay. That's sounds like a pla-....wait you mean the woman's store we passed that's around corner?" She nodded. "Oh...well I think you will have to go in there alone, if I went in there People would think I was just like pervy sage."

"Don't worry Naruto I will say your with me." Naruto had a feeling of security to him. He knew he was in good hands. "Okay Hinata then let's get to it then."As he said that Ayame came out with two bowls of hot steaming ramen. "Here is it. Although it's got a little twist." Naruto looked at Ayame ponder what the girl had done. "Ayame what's so special about it?"

"You'll see." He gave out a laugh rivaling a mad scientist. Hinata and Naruto just stared at her with their head ti the side. A question mark appeared on the top of their heads. "What was that about?" Naruto shrugged at Hinata's question. "Oh well let's eat then." She gave out a muffled sound and they began to eat at their leisure. Every now and then she would glance over at how Naruto the noodles so well with his tongue. Hinata began to think about how well he ate his ramen.

"_Oh wow...his tongue....it's so nimble...so elegant..so-"_

**"Sexy?"**

"_What..what who said that?"_

**"I did...your wild side..the side that makes you wanna screw that man so hard he be begging you for more."**

_"What_? _How did you get here?"_

**"Well when you decided to try and score that one time it was not you. That was me. I made you the bad lady every man wants. But right now look at him."**

_"Okay *gulp* I'm looking"_

**"Don't make it obvious girl."**

_"I'm not."_

**"Okay then...Look at his tongue...how it grabs the noodle so gracefully."**

"_'Wow...your right....it's so prehensile...Like he was using another arm."_

**"Now imagine that in between your legs."**

"_Oh sweet god...It's getting me excited watching him eat...I think I'm getting hot....oh god in heaven this can't be happening."_

**"It is girl.. You see how he uses his mouth to get it in?"**

_"Oh...god....oh yes get that noodle in there....you god you tease me too much Naruto."_

**"Oh...well look at the noodle hanging out of the bowl."**

_"Huh?...oh wait I see it...wait...it's in my bowl too."_

**"Woman what are you waiting for, grab it and the rest will follow suit."**

_"Oh yes..Here I come Naruto ready or not."_

As she drew the noodle into her mouth Naruto just kept tugging the noodle into his mouth, unaware that he took the one that was hanging out of the bowl. Hinata knew where this was going in and she loved every second of it. She drew it on closer closer, each time her heart seem to pound harder and harder. Naruto was pulling wondering why it was taking so long or him to eat this specific noodle, He wanted to bite it off but doing that would be heresy in his eyes. he just kept right on pulling. When he turned his head at the last second a pair of soft lips touch his. He was surprised at the feeling if the lips, They were tender and soft. He then felt a tongue force it's way into his mouth exploring his own. He managed to swallow the last of the noodle and the kiss was broken. "...Hinata."

"I don't know either..But I'm glad that it lead to this." She kissed him again placing a hand on his cheek deepening the kiss even more. Ayame spied on the two and giggled to herself. "heh operation 'Hawk and the fox' is a complete success. Go get 'em tigress." As the kiss broke again Hinata whispered into his ear ever so sweetly. "Hey..wanna go now? I have something I wanna show you after we are done okay?"

"Sure Hinata! Today is your day."

"Your gonna like what I am have for you Naruto." She spoke to er inner being after those words graced her lips. "_Thank you __Thank you __Thank you__ Thank you __Thank you oh __Thank you so much."_

**"Don't mention it. Now time to pounce on our unsuspecting prey."**

_"Yes I shall...Naruto Uzumaki....I'm going to get youuuuu."_

**"They grow up so fast."**

When they got to the store she dragged Naruto inside and was swayed into watching her try on different lingerie. He was trying his best not to look like a total pervert. When he got out she came out with a bag in hand. Naruto found curious as to what that bag was.

"Uhh Hinata..what's in the bag?" She placed a hand over his mouth covering it."We don't want to ruin the surprise now don't we Naruto?" She winked at him. This made him go slightly red. This time Hinata had turned the tables, and she liked it very much. "_Hook, line and sinker."_ When they eft the store Hinata took him to a nearby hotel room and went immediately inside.

"Naruto I am going to go take a shower. Stay here while I get myself ready okay?"

"For what?"

"You'll see." She blew a kiss and walked away. Naruto found himself in the couch just sitting there. He pondered to himself. "Oh man...I got the feeling that this wasn't such a good idea...but I have to do it. If it's to repay them I will endure Chinese water torture." He put on his game face and raised his fist in the air. A voice called for him.

"Hey Naruto..over here." A voice cooed. He looked and nearly had a heart attack to see Hinata in a one piece black lace lingerie. She had on fox ears and a tail as well.

"Naruto...You know what this is?"

"...............Hinata?"

"It's foxplay Naruto...This vixen here is ready for some action." She made her way to Naruto making sure her hips swayed, Naruto's eyes were glued to the Hyuuga and could not even think anymore, He was paralyzed. She pushed him gently into the couch and began to kiss him softly so as to enjoy him. Naruto made some muffling sounds trying to call Hinata. When she parted her lips she placed a finger on his mouth. "Shh...Don't talk...Just relax..you know I actually dreamt about this for a long time now."

"Really?"

"Yeah...Now prepare yourself Naruto Uzumaki...I'm gonna make you want me so bad you'll be begging me to take you." She leaned to place tiny pecks while taking off his cape and jacket. She then took his shirt off and ran her tongue from the top of his neck all the way down to his waist line. "Now for my prize." She saw that Naruto was excited and saw it good.

"Mmmnn......oh yeah I'm going to enjoy this." She took off the straps of her lingerie and then proceeded to take off his pants. Then she proceed to show Naruto just how wild she really was. In fact she was VERY wild indeed.

**Adv.2 Hakufu the romantic.  
**

Hakufu and Naruto had been walking aimlessly around town, They checked out some shops every now and then. When she would want something Naruto just asked for it. He had it made with everyone just giving the stuff for free. Being a Sannin did have it's advantages indeed. When she got tired she decided to take Naruto to her house.

"Hey Naruto. Thanks again I really had a great time." Hakufu pecked his cheek.

"Anything for you today. Think of this as a way of saying thank for being there Hakufu."

"Then come inside then. I have one more request." She opened the door and lead him inside. "Make yourself at home Naruto. I'll be right back okay?"

"Sure thing Hakufu." He took his place in the couch and saw a book on the counter. The title was "Icha Icha: Lover's romance." Naruto laughed as he saw title and thought about Jiraya.

"Man she reads pervy sages book too. Wow I guess that explains why she always says those things. She gets it from the book. Man pervy sage I sure miss ya." He smiled as he opened to the book and read it. A voice called out to him.

"Naruto can you come in here for a second. I need to tell you something."

"Coming." He ran up stairs and saw a door half open. When he got in the room was dark, He could not see anything. When he found the light switch a saxophone was playing in the background. He saw Hakufu in a kimono sitting on the bed.

"Come here Naruto." He blushed as he went over to the bed and sat next to her. She took both of his and spoke in a gentle voice. ( Shakespeare again folks.)

_**"O love of mine, where are you roaming?  
O, stay and hear; your true love's coming,  
That can sing both high and low:  
Trip no further, pretty sweeting;  
Journeys end in lovers meeting,  
Every wise man's son doth know.  
What is love? 'Tis not hereafter;  
Present mirth hath present laughter;  
What's to come is still unsure:  
In delay there lies not plenty;  
Then, come kiss me, sweet and twenty,  
Youth's a stuff will not endure."**_

"Hakufu that was beautiful..did you make that all up." She shook her head. "Shakespeare." Naruto had a sweat dropped from the back of his head. " But I thought you didn't know who he was."

"I did some research." She went behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and took his hands. "But the meaning of it is true. Naruto I always wanted to be with you. I always wanted to see your smiling face and you happy go lucky attitude. I want to see these lips happy and cheery while I sing songs of you and me. I love you Naruto I wish to be at your side...forever."

"Hakufu....wow.....I mean wow I don't know what to say to you."

"Just smile....let me look into the beautiful sapphire jewel that is your eyes. The skin that caresses my hand ever so softly." She turned his head to kiss him with all the passion she could muster. "And these lips..the way they feel and taste...like I have my own little piece of heaven." She took his cape off slowly and placed kisses on his neck. Naruto looked on as he saw her look at him and grinned at her. She kissed his forehead and trailed it to his mouth and connected once again. She unzipped his jacket and gently placed him on top of her. She placed a hand on his cheek and stared at him with loving eyes as tender as sincere as the love goddess Aphrodites.

"Naruto....Let me show you how much you mean to me....how much you are worth....you are everything to me...you are what I want to see...If this world ended right now I wouldn't care..as long as I have you in my arms......Naruto.........please.........I want this......I want you....make love to me." She pressed her lips and they spend their time with Hakufu showing just how love she had for the blond. (A/n: Awww yeaaahh You better hit that shit...three times.)

**Adv.3 Ryofu the dominatrix**

Ryofu had just lead Naruto to her house and proceed to shove him in her bed. She had placed fierce kisses on his neck earning her moans from the boy. She stopped temporarly played wit his hair. "You know what's coming now right?"

"I think I have an idea knowing you."

"Good...now ..on your knees." She got up and forced Naruto to his knees. "You know what to do."

"Actually I don't" She pressed his head inside her skirt and closed her eyes. She moves Naruto's head slowly. "That's it...oh yes....oh yeah ...Naruto.....more....yes just like that...oh god.....your so good Naruto" She just kept moving his head until she let him go and shoved him against the wall. "Whoa whoa Ryofu don't you think this is too fast."

"Shut up and kiss me." She pressed her lips hard and her tongue found it's way into his mouth and explored it vigorously. When she broke the kiss she took his hand placed it on her leg. "Naruto..life it." He did so and her legs wrapped around his and began to move up and down him. "Naruto...do you like that...huh....does it feel good" She moaned as Naruto just closed his eyes.

"does it.....does it feel incredible...Oh Naruto you getting me so wet."

"Ryofu...this is embarrassing."

"It's just us now baby....oh yes..I can feel you...I can't take this anymore." She took her blouse off and her bra and pushed him onto the bed. she looked at him ever sweetly. "Naruto you don't know how long I've wanted this.....to feel your touch......to feel you and me as one.....Naruto fuck me." She leaned in and proceeded to rip his cloths off untl he had nothing but his boxers on. " Oh god Naruto your so sexy......" She pressed his head in the valley of her breasts and just let him sit there. " How do they feel Naruto...How do by breasts feel."

She could only hear incoherent muffles from the boy. She took her covers and they both slid in with Ryofu on top of Naruto. Before she took her skirt and panties off and tosse them away from beneath the covers she placed a hand on his cheek. "Naruto...I want you to know that before we continue...I want to know if you want this too....I don't want to force you..even though I will anyway." She joked. Naruto laughed at her. " Ryofu I said I was gonna grant your wish. So allow me to grant it."

"I'll take that as a yes." She took the last article of clothing and chucked it away and pulled the covers on top if them. She looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Hey....I'll be gentle okay?"

"Like that words exists in your vocabulary."

"oh...you like it when I dominate you...Well them here I com Naruto." She raised and lowered herself and moaned and laying herself on top of him panting.

"Naruto...your in....Fuck you feel amazing....Naruto. God."

"Ryofu are you okay?"

"I'm fine...I never had it like this before. Where have been hiding all my life...God you feel than anything else I had before."

"Ryofu."

"Don't talk...just relax and let me do all the work lover." She slowly moved while she grabbed Naruto's shoulders. "Naruto...I love you."

"Love you too Ryofu." She leaned in to kiss him."I'm so glad you finally said it." She said in between moans. She stopped her movements and looked at him once again.

"Naruto....I want to be with you always.....I want to make you happy.....I don't care if your with another...I just want to be with you like this....to have you and me as one body ad soul. God I love you so much."

"..Me too." She slowly moves so as to savour the feeling she had. "Naruto....your all the way in...god...I'm going insane...your hitting that spot every time."

"Ryofu...damn."

"Am I moving to fast?" She asked..He shook his head." No Ryofu...your not."

"Good...I want to make this for as long as I can....You are the best man I could ever have the pleasure of having in my bed."

"That's nice of you." She leaned to to kiss him and in the throws of passion let thier desires come to fruition. Ryofu now had what she wanted. To show Naruto not just what a woman was like, but a side if her she hardly got out..Which was a side that Naruto never saw coming. Her lovinh yet dominant side.

After night had fallen the three girls came to the front of the building and were fixing each other. Ryofu greeted the others."

"Hey girls."

"Hey Ryofu." They said in unison. "So how did you dates go girls?" Ryofu asked.

"It was incredible......Oh wow I never knew he was willing to do tha for us."

"Yeah....I really enjoyed it." Hakufu added.

"What did you do with your clone Ryofu?" Hinata asked. She gave an evil grin. "You really wana know?" She nodded. "We told you ours?" She shrugged abd cleared his throat.

"I fucked him."

"..................................................................................................." They stared at her with thier jaws on the floor."

"He had such stamina...man he knows how to please a woman."

".........................................................................................................................................." The other girls were speechless. "What.. like you didn't screw him too?"

"Ryofu that;s not the point...to say it like that I mean that's not what we really wanted to hear." She just looked at them with he hands on her hips. "You two had sex with him too didn't ya?'

"That's none of your business Ryofu." Hakufu pouted, Hinata just went blood red. "Yup you did....so how did it feel?"

".....I'm not telling you."

"Oh c'mon I told my sex story...Hakufu spit it out."

"Alright alright...Yeah I did it....but sex is not the would use to describe it...I would call it a night of unity...I felt like I was in heaven the way we did it."

"Wow Hakufu bravo...now you Hinata did you do the deed."

"....um...well."

"You did you little sly vixen you." Ryofu jeered.

"Well you see that was my first time...But I didn't feel the pain since that broke long ago."

"Oh really...wow...how did you seduce him."

"I used fox play...Ears and all."

" Now way....maybe I should try that." They all laughed as they saw Naruto come out. They all smiled as he walked over and held his hand up.

"Now before I say anything how did it go?"

"It was great thank you Naruto." They all said in unison.

"So what's this surprise you had for us honey?" Ryofu asked as Naruto just put his finger on his mouth. " You three will have to find out." He motioned them over. They shrugged and went to his apartment. Hinata was blushing now that she was in his home, She always fantasized about his home, Now that she was in it she was as giddy as a school girl. He motioned them to sit on the bed as he stood in front and cleared his throat.

"I hae to ask this before I give you the surprise. If you would you had a chance go back to your world Ryofu and Hakufu would you take it." the looked at him and came up with thier reply. "Nope."

"And why is that?" Naruto asked.

"Because we love it here."

"That's what I wanted to know...and with that I have this to say." The three girls looked on as they each had thought to themselves

_"Oh is he gonna choose....please let it be me." _Was Hakufu mindset

_"I knew he'd pick me..I win this round girls." _Was Ryofu's thoughts, She was confident

_"Whatever you choose Naruto I will love you either way for it....but if you pick me that;s fine too." _Was what Hinata pondered. They each stared as Naruto was about to make it his announcement.

"Hey....how would you girls like to travel with me?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

WOAH....ANOTHER JOURNEY....WAY TO GO BOY..DEW EHT...YAY...and what that I will bring it in and start thinking about what other crossover I can do...maybe A Maburaho one...Just With Naruto though. I may just send him to thier world by himself...MUAHAHAHA AU babeh.

Next time: Set sail to where now?

See ya next time ^ ^.


	29. Set sail to where now?

**Ch.29: Set sail to where now?**

"I want to keep money. And give away absolutely nothing. To the government who moderate's my spending and obliterates depending on what time of the year, Brutality is near in the form of income tax I'd rather take a fucking axe to my faith blow up this place with you all in it, I'd to it in minute. If I could write off your murder. I'd save all of my receipts. Because I'd rather you'd be dead, then lose a tiny shred of what I made this fiscal year. I'd rather you'd be dead then ponder parting with my second home. I'd rather you'd be dead then consider not opening a restaurant. I'd rather you'd be dead." -Dethklok, Dehtharmonic.

Let us begin shall we?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"Now before I say anything how did it go?"_

_"It was great thank you Naruto." They all said in unison._

_"So what's this surprise you had for us honey?" Ryofu asked as Naruto just put his finger on his mouth. " You three will have to find out." He motioned them over. They shrugged and went to his apartment. Hinata was blushing now that she was in his home, She always fantasized about his home, Now that she was in it she was as giddy as a school girl. He motioned them to sit on the bed as he stood in front and cleared his throat._

_"I have to ask this before I give you the surprise. If you would you had a chance go back to your world Ryofu and Hakufu would you take it." the looked at him and came up with thier reply. "Nope."_

_"And why is that?" Naruto asked._

_"Because we love it here."_

_"That's what I wanted to know...and with that I have this to say." The three girls looked on as they each had thought to themselves_

_"Oh is he gonna choose....please let it be me." Was Hakufu mindset_

_"I knew he'd pick me..I win this round girls." Was Ryofu's thoughts, She was confident_

_"Whatever you choose Naruto I will love you either way for it....but if you pick me that's fine too." Was what Hinata pondered. They each stared as Naruto was about to make it his announcement._

_"Hey....how would you girls like to travel with me?"_

**To the present**

"What do you mean Naruto?" Hinata asked. The other girls were pondering the same thing. "Yeah fox boy what's with that all of a sudden?" Ryofu was curious not to ask this.

"That's exactly how it sounds guys. I want to take you guys to explore this land. What do you say?"

"Wow...sweety this is all so sudden...I mean what about you being Hokage?"

"This is the reason why I am going. I want to train myself to become a great leader."

"But to leave this so soon...Don't you want to at least tell the rest of your friends."

"I will... I will. So...wanna go or not?"

"HELL YES!?!?!" They all answered in unison. Naruto was surprised at their reactions. "Wow...that was fast...I thought you guys would at least put up a fight."

"Are you kidding. Naruto we'd never leave you." Hakufu protested.

"If this is a way to get with this you really didn't have to do it. Just say it." Ryofu winked. Hinata also stated her reason for coming. " This time I get to come with you on your journey."

"Alright then...you guys get some sleep. Come dawn we are going to spread the word."

"Got it Prince Hokage." Naruto smiled at the pet name..But thought about it since he was the son of a Hokage. "Okay then I'll walk you guys out." As he was about to walk to the door when a hand stopped him from doing so. He turned in curiosity to see three pairs of eyes now glistening with a certain sensation.

"Naruto...You know we really enjoyed that time we had with the clones." Hinata spoke seductively

"Yeah Naruto...but this time we want the real thing." cooed Hakufu.

"So...are you gonna start this or do we have to use force...though I don't mind the force."

"......uuuhhhhh...guys...what are you doing?"

"What does it look like...we're gonna attack you."

".......oh fuck me." He rolled his eyes as he sighed. This was the cue they were waiting for. "Yes we will." They each pulled Naruto to the bed and got a side of him. Outside the room were little incoherent words accompanied by moans and a suggestive language. Naruto was unable to escape from them this time. He had been pwned...and pwned good. (A/n:..........hot damn...)

As sunrise now approached Naruto found himself in his bed next mourning with weight on his shoulders. He saw Hakufu underneath his sheets, She gave out a yawn and sighed his name. ".......I can't believe what I just went through that." He looked at what was sleeping on top of him. As expected Ryofu sleeping peacefully on with her hand on his chest.

" Now I've seen everything." he looked to his right with her hand in his was Hinata in dream land. He saw Ryofu stir a bit and spoke up a ' Hmm Hinata you need to be more gentle with us.'

"...........Pervy Sage must be having riot up there....Now to get up and ready. " He managed to snake his hand out from Hinata and slither out from under Ryofu. He got his cloths and put a blanket over them. He smiled at how peaceful they looked as they slept so soundly. He found a piece of paper and wrote a note for them. He left ot on the nightstand and left the apartment. When he ran into the land lady she smiled. "Greetings Naruto. How was your sleep."

"You don't wanna know...trust me miss."

"Oh...that bad eh?" She replied.

"Well....lets just say I know what foreplay is now." She went wide eyed as he exited the door. She was in shock at how he said that so calmly.

"_Did he just....no way.....no way in hell.......wow....Naruto you bad boy you....I never thought he would get some bur damn that caught me off guard._" As she thought about who did this to him She saw Hinata come down fixing her hair. "..Hinata where did you come from?"

"From Naruto's apartment." The landlady's jaw lowered. "....Hinata..did you?"

"Well....I'm not one to kiss and tell." She giggled as she walked out. Then she turned to see Hakufu fixing herself as well. "Miss..were you in Naruto's room?"

"Yup...and boy let me tell you...best night ever." She grinned. Now her eye's went wide._"Naruto you pervert...how man girls did you come home with last night?" _As if to answer her question down came Ryofu humming a little ditty. The landlady's jaw dropped to the floor. "Hey there..Nice to see you again."

"..How many of were at his apartment?"

"Just me, Hakufu and Hinata." She winked. The landlady then called for Ryofu. "What did you four do last night?"

" We found a new meaning of the word endurance if you know what I mean." She laughed as she left the building. "._Next time..No girls allowed in Naruto's room."_

Naruto has made his way to his favorite ramen cafe and saw Teuchi and Ayame cooking in the kitchen. Ayame turned and waved at Naruto. "Hey there Naruto how are you?"

"I'm feel like a million bucks Ayame."

"Do you now...did you and Hinata finally-"

"NARUTOOO!?!?!" They all turned to see the three girls walk in and hug him. Ayame grew wide eyed. ".....Naruto what's going on." Ryofu turned to Ayame and smirked."We spent the night with this little cutey right here."

"Hey stop that Ryofu that tickles." She was pinching him in the cheeks. "That's not what you were saying last night." Teuchi and Ayame flinched at what Ryofu blurted out all of a sudden. "Naruto. Sonny boy what were you doing last night?" Teuchi dared to ask. He rubbed the back of his head. "Well you see I was just talking and well you see."

"Naruto you don't have to blab about it."

"Sweety she's right. What happened in there stays there remember?" Hakufu added. Teuchi was pale as a ghost. Ayame just went from her off white skin to blood red. " I am not gonna discuss this any further now...what'll it be you four mourning afters."

"We will have what's Naruto's having." They all said together. Naruto gave off his classic Uzumaki grin. He went straight to work and secretly overheard the convo they all had.

"So I see you girls got the note I wrote."Naruto

"We did...oh and By the way Fox boy..Last night was incredible. I never knew you were so skilled with those shadow clones. Also Hinata you were an animal last night. I actually like it when you wanted to experiment with me."

"Well...you see I was just caught in the heat of the moment."

"Either way we all had fun last night..How did you like is Hakufu?"

"I actually never knew you were that flexible Hinata...You too Ryofu."

"Well it pays to be able to learn how to stretch out your body for fighting. Being able to use it for sex was just a bonus." Hinata added.

"And you were right about his stamina. I mean I thought I was gonna pass out."

"Meh I could have won our endurance if Hinata hadn't cheat doing that thing with her hands to me." Ryofu looked at Hinata as she just blushed.

"Again that was the heat of the moment." She looked away. Teuchi was now spirited away from our plane having heard those words. "_Just what hell did you girls do to our Naruto..I mean that may have been his first time_." He whistled a tune while trying to to etch out the disturbing images now plagueing his mind. Ayame was on the wall having heard what they said about the night they were with Naruto. "_Oh....my.....god......what...happened to you Naruto...such an innocent boy....now he has been made a pimp....I put the blame squarely on that perverted Sannin Jiraya. He turned my brother into a sex craving maniac. Curse you Jiraya...Curse you for this." _She scolded Jiraya inside her head ad Teuchi handed them thier breakfast. They all took a seat and took the chopstick. 'Let's eat." They all said and they parted thier utencils and began to feast at their leisure.

"So Naruto what are you gonna do today."

"Go see Gramma Tsunade to tell her about leaving for my Hokage training."

"And what do you want us to do."

"Spread the good word ladies." They nodded and continued.

"Wait...your leaving Naruto." Teuchi asked

"Yeah. You see I need to find out of I am really redy for it. I feel that I need to get some more training so I can be ready when the big day arrives. So that means I won't be able bring in new business I'm afraid. "

"Are you kidding. If you left now I'd go bankrupt." Ayame wanted to put her two cents in."Yeah don't leave us need you here in the village."

"Sorry guys but this is something I have to do." Naruto spoke as Ayame gave out a sigh. "We will miss you here Naruto."

"I know I'll you guys too. But not to worry I'll write so we can keep in touch."

"You better mister. I expect to hear everything you see and do on your adventure."

"And we will be there to help." Teuchi tilted his head. "Wait...they are coming too?"

" I wanted to make it like when pervy sage took me. I was gonna take Konohamaru but he is training for the chunnin exams. This would have been a bad time for him to leave." Teuchi slumped to his side. "uh huh yeah sure...Whatever you say kiddo."

"What...oh you think...but it's not like that."

"Oh...And you expect me to believe that...That Jiraya did rub off on you after all." Teuchi nodded. The girls turned to him and pouted. "It's not like that." They looked at each other and giggled. Naruto just held his head with his hand in frustration. "Your not helping guys." Teuchi then just shrugged. "Well in any case we know you won't go by yourself."

"Yup..we are have so much fun." Hakufu stated as she grinned. Ryofu grinned as well and wrapped an arm around Naruto. "Yes sir...we are going to have lots of fun...eh babe." She nudged at him who just began to silently sob to himself. _"Maybe I should have thought this through."_

When they got out of the cafe they each gave Naruto a peck as they went off in search of thier friends. Hakufu ran into Kan'u and Neji who were talking. Neji saw that Hakufu was approach and greeted her.

"Hello Hakufu." Neji bowed.

"Hey Neji, Hey Kan'u."

"Hello to you Hakufu." Kan'u greeted. Hakufu cleared her throat and began to tell them about Naruto. "Hey guess what Naruto is leaving the village to go train for Hokage."

"what...are you serious." They said in unison.

"Yup..Me Hinata and Ryofu are going with him."

"Wow...I don't know what to say." Kan'u responded. "Well I wanted to tell you guys that. If you want to see him off meet up at the gate okay?"

"Okay. we will be there." Kan'u and Neji parted ways and went to prepare for the departure. Hakufu ran back the other way to find other people. She found a group of Shinobi kids and told them the news. They were sad to hear that their role model leave but they were determined to see him off as well.

Hinata went to the flower and saw Ino stacking flowers on a shelf when she turned to Hinata.

"Hello Ino."

"Hey Hinata what brings you here?"

"Naruto, Hakufu, Ryofu and I are leaving the village."

"WHAT?!?!" She shouted out.

"Yes...You see he invited to go on a journey with him. He wants to prepare for the day he is to become Hokage."

"Wow...Well best of luck to him. And by the way...I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes Ino?"

"How was it?" Hinata blushed at how she was so forward." I don't know you mean?"

"Girl you did the deed, It's written all over you."

"...I can't say things like that."

"oh c'mon it's just us girls here. You can tell me."

"Well if you promise not to tell anyone else."

"I won't spill it Hinata."

"I.....I did....and I enjoyed evey moment of it."

"And how is Naruto?"

"He's well endowed."

"OH....so you saw it?'

"I-I-I-I-I=Ino...that's only for me to know."

"I am joking. I'm glad you are happy. Makes me kind of jealous really."

"Oh Ino you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Well I met this one guy while on a mission but I never saw him after I left. His name was Ouin something." (A/N: Now I call him Ouin instead of Saji.)

"Oh that's too bad..I hope you find out about him."

"Yeah well..Easy come easy go I guess."

"Are you gonna go see him off."

"Of course. He's my chum I better not leave without saying goodbye to me."

"We are leaving soon I think so be at the gates when you get the chance."

"Will do Hinata. See ya."

"Bye." Hinata raced off out of the house. She turned around to back door. "She's gone you can come out now honey." A man came out with short red hair with a T-shirt etched with the waterfall symbol on it. "Man you didn't have to shove me in so fast."

"If I didn't you could have been caught. I don't want people to know your here Ouin."

"So Ryofu is leaving with Naruto. I hope she finds happiness."

"I know I did...now get back in that room you hunk." She shoved him in the back room and proceeded to have her way with him. When Hinata ran to the training grounds she saw Kiba, Ukitsu and Shino just talking to each other. Ukitsu was on top of Akamaru patting his head. Hinata made her way to the group.

"Hey Hinata long time no see."Kiba greeted.

"Hello Hinata...how are you?"

"I'm fine Shino, Hello to you too Kiba, Hello Ukitsu."

"Hi Hinata. So what's the rush."

"I'm leaving with Naruto, Hakufu and Ryofu."

"EEEEHHH?!?!" They all said in Unison. Hinata nodded at them. "Naruto invited us to go train with him to become a good Hokage when he gets back..I don't know when we will come back."

"Well we better make sure he says good bye to us eh Akamaru?" He barked at Kiba who smiled.

"Yeah..Master Naruto has to say good bye to us."

"It is sad to see him leave so soon but it may be for the best." Shino added.

"Meet us at the village gates as soon as you can." Then Hinata ran off. Kiba motioned Akamaru. "Hold on Ukitsu Akamaru and I are going head over there. Shino you coming?"

"Of course. When a comrade leaves it is customary to see him off." Shino was a monotous as ever "then let's go bug boy." And they lept off to the gates.

Ryofu was now making her way to where she saw Koukin and Sakura talked and holding hands. She ran to them and greeted them

"Hey you two." She winked. Koukin just sighed. "What is it Ryofu?"

"Naruto, Hinata, Hakufu and I are leaving the village!"

"SAY WHAAAAT?!?!" They said in unison. Ryofu just put her hand on her hips. "what...like you didn't see this coming."

"No...When is he leaving?" Sakura asked curiously. "We are gonna blow this pop stand soon as he is ready."

"Oh..Koukin we better go to the gates..We have to say our goodbyes to them."

"Okay guys see you then." And with those words she ran off. Koukin got up with Sakura and lept off to the gates. Next as she ran to find more of his friends she ran into Chouji, Ryomou and Shikamaru talking. Ryomou with her arm around Shikamaru. She ran to them and greeted them whole heartedly. "Hey guys."

"Hey Ryofu." Chouji spoke as he ate his chips. Shikamaru waved and Ryomou just looked at her. "What is it this time Ryofu, and It better not be about you trying to do Naruto."

"Well for your information I did that already..Second I am here to announce that Prince Hokage is leaving the village." All three of them went wide eyed. "...Your joking Ryofu." Ryomou jeered.

"Nope..we are leaving as soon as he's all set."

"Shikamaru we need to head to the gates then and pick up a banner for him as well."

" *sigh* why did he have to do that for? Man this is such a total drag." He stated. Ryomou just grabbed his collar and shook him. "Listen here you lazt bum youare going to get the banner and confetti and your gonna do it with a smile on your face mister..Or do I have to repeat last night for you?"

"Alright..I'll do it...damn it all to hell." He, Chouji and Ryomou lept off to get the party favors. Ryofu then ran to find Naruto. When she got to the Hokage tower she saw Hakufu ans Hinata waiting for him at the tower happy as clowns.

"So you girls ready?" they turned to see Ryofu panting heavily. "Yup we are just waiting for him to get the okay from Lady Hokage." When Hakufu said that they saw Naruto walk down with a stern look on his face. They were worried he may have been rejected. "So how did it go Naruto? Did she say yes?"

"Nope....She said good riddance." He joked. They jumped up and hugged him. "That's good to hear Naruto." Hakufu added.

"Okay girls let's head out. Did you tell everyone?"

"Yeah...they are waiting for us at the gates right now."

"That's good. Let's go say good bye to our friends." They nodded with each of them walking to the gates. From the window Tsunade was looking at them and smiling to herself.

"_Well Naruto..I was just gonna have you under go leadership training with me but if you really wanted to do this then more power to you....Naruto....son of Minato....son of Kushina.. Prince of the leaf_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Another chappy done and so I close this story off with the last chap. It's been really fun doing this and I hope you guys really enjoyed this as well. I had a lot of fun doing this.

Last time: Epilogue: Does this mean goodbye forever?

See ya for the last time before my interview with Naruto ^ ^.


	30. Epilogue:Does this mean goodbye Forever?

**Ch.30 Epilogue: Does this mean goodbye forever?**

YAY the Last chappy..Hope you guys enjoyed this story. I had a blast writing it. So without further adieu here is it

Let us END this shall we?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone had gathered at the gates of the leaf to bid farewell to the four heros. In fact it was a big turn out. Kiba, Ino, Kan'u, Sakura, Koukin, Shikamaru, Ryomou, Chouji, Ukitsu,and Shino had banners and confetti ready for a big send off. Ryomou addressed the group.

"Okay guys when he get's here we need to make this the biggest send off he's every had. This is all for Naruto, So you gotta make it memorable right?"

The crowd shouted "YEAH!"

"Good..Okay then let's get ready." As Ryomou walked to Shikamaru Sakura called to Kan'u. She came and asked what she wanted.

"Yes Sakura what is it?"

"I was wondering about something. How did you guys meet Naruto?"

"Well I was going to go visit a friend when I first met him. He seemed like a cosplay ninja when I saw him. He was also kind of timid. My guess was that when he lost his memory he may have lost some of his personality."

"Sounds about right."

"Sakura how did you meet Naruto?"

"When I first came to the leaf academy. I was a naive little girl back then. I actually had a crush on a boy when I met Naruto. At first he was annoying but as I got to know him I kinda found a friend in him. You know he had the biggest crush on me once."

"Oh..How come you two never got together?"

"Because I a had a thing for an even bigger annoyance."

"Who would that be?"

"It really doesn't matter. I got over it...I found some else." She looked at Koukin and smiled. Kan'u saw this and took her hand. " I am happy for you Sakura...now let's go have some fun. Today a happy day."

"Sure. Hey I got a game we can play with Koukin."

"I'd love to try it."

"Let's go then." They walked over to Koukin and took out some weird ball and tossed it around. Everytime one of them would drop it they had to do something stupid. Koukin would drop it most of the time he ended up doing 'I'm a little teapot' a thousand times.

Ryomou and Shikamaru were talking as well. Shikamaru was told of how she taught him his jutsu and was proud of her."

"Wow...So you taught him the Riot Javelin..Impressive. That's a high level jutsu..It's windstyle Jutsu if I'm not mistaken."

"It is...Back in my home I had found this book on ninjutsu called 'The history of a ninja: Ninjutsu arts.' I handed it to Naruto and he must have read it for hours on end."

"So how did you meet Naruto anyway?"

"I found him actually. I was coming home from school and found him unconscious in a big crater. I actually didn't know what he was untill I saw his fox eyes. He had this strange aura to him. I've never known any Toushi with that kind of power before other than Hakufu. I decided to take him under my wing and well you know the rest."

"I see...when did you know about the seal?"

"About a week after I found him."

"Did you know what it sealed away?"

"Not until we figured it out. Who could have known he was the a medium."

"We all did. The fourth Hokage out that in Naruto in order to save the village. But since people were being stupid instead of treating him like a hero he was cast out and neglected. I didn't think we'd ever see this guy gain so much popularity. I mean we were pals but our parents never let us get to close and we didn't even know why."

"Naruto was never like this?"

"No..In fact people used to berate and ostracize him because he had that thing in him. Well most of us did. I was the only one to see it at the time but one person was always staring at him. She was always watching him and admiring the guy from afar. It's a real drag now that I think about it."

"Who was it?"

"Hinata."

"Really...how so?"

"She was stalk the pour guy always hiding behind things. Naruto would never hear her coming. She'd always see him try to get attention and fail at it. Hinata was the only one until he graduated that recognized him as a human being."

"Wow....She must have been obsessed with him."

"It's a drag if you ask me. In fact if you wanna add insult to injury she even stalked him while he was as his crappy run down apartment."

"...talk about clingy."

"Yeah."

"I never knew he had this bad of a life before this. Wow Naruto must have come a long from then."

"Yeah. When he became Sannin the whole village celebrated. He was the guest of honor and was the talk of the town. Heck Even Lady Hokage addressed that he was next in line for Hokage. He almost fainted when he heard that. Hinata was there trying to revive him while Sakura bawled. I was just sighing as always."

"He deserves it after what he's gone through."

"Yeah..if he became Hokage this place would be a riot. The villagers would storm the office and swarm him with autographs. I really couldn't care less. If he's Hokage then that means I still have to do work."

"Wow Shikamaru your really are lazy bum." She grabbed his hand and smiled. "But your my lazy bum."

Kiba, Ukitsu and Ino were talking to each other as well. Ukitsu was reminiscing about the day she won the tournament and was glad.

"So you were always beat by this Kakoen girl?"

"Yeah...No matter how hard I tried she would always beat me. It pissed me off so bad. I was going back to train some more until I met Naruto. I found out about his fight with Kaku Bunwa and I just had to take it. That's when I decided to make him my partner. We won that things hands down. In fact he mopped the floor with Toutaku with that Rasenthingy."

"It's called Rasengan Ukitsu." Ino corrected.

"No he called it something else..I think it's Rasen something. He was in that sage mode Kiba told me about when he used it."

"Oh you mean Rasen-shuriken." Kiba stated.

"That's it..Thank you Kiba." She pecked him in the cheek.

"Don't mention it." Akamaru barked. Ukitsu came down to Akamaru and patted his head. "Aww your still so cute...C''mere little schnukums c'mere boy..that's right who's a good boy, who's a good boy....you are little schnukums..aww." Akamaru whimpered every time she petted in just the right place.

"Wow Kiba she's good with Akamaru." Ino stated

"Yeah when I first met her Akamaru instantly took a liking to her."

"Wow he must have dogs where she comes from."

"Which reminds me. Ukitsu where is this Gogun place you mention when we first met."

"In Japan."

"Where is Japan?"

"Well we are from another world so it's understandable that you don't know. It's a beautiful place."

"I bet it is." Kiba spoke as Akamaru barked happily. "Akamaru thinks so too."

"Hey Kiba sweety can you talk to Akamaru."

"I can interpret what he's saying if that's what you mean."

"Wow...I wanna talk to Akamaru the way you do Kiba."

"It's a Kind of Kekkei Genkai to put it that was. You'd have to be a ningen to be able to so that."

"Then I guess I have to be an Inuzuka..don't I." She winked. Kiba just at how she said it. "..I guess so..." Ino grabbed Kiba and looked at Ukitsu. "Excuse me for a moment I'm gonna borrow him Ukitsu."

"Go ahead...I'll be with Akamaru." She replied. Akamaru barked again and rest his head in her shoulder. Ino pulled kiba to a seclided corner and put her hands on her hip. "You dummy you know what you just did?"

"No...what?"

"You pretty much asked her to marry you idiot."

"I did?...Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right mister. You have to realize if you sat things like that to a girl she hold you to it."

"But maybe it's not as bad as you say."

"I'm a girl Kiba..If a guy asked me to marry him I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"Would you marry me?"

"NO?!?!"

"Than what your saying just now is false."

"Look that's not the point. The point is that watch what you say around her. She really likes and if she finds out your not ready for matrimony she'll up and leave you."

"Alright Alright....I get it."

"Good...Now go back there and get that thing straightened out right now." They went back and saw Akamaru sleeping on Ukitsu's lap. He purred like puppy. Kiba tapped on her shoulder. "Oh hi..So what happened?"

" just wanted to know something..So I was wondering about what you said earlier.

"You mean about me being am Inuzuka...Kiba are you worried about that?"

"Yeah I mean......if we were to get married wouldn't be too soon."

"Not really...you love me right?"

"I do."

"And I love you. So it's only natural for two people who love each other to get married right?"

"Yeah but don't you think it might be too soon."

"Well I guess your right...I'll give it another couple of years. I need to earn your sisters blessing if I want to wed you." Kiba rubbed the back of his head. " I guess but she likes you though..I think she might give me trouble." They both laughed. Ryomou turned her visible eye and saw Naruto and the girls walk over. "Hey everyone they're here." The crowd turned and cheered chanting out Naruto's name. Naruto raised his hand as Hinata, Ryofu, and Hakufu clinging to him and waving to the crowd. Every one was happy and sad to see him go. Sakura walked up to him and spoke to them.

"Naruto....you've a good friend to us all. On behalf of us here at the leaf village we humbly wish you good luck and await for return. Naruto you meran alot to us and we will always be with you no matter where you go. We are your friends and we love you. Please remember us when head out there into that big world out there..we'll miss you."

"Sakura....thanks...it means a lot. I will promise you this..when I do return...I will become Hokage...and reclaim my rightful place next to my father."

"Yeah..that's right...Lady Tsunade told me about the fourth....Naruto I wish you the best...Prince of the leaf."

"Thanks Sakura...Thank you everyone." The crowd cheered. He turned to girls and smiled. "You mind you three?" The nodded and let him go. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other.

"Sakura.....Thank you for being there for me..I really appreciated it....I'll miss you too....I promise to be back as soon as my training is done."

"You better...If your not back I'm going after you myself. Even if I have to drag you back." Naruto just laughed. "I'll try my best to be back before you do that Sakura." She opened her arms. "C'mere...you little twerp." Naruto gave her a hug and the two embraced each other with the tenderness they had. "I'll really miss you Naruto...love you little troll."

"Love you too Sakura...ya gambler."

"Hey I don't gamble......much." She let him go and she walked him to the gates. As he walked away from the gates he heard everyone yell ou thier good bye. he smiled at some of the people who yelled out of the crowd.

"BYE NARUTO...COME BACK SOON."

" HEY INO SAYS SHE WANTS YOU BACK IN ONE PIECE. YOU HAVE TO WRITE TO US PAL."

"NARUTOOOOOO?!?!" One voice stood out. He looked back to see Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru..what are you doing here?"

"I came to say goodbye to ya boss."

"thanks Konohamaru." Ryofu tapped Naruto's shoulder. "Hey Naruto who's the kid?"

"Oh yeah Ryofu Hakufu this is Konohamaru. He's the grandson of the third."

"Yup...after Naruto becomes The sixth Hokage I'm gonna be the seventh."

"Wow...I like you already kid." Ryofu winked. Konohamaru. "Before you go..ca we do it one more time boss please?"

"Konohamaru I gotta go.

"Pleaaaasse? for old times sake."

"alright alright...ready?"

" All ready here boss." The stood next to each other. "1....2...3...SEXY JUTSU." They transformed into tall women with nurse outfits on. Ryofu just went all red and plopped the floor. Hinata plopped along with and Hakufu jaw fell off. When they transformed back Ryofu got up and grabbed Naruto by the waist. "OH MY GOD YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU COULD CHANGE INTO A GIRL....I THINK I'M GOING BI AGAIN FOR YOU."

"...What's she talking about boss?"

"When you older Konohamaru." He shrugged. Konohamaru hugged him tight. "Good bye Naruto...next time you do this you better take e=me to train too."

"I will....I will....See ya buddy." he let go and rub a tear from his eyes. "See ya boss." he ran back to Tsunade who waved at them. As the waved back they walked away from the leaf..Never to be seen for a long time. The last thing that they ever heard from Naruto was a 'I'll be back.' the four spend the next four years happily with each other.

**Epilogue**

Four years have passed Since Naruto and the girls return to the leaf. Things have changed. He had brought more people with him...or rather kids. That's right. Didn't expect him to do it and not suffer the consequences. He was happy though. He has four kids with the three girls. Twins from Hinata, A boy from Hakufu and a girl from Ryofu. Tsunade after a few months had to leave the village forever. she was getting tired and her jutsu had done it's damage. She retired and Naruto took his place as the Sixth hokage. Sakura, Kan'u also have kids from Koukin. Two boys, Ino also had a kid with Ouin. It seem he too was there the day they got sent back. He was looking for the blond that he first met but confused her for Ino. He and Ino are happily living together. Kiba and Ukitsu have a litter of their own. two boys and a girl. each with thier own puppy. Ryomou also found out about Shikamaru and Chou'un. Chou'un was upset that he was seeing her behind her back. Ryomou was just as upset. Ryomou stayed with him, Chou'un found a kindred spirit in Shino and the two are happily married. Naruto and his family live happily in a Hokage tower. He has never been better off. Ryofu and Hinata would sometimes argue about who was gonna do the dishes but Ryofu always lost. Hakufu also had a hard winning a sparring match against the Hyuuga. Naruto just let her win whenever they sparred. All in all everything turned out for the best. Heck Itachi had quit the Akatsuki and he walks the land for a new purpose in life. Madara gave up on his revenge and focused on finding himself. He secretly protected Itachi from afar. As for Konan,she landed full time job and now sells school supplies at the leaf.

And to this I say to you readers. I thank you for you support as I wrote this thing. I am eternally greatful for you and always will. So...as always..untill I feel like it ^ ^.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Perfect ending to a perfect story...and for you guys wondering I will make a spin off one shot for you Ryofu x Naruto fans.

So now to announce the next story...ladies and gentlemen....TYhe title of the next crossover will be:

**Naruto: the magic chronicles.**

A Naruto and Maburaho AU crossover... Coming as soon as I take a week off.

And Now for the long awaited interview brought to you by Naruto and myself.

Naruto: Hey guys how are ya. yes I survived the savage Ryofu and I am back. Now with me today is none other then the author of this magnificent crossover Joshua Navarro Aka, Webdemon.

Me: Hola, it's good to be here.

Naruto: So we are all dieing to know. What are you?

Me: I am from Miami Florida, By heritage I am Guatemalan

Naruto:So your parents were from there?

Me:Yes. Byut I won't too much into detail.

Naruto: No need. I'm sure that''s personal. So...what the inspiration for this story?

Me: I thought about how very similar these two animes were. I mean The way they have school fighting one another in Ikki tousen while in Naruto you have villages fighting as well. I also saw the way the girls show compassion and love towards others and it hit me. I wonder what they would be like if they met the guys of Naruto. When I saw the Ikki tousen anime I was actually inspired by the shoujo-ai they had. Though I think the guy who made that was a little too much into it. I thought hell, They need guys damn it. So I devised this little ditty and it was big hit.

Naruto: I see...So you said in you statements that you had sited some scenes from Kishimoto's manga correct.

Me: Yes....I pulled the scene when you went six tails and it turned out great. It really thickened the plot.

Naruto: I see...So to get something personal about you Joshua? Are you in school yourself.

Me: I will be. I took writing things like this as a new hobby. I am actually in the studies for an Ornithology profession. I have learned and was fasscinated with animals since I was a kid. Birds were my favorite and it dawned on me that I could do this for a living.

Naruto: How old are you?

Me:I'm be 21 in June 8th.

Naruto: Ah so you excited about that day?

Me: I am...Certainly looking forward to those 21 shots.

Naruto: Also you are bilingual I presume since your Hispanic

Me: Yes..I speak fluent spanish and can understand little bit of Japanese.

Naruto: Wow...that's cool...you I always wanted to know about the Spanish language. How you greet others in Guatemala?

Me:Well were we are from we greet guys with a brotherly hug. When your at a Hispanics house your family so we treat you as such, Also to girls we kiss them on the cheek. Very traditional and polite. We are a loving people and respect all others...Till you decide to piss us off then you die.

Naruto: Wow....And what's the right way to eat when you are at a table. In Japan we say "itadakimasu" What do you say?

Me: Well we don't have anything like that. AS most of us are Christian we pray before we eat like "Dios gracias por esta bedicion." Which means Lord we thank you for this blessing.

Naruto:Wow. That's cool

Me: It's my pride and I am always happy when I show people where I am from and my culture

Naruto:Another question about your next story. You said it's gonna be another Crossover?

Me:Yes...You in an AU style will me the people of Maburaho.

Naruto: I bet it's gonna be just as good as this one.

Me: Me too. I love this writing it actually is a lot of fun. I am not into those pairings. But I think emotion is what makes a story great. Not who should be with whom

Naruto: And you made that point clear in this dialogue Comedy entitled "Rants."?

Me: Yup. I saw the pic this Novanator guy did and I decided to site it for the massess. Credit for that goes to him and any parties with him as always. Don't wanna get sued.

Naruto:And I'm curious..How did you find out about Fanfiction anyway?

Me: I came across it actually. I found a story of Minato beginings and I read it fully. Loved the plot line and it was well done. I don't remember what it was called though. But when I started to read more Fanfic I was inspired to write one of my own. Months later I am here doing this and I am pleased at he results.

Naruto: One more thing before we let you go..They asked all of us this question but we want to know. If you could date one battle vixen who would it be and why.

Me: Well for one I know that's not gonna happen. I'm not one of those turbo nerds who goes otu and buys the doll and gawks at 'em. But I guess if you want an Honest answer...Well I don't know really they are all hot as fuck.

Naruto: I see....well Thank you Joshua for being here today.

Me:It was an honor to be here..oh and expect this next X-over by sometime next week. And I will not be making a sequel to this story. I think I ended this well.

Naruto: And I'm glad you did.

Me:Well I better go. See you soon

Naruto: Will do. Believe it.

Me: heheheheh

(walks out to see all the characters of Ikki tousen and Naruto with pitch forks and torches.)

Me:............what.......que quieres?

Everyone:DAMN IT MAKE A SEQUEL YOU ASS.

Me:........Hey look a distraction

(everyone turns and looks back...They are livid)

Everyone: COME BACK HERE YOU!?!?!

Naruto: Well on behalf of Joshua and all of us here in this wonderfull story thank you and as always. See ya in the next Crossover ^ ^.


	31. Omake

**CH.31 Omake**

As promised here is the Omake Just for you. In this dialogue skit Ryofu and Naruto are in a singles bar, they just met. Ryofu is completely interested in him as he get's over a breakup from somebody. Okay here we go

OMAKE TIME YES?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Naruto walks into a bar in Japan, He see alot of people but no body he recognizes. He heads to the bar stool and orders a drink.)

Naruto:Hey barkeep one lemon drop please.

Barkeep: Comin' right up sonny boy.

Naruto: Thanks. (Barkeep notices that he seems a little down.

Barkeep:Hey...what's up with you?

Naruto:Nothing of interest really

Barkeep: You know we barkeeps are good psychiatrists. Maybe I can help you

Naruto:Unless you can find a way to get back the girl you were gonna spend the rest of your life with.

Barkeep: Ohh...What happened

Naruto: I was on my way to ask her...when I caught her with another man.

Barkeep:awww daaaaamn

Naruto: Yeah I know...I severed all ties with her

Barkeep: So what was the girls name?

Naruto:Yumi....Yumi Sakumoto

Barkeep: Well I see why....that sounds like the wrong person for you

Naruto: Huh?

Naruto: Yeah I mean...I can tell just by the name when the person is right for someone. The name kind of speaks to me. I know from the sound of that, it means she was no good. May I suggest someone better..I know a girl who just hasn't had much luck with guys. None at all, I mean she might be of interest to you. You seem like the guy for her.

Naruto:Who is she?

Barkeep: Her name's Ryofu..Ryofu Housen

Naruto: She sounds like a nice person (is handed the drink and takes a sip)

Barkeep:About that drink man. It's on me.

Naruto: Thank bro. I really needed this.

Barkeep:Com back here tomorrow and I'll introduce her to you.

Naruto: I'm not sure..but if you say so then I guess I could.

Barkeep: Yeah trust me this is what you need. I'll call her and tell her to come and see you.

Naruto:Okay..See ya

Barkeep:Hey one more thing...What's your name son?

Naruto: Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki.

Barkeep: Okay...I'll let her know Naruto.

Naruto: thanks (walks out and away. Next day he arrives to see a barkeep talking to a green haired pigtailed woman. She is wearing a black bouse which shows a lot of her cleavage and a white short skirt. Naruto walks toward the bar stool and sits next to hair, the Barkeep see him and throws him a cold one.)

Barkeep: Hey Naruto how are you? This is the girl I was talking about. Ryofu this is the guy I mentioned over the phone yesterday.

Naruto: I'm fibe Barkeep. And Nice to meet you Ryofu.

Ryofu:Nice to meet you too (in thought)_Holy crap he's cute...oh man I hope I don't mess this one up..okay okay here we go. Lay on the charm girl._ (Speaking) So I heard from my friend that you were ina bad relationship..How long ago was that?

Naruto:About three months.

Ryofu:wow...and your still thinking about her?

Naruto:I was going to propose...Til I found her with a another man.

Ryofu: Oh...you poor thing..I'm sorry for you.

Naruto:Don't apologize....in this stage I'm ready to move on.

Ryofu:That's good...so...What kinds of things to you like Naruto

Naruto: Well I am a big fan of a lot of things. Ramen, Boxing, getting out and I get out all the time. Also I am a Fox lover. I have a fox in my house, Since I study Zoology I get to keep some exotic Animals with a special permit. You know I just had a tiger before I sent it to a sanctuary in Tibet.

Ryofu:Wow...Wow That's amazing Naruto...So what's the name of the fox?

Naruto: Kaya..She's a female and about two weeks from sexual maturity

Ryofu: What's that Naruto?

Naruto:She's almost ready for kits. We have a male ready to mate with her and breed more foxes

Ryofu: What kind of fox is it?

Naruto: North american red fox. I saved her from poaching in Yellowstone park.

Ryofu:Wow good job. Naruto you must lead a very exciting life.

Naruto: I guess I do. I travel a lot cause of my profession, in fact I just came from Guatemala from a expedition for tag and release study of Jaguars.

Ryofu: Jaguars? I love Jaguars, they are so cute. (in thought)_ Your cuter though._

Naruto: Yeah cute kitties, until they decide to try to devour you.

Ryofu:Uh oh..what happened?

Naruto: I was almost bitten by a male trying to get away when we shot a tanq at it. He went straight for me and tried to bite my Jagular

Ryofu:Oh my...But your here and that's good

Naruto: I don't blame the animal. I made the mistake of cornering it. It did what it was supposed to do. Defend itself

Ryofu: Oh..Well the important thing is that your safe.

Naruto:Yeah I am thankful

Ryofu:yeah...so anything else..tell me about youtr personal life.

Naruto: Well I was born October tenth to the loving and supportive family , My father is a bird keep and my mother runs a pet shop.

Ryofu:Well I guess you were destined for Zoology with that family lineage.

Naruto:Yeah I was...in fact my father encouraged it a lot. My mother was also helping me along. I am still in school, Working on my masters right now.

Ryofu: That's wonderful Naruto

Naruto:I am really proud of it.

Ryofu: As well you should be

Naruto: So tell me about yourself Ryofu...uuuhhh

Ryofu:Housen honey

Naruto: Housen...I am bad with names I'm so sorry

Ryofu: It's cool..so yeah I actually am a lawyer. I just got off a case of domestic violence.

Naruto:oh that sounds interesting

Ryofu: Yeah but here's the twist. The girl was the one..beating up her kid. The dad Divorced her they are still fighting to gain custody of the child.

Naruto:Poor kid.

Ryofu: I know. What breaks my heart even more is that the kid still loves her mother

Naruto: That kid doesn't deserve that kind of a mother.

Ryofu: yeah...I was hired by the dad. I have never lost a case yet.

Naruto: I wish the best of luck to you

Ryofu:aww Thank you (blushes)

Naruto:So..anything else

Ryofu:I am a Rakuyou Academy alumni and go to Tokyo U for a masters as well.

Naruto: Rakuyou...I know that school

Ryofu: Really

Naruto: I yeah you were next to the private school I went to. Leaf private academy

Ryofu: Is that the all boys school?

Naruto:Nope. I was the one next to it.

Ryofu:oh..OHHH I know now...Yeah I used to look over to see what it was like.

Naruto: Yeah we were just as curious.

Ryofu:Hey I have an idea...wanna come over to my house after this? I have something I think you might find interesting. I have this problem with a certain animal and I don't know what it is? I've been taking care of it and I don't even what it is? I know it's a bird though.

Naruto:Why don't we head over there now?

Ryofu:okay..barkeep money's on the table. (She gets up with Naruto.)

Barkeep:Thanks Ryofu and good luck to ya (He sends a wink her way)

Ryofu:(winks back) Will do.

(They walk out of the bar and talk about random things. all the while Ryofu would place her arm around him when he didn't notice. He was rther interested in this person. When they got there Naruto heard a loud squawk. He was surprised about it, It sounded familiar to him. They walk in.)

Ryofu: Here we are.

Naruto: that noise..I know what that is....Ryofu how did that end up in your house?

Ryofu:Well I don't know. For some reason it just came up to my door and started squawking away.

Naruto: show me where you keep it.

Ryofu: It's cage is in the kitchen..I bought a huge one since I wanted it be have a bog space

Naruto:Good call

(They walks over to the kitchen and Naruto suspicions were confirmed, A small greem parrot with a red brow was squawking loudly)

Naruto:Wow...No way!.Ryofu this came to your door.

Ryofu:It flew in actually, When I went out to grab some groceries it just flew right in and started shreicking. It drove me nuts. but I saw it was hungry and decided to take care of it. I've had it for four months now, sow what kind of bird is it?

Naruto: It's a red fronted Macaw from south and central America. They look like thier cousins the Military Macaws but the keey different is the red on the brow as well as size. Red fronted's are smaller then the military and the red brow covers more of the head.

Ryofu:wow your good

Naruto:Thanks...so have you fed it yet.

Ryofu: I fed it before I left to go see you.

Naruto: I see..well we have to find out if it's someone's pet or a runaway.

Ryofu: I think they may have set it free. I mean I posted flyers for anyone to claim it but no one came.

Naruto: Well I think it's on good hands then...Just remember they live a long time though.

Ryofu:Really: how long?

Naruto: They could live for 50-60 years as pets

Ryofu:...........wow.....long life

Naruto:You need to be a dedicated person to keep a parrot. I used to own a mustache parrokeet for twelve years before I gave it to an aviary.

Ryofu: I will take care of it. Count on that Naruto (she winks at him)

Naruto:That's good..so let's get some food I'm starving.

Ryofu:I'm gonna order some take out..You could watch some T.v if you want hun.

Naruto:Thanks Ryofu (walks out and sits on the couch. Before he grabs the remote he see Ryofu and a girl in a picture. They are smiling and throwing a peace Ryofu comes over she sees Naruto looking at the picture.)

Naruto:Hey Ryofu who is next to you?

Ryofu: This...was a good friend and if you want to believe it, My first love.

Naruto:..Really

Ryofu:Naruto when I went to the academy I was a bi girl.I slept with guys and girls before I met her. I was also datinga guy as well...but she passed away a long time ago.. The man I was with moved away and we never saw each other again. I tried to move on. Heck I was almost a lesbian..but I never had much luck with anyone...I was having a little change of pace with men but they always end up becoming jerks.

Naruto: I'm so sorry...Bet that must hurt you still...if it's any conselatiion I lost a friend also. A guy I was best friends with was taken away, Car acciddent took his life.

Ryofu:Well I guess we were both cursed with lovelives eh?

Naruto:...yeah.

Ryofu:Can I ask you something Naruto?

Naruto:Yeah?

Ryofu:How long have you been single?

Naruto: three months now. Why do you ask.

Ryofu: And in that time span you have never had the time to ask anyone out?

Naruto: I was not ready for dating untill I felt like I was ready for it.

Ryofu:Then can I ask this of you?

Naruto: Yeah sure.

Ryofu: I hope I'm not being forawrd about this..but I think your cute and if at all possible maybe I could take you out on a date?

Naruto:...wow...sure I guess.

Ryofu:Really...Wow thanks Naruto

Ryofu:No prob (Smiles Uzumaki style. Ryofu giggles. the door is rung,) (Speaking): Hey food's here. (She get's up and walks to the door. The delivery man gave her a flat box and a wine bottle. She gives him the money and tip and he smiles and walks away. She closes the door and puts the box on the coffe table and wine next to it.)

Naruto:You got wine?

Ryofu:Yup (winks again) Also got us Italian lasagna.

Naruto:Mmmmnn sounds tasty.

Ryofu: hold on I'm gonna grab some glasses (Runs to the kitchen and grabs glasses and runs back.)

Naruto: Thank Ryofu.

Ryofu: Don't mention sweety (giggles)

Naruto: So..you got a good movie we can watch?

Ryofu: A movie eh? I got a good one. I just got yes man on DvD.

Naruto: Aww I love that movie. Pop that sucker in.

Ryofu: Cool (She pops it in and places herself next to Naruto.) Hey. (she grabs his cheek and turns him over )Thanks for being here Naruto. I really means a lot.

Naruto:(a little red.) uuhh sure (laughes but is interrupted by a peck to the lips.)...what was that for?

Ryofu: A little thank you gift Naruto.( She grabs his hand and puts her head on his shoulders. This makes him redder of course.) Let's enjoys this movie okay..then after if you want you could sleep over.

Naruto:That would be nice. I kind of wanted to see about you and your friend

Ryofu:Aww how it's starting

Naruto:Movie time ^ ^. WOO!

(They spent the rest of the night together and well into the mourning. They went on the date of course but for Naruto it ended in a very wild night if you know what I mean /evilsmile.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There it is folks. Till next time..See ya my next story..which I will start writing soon....as I feel like it.

See ya then ^ ^.


End file.
